Quédate a mi lado
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Luego de las audiciones del triple S, Eiichi Otori trata de disculparse por la mala acción en el campamento, acción que lastimó a Otoya Ittoki y le hizo escribir una canción oscura y tenebrosa. Otori pretende conocer mejor al líder de Starish, pero no sólo para disculparse, si no más bien para iniciar algo entre los dos. Aunque el camino no será fácil, ambos trataran de estar junt
1. Chapter 1

**¿Hola!**

 **Bueno sé que no he terminado mis fics y que elimine preludio y el último sistema de Uta pri, pero, este fic es importante porque a diferencia de los otros que he hecho es para mí y para todas esas personas que aman esta extraña pareja quiero dar las gracias a mi querida amiga WajiWaji quien tiene hermosos fics y puedes leerlos en Fanfiction además de agradecerle toda su ayuda y su apoyo de verdad muchas gracias! n.n**

 **Resumen:**

 **Luego de las audiciones del triple S, Eiichi Otori trata de disculparse por la mala acción en el campamento, acción que lastimó a Otoya Ittoki y le hizo escribir una canción oscura y tenebrosa. Otori pretende conocer mejor al líder de Starish, pero no sólo para disculparse, si no más bien para iniciar algo entre los dos.**

 **Aunque el camino no será fácil, ambos trataran de estar juntos y compartir ese nuevo sentimiento.**

 **Contiene:**

 **Clichés a montones.**

 **Azúcar y muchos colores.**

 **Carreras de autos... ok ya…**

 **Y por supuesto Lemon… (No se en que momento pero lo habrá)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este fic contendrá un tema muy delicado y solo para personas de mente abierta con respecto al tema trata de mpreg (Embarazo masculino) Si no tienes problemas con ello entonces gracias por leer!**

 **Amo el EiichixOtoya y como no hay quien lo escriba, inicie mi labor n.n son bienvenidas a disfrutar conmigo n.n**

 **En mi defensa este fic lo venía planeando desde que terminó Legend Star.**

 **por lo tanto estamos planificando actualizarlo cada mes n-n los capítulos serán cortos pues no quiero agobiar la lectura.**

 **Parejas:**

 **Eiichi x Otoya**

 **Ren x Masato**

 **y una muy sutil pareja que me está gustando mucho: Yamato x Kira**

 **además de contener un poco de Hetero y algunas parejas extras que saldrán en el camino muajajaja**

 **Gracias por leer y si se puede comentar**

 **n.n/**

" **Quédate a mi lado".**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Cortejo**

Todavía se podía sentir la adrenalina que causaron aquellas tres presentaciones, GOD'S S.T.A.R., FUMETSU NO INFERNO y por supuesto, la canción de Starish aún se podía escuchar y percibir en el recuerdo de aquellos corazones, el público que se encontraba reunido en aquel estadio aún clamaba los nombres de aquellos grupos que se presentaron; las luces de colores y los gritos aún se hacían notar.

Los tres grupos habían dado lo mejor.

El concierto finalizó con muchos gritos de emoción por parte de todas las fans de aquellos tres grupos. Quartet Night abandonaba primero el escenario y luego le seguía Heavens. Starish, el indiscutible ganador que se encargaría de cantar en el triple S aguardaba aún en el escenario; sus miembros, aún despidiéndose del público, causaban conmoción y alegría. Mientras, tras bambalinas los chicos de Heavens continuaban agradeciendo al cuarteto su interpretación y además que hayan sabido esperar por su llegada.

Intercambiaban abrazos y frases que los más jóvenes aceptaban como consejos y buenos deseos por parte de Quartet Night. Nagi era molestado por Shion y Yamato, ante la mirada de Ranmaru que no pudo evitar demostrar una sonrisa, esos chicos si que se llevaban bien, demostraban que tenían un vínculo bastante fuerte, puesto que Kurosaki se enteró que Mikado estaba triste porque perdieron; y sus dos compañeros sólo trataban de animarlo para que dejará de estar triste.

El cuarteto se observó mutuamente y enseguida uno de ellos habló:

 **-Sabía que lograrían llegar a tiempo-** Exponía Kotobuki animado, había sido todo un placer competir contra un rival del calibre de Heavens y podían apostar que no se dejarían vencer por ellos. A su lado Ranmaru agregaba:

 **\- Lo hicieron muy bien, fueron un rival duro de vencer -**

 **-Era de esperarse, somos el mejor equipo de todos, aunque no hayamos ganado somos geniales ¿Verdad?** \- exponía Eiichi el líder indiscutible de Heavens, el cual estrechaba la mano de Reiji y luego la de Kurosaki.

 **\- ¡Quizás esta vez nos vencieron, pero a la próxima los aplastaremos! -** exclamó con seguridad Hyuuga Yamato lleno de confianza. Sentimiento que compartía todo Heavens, chicos conocidos como los rebeldes y malvados de la industria, estremecieron a los nocturnos con aquellos feroces ojos deseosos de victoria.

 **\- ¡Jah! Todos se creen los mejores, pero eso se verá en el futuro. -** dijo Camus de manera un poco seria.

 **-Tienen posibilidades si siguen usando las canciones de Haruka -** Agregó Ai.

 **\- ¡Nadie será mejor que Quartet Night! Pero, creo que esto se pondrá interesante.**

 **\- ¡Siii~~~!** \- Gritó emocionado Otori ante las palabras de Kurosaki, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa prosiguió. - **Seguiremos en el mejor camino para ser los mejores y cambiar los resultados en el futuro…-** rápidamente el de gafas se silenció pues notó como se acercaba Haruka Nanami. Ambos grupos observaban expectante a la joven, los chicos sabían que la muchacha les felicitaría sin embargo Eiichi fue rápido y expresaba complacido: **-Podemos ser los mejores rivales, pero realmente Nanami Haruka es la ganadora indiscutible… ella compuso las tres canciones** **es** **quien** **merece el mérito -**

 **-Muchas gracias, Otori-san -**

 **-Haru-chan es la mejor -** expresó Reiji; aquellos 11 hombres le dedicaban una sonrisa cálida, la cual agradeció con una reverencia.

Los chicos de Heavens y Quartet Night luego de demostrar agradecimiento a la joven compositora, decidieron ir a sus camerinos para cambiarse y emprender la marcha a sus respectivos edificios. Van lideraba, Yamato le seguía, aún bromeando; mientras Nagi era abrazado por detrás.

 **\- ¡Shion!-** Reclamaba el menor.

 **\- ¡Ahhh, estoy muy cansado!**

 **\- ¡Pero, no soy tu almohada!... ¡Ahhh!**

Soltaron a reír Van, Yamato y Eiji… el cual se detuvo y vió a su compañero Kira quien contemplaba a Eiichi. Su líder se había quedado atrás, ahí estaba de pie esperando la salida de Starish de aquel escenario, el hermano menor intento ir con él, pero Kira lo detuvo exponiendo: **-Él, está bien Eiiji, pronto se reunirá con nosotros -**

 **-Pero, ¿Nii-san?**

Kira lo arrastró consigo a los vestidores mientras los iluminados ojos violetas del menor de los Otori observaban atentos lo que su Nii-san hacía, el castaño enseguida se preguntó:

¿Por qué su hermano se había quedado a esperar a Starish? ¿Cuál era su propósito?

Eiji por un momento se preocupó pues, llegó a imaginar que su hermano haría una escena contra los chicos del equipo contrario; sin embargo, esa idea se desvaneció al notar que su hermano mayor parecía estar nervioso, pues el de gafas ajustaba sus guantes negros y apreciaba su vestimenta además de arreglar los flecos de su frente y acomodar sus anteojos. Para Eiiji eso era raro, sin poder apreciar más se perdió por el pasillo.

La única que pudo ver lo nervioso que se encontraba el de gafas fue Haruka; la joven lo observaba en silencio, analizando la situación; podría decir que ya antes había visto ese semblante, le recordó a Cecil Aijima cuando esperaba por ella para su primera cita juntos. Nanami aguardó y pudo constatarse que el nerviosismo de Eiichi pasó a segundo plano cuando Starish apareció.

Otoya estaba emocionado pues, habían ganado y cantaría en el triple S. Sus compañeros también lo estaban, hasta que notaron a cierto miembro de Heavens al final del pasillo. Eiichi era visto como un bicho raro, es decir, todos los chicos se preguntaban ¿Qué hacía ese sujeto ahí esperándolos? ¿Acaso los iba a felicitar?

 **\- ¿Hum, que hace Otori-san ahí? -** cuestionó intrigado Hijirikawa, mientras se unía Ren a su lado y exponía extrañado:

 **-A lo mejor viene a agradeceros el que le hayamos salvado el trasero al entregarle la canción que la corderita les escribió -** expresó Jinguji.

 **\- ¡Oh, eso es lindo de su parte! -** exclamó animado Shinomiya.

 **-Yo pienso que viene a retarnos de nuevo -**

 **-Tokiya, es de sabios perdonar y limar asperezas -** habló con voz calma y tranquila Cecil.

Tokiya observó de forma despreciable al líder de Heavens, realmente lo odiaba por haber atentado contra su gran amigo Ittoki y el hecho de verle ahí de pie le molestó demasiado. Ese chico de ojos violetas había lastimado profundamente a su compañero de habitación y ahora parecía quererse disculpar. Para Ichinose esa no era una acción creíble de Otori Eiichi, enseguida el pelinegro removido por la furia inicio a caminar en dirección de Eiichi, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle y a dejarle bien en claro que no se acercará a Otoya jamás pero... a su lado el pelirrojo se adelantó. Ittoki fue corriendo hasta Otori al cual dijo:

 **\- ¡Eiichi, eso estuvo genial!... ¡Sabía que llegarían a tiempo! -** la emoción del pelirrojo era genuina, Ittoki tenía un corazón enorme y no era capaz de enfadarse con nadie, aunque le hubiese lastimado profundamente.

Ahí estaba, a quien esperaba con tanto nerviosismo, aquel cuya presencia le hacía agitarse y sonrojarse. Eiichi contemplo aquellos orbes rubíes, esa linda y sincera sonrisa que congeló de pies a cabeza al castaño, quien se acomodó las gafas, de nuevo, guiado por el nerviosismo. Y es que desde que trabajo junto al joven Ittoki un sentimiento surgió, algo que cambió el rumbo de su acelerada y nada interesante vida.

 **-U-ustedes no estuvieron mal, me alegro de que hayan ganado** \- expuso con real sinceridad.

Cada miembro de Starish no pudo creer aquellas palabras:

 **\- ¿Oigan, que está pasando**? - cuestionó Kurusu.

 **-Tal parece nos está felicitando** \- respondió Cecil.

 **-Lo que yo no entiendo es esa cara falsa e ilusionada, ese tipo… casi nos separa, no tiene vergüenza** \- expuso Ichinose bastante irritado.

Haruka se acercó emitiendo una sonrisa tierna, junto sus manos en su pecho y susurró: **-Ambos son líderes deben de darse apoyo y respeto -**

 **-Eso no parece ser así, Corderita… creo que Eiichi y Otoya no se ven solo como líderes -** replicó Ren dedicando una mirada cómplice a Masato, el cual sólo cerró sus ojos y se sonrojo.

 **\- ¿Eh, a qué te refieres Jinguji-san? -** un enorme signo de interrogación se formó sobre la cabeza de Nanami la cual era observaba por los chicos de manera empática.

 **\- ¡Cierra la boca Ren!** -gritó furioso e indignado Tokiya arrancando camino hacia ambos, pero Natsuki le obstaculizo el paso.

\- ¡ **Tokiya! No hemos agradecido a Haruka el que hayamos ganado** \- El rubio lo guió hasta la pelinaranja y entonces se dedicaron a hablar con ella, mientras que los líderes de ambos grupos...

Eiichi al notar que los demás miembros de Starish no los observaban vio su oportunidad y enseguida atrajo a Ittoki a un costado del pasillo tras una cortina y el pelirrojo cuestionó:

 **\- ¿Qué est …?**

 **-Otoya…-** Le llamó de manera grave y profunda además de necesitada - **Quiero disculparme por lo que hice la otra vez en el campamento, me comporté como un idiota y quería disculparme -** colocó su mano dramáticamente sobre su frente y de manera titubeante cuestionó: - **Quería… podrías… ¿Podrías venir conmigo mañana a cenar? -**

Otoya guardó silencio por un momento, estaba un poco confundido por aquellas acciones de Eiichi. Sinceramente para el pelirrojo, Otori parecía ser un enorme acertijo. Observaba a todas direcciones aquella propuesta parecía un poco incómoda y descabellada, pero dado a que a lo mejor Eiichi era sincero decidió cuestionar: **\- ¿Mañana?**

 **\- Sí -**

 **-Ah…. Veras… ammm -**

 **\- Por favor –** expuso aventurandose a tomar su mano y mirarle de forma suplicante.

Su rostro pareció asustado, sin embargo dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió diciendo: **\- Está bien… pero… -**

 **-Iré por ti -**

 **\- ¿Ah?... No, No es necesario -**

Eiichi tomó sus hombros y susurró: **\- No es problema estaré ahí a las 8 de la noche -**

Se observaban, aunque estaba oscuro ellos podían ver sus orbes, rojo y violeta, el nerviosismo comenzó a invadir a Otoya, el cual asintió y dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa exponiendo: **-Está bien, será divertido -**

 **-Si… -**

 **\- ¡¿Otoya?! -** llamaba Ichinose de forma molesta, ambos salieron de aquel lugar. Al hacerlo Tokiya observaba confundido a Eiichi, quien pese a aquella mirada expresó.

 **\- Buen trabajo Ichinose… -** Apreció a los otros miembros y agregó: **-Buen trabajo a todos** **-** Se acercó a Haruka y tomó su mano para despedirse con un beso en esta y susurrar **: -Señorita Nanami…** **hasta pronto -**

El castaño por fin se fue y enseguida Kurusu expuso **: - ¡Diablos, como lo odio! -**

 **-Es un poco atrevido, pero al menos no tiene miedo a enfrentar lo que siente -** inquirió Masato, dicho aquello Haruka exclamó llena de alegría:

 **\- ¡Chicos, felicidades! -** Mientras todos rodeaban a la pelinaranja, Tokiya tenía otros asuntos, notó que Otoya iba a unirse a su equipo y Haruka, sin embargo, le detuvo de un brazo y cuestionó: - **¿Otoya… que fue todo eso? -**

 **\- ¿Qué cosa? -**

 **\- ¿Por qué te escondías con Otori? -**

 **\- ¿Esconderme?** \- cuestionó confuso **\- ¡No sé de qué hablas Tokiya! -** dejó la conversación y se unieron para celebrar - **¡Tokiya ven!** \- llamó el pelirrojo animado.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el ambiente era único en la Academia. Shining, cada uno de los maestros y alumnos felicitaba a los chicos que acordaron iniciar la próxima semana los ensayos para el gran evento; este se celebraría en tres meses y sería su más grande presentación hasta el momento. El gran triple S.

La Academia, estaba orgullosa de tener a un equipo de cantantes dignos que llevaban el nombre de los idols en alto; Saotome estaba encantado tanto que llamó a la señorita Nanami para darle la fabulosa noticia que ella sería la compositora para la canción que cantarían en el triple S. Además, notificarle también que Raging Entertainment la había contratado para que hiciera una canción especial para el próximo disco que lanzaría Heavens.

Haruka, salía de la oficina del director, suspiraba hondo pues tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, se sentía un poco atosigada, pero la mejor parte de su día era el dulce rostro de Aijima, ambos se observaron uno al otro en aquel pasillo y la chica inició a caminar por los pasillos en compañía de Cecil; conversaban de sus nuevas labores cuando al aproximarse a las habitaciones escucharon gritos de Ichinose y de Ittoki:

 **\- ¿Qué tú harás qué esta noche? -** Cecil y la chica se detuvieron enseguida, sorprendidos por oír a Tokiya alzar la voz de ese modo.

 **-Voy a salir a cenar con Eiichi -**

 **\- ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! -**

 **-Tokiya… sólo es una cena -**

 **\- Sí, sé que es una cena… pero la última vez que te reuniste con él todo salió mal -** refutó el pelinegro de manera severa **: -Te prohíbo que vayas con él -**

 **-Ja, ja, ja ya basta Tokiya te comportas como una de las hermanas que me cuidaba en el orfanato... ¡Exageras! -**

 **-No estoy exagerando no quiero que salgas con él… ¡Hazme caso! -**

 **\- ¿Cuál es el problema Tokiya? -** cuestionaba confundido el pelirrojo.

 **\- ¿No lo entiendes? Ese sujeto está loco y podría lastimarte de nuevo.**

 **-Eso no va a pasar no tiene porque hacerlo, sólo vamos a cenar -**

 **\- ¡Otoya! -**

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación encontrándose con Haruka y el pelinegro. Ambos le observaron un poco confundidos Ittoki los observó dibujando una sonrisa y susurrando: - **Lo siento, Tokiya está un poco estresado -**

 **-Ittoki-kun…** \- llamó la chica.

 **-Otoya… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres salir con él?** -Cuestiono preocupado Aijima, observando al chico de manera asustada.

 **\- Si, gracias por preocuparse, pero nada malo va a pasar** \- dedicó una sonrisa - **Tengo todo lo que necesito en este momento y nada más me podría herir -** Tokiya salía de la habitación y alcanzó a escuchar aquello, estuvo a punto de diferir, sin embargo, Nanami asintió y enseguida aceptó con gusto aquel hecho expresando con voz calma:

 **-Ve y diviértete Ittoki-kun, pero recuerda que somos tu familia -**

 **-Gracias, Nanami -**

Se colocó la chaqueta negra con rayas blancas y se encaminó por los pasillos; ya era el punto de las 8 de la noche y como un reloj suizo, un Sheby Camaro rojo se estacionada frente a las gradas de la entrada. Eiichi salió y se dedicó a esperar al pelirrojo, apoyado a un costado de su auto. Él llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camiseta verde informal por dentro, pantalones jeans negros y sus clásicos tenis Allstar negros con blancos. Quería parecer lo más informal posible y lo logró. Luego de algunos minutos su espera terminó, Otoya salía de aquella enorme puerta y saludaba exponiendo una radiante sonrisa.

 **-Eiichi-san -**

 **-Otoya, buenas noches -**

 **-Vaya, ese auto… ¿Es tuyo? -**

 **-Son algunos juguetes que me he dado el lujo de comprar -**

 **\- Es genial -**

 **\- ¿Quieres manejarlo? -**

 **\- ¿Eh? No, No puedo manejar -**

 **-Algún día te enseñaré** \- Expuso coqueto mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y le ofrecía entrar, tras cerrarla rodeó su máquina para sentarse en el asiento de cuero y prender la marcha, los caballos de fuerzas y el sonido del escape hicieron vibrar los vidrios más cercanos a la entrada de aquella mansión. Ichinose había visto aquello y con severo enfado expuso:

 **-Ese tipo es un creído -**

 **\- Lo malo es que sabe impresionar Ichi -**

 **-Cállate Ren** \- murmuró dejando al pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

Mientras el resto de Starish se preguntaba que sucedía con esos dos, Shining observó desde el piso tres lo que los demás chicos habían visto, le hizo arrugar el ceño y el profesor Ringo lo notó, y le dijo:

 **-No me vaya a tomar a mal lo que le diré, pero… Su hijo ya tiene edad de saber lo que hace -**

 **-Profesor Ringo, no necesita recordarme que mi hijo ya es maduro -**

 **-Bueno solo lo digo porque parece estar enojado -**

 **-Por supuesto, puede salir con quien quiera, pero, menos con Eiichi Otori -**

 **-Humm... pero no puedes reclamarle ya que no le has dicho que eres su padre -**

Shining suspiró y susurró. **\- I know… Mister Ringo, gracias por sus palabras -**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche fue avanzando y aquellos dos chicos habían llegado a un restaurante no tan elegante más bien era uno juvenil, hubo mucha gente que los reconoció, pero les dieron su espacio. Se acomodaron en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana, y la vista era asombrosa, las luces de la ciudad parecía un mar de estrellas, puesto que ambos estaban en un restaurante ubicado en la ciudad, justo en los edificios más altos y prestigiosos. Eiichi era alguien con un gusto exquisito y sólo visitaba los mejores restaurantes.

 **-Wow…. La vista es genial, se puede ver la torre Shining desde aquí y allá está la torre Raging, cielos está tan alto -** Tragó grueso el pelirrojo de manera nerviosa.

 **-Me alegra que te agrade la vista … ¿El lugar está bien para ti? -**

 **-Pues eso creo, nunca he salido de la Academia, es decir, sí asistimos a fiestas y viajes en grupo, pero nunca visité un restaurante en las alturas -**

Eiichi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que causó en Otoya detener todo movimiento y a admirar de manera más profunda a Otori, Ittoki no había notado que Eiichi al sonreír de esa forma entrecerraba sus ojos un poco y sus orbes brillaban de manera atrayente. Completamente anonadado y un poco incómodo dejo de verle para observar el paisaje y pensar: " _¿Qué… qué fue eso?"_

El pequeño silencio que se creó fue interrumpido por Otori el cual extendía el menú y susurraba: **\- ¿Te gusta la comida extranjera Otoya? -**

 **-Pues… -**

 **\- ¿O prefieres algo más tradicional? -**

 **-Me gustaría comer carne -**

 **\- No se diga más** \- expuso animado y elevando su mano. En cuanto Eiichi hizo aquello la mesera les tomó la orden.

La muchacha se fue no sin antes darles sus bebidas y finalmente quedaron a solas; Eiichi observaba al pelirrojo quien bebía de su vaso y cuestionaba: - **¿Hum qué sucede?**

Otori había sido descubierto, pues le apreciaba de forma consistente y sin parpadear: **-Nada... Bueno… Sí, pasa algo -** Respondió haciendo una pausa: **-De verdad te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento en el campamento no debí presionarte o siquiera sacar temas de tu pasado… de verdad estoy muy arrepentido -**

 **-No pasa nada... lo hiciste para que nuestra canción fuera única y perfecta -**

Eiichi se sintió culpable, quería de verdad sanar esa herida, sin pensarlo tomó con mucha calma la mano de Otoya la cual estaba sobre la mesa, la llevó a sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y juntando sus cejas confesó:

- **Otoya, te lastime y eso no estuvo bien -** Otoya observó de manera sorprendida a Eiichi, le impactaba esa faceta del castaño de gafas quien agregó: **-Me gustaría ser tu amigo, quiero acercarme más a ti, pues te debo mucho –** Abrió sus ojos lentamente observando tras aquellas gafas al pelirrojo quien se estremeció y tragó grueso:

Otoya con su otra mano libre tomó la de Eiichi y dibujando una sincera sonrisa en sus labios respondió: **-Eso me parece perfecto -**

De nuevo se observaban a los ojos, en este caso Eiichi corto el momento inesperado y susurró **: - ¿Qué te parece el lugar? -**

 **-Eso ya me lo preguntaste, pero te lo volveré a decir… Está muy bien, gracias -** Eiichi se sonrojo, se separó de aquel contacto y nerviosos explicó: **-Lo siento… ¡Cierto! Más tarde iremos a un circuito de carreras, se pone muy entretenido y quiero que sientas la adrenalina de competir -**

 **\- ¿Tú compites? -**

 **-Claro, no soy un nerd aburrido -**

 **-Jajajaja** \- Otoya sonreía, y con esa bella sonrisa dejó sin aliento a Eiichi **-Es gracioso mis amigos te consideran eso… Un nerd psicótico y… Ah… Lo siento** \- Agachó su rostro apenado.

- **Jajajaja... Tengo una pinta extraña, lo sé -**

 **-Bueno, das un poquito de miedo, pero… Ahora que te estoy conociendo mejor podrás mostrarme que eso no es cierto -**

 **-Espero que tu punto de vista cambie -** rápidamente la comida llegó y ellos iniciaron a degustar, charlaron un poco conociéndose más, de manera muy profunda y sentimental.

 **-Eiiji siempre fue miedoso, todas las noches se pasaba a mi cama -**

 **-Eres un buen hermano, lo proteges -**

- **Sí... aunque todos esos chicos parecen ser mis hijos, ni siquiera Van que es el mayor deja de depender de mí -**

\- **En mi caso es distinto, yo trato de mantener unido al grupo, pero, ellos son muy rebeldes a veces pienso que Tokiya podría ser mejor líder que yo -**

Eiichi dejó escapar un suspiro y susurró: - **No digas eso, eres un buen líder… -**

- **Pero nunca seré como tú o cómo Kotobuki-san -**

 **\- ¿Él es líder de Quartet Night? -**

 **\- La verdad no sé, pero me parece que es quien controla a esos cuatro -**

 **-Ya veo… ser líder no es tan fácil verdad -**

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se presentó, pronto Eiichi enseguida cuestionó:

 **-Otoya… -**

 **\- ¿Sí? -**

 **\- ¿Estás listo? -**

 **-Si, vamos -**

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Ittoki dio un último vistazo a ese paisaje y luego observó a Eiichi quien cancelaba la cuenta, pensaba que todo iba bien por el momento. Estaba listo para partir cuando recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular. Rápidamente sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y descubrió que era un mensaje de Tokiya:

" _ **¿En donde demonios estas?"**_

" _ **Otoya, regresa ya, es demasiado tarde"**_

El pelirrojo de manera apresurada respondió:

" _ **Estoy bien, de hecho, Eiichi es un chico genial"**_

" _ **Aún no regreso… no te preocupes, te veo después…"**_

Apagó su teléfono y fue directamente a la cercanía de Otori el cual le ayudó a colocarse la chaqueta y partieron mientras caminaban hacia el elevador. Eiichi le observaba, a lo que Otoya cuestionó: **\- ¿Qué sucede? -**

 **\- Es sólo qué deberías usar una chaqueta de cuero se te veria genial -**

 **\- Que cosas dices, Eiichi -**

La puerta se cerró y fueron los únicos en el elevador no obstante tres pisos abajo este se llenó causando que ambos quedarán en el fondo, Eiichi trato de protegerlo de las personas así que se dio la vuelta y apoyó sus brazos a la pared de metal justo a los costados del rostro de Ittoki mientras este se encontraba entre su cuerpo y la pared.

No decían nada, sólo podían sentirse tan cerca que por un momento lograron percibir el delicado aroma a perfume del otro; Otoya fue el primero en notar que Eiichi tenía un aroma exquisito, su perfume era único; por otro lado, Eiichi olía los cabellos de Ittoki, aquella frescura y su delicado perfume le estremecieron. Luego de un rato los ocupantes fueron abandonando la cabina dejándoles solos. Ittoki observaba la puerta sin poder ver a Eiichi ese acercamiento había sido peligroso, tanto que se había sonrojado, mientras que el castaño no pudo decir nada, sólo aguardar en silencio a que llegarán al parqueo.

Después de unos momentos, finalmente llegaron a su destino y salieron de aquella cabina. Otoya observaba al de gafas nervioso: **\- ¿Eiichi… amm desde cuándo corres?** \- Cuestionó cortando aquel silencio incómodo que se había generado después de salir del elevador.

 **-Pues… inicié cuando tenía 13, justo cuando murió mi madre… -**

 **-Lo… lamento -**

 **\- No te preocupes, ya no duele tanto... La recuerdo siempre y trato de hacer todo lo que hago en su nombre. Ella me da la fuerza que necesito para sobresalir y resistir… -**

 **\- ¿Resistir, a que te refieres? -**

 **-Ah, es un cuento aburrido, mejor vamos a las carreras -** Sin hablar más del asunto ambos se introdujeron al auto en el cual Eiichi arrancó.

.

.

Un ambiente aburrido se percibía en el salón de ensayos de la Academia Shining. En ese momento estaba ocupado por los seis chicos que tal parecía estaban esperando a su líder, como si se tratara de seis madres preocupadas y es que Tokiya había cooperado a que la preocupación y el pánico se sintiera en ellos:

 **-No entiendo porque tanta alarma, ikki sabe lo que hace -**

 **-De eso no hay duda Ren, pero el asunto es que salió con ese tipo** \- expuso Ichinose, demasiado desesperado marcando el número de Otoya una y otra vez **\- ¡Sigue apagado, Otoya responde! -**

 **-Yo creo que Otori-san no es un mal sujeto.** \- exponía Masato de manera relajada y tranquila. **-Sumeragi-san me ha hablado bien de él -**

 **-Eso sí no lo creo -** inquirió Syo, Natsuki le abrazo y expresó.

 **-Pero, Syo-chan ya conocimos a Heavens y el único malvado es Yamato -**

 **-Todos son muy interesantes, pero la preocupación que nos aqueja tiene sentido** \- intervino Cecil **-Podría de nuevo romper el corazón de nuestro amigo -**

 **-Espero que no Cecil -** musitó Tokiya.

 **-Bueno, está bien; esperaremos hasta que llegué** \- expuso Ren, acomodándose en un sofá pues sería una larga espera y definitivamente el reloj dictó que así sería; una larga e inquietante espera.

.

.

 **Circuito de carreras de la ciudad 12 AM**

Los autos más lujosos y creativos se formaban para ser apreciados en una gala de máquinas, los chicos más temerarios se encontraban ahí. Vestían para la ocasión y la música no se hizo esperar. Ittoki estaba emocionado caminaba por entre aquellos autos de carreras con Eiichi a su lado, que describía cada uno de los modelos; aunque él no entendía nada y sólo se dejaba guiar por los colores y sonidos de motor.

Mientras más se adentraban, más se daba cuenta que Eiichi de ídol serio y nerd, no tenía nada, parecía que el joven de gafas tenía una doble vida, la cual le llamó mucho la atención ya que todos ahí lo admiraban y reconocían:

 **\- ¡Oye Eiichi, esta vez te ganare! -**

 **\- Sigue soñando -**

Otoya apreciaba como todos ahí se acercaban y le brindaba saludos creativos, otros le abrazaban, ya que tenían mucho de no verlo en el circuito. Ittoki parecía estar en un mundo desconocido en el cual no encajaba; en cambio Eiichi sí, era la comidilla en ese preciso momento.

 **-Vaya Eiichi todos te conocen -**

 **\- Si, la mayoría… En este mundo aprendes a ganarte el respeto de todos, para mi fue difícil llegar hasta donde estoy… -** dijo llegando por fin a su auto, tomando un casco rojo el cual colocó al pelirrojo y susurro: **\- ¿Estás listo? -**

 **-Si -**

 **-Vamos entonces… Ahora sabrás lo que sentí al crear esa canción para el proyecto de duetos -**

Otoya entró al auto mientras Eiichi hacia lo mismo y prontamente se movía hacia la línea de partida. Ahí otros seis autos más se situaron en está, mientras aguardaban hacían demostración de lo poderosos que eran sus motores, parecían ansiosos rugían y lanzaban fuego desde sus escapes. Eiichi también aceleró, causando estremecimiento en el pelirrojo el cual trago grueso y observó a todos los demás competidores los cuales le observaban llenos de seriedad. Rápidamente se escuchó por los altoparlantes las instrucciones, y Otori advirtió:

 **-Prepárate -**

 **-Si -**

El semáforo mostró el rojo, luego el amarillo y por último el verde, en el cual los 7 autos arrancaron.

 **\- ¡Wow! -** increíblemente Otoya sintió que la gravedad lo hundía al asiento, Eiichi había arrancado con suma prisa, hacia los cambios con agilidad mientras el rugido de los motores lo ensordecían. La primera curva fue tomada y Otoya casi se muere del susto.

 **-No tengas miedo -** expuso mientras tomaban la curva y de nuevo aceleraba; algunos lograron estar al mismo nivel que el camaro rojo; sin embargo, Eiichi era más rápido, cambiaba la velocidad y con mucha agilidad les dejaba atrás sin necesidad de usar el nitrógeno.

 **\- ¡Es increíble! -**

 **\- ¡Una vuelta más y terminamos! -**

La carrera terminó y de nuevo él quedaba primero, no había nadie que logrará ganarle al camaro rojo, menos a Eiichi Otori.

La gente se reunió alrededor de su auto y las chicas los invitaron a la fiesta después de la carrera, sin embargo él observó a Otoya y luego su reloj.

 **-Lo siento chicas esta noche no… Debo ir a dejar a mi amigo -**

Se prepararon para partir a eso de las 2 de la mañana y mientras transitaban por las calles, Ittoki exponía: **-Debiste quedarte -**

 **-No, debo devolverte a la Academia -**

 **\- Pero, no te preocupes puedo pedir un taxi -**

 **-Eso nunca, esas fiestas son aburridas y ya es hora de que vayas a dormir -**

Otoya observaba al castaño mientras conducía, analizaba su perfil de manera confundida, de alguna forma Eiichi le pareció interesante, tanto que se sonrojo. Una media hora después ya estaba al frente de aquellas gradas y aquella puerta en la cual Eiichi bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta, luego dijo animado:

 **-Fue divertido, espero que me haya cambiado la imagen que tenías de mí -**

 **-Todo ha sido olvidado, sé que no lo hiciste por maldad -**

 **-Para nada, sucede que soy muy apasionado a lo que hago y quise obtener una canción que marcará nuestro inicio… -** Eiichi se detuvo y susurró **\- Eso se escuchó raro, perdona -**

 **-Descuida… esto fue agradable… -**

 **-Si… -**

Un pequeño silencio se presentó mientras se observaban.

 **\- ¿Podri/quieres? -** dijeron ambos.

- **Jajaja** \- soltó a reír el pelirrojo **\- Bueno ¿qué te parece el próximo viernes a la misma hora? -**

 **\- Si, ¿te apetece ir al cine? -**

 **-Claro -**

 **-Entonces aquí estaré el viernes a las 8 -**

 **-Adiós Eiichi nos vemos el viernes** \- Se despidió con un apretón de manos y fue directo a la entrada.

Al cerrar la puerta un enorme suspiro se dejó apreciar de entre los labios del pelirrojo; a sus espaldas se escuchó como alguien aclaraba su garganta, Otoya se giró y notó a todos sus amigos observándolo de forma molesta: **\- ¿Eh?... ¡¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora?! -**

 **\- ¿Ikki, qué horas son estas de llegar?** \- expuso Ren acercándose y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y susurró: **\- ¿Te divertiste pequeño corderito? -**

 **\- ¿De qué hablas Ren? Jajaja -**

 **-Pues es que ya es muy tarde y creo que se la pasaron bien… ¿Puedo saber qué hicieron?**

Otoya era devorado por aquellos ojos, se sentía acorralado. A un costado Tokiya lo observaba realmente molesto tanto que una vena palpitaba en su frente sin mencionar el aura maligna que expedía.

 **-A pues Ren… verás es que fuimos a una carrera de autos…-** hizo una pausa pues al recordar lo genial que estuvo Otori estalló en emoción: - **¡Fue genial! Eiichi es una bestia al volante es… ¡Debieron estar ahí! -**

Los 5 soltaron un enorme suspiro finalmente Otoya se la había pasado bien y todo aquel drama de Ichinose quedó en el olvido.

 **-Tokiya, ya llegó... ¿podemos ir a dormir? -**

 **-Cierto ya es de madrugada** \- Expuso Masato a las palabras de Syo.

 **-Vamos Syo-chan te cargare** \- tomó al pequeño y se lo llevó muy contra su voluntad. Uno a uno, se dispersaron para ir a sus recámaras mientras que cierto pelinegro observaba severo a su compañero de habitación.

 **\- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?!-** inquirió en tono serio y severo, demandando por que su pregunta fuera contestada sin rodeos.

 **\- Solo fuimos … -**

 **\- ¿A dónde? ¡Dímelo todo! ¿A dónde te llevo ese pervertido? -**

 **-A cenar y a las carreras -** respondió sin poder evitar sentirse intimidado frente al pelinegro.

\- **¿Solo eso?… ¿desde las 8 hasta las 3am me quieres ver la cara de idiota? -**

 **-Claro que no Tokiya -** respondió titubeante, sin saber cómo expresarse ante ese Tokiya que nunca había visto.

 **\- ¡No te creo nada! ¿Por qué apagaste el celular? ¡Dime qué hiciste con ese degenerado Otoya! -**

Ittoki se enfadó enseguida, incrédulo ante las palabras de Tokiya ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo pudiera hablar así de alguien a quien no conocía del todo? ¿Cómo podía llegar a desconfiar tanto de las personas? - **¿Oye, pero qué crees que estuvimos haciendo? -** grito molesto.

 **-Yo no lo sé... dime tú ¿Qué hiciste con él? -**

\- **Bueno, si no sabes entonces deja de imaginar cosas... ahora bien, la pasé genial así que volveré a salir con él -**

 **-Otoya -** Le llamó molesto **-Te prohibió que salgas de nuevo con ese tipo.**

 **-Tokiya, la verdad no entiendo por qué estás molesto… ya tengo sueño hablaremos mañana -**

Y la discusión se acabó por parte del pelirrojo, no oiría más disparates del pelinegro que solo estaba ensuciando aquel lindo sentir que había vivido esa noche con todas su palabrerías sin sentido. Ya no lo oiría más.

Y así fue como ese mañana nunca llegó, y para mayor molestia del pelinegro, no dejaron de faltar las tantas salidas nocturnas de Eiichi con Otoya; que tanto para Tokiya como para Shaning parecía un cortejo, pues el castaño le llevaba al cine, a la ópera, a conciertos, a partidos de béisbol y a muchos lugares más todos los viernes. Hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la fecha del gran concierto de apertura del triple S había llegado.

.

.

Ese viernes Starish o al menos 6 de sus integrantes se encontraban en el salón de ensayos trataban de practicar su rutina para el concierto del triple S, sin embargo, cierto Ichinose no parecía estar interesado. Llevaba puesto su pantalón deportivo negro con rayas blancas, una camisa amarilla de mangas tres cuartos y una toalla que colgaba de su cuello. Él estaba desde muy temprano tratando de contactar a Otoya, sin embargo, este no respondía a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes.

- **Esto es realmente ridículo** \- expresó Kurusu - **No entiendo porque hace tanto drama porque a Otoya le agrada salir con ese Eiichi -**

 **-Es evidente que Ichinose, no se encuentra a gusto con la idea -**

 **-Probablemente tengas razón -** agregó Ren a las palabras de Masato.

 **-Bueno, pero si a Otoya le gusta la compañía de ese sujeto deberían dejarlo salir en paz con…** \- Syo se había silenciado al apreciar a Tokiya a su frente observándolo de manera psicópata.

 **-Otoya debe entender que ese tipo es peligroso -**

 **\- Creo que el peligroso es otro -** Susurró Ren.

 **\- ¡¿Qué dijiste Ren?! -** cuestionó furioso yendo a la cercanía del pelinaranja a quien tomó del cuello de la camisa ante la vista atónita de sus compañeros; Ichinose estaba desesperado, esos meses habían sido un verdadero caos.

 **-Tokiya… -**

 **-Ichinose, tranquilízate –** habló Masato ante tan inesperada reacción del pelinegro.

 **-No, quiero que Ren hablé con la verdad si tienes algo que decirme dímelo directamente -**

 **-Si tu insistes… -** expuso Jinguji de manera calma - **Creo que eres el único que no se a enterado que lo que sientes son celos -**

 **\- ¿Celos? -**

 **-Jinguji no sigas** \- ordenó Masato, pero el de mirada celeste agregaba.

 **-Estas tan irritado, por el hecho de que al menos alguien aprecia y trata mejor a Ikki.**

 **\- Creo que mejor nos ponemos a ensayar -** intercedió Syo.

 **-Chicos por favor no peleemos, Otoya vendrá pronto y todo se solucionará además mañana es el concierto y… -**

 **-Silencio Natsuki… -**

Tokiya observaba de manera asesina a Ren, mientras este sólo le observaba relajado, Cecil se acercó para interferir y susurrar.

 **-Tokiya… creo que es mejor que vayas a tomar aire, aplacate… -**

Ichinose observó a sus compañeros y dado a que estaba perdiendo los estribos decidió liberar a Ren para luego salir del lugar; al hacerlo y cerrar la puerta Masato dio un manotazo a la parte trasera de aquella cabeza de zanahoria de Jinguji el cual cuestionó: **\- ¡Qué! … ¿Qué hice? -**

 **-Tu no aprendes que debes quedarte callado y no soltar tonterías que no son ciertas -**

 **\- Pero, si es verdad, Ichi está celoso -**

 **\- Creo que esta vez Ren tiene razón -** expuso Natsuki pensativo.

.

.

Toda aquella situación había sacado de sus casillas al pelinegro, no lo soportaba. Odiaba el hecho que Ren tuviera razón además y de sobre manera odiaba aquel cortejo que Otori había iniciado.

Salió a los jardines y descubrió el auto del causante de todos sus males estacionado al frente la academia. Su rabia fue tanta que decidió caminar hasta el lago, honestamente no esperaba encontrarlos, pero si lo hacía pondría fin a todo ese show y cortejos.

Y dicho cortejo daría frutos ese día, en que ellos acababan de regresar de una obra musical que Otoya quería ver. El pelirrojo quería agradecer todo ese tiempo y sólo se le ocurrió llevarle al lago en donde había una glorieta en un lado. Lugar en el que se podían apreciar las últimos y tenues rayos de sol. Caminaron un largo rato en silencio, cosa que inquieto a Eiichi quizás pensó que Otoya le diría que dejarán de verse que ya estaba aburrido de pasar el tiempo con él.

 **-O-oye Eiichi** \- llamó nervioso y cabizbajo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿ **Otoya, está todo bien? -**

- **Si… Es sólo que…-** Otori se acercó y le tomó de su mentón para elevar su rostro, Otoya observaba aquellos ojos. Esa mirada violeta que en cada cena y conversación admiraba y muy seguido le robaba algún suspiro. Desde hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que Eiichi le comenzó a gustar. Ahora entendía porque estaba distraído en los ensayos y porque siempre que pensaba en alguna letra de canción volvía a su memoria la voz de Eiichi.

El de gafas se adelantó al muchacho, al cual susurro: - **Otoya… quiero confesarte algo** \- el pelirrojo se mantuvo expectante ante aquello: - **¡Me gustas mucho!… Desde que te vi la primera vez me fascinó tu forma de ser... Me gustas… Poder acercarme a ti y descubrir que tenemos muchas cosas en común, me hace tan feliz. He conocido tu interior y eres una persona maravillosa y de gran corazón… No puedo callar más lo que siento -**

- **Eiichi yo** … -

\- **No tienes que responderme ahora, por favor piénsalo. Sé que es algo raro que me guste un chico… pero tú me fascinas tanto y más que eso… -**

El suave viento acarició los rojos cabellos de Otoya, que a la vez se mezcló con el perfume de Eiichi, incentivando a las mariposas a revolotear en su interior. Y el castaño cabello del chico ondeaba al compás de la brisa cautivando por completo al de mirada rojiza: **-Por favor discúlpame si te he incomodado… es mejor que me vaya -**

Dio la vuelta para irse por el camino que ambos recorrieron, sin embargo, Otoya corrió a situarse a su frente y de manera apresurada detenerlo, posó sus manos en el pecho del mayor por sobre la chaqueta gris de talle largo. Otori agrandó su mirada y su impresión fue tremenda al sentir como Ittoki, sin ningún aviso le abrazó por su cuello para besarle.

Inconcluso estando confundido, se sentía extasiado y aún más enamorado del pequeño pelirrojo, aquellos labios le parecieron los más suaves y dulces que en su vida como cantante de Heavens hubieran probado. Elevo sus brazos y acarició su espalda para luego colocar una de sus manos en el rostro de Otoya, podían escuchar sus labios acariciarle dedicando pequeños sonidos que eran melodía celestial para el de lentes.

En un momento aquel beso se detuvo para permitir entrar aire a sus bocas, Otoya se alejó un poco y agachó su rostro llevando una de sus manos a los labios y susurraba con voz ronca: **-Lo… lo siento Eiichi -**

 **-Oto… -**

 **\- ¡Otoya! -** fue interrumpido por una nueva voz que se incorporaba en la estancia. Ambos le reconocieron, era Tokiya quien los buscaba. Enseguida el pelirrojo se giro y se tensó, temiendo por que les haya descubierto. Eiichi le abrazó por detrás y susurro en su oído:

- **Tranquilo, será nuestro secreto -** Otori se separó y fue directo a recibir a Ichinose **\- ¡Qué bonito jardín gracias por mostrarmelo Otoya!... ¿Eh, Ichinose?**

 **-Otori -**

 **-Lamento estar hasta tan tarde en tu jardín, yo ya me iba -** dijo moviéndose para retirarse sólo dedicando una última mirada al pelirrojo quien intentó acompañarle, sin embargo, era sujetado por el brazo de Tokiya.

 **-Ya es tarde y mañana es el concierto date prisa. No hemos ensayado por esperarte, así que date prisa todos te están esperando -** Le regaño, claramente molesto y su entrecejo confirmaba aquello.

 **-Si… lo siento -**

Ambos decidieron ir por otro camino mientras Eiichi llegaba a su auto y al sentarse en el asiento del piloto, dejaba caer su cabeza al respaldo de su asiento mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando aquel suave primer beso, emocionado sacaba su celular y enviaba un texto, en el momento que terminó se dispuso a irse a casa….

En cuanto a Otoya, percibió el vibrar de su celular con calma y mientras seguía a Tokiya liberaba su móvil el cual recibió un mensaje de texto de Eiichi:

" _ **Esta noche a sido la mejor de mi vida, jamás olvidaré tus labios… mañana estaré a tu lado"**_

Ittoki dibujó una sonrisa, el rubor rodeó sus mejillas y todos los regaños de Tokiya apenas fueron escuchados esa noche por el joven líder, que durmió invadido por un sentimiento que jamás había sentido antes.

 **Continuará…**

 **ES QUE SON BIEN PINCHES HERMOSOS AHHHHH OK YA.**

 **Bueno aprovecho en darles las gracias por leer el primer capítulo! tambien aprovecho para aclarar que tomare las referencias del juego y no las del anime así que en este fic aunque no se noto en el primer capítulo le teme a las alturas xD bueno eso es todo mil gracias por leer n_n**

 **y un feliz cumpleanos a nuestra bolita de arroz YAMATO!**

 **NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

 **Que hermoso es recibir la aceptacion de los lectores en este fic!**

 **gracias por leer y por votar se les agradece mucho, espero que siga gustando, quiero una vez mas darle als gracias a Wajiwaji por ayudarme en el fic a ir por el camino correcto gracias muchas gracias!**

 **bien a leer!**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Capítulo 2: "Sentimientos y sensaciones."**

No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, a pesar de que al día siguiente tendrían un gran evento. El pelirrojo sólo podía tocar sus labios y rememorar ese momento en que se atrevió a dar aquella muestra de afecto a Eiichi; aún no comprendía por qué lo había hecho, pero en ese momento sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, su cuerpo y sus sentimientos se lo ordenaron.

Todavía sentía el calor de aquellos labios, ese sabor tan delicioso que aún reinaba en su boca y el dulce recuerdo de aquel suave roce en su mejilla de la mano de Otori. Recordar todo lo estremeció, se sentía como una chica emocionada. Hundido en ese vital recuerdo e invitado por el deseo de dormir feliz, tomó su teléfono y observó aquel mensaje, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las dos de la madrugada y aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

Aquel acelerado palpitar y esa sonrisa que no se quitaba de sus labios le mantuvo despierto por un rato más, hasta que finalmente cayó rendido ante el cansancio; Otoya se había abrazado a la almohada… cómo sí en realidad está fuera el castaño.

La Academia dormía en silencio, todo era tranquilidad en aquel lugar; parecía que cada uno de sus habitantes tenían un buen y reparador sueño; sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones, un monitor de computadora seguía encendido; un hombre estaba frente a este, rebobinando la grabación que uno de sus drones de vigilancia había captado en los jardines de su escuela.

Shining Saotome, el Master en presentaciones increíbles y en apariciones que se suscitaban de la nada, por ello tenía bien vigilada su academia. Y tal parecía que su equipo, su tercer ojo había grabado aquel momento. Sus gafas negras centellearon al ver por decimonovena ocasión aquel delicado, suave y tierno beso que Otoya había brindado al hijo de su peor enemigo. Trago grueso, sin duda no había peor cosa que ver a su pequeño pelirrojo con ese sujeto, más sabiendo que era tan peligroso para su hijo, sin embargo no estaba preparado para revelar la verdad del pasado.

Quizás le molestaba porque su querido hijo ilegítimo había tomado el camino incorrecto y decidido unirse a esa población que gustaba del mismo sexo o quizás era el hecho que significaba mezclarse con su peor enemigo, eso le preocupo …

 **-Los Otori nunca han sentido amor o respeto… Raging debe estar enterado que Otoya es mi hijo y de seguro… quiere acercarse a él para vengarse, ponerlo en mi contra…-** dicho esto se apartó del escritorio, se puso en pie dejando ver su silueta, llevaba puesta su pijama de círculos blancos con fondo amarillo.

En su rostro se podía leer la preocupación, camino hasta la ventana tramando un contra ataque **: -I am sure… Sólo quiere vengarse… Debo evitarlo ¿Pero cómo? No puedo decirle a Ittoki lo que sucedió cuando nació, pero sí Raging lo sabe… Estoy seguro de que quiere desprestigiarme, ese infeliz de Otori, nunca entendió que lo nuestro no significo nada, solo fue pasajero-.**

Dicho esto, se apartó del cristal y enseguida fue a apagar toda máquina y se encaminó cabizbajo y desanimado hasta su cama; ahí se recostó y envolvió en las sabanas, mientras el pasado lo asediaba, sólo Shining sabía el porqué lo había abandonado y porqué era preocupante aquel secreto para su prestigiosa imagen de ex-idol…

.

8888****8888

..

Por otro lado, en la agencia Raging Entertainment….

Eiichi entraba silencioso, no quería despertar a nadie, por lo que se movió en total silencio. Cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves de su auto en una pequeña mesita que estaba a un costado; mientras caminaba lentamente por la sala para dirigirse hasta la segunda planta en donde estaban las habitaciones, al dar tan solo dar un paso sobre el primer escalón escuchó a alguien aclararse la garganta:

 **-Llegas muy tarde, Eiichi-**

 **-¡Kira!** \- expuso asustado y tremendamente agitado.

El pelinegro salió de las sombras, dejando ver primero sus orbes doradas, parecía un gato escondido. Eiichi le apreció mientras que Sumeragi cuestionaba: **-¿De nuevo fuiste con Ittoki?**

 **-Kira… ¡Oh Kira!** \- Llamó Eiichi a su compañero de tal manera que el pelinegro notó lo enamorado y empalagoso que Otori se encontraba: - **No sabes lo que ha pasado-** expuso acercándose al de mirada dorada tomando sus manos, este se impresionó y le observó de forma seria mientras que Otori ilusionado confesó **: -Por primera vez en tanto tiempo puedo volver a sentir este sentimiento-**

 **-Solo espero que no salgas lastimado-**

 **-Imposible, Otoya es… Otoya es demasiado lindo y…** \- el castaño no podía encontrar palabras suficientes para describir lo que Otoya le hacía sentir **\- Bueno … Te seré sincero Otoya es a quien quiero-**

Sumeragi suspiró hondo y susurró **: -No puedo impedir que estés contento, pero… quizás debo advertirle que tu hermano sospecha que no estás yendo a tus clases nocturnas de guitarra-**

 **-Eiiji ¿Sospecha? -**

 **\- Si, también los demás se preguntan por qué sales tanto los viernes-**

 **-Vaya eso será un problema…-**

Sumeragi soltó sus manos y enseguida se encaminó hasta la cocina para abrir la nevera y sacar un bote de leche, luego depositar un poco en un vaso mientras observaba con atención a su líder y mejor amigo. Eiichi se sentó en la silla que estaba frente al mesón en donde Kira había colocado su vaso, el castaño puso sus codos sobre la mesa y sostuvo su mandíbula con ambas manos expresando.

 **-Aunque, todo esté yendo como lo deseé con Ittoki, sé que debo pensar en algo para los demás, pero... no puedo dejar de estar feliz e ilusionado -**

 **-Bájate de esa nube o te dolerá más el golpe cuando caigas, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, mucho antes y te lo repito de nuevo…-** Hizo una pausa para beber su leche y susurrar: - **A tu padre no le va a gustar la idea de que estés enamorado de un chico, menos si se entera que es el líder de Starish -**

Eiichi se tensó un poco ante la mención de su padre. Dejó de tener ese rostro enamorado y su faceta sería se dejó notar, junto sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos pensó en alguna solución.

Sumeragi tenía razón.

Aunque su loco corazón y sentimientos tuvieran una fiesta interna debía que ser realista y franco; su padre Raging Otori nunca permitiría que su hijo primogénito tuviera una relación homosexual y mucho menos con el enemigo. Mientras Kira bebía, Eiichi elevó su mano derecha a su barbilla y expuso:

 **-Lo que tu dices es cierto, por lo tanto, acabo de tener una idea, mantendré en secreto mi relación y tu me ayudarás a ocultarlo -** Kira casi se ahoga con la leche, soltó un pequeño gemido e inició a toser observando a Eiichi de forma asustada. Se limpiaba la boca cuando de nuevo escuchó. **-Y mañana me ayudarás, vendrás conmigo al Triple S -**

 **-¿Contigo?... ¿A qué? -**

 **\- Bueno quiero darle mi apoyo a Ittoki antes de que salga al escenario y necesito que distraigas a Ichinose -**

Kira se cruzó de brazos ya más repuesto, observó a Otori de manera molesta mientras mantenía cerrado sus ojos y expreso directo **: -Me niego-**

Eiichi soltó un suspiro, ese hombre serio y misterioso… ¿En realidad era su amigo? Dejó caer su rostro a la mesa y susurró **: -Cielos que haré… -**

Mientras un aura depresiva se situó sobre el de gafas, ambos escucharon pasos provenientes de las gradas, Nagi se había despertado y por consiguiente Shion le secundada, como efecto dominó los miembros despertaron y bajaron a la cocina en donde Eiiji cuestionó aún rascándose los ojos: **-Nii-san, ¿Qué pasa, porque estas despierto? -**

 **-¿Eh, Kira-chan también estás despierto? Hummm Eiichi… ¿Acaso acabas de llegar? -** cuestionó intrigado Van.

 **-¡Creo que alguien estuvo de juerga! … ¡¿Por qué no nos llevaste?!-** Gritó molesto Yamato.

 **-¿Tienes que gritar tanto?** \- Nagi expuso molesto.

- **Yamato** \- Llamó Kira al alto muchacho, el cual le observó de forma molesta; el pelinegro sin mirarle le ofreció un vaso de leche y galletas: **-Toma-**

 **-¿Eh, para mi?-**

 **-…-** Eiichi notó aquel extraño suceso descubriendo que algo se asomaba en las mejillas de Sumeragi, desde hace un buen tiempo, por no decir desde que Raging reclutó a los nuevos miembros, Kira tenía especial atención con Hyuuga. Al por fin abrirse ante sus ojos la realidad agrandó sus párpados " _ **Vaya… así que eso es lo que pasa…"**_ pensó sonriente y se levantó de su asiento mientras expresaba como un verdadero líder: - **Chicos tengo una idea … -**

Sus amigos le observaban atentos; Nagi, estaba sosteniendo el peso de Shion en su espalda. Amakusa, apenas y estaba despierto mientras Eiiji apreciaba a su hermano con emoción y Van observaba a Kira y a Yamato; ambos parecían estar en su mundo de galletas y leche, pero observaban atentos a su líder el cual por fin habló:

 **-He decidido que iremos al Triple S-**

 **-¡¿Ehhh?!-** gritaron todos confundidos.

 **-Tenemos un disco que grabar próximamente y debemos averiguar cual es la nueva canción de la competencia -**

 **-¡Eso suena genial!** -expuso Eiiji - **Si vamos al Triple S podemos averiguar qué nuevos ritmos ponerle a nuestra canción -**

 **-Uhh… Espiar a los Starish me parece perfecto, será una aventura** \- inquirió Kiryuin.

En tanto Yamato - **Mndnsndhjsbsbzbs xjjdjdjd infnsnbddeajjxjs-**

 **-¿Qué?-** cuestionaron todos al rubio que tenía la boca llena de galletas, Hyuuga trago y susurro con una sonrisa maniática:

 **-Estoy de acuerdo, si hay que golpear a seguridad para entrar cuenten conmigo-**

 **-…-** Kira asintió y Eiichi expresó contento:

 **-Si… sii~~~~-** estaba realmente exaltado.

 **-Espera Nii-san… Pero ¿Cómo entraremos sin que las fans nos reconozcan y además cómo le diremos a papá que iremos al Triple S?**

 **\- No le diremos nada, el nunca se entera… De entrar yo me encargo-**

- **Bueno** \- respondió el castaño menor siendo abrazado por su hermano que expuso:

 **-Vayan a dormir y descansen, que mañana será un día de provecho... recuerden hacer apuntes -**

Heavens finalmente se fue escaleras arriba. Eiichi se quedó en la cocina y entonces dio un último vistazo a su celular envío un mensaje a Otoya y se fue a dormir; el día siguiente sería uno lleno de aventuras y de emociones.

.

8888****8888

.

El día llegó y en la Academia Saotome se podía sentir la emoción con la que los alumnos se reunían en el enorme gimnasio para ver el Triple S; todo estaba bien planificado mientras la mayoría de los alumnos se acomodaban y recibían órdenes de sus maestros.

En las habitaciones otro clima se vivía, puesto que el nerviosismo era evidente en algunos miembros de Starish.

En la habitación en la que vivía Syo Kurusu y Natsuki Shinomiya, se alistaban y se colocaban los vestuarios de gala para ese evento, faltaban ocho horas para estar en escena y una para ir al estadio; y verificar con el personal del evento los lugares específicos de cada uno en el escenario. Natsuki daba el último toque al vestuario de su rubio compañero lo cual era una boina de color negro con franjas rosas.

 **-Listo, Syo-chan-**

El mencionado que estaba atado a una silla le gritó colérico: **-¡Entonces, ya suéltame!**

 **-Jajaja, es que sólo así te quedas quieto -**

 **-Date prisa liberarme** \- Gruño.

Mientras Natsuki lo desatada en la siguiente habitación; Cecil peinaba su cabello además de colocar los últimos detalles en su vestimenta y susurrar al espejo: **\- Todo está listo-**

Todo preparado, va directo a la puerta en donde encuentra a Haruka a la cual saluda, además de sus amigos Syo y Natsuki, los cuatro deciden ir por el pasillo para encontrarse con los demás en la entrada de la Academia, en el transcurso de su camino se encuentran a Ren y Masato este último susurraba a su compañero de habitación:

- **Compórtate esta vez Jinguji-**

 **-Te lo prometo, pero... si Ichi está molestando no me impidas golpearle.**

 **-Tu nunca cambias… ¿Cómo sea vamos que se nos hace tarde?-**

Ya todos estaban reuniéndose a excepción de dos chicos, el líder de Starish y su compañero de habitación, donde las cosas estaban algo complicadas… Tokiya había despertado a Otoya quien se había quedado dormido y como una madre enojona le gritaba mientras este se vestía:

 **-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?... ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste la alarma?** \- Arremetía contra el pelirrojo observándolo furioso y cruzado de brazos. Sabía muy bien cual era la causa de esto. Ese maldito cuatro ojos, era verdaderamente una mala influencia para Otoya.

 **-Lo siento Tokiya -**

 **-Mira la hora que es ya vamos atrasados-**

 **-Jajaja, cálmate... Aún hay tiempo-** exponía el pelirrojo sentándose en el sofá, colocándose la camisa y la chaqueta mientras que Tokiya observaba con enfado que aún no se había puesto los pantalones, Ichinose camino hasta las camas en las que ambos dormían y tomó aquella prenda del camarote, los llevó hasta de Ittoki a quién sujeto de su pierna derecha:

- **Vamos te ayudare a ponértelos-**

 **-¿Eh?... ¿Tokiya…. Qué haces?-** Otoya lo Observó de forma confusa. Mientras que el pelinegro se detenía, analizando sus acciones.

Observaba a Otoya y observaba sus manos, y lo que estaba por hacer…

 _ **-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-**_ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Luego se dispuso a apreciar los orbes de Ittoki quien confundido agacho su mirada.

Ichinose recorría con sus ojos aquel rostro de Otoya, aquellos labios, ese cuello terso y que apenas se cubría con la camisa que llevaba, su piel, sus manos, sus cabellos y su aroma. Tokiya inicio a sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y enseguida se apartó mientras cubría con recelo su frente y luego sus mejillas entonces le dio la espalda. Ichinose se extrañó, ahora que lo pensaba se había pasado un poco, enseguida se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba actuando raro, él nunca se había ofrecido a ayudar a vestirse a Otoya. Ante esto se fue directo a la puerta en donde advirtió antes de salir.

- **Nos iremos en 10 minutos-**

La puerta se cerró y Otoya suspiro hondo, no entendía qué había pasado, pero aquello sí que había sido extraño; aún tratando de entender qué ocurrió observó todo a su alrededor hasta que tomó su teléfono y notó la hora: - **¡Ahhhhh¡ ¡Ya es tardísimo!-** mientras se colocaba la ropa con prisa y acomodada sus cabellos, se acercó al espejo y tomó de nuevo su celular en el cual había un texto sin leer, tecleo con sus dedos y leyó el mensaje. Ittoki dibujó una sonrisa y guardo su celular para con prisa salir de su habitación.

Corrió apurado por el pasillo hasta que chocó con Shining, el joven le observó asustado y expuso haciendo reverencia: - **Lo siento, director-**

 **-Mister Otoya… ¿Everything ok?**

 **\- Si, si… bueno debo irme-**

 **-De lo mejor de sí-**

 **\- Si señor-**

El joven se perdió por el pasillo ante la vista de Saotome. Tras sus gafas aquellos ojos cansados por la edad le apreciaban de manera severa, no obstante, por un momento cambio. Si bien era cierto, no había reconocido a Otoya como su hijo y tampoco le había dicho la verdad, y mucho menos era cercano al chico, Shining se preocupaba y había una razón bastante fuerte por la cual preocuparse… Pero toda esa preocupación no tenía sentido es decir… ¿Cómo podría prohibirle a su hijo el salir con Otori Eiichi, o tener una relación? Desde que vio el beso de ambos se lo pregunto. Él no era nadie en la vida de Otoya Ittoki, pues nunca en su vida fue una figura paterna para el joven y eso quería decir que no podría intervenir.

Aún preocupado prosiguió su camino encontrándose a Ringo y al maestro Hyuuga, ambos parecían conversar seriamente de algo, Saotome mientras se aproximaba a ellos logró escuchar de Hyuuga lo que le decía al pelirosa. - **Según me enteré Heavens asistirá al Triple S-**

 **-¿En serio? Y que se supone harán ahí-**

 **-Según Yamato, amenazó con que iban a conocer la canción nueva que Haruka compuso, me advirtió diciendo que tomarían notas y que harían una canción mejor para vencerlos en las encuestas de mejor álbum vendido-** suspiraba el mayor, sin duda su hermano menor es un caso perdido.

 **-Ah~~ Tu hermano es un dolor de cabeza, debería de aprender a guardarse sus amenazas, si le cuenta a todo el mundo lo que planea Heavens nunca llegarán a nada-**

Shining se alertó al escuchar aquello, fue directamente al otro extremo del pasillo apartándose de ambos, rápidamente sacó su celular y molesto llamó por teléfono al jefe de transportes **\- Soy yo… Necesito el helicóptero listo de inmediato -** cortó la comunicación de manera acelerada y se perdió del pasillo en dirección al tejado.

Ahí el helicóptero lo esperaba…

Abajo los chicos notaron el transporte volador elevarse, mientras subían al autobús que los llevaría al concierto…

.

8888****8888

.

El estadio estaba lleno hasta el tope y el público estaba extasiado y ansioso. Las horas habían pasado rápido y por fin estaban a sólo media hora de ver a Starish, los cuales se encontraban en Backstage. Los chicos ya habían escuchado las indicaciones del personal, sus micrófonos y auriculares se les habían facilitado. Haruka estaba feliz observando a sus amigos, cuando de pronto su celular repicó.

La joven respondió apartándose de sus amigos al hacerlo se sorprendió ante la voz que oyó en la otra línea.

 **-** _**Buenas noches, Nanami Haruka-**_

 **-¿Otori-san?-**

 _ **-Si~~~-**_ Respondió el castaño - **Queremos** _**que nos ayudes, estamos queriendo entrar al Backstage, pero por alguna razón los guardias no nos permiten pasar... ¿podrías abrir la puerta que da a los sanitarios y dejarnos pasar? Por favor-**_

 **-¡Claro!-**

La joven chica se encaminó hasta el lugar que había citado Eiichi, con mucha calma abrió la puerta y HEAVENS entró, no sin antes agradecer debidamente a la pelinaranja y sin perder el tiempo se dividieron por órdenes de su líder.

 **-Nanami… ¿Podrías hacerme otro favor?-** Cuestiono Eiichi, luego de que todos se dispersaran bajo sus indicaciones.

 **-Por supuesto, Eiichi-san-**

.

8888****8888

.

A 20 minutos nada más para salir, los chicos estaban concentrados y afinando sus voces cuando Haruka aprovechando la distracción de todos y que Ittoki estaba en la mesa de las bebidas atrajo al chico fuera de la vista de todos.

 **-¿Nanami… que sucede?-** Expuso Otoya al sentir aquel agarré apresurado de la chica.

 **\- Oh, nada, sólo es alguien que quiere darte buena suerte** \- Dijo llevándolo a la cercanía de una tienda, abriendo la cortina de esa carpa de utilería.

Al hacerlo Eiichi se dejó ver, Otoya agrando su mirada y expuso emocionado **: -¡Eiichi, si viniste!-** se acercó al de gafas, quien sin pensarlo lo tomó en un abrazo que sonrojó a Ittoki al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Haruka al ser testigo de aquello se dio la vuelta y susurro:

- **Emm yo mejor…. Es mejor que me vaya** -Al salir ella observaba a todo lugar, su instinto le indicaba que nadie debía descubrir al castaño y a su mejor amigo Otoya. Nanami estaba nerviosa aquella escena había sido demasiado para su mente inocente, tanto que observó a todos lados nerviosa. A lo lejos ubicó a Ren, y recordó sus palabras - **Creo que ahora lo entiendo todo…-** se apartó de aquel lugar mientras se reunía con los chicos, permitiéndole tiempo a solas a los líderes.

Eiichi en aquel necesitado y cálido abrazo que le hizo acelerar el corazón olía los cabellos de Otoya a quien le susurraba en su oído: **-No podía fallarte, quería… ansiaba verte… Otoya, lo de anoche fue hermoso, no he logrado dejar de pensar en ti** \- El pelirrojo escuchaba la voz grave y profunda de Otori mientras se hundía más en el pecho de este estremeciéndose ante la calidez de este le transmitía.

 **-Yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti… -** confesó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, elevo su rostro dedicándole una dulce y tímida sonrisa al mayor **\- Eiichi, no sé qué me pasa… Creo que me enamoré de ti-**

 **-¿Entonces sentimos lo mismo?-** cuestionó separándolo un poco del abrazo y tomando al pelirrojo de la barbilla con una mano. Le observó con fascinación **-¿Otoya eso quiere decir que tu correspondes mis sentimientos? -**

Ittoki se sintió perdido en esos orbes violetas que le hipnotizaban cada vez que se miraban fijamente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y tanto era aquel sentir que generaba Eiichi en su interior que no podía evitar desear que los labios de Otori se juntaran a los suyos. Ambos se miraban en silencio Eiichi removido por el creciente deseo de amor en su juvenil corazón no pudo evitar acercar con mucha calma su rostro al del pelirrojo.

Otoya sostuvo el aliento mientras cerraba sus párpados y por segunda vez sintió como los labios de Otori se unían a los propios. Eiichi sintió desmayarse, un enorme hueco se formó en su estómago dando paso a las mariposas en el estómago, esas que se apoderaron de su interior; cerró instintivamente sus ojos y mientras aquellos labios suaves y varoniles acariciaron los suyos, empezaba a temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Otoya temblaba también en cada caricia. Y cada pequeño sonido de ambos al besarse le hacía estremecer, en sus pensamientos no podía evitar cuestionarse:

 **-"** _ **¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto está mal Eiichi es un chico, es…. Otori Eiichi"-**_

Aquel que era mencionado en pensamientos se separó lentamente susurrando: - **Otoya…** \- Tomó el rostro del pelirrojo entre sus manos como si se tratara de una joya preciosa y valiosa. Le observó de manera ilusionada y enamorada para confesarle: - **Otoya… yo sé que es pronto pero quiero… Me nace este deseo de decirte... que... te amo-**

Un frío escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Otoya, observaba la mirada sincera y brillante de Otori al cual no supo cómo responder aquella confesión más que con un beso cálido, tierno y a la vez dulce pero que lentamente subía de intensidad…

.

8888****8888

.

En la entrada del Backstage, el personal de seguridad permitía pasar a Saotome quien había hecho su aparición camino hasta estar ante su grupo de chicos, los cuales al verlo se impactaron; pues daban por hecho que aquel hombre, no sabía presentarse de una forma tan normal. Es decir, Shaning siempre aparecía en los eventos como arte de magia para comunicar algo, no obstante, en esta ocasión parecía molesto.

Analizó a cada uno y al darse cuenta de que Otoya no estaba cuestionó **: -¿En dónde está Otoya?-** su voz parecía molesta y profunda no era la usualmente divertida y con pequeños comodines al inglés. Todos se observaron uno a otro. nadie sabía en donde estaba el pelirrojo, Saotome escuchó entonces de los organizadores del triple S.

 **-Cinco minutos por favor vayan a sus posiciones -**

Starish se observaba angustiado, hasta que Ichinose tuvo la grandiosa idea de llamar a Otoya a su celular.

.

8888****8888

.

Su iPhone vibraba y sonaba con desesperación, interrumpiendo la situación. Los besos que ambos se daban, las diferentes formas de probar los labios ajenos, causaron estos se pusieran un poco rojos y sensibles. Ittoki finalmente susurró aún dando pequeños besos:

 **-Eiichi debe ser Tokiya, debo irme-**

 **-¿Podemos vernos mañana?-**

 **-Pero mañana es domingo-**

 **-Por favor-** decía suplicante

 **-Haré lo posible… Pero no lo creo… qué te parece mejor que nos vemos el lunes-**

 **-Pero, Otoya no soportare estar sin tus labios unidos a los míos-**

El pelirrojo se tensó al sentir nuevamente el móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Se separó del castaño y fue muy a tiempo, ya que Tokiya había logrado escuchar el sonido del celular de Otoya, al abrir la cortina sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

 **-¿¡Otoya!?... ¿¡Eiichi!?-** Grito molesto, así que esta era la causa por la que su líder había desaparecido, nada más ver a ese sujeto ahí con el pelirrojo le hervía la sangre de rabia.

Otori no supo qué decir ni tampoco Otoya. Ichinose, ignorando al castaño tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo sacó de ahí expresando: **-Date prisa es hora de salir al escenario-**

Eiichi salió tras de ellos, sin embargo, antes de siquiera acercarse al pelirrojo y desearle suerte una mano lo tomó y lo jalo bruscamente. Eiichi no tuvo opción, más que ver a su captor; Saotome Shining estaba a su frente; Otori no podía ver su expresión por completo gracias aquellas gafas que usaba el mayor, pero este estaba con las cejas juntas en un claro enfado, y la mirada más asesina que podía poseer. Sabía que ese hombre le diría algo acerca de Otoya.

 **-Otori Eiichi…-** le llamó de forma seria y grave **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **-No se ofenda señor Saotome, pero no tengo que darle explicaciones de qué hago aquí-**

El joven ya se retiraba cuando Shaning le tomó del brazo una vez más y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el inicio de la canción de Starish y los gritos en el público, con prisa el director de la Academia de Idols expuso serio y directo:

 **-No te quiero ver cerca de mi Academia, no eres bienvenido… Y dile a Raging que esto es lo más bajo que ha hecho, enviarte a ti para cumplir su venganza…-**

Eiichi le observó de manera sería, enseguida soltó su brazo acomodó su ropa y expuso de manera seria y profunda: - **Los problemas de Raging y usted no me interesan…** \- Saotome lo observa sin parpadear siquiera **: -Yo no soy un peón al que puedan usar y por lo tanto le pido que no se meta en mi amistad con Ittoki-san, yo no seré como lo fueron usted y Raging… Yo no velo sólo por mi triunfo o el de mi equipo, a comparación de ustedes yo amo la música y compartirla con Starish, Quartet Night o quien sea es mi objetivo y si está en mis manos poder sobresalir en una sana contienda lo haré pero, nunca… no… jamás en su vida me compare con Raging Otori-**

Shining intentó refutar, no obstante…

 **-¡Nii-san!-** A ambos los alertó la aparición de Eiiji el cual exponía: **-¡Ven a ver Nii-san... la canción de Starish esta genial! -**

El joven de gafas asintió y aún enfadado por lo que había dicho aquel sujeto susurró. - **Señor Saotome le recuerdo que debo ir a la Academia para tratar asuntos de nuestra canción con la compositora Nanami Haruka y eso no lo puede evitar… tenemos un contrato -**

 **-…-**

No hubo respuesta ante esto. Eiichi se apartó del frente de Saotome mientras el joven caminaba, pensaba con agilidad _:_

 _ **\- "¿Qué significa esto? Él ni siquiera sabe lo que está pasando y me está evitando entrar a la Academia… ¿Y que fue eso que dijo de Raging? Aunque no me interesa lo que esos dos hayan pasado... parece que hay algo más que sólo rencillas por popularidad o en ventas… Raging ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Saotome?"-**_

Finalmente se reunió con sus chicos los cuales estaban situados en los graderíos a un costado del escenario en donde observaban a Starish, sin duda un estremecimiento surco su nuca y terminó en su estómago al ver a Otoya cantando y bailando dedicando una sonrisa para todas las fans.

Eiichi apreciaba al público, aquellas muchachas clamaban el nombre de Otoya y los demás, de cierta forma aquella situación lo puso un poco incómodo. Estaba celoso de que todos lo vieran lo encantador que es.

 **-No sé cómo demonios hacen, pero siempre cantan con cosas tan inmaduras e infantiles -** Refutaba Yamato un poco irritado y cubriéndose los oídos.

 **-La canción es pegajosa, pero la nuestra será una obra de arte-** Expuso animado Nagi.

- **Y más sensual** \- Agrego Van.

\- **Con más sentimientos y sensaciones -** Expuso Eiiji.

\- **Que demuestre lo que somos -**

- **Y que sea más apasionada y profunda…** -Agregó por último su líder **-Quiero que escriban la canción más genial que hayan imaginado jamás… Algo que logre demostrar quienes somos, porque aunque Starish sean los mejores, Heavens tiene su propia marca personal y tenemos que ser el rival perfecto-**

Heavens asintió y justo cuando se movían para irse, Otoya en un punto de la presentación aprovechó sin que nadie lo notara, para expresar en forma armónica el nombre de Eiichi.

Todo HEAVENS se detuvo y su líder observó al escenario en donde la coreografía de aquella música tomó oportunidad para formar un corazón dejar ir un beso al público específicamente al de gafas el cual se sonrojo y agacho su rostro para tomar camino de manera acelerada.

En el escenario Tokiya había visto aquello lo cual le molesto, se acercó a su compañero y le abrazó del cuello mientras susurraba cubriendo su micrófono:

 **-¡¿Qué demonios haces Otoya?! -**

 **-¡Cantar Tokiya!** \- expuso riéndose y dando lo mejor de sí en el escenario, todo Starish entregaba su corazón al público. Incluso Tokiya el cual dejó de lado el extraño suceso y se dedicó a ver a Otoya. Distraído observaba su figura e inconscientemente el pensamiento de que se veía era hermoso se hizo presente en su cabeza, pensamiento que decidió ignorar por completo, hoy realmente había sido un día de pensamientos raros y no por ellos echaría a perder tan importante presentación.

En tanto HEAVENS ya llegaba a la salida del estadio cuando.

 **-Jajaja ¿Qué demonios fue eso? -** Gritó Yamato divertido - **Eso fue tan gay.**

 **-Yamato tengo galletas... ¿Quieres?-**

 **-¿Son de arroz?-**

 **-Si…-**

Van y Eiiji se habían quedado estáticos observando aún la presentación en las pantallas gigantes, el castaño de mirada violeta observaba a su hermano y a Starish, a su lado Van susurro - **Vaya, vaya... creo que acabo de descubrir oro…-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Van?-**

 **-Creo que esos dos se gustan mucho-**

 **-¡¿Mi Nii-san y Otoya Ittoki-kun?!-** Van continuó su camino sin decir nada más dejando al pequeño Otori un poco preocupado.

 **-Ya es hora de irnos, tenemos mucho trabajo… dense prisa antes que salgan las fans** \- Ordenó Eiichi causando que su grupo fuera al estacionamiento en donde estaba esperándolos su transporte. En tanto él y Kira aún observaban la presentación, el pelinegro al quedar solos expuso de manera seria.

 **-Parece que esto se sabrá pronto…. Te recomiendo que hables con los demás si quieres ocultarlo-** Eiichi asintió y siguió a sus chicos mientras Kira se decía a sí mismo:

- **Realmente espero que no suceda nada malo-**

 **.**

8888****8888

 **.**

El triple S finalizó, al hacerlo el primero en salir del escenario fue Otoya quien corrió a la tienda de utilera quería pensar que Eiichi seguía ahí, pero en su lugar encontró a Saotome el cual le observó y expuso: **-Ese fue un buen concierto… Mister Ittoki-**

 **-Gra-gracias-** Shining abandonó el lugar y le dejó solo; el joven observaba todo el lugar, aún podía sentir el perfume de Eiichi en el aire y se acariciaba los labios cerrando sus ojos pensando:

 **-** " _ **No puede ser cierto… Eiichi me gusta y mucho y yo… le gusto y… me ama…"-**_

La emoción en su rostro se transformó en preocupación pues, quizás ese sentimiento era verdaderamente prohibido para ambos. Ittoki se angustió; sin embargo, todo mejoró al recibir un mensaje en su móvil el cual decía:

" _ **Recibí tu beso… Estaba en el público"**_

Su rostro era un poema, un semáforo sus mejillas, que tenían un color rojo iluminado como su cabello. Estaba flipando cuando recibió otro texto:

" _ **Nanami vendrá a la agencia el lunes… ¿Podrías venir con ella?"**_

Otoya enseguida respondió al mensaje mientras enviaba como respuesta:

" _ **Sí… estaré ahí con ella"**_

" _ **Gracias te veré el lunes…"**_

Inició a caminar para reunirse con sus compañeros cuando recibió otro texto...

" _ **Te quiero, no dejaré de pensar en ti este fin de semana…"**_

Oficialmente estaba en el quinto cielo, se sentía como nunca se sintió antes: animado, feliz, contento, extasiado, lleno de tantas emociones en un solo corazón. Hacía mucho que su vida no le regalaba ese tipo de encantos; enormemente entusiasmado se reunió con sus amigos y mientras iban al autobús Syo expuso:

 **-¿Vieron a HEAVENS entre el público?-**

 **-Sí… fue bastante raro** \- respondía Natsuki a su pequeño.

 **-Me imagino que están investigando en que estamos trabajando-**

 **-Es lógico, la corderita trabajará en su nuevo álbum y de seguro quieren saber en qué aspectos deben trabajar** \- Respondió el pelinaranja agregando a la opinión de Hijirikawa.

Tokiya se acomoda a en el asiento mientras observaba a Otoya el cual no dejaba de ver su celular enseguida expuso: - **Creo que HEAVENS no es lo que nos hicieron creer en el concurso pasado, hoy comprobé que sólo quieren acercarse a nosotros para sacarnos información y usar artimañas sucias para ganarnos-**

Ittoki escuchó aquello, guardó su móvil y no dijo nada. No quería defender a HEAVENS pero tampoco quería abonar a los malos pensamientos de Tokiya por lo tanto guardó silencio.

- **Bueno Ikki a estado viendo a Eiichi, quizás él sepa algo de lo que están planeando-**

 **-Cierto… ¿Otoya, dinos que están planeando? -**

Los chicos le observaban persistentemente incomodándolo hasta el tuétano, Cecil se dio cuenta de esto y expuso: - **Por favor, chicos no hagan esto, Otoya sólo tiene una buena amistad con Otori-san-**

 **-¿Amistad?** \- cuestionó Tokiya serio **-¿Amistad?-** Expuso de nuevo - **Claro que lo creó, Otori debe estar tan desesperado por información que de seguro está actuando con él y Otoya es tan inocente que no se da cuenta de eso-**

 **\- Tokiya, eso no es cierto** \- Refuto el pelirrojo **\- Eiichi es un buen chico, él no es lo que tu piensas** \- grito furioso Ittoki al autobús entraba Nanami la cual alcanzó a escuchar aquello.

 **-Vamos Otoya no seas ridículo… ¿Por qué Eiichi Otori querría ser tu amigo?**

- **Chicos…** \- Susurro la chica.

 **-Se sabe que HEAVENS es la manzana de la discordia en esta industria, ellos son armas de doble filo, traidores y mal intencionados desde que eran sólo tres.**

- **Ya cállate, tú no sabes nada.-** Grito histérico el pelirrojo.

 **-Okay, esto ni se ve bien… Ikki, Ichi tranquilos-**

 **\- No, esta vez le abriré los ojos a Otoya…-** Grito observando a Ren y luego dirigir su mirada a Ittoki a quien dijo con esa voz sutil y grave- **Eres un idiota ese sujeto no te busca por tu bondad él te está buscando para otra cosa-**

 **-Ya estás hablando en claves de nuevo Tokiya, si vas a decirme algo solo dilo-**

 **-Pues te lo diré… -** Expuso Ichinose molesto ante la vista de todos, sus celos y molestias llegaron a un límite en el que no había retorno **\- Es obvio que ese pervertido sólo quiere acostarse contigo-**

 **-Ichinose-san…-** Expuso Haruka bastante sorprendida.

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Otoya y Eiichi son sólo amigos-** Defendió Cecil, sin poder creer que Tokiya fuera capaz de decir tanto.

 **-¿Amigos** **que sólo salen los viernes en la noche, pasan horas fuera?** \- Inquirió sarcástico - **¿Me ven cara de idiota? A este punto sería un milagro que Otoya nos dijera que nada a pasado… De seguro ya se revolcaron en su inmundicia** -

 **-Tokiya eso fue demasiado** \- Expuso Ren molesto.

 **-Solo digo lo que es, me parece asqueroso que dos hombres salgan por ahí y terminen juntos** \- Otoya palideció, antes de iniciar la marcha en el transporte el decidió bajarse de este.

 **\- Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos** \- Expuso Masato molesto - **Creo que Ren tiene razón, tu enfado es sólo porque estás celoso de que Eiichi se haya acercado más a Otoya que tu como su amigo-**

 **-Iré a ver como esta Ittoki-san-**

 **-Déjalo Nanami-**

 **-No vamos a dejarlo** \- expuso Cecil tomando la mano de Haruka y bajando ambos del autobús, le secundaron Ren y Masato y por último Syo y Natsuki este último observó a Tokiya y expuso:

 **-Generalmente no me meto en discusiones ajenas, pero esta vez lastimaste no sólo a Otoya si no a todos y a ti mismo…-**

Ichinose tenía el entrecejo fruncido, se dejó caer en el respaldo de su asiento y escuchó del conductor **-¿A dónde fueron todos?-**

 **-No lo sé, será mejor que nos vayamos a la academia -** aquel autobús prendió la marcha y se fue dejando a los demás.

.

8888****8888

.

En tanto ya el estadio estaba quedando sólo. Otoya había corrido hasta las butacas que habían quedado desocupadas; en estas se dejó caer, tomó los costados de su cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos amenazando con llorar. No quería creer lo que Tokiya dijo, pues sus palabras le estaban haciendo dudar con respecto al castaño, la poca confianza que había sentido por el ojivioleta se estaba esfumando a medida que más pensaba las cosas.

 **-¿Qué hago?-**

Se cuestionó a si mismo pues no quería tampoco dividir o abandonar a sus amigos, honestamente deseaba que todos se llevarán bien… Bajo sus manos y colocó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras dos lágrima bajaban por sus ojos, escuchó pasos y rápidamente se limpió las mejillas, mientras observaba a sus amigos y a Haruka. Trato de verse animado y fuerte diciendo: **-¡Chicos, lo siento vamos ya!**

 **\- No te preocupes Ikki, no debes de disimular con nosotros** \- Expuso Jinguji a su lado Masato se situó y agregó:

 **\- No es bueno que guardes lo que sientes, está bien decir que te lastimó lo que Ichinose dijo-**

-Otoya- Llamo Cecil sentándose a su lado - **Te entenderemos mejor si nos dices qué sucede-**

El peli rojo agachó su mirada y luego escuchó de Syo y Natsuki - **Sea lo que sea te apoyaremos-**

 **-Chicos… Yo… No se que hacer, esperan mucho de mí, pero no sé si soy el líder que necesitan, en este momento estoy triste porque no se como hacer entender a Tokiya que Eiichi no es nada de lo que él dice-**

 **\- No tienes que demostrar nada, solamente debes seguir lo que dicta tu corazón Ittoki-kun-**

- **Nanami…-**

La joven observó a cada uno de los chicos y enseguida agregó **-Creo que debemos ser sinceros, el amor que les prohibieron está escondido entre todos y eso los está lastimado… quiero decirles tantas cosas, pero no es el lugar ni el momento -** exponía notando a los fotógrafos que tomaban fotos de ellos.

 **-Cierto porqué no vamos a un lugar más privado y confesamos lo que está pasando.** \- propuso Kurusu.

El grupo se movió en dirección de la salida trasera de aquel estadio, pidieron unos taxis y fueron a un parque, era el punto de las ocho de la noche y ellos se adentraron al enorme parque, llegando a un pequeño mirador que daba a un lago, y ahí los chicos junto con Nanami se sentaron. Observaban la luna que en este caso era enorme y blanca el primero en hablar fue Ren.

- **Bien, creo que es el momento de confesar** \- Masato a su lado tomó su mano y entonces prosiguió expresando - **Desde hace un año Masato y yo estamos saliendo-**

 **-Nuestros sentimientos fueron más grandes, no supimos controlarlos, no esperamos que nos juzguen sólo queremos seguir guardando el secreto-** agregó Hijirikawa.

 **-¿Lo guardaron por tanto tiempo?** -Cuestionó Otoya impresionado.

- **Yo lo supe desde siempre** \- expresó Syo demasiado orgulloso.

 **-Syo-chan ¿Qué dices? Tu no sabrías ni quien te coquetea-**

 **-¿Me estas llamando distraído?-**

 **-Solo un poquito** \- replicó Natsuki abrazándolo con amor y devoción.

 **-¡Suéltame!-**

El grupo sonrió incluso Otoya el cual suspiro hondo y quien escuchó - **Quizás sea momento de revelar nuestro secreto-** expuso Nanami observando a Cecil.

 **-Desde hace un tiempo Haruka y yo estamos saliendo-**

- **Eso si no me lo esperaba** \- inquirió Syo.

 **-Vaya… el único normal parece ser Cechi-** Sonrió el de mirada celeste.

Masato negó y expuso severo - **Ya antes habíamos tocado ese tema, no hay nada raro en amar a alguien del mismo sexo o del sexo opuesto-**

- **Cierto** \- Afirmó el de mirada celeste.

 **-Cecil es un buen partido para Haruka. Felicidades a ambos-** expreso Hijirikawa mientras Otoya suspiraba y elevaba su mirada al cielo expresando con calma.

 **-Me alegro de que todos puedan contarme sus secretos pero… yo no puedo ser del todo honesto.**

- **Ikki algún día te abrirás a nosotros y ese día estaremos junto a ti-** Otoya aprecio a todos sus amigos, era una lástima que Tokiya no estuviera ahí - **Pero creo que ya descubrimos que sientes atracción por ese extraño psicópata…-**

 **-Ren…-**

 **\- … Lúgubre…-**

 **-¡Ren!** \- Regaño Masato.

 **-... Y desquiciado tipo** -

 **-¿Qué cosa dices Ren?** \- cuestionaba sonrojado Otoya - **Él no es desquiciado… es igual a nosotros, lo único diferente es que corre carreras de autos, que es divertido y…-** Expuso observado el cielo - **Y que cuando sonríe sus ojos brillan muy lindo, además es demasiado tierno y atento…** \- En ese momento los cinco chicos y Haruka se observaron, tal parecía que por la forma que hablaba Ittoki de Eiichi Otori era evidente que había caído totalmente.

 **-Wow, entonces si estás enamorado -** Expuso Ren, siendo golpeado por Masato **-¿Y ahora qué hice?**

 **-Solo te golpeo, porque nunca has hablado así de mis virtudes-**

-…- Ren sujeto su mano y la beso exponiendo - **Porque alguien me dijo que es vergonzoso decirlo en público-**

 **\- ¡Diablos, busquen un hotel!** \- expreso Kurusu bastante asqueado, no obstante.

 **\- El enanito está celoso ya que su esquiva forma de ser no le permite aceptar a Nat** - **chan** \- Ahora si que ambos Syo y Natsuki se sonrojaron.

El ambiente se tornó un poco abrumador, habían confesado sus más profundos secretos, aquellos que por mucho tiempo habían guardado; Otoya se sintió por un momento en confianza entre sus amigos. Sin embargo, entendió que no podía ser sincero con Tokiya por lo tanto esa misma noche, decidió dar su primer paso.

.

8888****8888

.

Ichinose sólo observaba de reojo mientras leía su revista; miraba como Otoya guardaba sus cosas en una maleta y tomaba su guitarra, los cubrecamas y sábanas de su lecho. El frío chico de cabellos negros no cuestionó nada, sólo le dejó partir; pero antes de irse, Ittoki giró a ver por última vez a Tokiya expresando:

 **-Lamento haberte incomodado todos estos años** \- hizo referencia y finalizó: **-No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí, sé lo que hago-**

Finalmente cerró la puerta dejándole solo, Tokiya dejó caer su revista a un costado de su cuerpo, giró su cabeza y analizó toda la habitación, la cual quedó medio vacía; un sentimiento mezclado entre furia y tristeza se agolpó en Ichinose. Pues Otoya había decidido mudarse a una habitación diferente a la suya, no deseaba compartir más está con Ichinose luego de todo lo que esté había dicho. El pobre pelinegro quedó solo como una lechuga en el refrigerador.

En tanto el pelirrojo llegaba a su nueva habitación, tocó en varias ocasiones hasta que por fin Cecil le abrió; feliz le dejo pasar y finalmente se dispusieron a acomodar los objetos personales del nuevo inquilino…

* * *

 **Parece que las cosas se complican que ocurrira despues!**

 **gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores quiero darle las gracias por leer este fic y votar en el se que debo varios fics y no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en ellos n.n asi que no desesperen!**

 **espero sea de su agrado este nuevo capitulo gracias!**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

" **Acercándose a Heavens y la tempestad".**

El lunes llegó y el sol resplandecía; era simplemente un bello y hermoso inicio de semana.

En los programas de variedades y en las noticias de farándula aún se hablaba de la presentación en la cual Starish, fue protagonista. Sin duda alguna era el grupo favorito del momento en todo Japón. Haruka esa mañana se alistó para salir muy pero muy temprano, sólo le faltaba ir a desayunar y luego partir a la agencia Raging; sin embargo, decidió primero llamar a su mejor amiga y confidente.

 _ **\- ¡Haru-chan!**_

 **-Tomo-chan, ¡¿Cómo te va en California?!**

 _ **-Todo es genial, hay muchos chicos guapos aquí -**_ Expuso emocionada la chica de cabellera roja al otro lado de la pantalla, se comunicaban con la aplicación más utilizada en el país del sol naciente KakaoTalk; Nanami sonrió al verle tan radiante y susurro animada.

 **\- ¡Eso es genial! -** ambas se silenciaron un momento. Silencio incómodo que finalmente se superó gracias a que la señorita Shibuya, cuestionó inquieta y preocupada:

 _ **\- ¿Haru-chan sucede algo, ¿porqué te quedas callada? -**_

 **-Ah… pues… -**

Se tomó su tiempo para informar los acontecimientos que habían pasado los últimos tres meses, dando detalles de la desastrosa discusión que habían tenido Tokiya y Otoya el sábado anterior, luego de concluir con el gran espectáculo, donde todos se vieron involucrados a favor del pelirrojo. La pelinaranja no fue capaz de dejar detalles fuera y le explico el motivo de todo esto a su mejor amiga. Revelando la misteriosa e impresionante situación de ambos líderes:

 _ **-¡¿Ehhhhhh?! ¡¿Otoya y Eiichi?!-**_ gritaba sorprendida y angustiada la joven pelirroja a lo que su amiga rápidamente silencio:

 **\- ¡Shhh! No grites tanto nadie debe saberlo… Pero Tomo-chan yo de verdad creo que … ¿Qué es eso lo que está pasando? ¿qué están saliendo juntos? -** expuso la joven pensativa y preocupada.

 _ **-Cielos… Haruka… no puedo creerlo -**_ Atribuyó aun sorprendida. _ **-Siempre creí que Otoya te amaba… Es decir, él siempre estuvo en contra de la restricción que el director había puesto en la Academia y**_ _ **llegue a pensar que rompería esta regla para estar contigo … -**_

 **-Creo que Otoya y todos nosotros nos hemos negado a seguir las reglas, nadie puede evitar enamorarse -**

Tomoshika sonrió y enseguida susurro: - _ **Mírate, no eres más esa chica**_ _ **temerosa**_ _ **… ahora estás más segura de ti misma -**_ Nanami se sonrojó, intentó refutar cuando escucho un suave toque en la puerta de su habitación.

 **-Tomo-chan te llamaré otro día -**

 _ **\- Si está bien, ¡Buenas noches! -**_

 **-¡Buenos días!-**

 _ **-Cierto jajaja no me acostumbro al cambio de horario o a vivir aquí, todavía es domingo jajajja-**_

 **-Cuídate mucho-** finalizó Nanami, cerrando su laptop y yendo a la puerta de su habitación, ahí cuestionó: **\- ¿Sí?**

 **-Nanami… Soy yo, Otoya-**

La joven abrió la puerta y enseguida el joven pelirrojo se sometió a su habitación haciendo reverencia y disculpándose.

 **-Nanami lamento entrar en tu habitación, es sólo qué quería pedirte un favor-**

 **-Dime Ittoki-kun-**

El nerviosismo en el joven pelirrojo era notorio tanto que llegó a juntar sus dedos índices y hablar de forma temerosa:

 **-Me preguntaba si… ¿Podría acompañarte hoy a tu reunión con Heavens?**

 **-Oh, pues…-** la joven estaba segura de que Otoya quería ir con ella para ver a Eiichi, quería ayudarle, pero también se la pensó puesto que quizás esto le causaría problemas al pelirrojo.

 **-Por favor -** pidió de manera dulce el joven causando en la chica liberar un suspiro y expresar con dulzura:

 **-A ti no te puedo negar nada-** Dibujó otra sonrisa y agregó: - **De acuerdo, vamos entonces -** aceptó emocionada e ilusionada. Otoya sujeto sus manos y expresó contento:

 **\- ¡De verdad! -** sus ojos brillaron y su voz fue única **\- ¡Gracias!** **Prometo que no te retrasare** **-**

 **-Claro, de nada -** ambos decidieron encontrarse en el comedor y luego ir directamente a Raging entertainment.

El desayuno estaba en la mesa y los miembros de Starish habían llegado a comer, el ambiente era bastante tenso, pues ninguno le dirigió palabra a Ichinose, quien malhumorado les observaba de forma severa. Llevaban quince minutos en silencio hasta que Tokiya hablo serio:

 **-Esto es ridículo ¿Acaso no piensan hablarme?-**

Nadie dijo nada, Otoya ni siquiera lo observaba a los ojos, por otro lado, luego de unos veinte minutos la joven compositora apareció y expresó: - **¡Ittoki-kun, ya estoy lista!-**

Todos ahí observaron al pelirrojo quien se puso en pie alejándose de la mesa y expresando: **\- ¡Genial vamos entonces! -**

 **\- ¡¿Espera un segundo, a dónde van?! -** cuestionó agitado Tokiya, pues nadie le había dado una respuesta y el pelirrojo se iba así sin más. Fue observado por los otros mientras Ren expone de manera sarcástica.

 **\- ¿No es lógico? Van a hacer perversiones ¿Verdad, Tokiya? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que imaginas que irán a hacer? -** Ichinose comprendió la dura indirecta, era cierto que en estos días el pelinegro había pensado bien en la forma en que actuó estos días y sólo quería solucionar el problema; sin embargo, la seriedad en Jinguji se pudo palpar, no era fácil recibir el perdón si habías lastimado horriblemente a tus amigos por los terribles celos. Tokiya lo comprendía, pues incluso el más relajado del grupo volvía a llamarlo por su nombre, eso solo quería decir que aún estaban molestos ya que nadie se opuso a las palabras que Ren había dicho con tanta ironía.

Para evitar más problemas Haruka explicó: - **Ittoki-kun me acompañara a la reunión con Heavens-**

 **-Entonces yo también iré contigo -** Haruka observó al pelirrojo quien se mostró incómodo y preocupado.

 **-No es necesario Ichinose-san-** expuso rápidamente Nanami - **Ittoki-kun vamos ya-**

El pelirrojo con Haruka se apresuraron a salir, Tokiya les secundada, pero rápidamente Syo cuestiono: - **Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…. ¿Piensas ir a la agencia Raging con esas fachas? -**

Ichinose se apreció a sí mismo, no estaba mal vestido, pero si había algo que le hiciera detener toda acción era que alguien le criticara por su ropa. Enfadado se fue directo a su habitación, Cecil que había permanecido en silencio como Natsuki y Masato suspiraron mientras Ren exponía:

 **-Vaya esos dos corderitos van a pasear a la boca del lobo jajaja-**

 **\- No creo que debamos preocuparnos ¿Verdad? -** cuestionó sofocado Cecil.

 **-** **Tranquilízate** **Aijima, Otoya ya nos dijo que no debemos pensar mal de Otori, además lo considero un buen sujeto** **-**

El alivio se pudo percibir en los cinco chicos prosiguieron con su desayuno y se dedicaron a hablar sobre que harían esa semana, ya que las tareas como idol habían disminuido un poco…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Por otro lado, en Raging entertainment…

En su habitación Eiichi se alistaba; preparándose para la llegada de la compositora y su pequeño pelirrojo. Peino sus cabellos, limpió sus gafas y sólo llevando puesto un pantalón se movió del tocador a su enorme closet. Buscaba una camisa, se situó frente a estas y cuestionó elevando su mano a su barbilla.

 **-Jum…. ¿Cuál usaré? -** pasaba sus dedos en cada fina prenda hasta que dio con una camisa a botones color vino la tomó en sus manos y se la colocó mientras tomaba un pequeño chaleco para colocarlo sobre está. Eiichi parecía que tenía una cita y estaba listo para ello.

Abajo los chicos aún desayunaban, Nagi trataba sacarse de encima a Shion el cual le pedía que lo alimentara.

 **\- ¡Ya basta, no te voy a dar de comer!-**

 **\- ¡Pero, tengo sueño! -** replicaba Amakusa quien era empujado por el menor; en cuanto a Van y Eiiji hacían ejercicio, unas cuantas lagartijas para despertarse mejor.

 **-Uno… dosss…-** exponen ambos mientras el aliento se les iba de sus bocas en cada movimiento.

En la cocina, Yamato observaba con atención a Kira, el cual le pidió que le ayudará a preparar los panqueques para todos, ya se había comido seis y ante esto Sumeragi dijo:

 **-No es ayuda si te los comes todos-**

 **\- ¡Es que cocinas muy rico! -** gritó extasiado y con la mirada iluminada, tornando la expresión de su rostro emocionada. Kira le observó de forma nerviosa al punto de girarse e ir por más leche a la nevera. Mientras que Hyuuga le seguía.

Pasado un tiempo, los chicos ya estaban listos a la espera de su compositora. Cuando se les anunció que Nanami Haruka y un invitado especial ya se hallaban en la sala de juntas de la agencia. Rápidamente Eiji cuestiono a su hermano.

 **\- ¿Un invitado especial? ¿Quién será Nii-san?-**

 **-Es una sorpresa, vamos traigan sus libretas llegó la hora hacer música.**

Siguieron a su líder y enseguida abandonaron aquella sala para ir por el pasillo que conducía al edificio adjunto.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Una media hora antes…

Habían bajado del taxi que los llevó hasta la fachada de Raging Entertainment; ambos observaban la inminente estatua de Otori al frente. Nanami ya había estado ahí antes, por lo tanto, ella estaba tranquila y lista para iniciar una nueva experiencia en la construcción de una canción para los chicos de Raging. A diferencia de la última vez que compuso _"Heavens gate" y "Fumetsu no inferno"_ en esta ocasión no la haría sola, sino que tendría los comentarios y sugerencias de los chicos. Prontamente colocó su laptop en su pecho y luego observó a Ittoki.

 **-Bien ya estoy lis….-** la jovencita se silenció al notar a Otoya nervioso, temblaba y sudaba bajo aquella chaqueta blanca con rojo: **\- ¿Ittoki-kun, que sucede?**

 **-Na…nada es sólo que… Creo que mejor me voy yo… No debí venir** \- Susurró nervioso y con la mirada asustada.

 **\- ¿Por qué, dices eso? -**

 **-Es que…-** se juntaba los dedos con nerviosismo y pensaba: **-** _ **"Una cosa es estar solo con Eiichi, pero ahí estarán todos ellos y… entonces, ¿Oh, por qué vine?" -**_ sacó su iPhone e intento textear, pero la mano de la joven Haruka le detuvo, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa llena de confianza:

 **-Todo estará bien, vamos -**

La chica le arrastró hasta pasar las puertas eléctricas, finalmente ya estaban frente a la recepcionista la cual habló con Haruka mientras que Otoya tragaba grueso **: -** _ **"Sólo espero no causarle problemas"-**_ Pensaba aún nervioso. Luego de ser registrados ambos fueron guiados por la joven que los llevó al estudio en donde aguardaban por los 7 jóvenes. Estaba nervioso, vaya que lo estaba, jamás había estado en territorio "enemigo".

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En los pasillos se escuchaban el zapateo de aquel grupo. Eiichi lideraba y mientras más se acercaban él observaba a su equipo con interés y nervios, mientras no podía evitar cuestionarse: _**"¿Realmente estoy listo para confesar lo que siento por Otoya a mis amigos?"-**_ Examinaba en su interior las consecuencias de revelar su terrible pasión por el de cabellos rojos.

¿Cómo explicarles a ellos que su líder es alguien cuyo corazón ha sido cautivado por otro chico?

¿Lo aceptarían?

¿Lo abandonarían?

¿Le juzgarían? Con estas interrogantes llegó por fin a la puerta que separaba a su persona de Otoya.

Tomó las manijas, antes de abrir él se detuvo y se giró exponiendo:

 **-Les aseguró que todo lo que hago es por el bien de Heavens y por el amor que tenemos a la música; nunca cambien su forma de ver la vida… Hoy comienza una nueva era para nosotros -** Inspirados todos los chicos se observaron con real entusiasmo.

 **\- ¡Nii-san cuenta con nosotros! -** expuso Eiiji, se sentía orgulloso por el crecimiento que demostraba su hermano.

Las puertas se abrieron y por fin los chicos entraron en cuanto lo hicieron se hizo silencio, aquel silencio profundo que asustaba, y puso más nervioso a Otoya; Haruka se puso en pie y acercándose al grupo expreso: **\- ¡Por favor, Trabajemos juntos! -**

El grupo apreció con buenos ojos que ella hiciera reverencia, luego observaron a Otoya acercarse y agregar: **\- ¡Me alegra poder estar aquí! ¡Espero poder ser de ayuda, y dar mi punto de vista y sugerencias! -**

 **\- ¿Qué? -** cuestionó agitado Nagi **\- ¿Cómo que esté pelo de tomate nos va a ayudar? -**

 **\- ¿Estas bromeando, Eiichi? -** cuestionó molesto Yamato.

 **\- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Oto-chan! Bienvenidos** -saludaba Van, tomando a ambos en un abrazo mientras susurraba al oído del pelirrojo: - **Bienvenido a nuestra familia Oto-chan -** Ittoki le observó con una expresión llena de sorpresa mientras Kiryuin se apartaba de ambos e iba a una silla.

 **-Si esto es lo que desea Eiichi…-** Hablo de manera apasionada y calmada Shion: **\- Lo aceptaré sin dudar-**

 **\- ¿Entonces están de acuerdo Nagi, Kira…chicos? -**

El silencio reinó y luego de unos minutos todo cambió. Nagi asintió de muy mala gana, el resto no dijo nada solo tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Y así comenzó la reunión entre Heavens, la joven compositora y el líder de Starish. Lo primero en cuestión era el tema que abarcaría para este nuevo disco. Haruka apuntaba las sugerencias. Todos apoyaban las ideas del resto, no obstante, cierto castaño de gafas no decía nada, por una razón estaba perdido en apreciar a su chico Otoya, que al lado de Haruka rompió su miedo y se decidió por hablar.

 **-Si me permiten opinar, creo que Heavens necesita una canción que remueva hasta los más profundos sentimientos de los fans-**

 **\- Me gusta eso… Otoya -** inquirió Otori mayor, mirándole desde su silla la cual estaba al otro extremo.

 **-Interesante -** Expone Nagi con cierta ironía, aun no aceptaba aquel intruso ahí. Solo lo hacía porque su líder estaba de acuerdo.

 **-Un ritmo que sea fuerte, poderoso -** Atribuyó a Yamato, elevando un puño y dedicando una mirada feroz a sus compañeros.

 **-Perfecto y armonioso -** Agregó Eiji.

 **-Con letra profunda y apasionada -** expuso Van.

 **-Con coros celestiales…-** agregó Shion.

 **-Eso me agrada -** sonrió Otoya mientras observaba a Haruka - **¿Podemos hacer todo eso Nanami? -**

 **-Claro que sí-**

Mientras ellos lanzaban ideas en otra habitación que contaba con varios monitores, en un escritorio negro y un ambiente lleno de humo de habano; Raging con atención observaba a tan extraordinario visitante y con ímpetu se cuestionaba una y otra vez:

 **\- ¿Cómo Shining permitió que este chico viniera a mi agencia? -**

Se puso en pie, caminaba de un lado a otro. Pensaba profundamente y con cuidado. Mientras las horas pasaban y finalmente a eso de las 3 de la tarde los jóvenes tomaron un descanso. Al igual que Raging quien se dedicó a ir a la sala en la que estaban reunidos…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Haruka y Otoya fueron a la cafetería en la cual se sirvieron un pequeño bocadillo; mientras lo hacían Eiichi observaba a su chico. Lo añoraba, sus orbes violetas no podían apartar su vista de él, apreciaba cada movimiento de este, mentalmente se imaginaba ahí a su lado probando sus labios. Registraba y memorizaba desde sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos rojos; a su lado Kira susurraba: **-Se te cae la baba de tanto verlo-**

 **-Me siento terrible sin poder tomarlo entre mis brazos y besarle-**

 **-Tranquilízate, sabes que no es el lugar y mucho menos el momento… Conformate con verlo-**

 **-Nii-san -** Se unió Eiiji a ambos: - **Fue buena idea traer a Otoya seguro que si trabajamos ambos equipos podríamos hacerlo mejor-**

Eiichi se alertó y enseguida dijo: - **No creo que Starish quiera venir, pero que su líder esté aquí es un alivio -** añadió sonriente - **No quiero que los demás sigan teniendo esa idea equivocada de que somos enemigos-**

 **-Te entiendo…-**

Mientras conversaban, Haruka en conjunto de Otoya se retiraba para ir a la sala y en el transcurso Raging Otori se presentó. Ambos chicos se detuvieron en el pasillo pronto el dueño de aquel edificio expuso: **\- ¡Bienvenido a nuestras instalaciones Otoya Ittoki!-**

 **-Señor Raging -** llamó nervioso y asustado, al hombre de gafas negras y sombrero: - **Lamento haber venido sin autorización suya…-**

 **-Despreocúpate… deduje que mi hijo te invito aquí -** el hombre sonrió para el chico y luego añadió: - **Puedes venir cuando gustes chico…-**

 **-Otoya -** llamó Eiichi al final del pasillo, sus ojos tras aquellas gafas se mostraron asustados, Eiichi corrió a la cercanía de su pelirrojo y se posó entre este y su padre: - **Por favor vayan a la sala ya los demás los están esperando-**

Otoya leyó la expresión de Eiichi, conocía suficiente del chico para saber que estaba incómodo, comprendió de inmediato y decidió mejor ir con Haruka a la sala de juntas. Muy en su interior algo le decía que debía evitar a ese hombre. Una vez que Ittoki se perdió por el pasillo, lejos de la vista de padre e hijo, el menor cuestionó: - **¿Qué haces? -**

 **-Lo mismo te pregunto… ¿Por qué traes al enemigo a mi casa, Eiichi? -**

 **-Ellos no son tus enemigos, Shining Saotome es tu enemigo -** rectifico desafiante y molesto.

¿Hasta cuándo ese hombre seguiría con esas heridas del pasado?

 **-Vaya… de nuevo faltándome el respeto ¿No aprendiste la lección antes?-**

 **-Solo te trato como tú lo haces conmigo y mi hermano… si me disculpas estamos en mitad de algo-**

Raging, lo vio partir sin decir nada, pero sus gafas brillaron al elevar su rostro y expresar: **\- ¿Qué tramas Eiichi?-**

El tiempo fue pasando, los días en que Nanami y Otoya asistían a Raging Entertainment ya cumplían una semana ese domingo. Los jóvenes de Heavens estaban en el estudio de grabación escuchando los arreglos que había creado Nanami y sorpresivamente Otoya quien había contribuido a escribir los acordes y letra musical en la guitarra. Haruka entregó las hojas de la melodía al equipo musical de la agencia. Ellos enseguida se acoplaron a las notas musicales. Otoya se ofreció a tocar el solo de guitarra.

 **\- ¿Ahora nos ayuda?** \- cuestionaba Yamato.

 **-Silencio, están a punto de comenzar -** expuso Eiichi mientras observaba a Ittoki acomodarse la guitarra y afinar. Se veía tan radiante, estos días cerca de él le dieron nuevos brillos a lo que sentía, además de probar su resistencia, pues había logrado no acercarse a él y besarle, aunque lo deseaba como nunca. No es algo que podía hacer en la agencia con toda la vigilancia que su padre tenía implementada. Si este se enteraba seguro sería malo.

De manera inmediata él de baterías marcaba el inicio de la canción que sería su nuevo sencillo, al iniciar y escuchar la guitarra de Otoya; todo Heavens se emocionó al ver los frutos de su esfuerzo en composición realizados, pues ellos habían aportado un poco de todo en esa canción a la cual ya por fin le podrían dar una letra.

 **\- ¡Es increíble! -**

 **\- ¡Siii! ¡Esto es lo que yo buscaba! -** expresó Eiichi emocionado.

 **\- ¡Es poderosa! -**

 **-Y con el toque de piano se está escuchando demasiado emocionante -** Agregaba Kira a las palabras de Yamato mientras que Nagi y los demás estaban impactados.

Otoya dentro de aquella cabina movía sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra como el profesional que se había vuelto. Quería dar lo mejor de sí para que aquella canción quedará alucinante y justo en el solo de guitarra cerró sus ojos e imagino algo que le diera la adrenalina de resistir y marcar los acordes tan llenos de emoción. Imagino al castaño en una carrera, la más difícil y llena de obstáculos; que le hizo tocar como nunca lo hizo.

Eiichi sintió que su corazón se aceleró, sin duda su chico le había dado una sensación y experiencia mejor que las carreras: - **Otoya…-** le llamó de manera suave y dibujando en su mirada lo que sentía por él.

 **\- ¡Nii-san ese solo de guitarra esta genial!**

 **-Wow, sin duda alguna es un tema bastante nuevo y fresco nunca creado -** expone increíblemente agitado Yamato.

 **\- ¿Estas son las clases nocturnas de los viernes Eii-chan? Ya quiero escucharte tocar** **-** Expuso Van observando a su amigo con una expresión sospechosa.

Eiichi se acomodó las gafas se acercó a él y le dijo con suavidad aprovechando que los demás se dirigían a felicitar a Otoya: **-Van… Si dices algo más, creo que consideraré darte la cocina como dormitorio…-**

 **-Ah… jajajajaja -** reían ambos, Kiryuin lo hacía de forma nerviosa: **\- Ya entendí jajaja -**

Mientras el coqueto de Van sudaba frío luego de las palabras de su líder, el resto de sus compañeros se reunían alrededor de Ittoki.

- **Lo armonioso de los coros celestiales y el rock pesado se están uniendo en un glorioso conjunto de sensaciones, digno de las estrellas -** expuso Shion.

 **\- ¡LA AMO! -** grito Nagi a su lado Kira asentía complacido.

 **-¡SIIIII!-** Observó a sus compañeros y expuso animado - **Esta noche escribiremos la letra pongan todo en esto -**

 **\- ¡Hai! -**

Otoya finalizaba al igual que la banda de la agencia, los cuales se observaban y luego se ponían en pie para aplaudir al joven de cabellos rojos quien hizo una reverencia y sonriente agradeció a todos …

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Se encontraban en el lobby de la agencia, los chicos agradecen a Otoya la ayuda con la guitarra y por supuesto alaban a Nanami, era sin duda la principal compositora.

 **-Haru-chan, gracias por tu ayuda-**

 **-No hay de que Kiryuin-san -** respondía la joven con una bella sonrisa.

 **-La melodía esta lista sólo falta la letra y el título de esta -** exponía Eiiji.

 **-Sabrás de nosotros pronto** \- expuso Sumeragi.

 **-Es soberbia, es un conjunto de coros celestiales, ha sido y es lo mejor que nos ha compuesto; las estrellas se lo agradecerán y el buen karma caerá en su vida-**

 **-Amakusa-san todos la hicimos y por eso ha quedado sorprendente-**

 **\- ¡Otoya! Cuando puedas sacar tiempo enseñarme a tocar la guitarra de esa manera ¡Te luciste con ese solo! -** exponía Yamato al lado del pelirrojo al cual dio una buena palmada en la espalda.

 **\- ¡Ah! Gra… Gracias Hyuuga-san… -**

 **-Yamato, ¡Dime Yamato! Jaja -** expresó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojos.

El menor del grupo se acercó con los brazos cruzados hasta el pelirrojo: - **No me gusta la idea de darle las gracias a el líder de Starish, pero… Creo que nos has dado una buena sinfonía** \- admitió serio Nagi - **¡Pero fue sorprendente!** \- gritó para lanzarse a Ittoki en un abrazo, tal parecía que todos lo apreciaban y valoraban. En ese corto periodo de tiempo el pelirrojo logró hacerse querer por Heavens. Eiichi estaba complacido en que todo salió como lo planeó y mejor.

 **\- Bueno, ya es suficiente… Nanami, Otoya los llevaré personalmente a la academia -** expuso Eiichi acercándose a los susodichos. - **Mientras tanto chicos, recuerden lo que hablamos… Regresare en unas horas para ayudarles-**

 **-Claro -** expuso Van mientras los chicos se despedían de la joven y el chico.

Finalmente, los tres quedaban solos, Haruka notó como ambos chicos se miraban uno al otro como en varias ocasiones lo hicieron en el transcurso de la semana; la joven recordó que ambos no habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos por lo tanto ella habló y dijo:

 **-Otori-san… No se preocupe por mí, pediré un taxi-**

 **\- ¿Nanami? -** llamó Otoya preocupado.

 **-Lo siento, pero Otoya no me perdonaría si te dejo ir sola por ahí. Así que vendrás con nosotros-**

Los tres caminaban al estacionamiento, Raging los observaba desde su oficina, aún pensaba en que ocurría… ¿Por qué su hijo se acercaba tanto a ese chico? ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Por qué Shining le había permitido venir a su agencia por tanto tiempo, si a regañadientes aceptó hacer un contrato con ellos por la chica? … Algo no andaba bien, de eso no tenía dudas el del sombrero.

Por otro extremo la joven chica subía a la parte trasera del auto y Otoya se sentaba al lado de Eiichi, quien lo observó por un instante de verdad quería besarlo, sentía que ya no podía aguantarse; sin embargo, observaba por el retrovisor a su pequeña acompañante, en otra ocasión tendría que ser.

Haruka se aclaraba la garganta y susurraba con nervios: **-Otori-san, no tiene que disimular frente a mi yo comprendo lo que sucede-**

 **\- ¡Nanami! -** expuso Otoya totalmente sonrojado, Eiichi dibujo una pequeña sonrisa que puso más nervioso al chico, que fue tomado de una de sus manos y la cual fue besada por el de gafas.

 **-No puedo negar que preferiría besar sus labios, no puedo permitir que Otoya se avergüence… pero te agradezco que comprendas lo que sentimos -**

 **\- Claro que sí, lo sé y lo supe desde que un amigo me lo comento -** sonrió ella.

 **\- ¿Hum, acaso hay algo que deba saber Otoya?**

 **\- Te lo explico después -** respondió con suave voz.

Finalmente tomaron camino y mientras viajaban Otoya finalmente rompió aquella coraza contando a su querido castaño las diferentes experiencias que había pasado cuando pequeño en el orfanato. Su infancia a pesar de tener ese lado oscuro y solitario también tenía muchos momentos felices. Nanami les observaba en silencio, los notaba muy unidos tanto que respiró tranquila, pues Otori parecía un buen chico, educado, atento y tierno ante los ojos de la chica, nada que ver a lo que mostraba a los demás y por lo cual muchos le temían.

Los tres reían cuando Otori relataba algunos sucesos bochornosos de Heavens, la verdad es que conociéndolos les parecían jóvenes muy divertidos. El viaje culminó al entrar a los predios de la Academia en la cual el camaro rojo se estacionó a eso de la siete pm frente a las gradas los tres salieron y aún reían.

Mientras estaban ahí Haruka expuso animada: **\- Fue un placer crear música con Heavens y con Ittoki -kun, nos veremos cuando esté lista la canción -**

 **-Pronto sabrás de nosotros -** expuso Eiichi mientras observaba a su chico de manera insistente, Haruka se despidió y entró a la Academia, en cuanto paso la entrada unas gafas negras la observaron; Shining estaba ahí de pie, se asomó hacia la puerta y finalmente observó a Otoya y a Eiichi el cual tomó su mano y dijo: **\- ¿Volverás mañana? -**

 **\- No lo sé… Tengo que saber qué cosa decir para salir -**

 **-Otoya podemos ir al jardín -**

 **-Si… -**

Ambos se dispusieron a caminar mientras lo hacían Otori exponía: - **Estos días han sido duros para mí, tenerte tan cerca y lejos a la vez es difícil de soportar -**

 **-Yo también me siento así…** \- Otoya lo detuvo, observó hacia la lejanía de aquella entrada y luego observó el pequeño laberinto de arbustos que tenían a su lado, al asegurarse de que no había nadie a los alrededores, halo Eiichi y se adentraron a aquel pasadizo de arbustos pulcramente podados. Una vez bajo aquel refugio, sin mediar ninguna palabra, el pelirrojo reunió sus labios con los de Otori el cual observaba su rostro y susurraba entre besos:

 **-Van a descubrirnos-**

 **\- No me interesa... no quiero cumplir esa estúpida regla-**

 **\- ¿Qué regla?** \- cuestiono Otori intrigado.

 **-Es una tontería de Saotome, nos prohibió enamorarnos mientras somos Idols** -dijo un poco serio y molesto.

 **\- ¿Pero… Por qué? -** cuestionó el castaño tomando su mentón.

 **-Según dicen los rumores, él fue lastimado y por eso dejó de ser idol, dice que el amor te entorpece… Pero, eso no es cierto te da más fuerzas -** dijo abrazándose a Eiichi quien atrajo su rostro al suyo propio y agrego:

 **\- Te inspira, te anima… te…-** se silenció mientras le besaba, con la mayor dulzura que fue capaz. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos se tensaron ante el deseo, comenzando a pedir más. Eiichi acariciaba su rostro y luego sus cabellos mientras que Otoya sólo podía dar pequeños jadeos en aquel beso.

Ittoki temblaba de pies a cabeza, algo en su cuerpo estaba naciendo. Una sensación que lo invitó a susurrar el nombre de Eiichi, quien al escuchar aquella dulce voz le abrazo juntándose en un ardiente y cálido abrazo que causó en el más alto apartar sus labios y guiarlos hacia el cuello del pelirrojo, donde dio pequeños y apasionados besos. Ambos estaban sofocándose, el sonrojo en sus rostros y la agitación de sus corazones causó que aquel deseo aumentará al punto de temer llegar más lejos.

 **-Otoya… No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero algo quema en mi… -**

 **-Yo… No puedo mantenerme en pie… Y mi cabeza se siente liviana… Además de… -** Jadeó buscando los labios del castaño quien percibió el calor de aquel aliento tan deseado por sus labios, tomó entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

Entre los arbustos Shining Saotome observaba todo, apretaba sus puños fuertemente. Pensaba en salir y sorprenderlos, estaba a punto de revelar la verdad que escondía a Ittoki, pero se contuvo, analizó mejor la situación y les dejó solos; furioso abandonó aquel lugar y les dejo estar juntos para ir a su oficina quizás había perdido esta batalla contra Eiichi, pero la guerra apenas estaba comenzando. En su oficina estaba decidido a planificar algo que pudiera separarlos.

Después de caricias y cientos de besos, por fin Eiichi era interrumpido por su teléfono, se trataba de Eiiji, el cual le cuestionaba a qué hora llegaría pues ya era tarde y él no volvía, agobiado y sin ánimos expuso : - **Debo irme.**

 **-Eiichi… no te vayas, … quédate más tiempo-**

 **-Aunque es lo que quiero, sabes que no puedo…** \- Aunque era cierto lo que decía, también Otori sentía alivio de haber sido interrumpido por su hermano, ya que no sabía si se podría contener si seguían besándose, jamás imaginó que Otoya despertaría en su persona tal lujuria y deseo sexual.

No obstante Otoya se sentía agitado, excitado y abrumado, temblaba como una cría de corcel recién nacida. Sus mejillas y labios se encontraban ardiendo. Un silencio incómodo se formó, aquello había sido peligroso tanto que el pelirrojo se decía a sí mismo: _**"Tranquilízate… Sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo se estremece… Eiichi me hace sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, mi cuerpo reacciona a sus besos."**_ Aquellos orbes carmesíes observaron con preocupación y susto al castaño quien acarició una de sus mejillas y susurro:

 **\- Otoya, te gustaría que nos viéramos el viernes -**

No podía negarse a aquella voz profunda que lo tensaba y le hacía vibrar. Apresurado dedicó una sonrisa y respondió. **– Si, cuando sea… Quiero estar contigo** **-**

Otori beso fugazmente sus labios y mientras juntaba su frente con la del chico y confesaba: - **Te amo tanto… Te necesito las 24 horas, sin embargo, debemos estar atentos y ser cuidadosos por nuestra carrera -**

 **-Tienes razón -** expuso Otoya.

Ambos decidieron refrescar un poco sus rostros y ya más calmados se encaminaron para ir de regreso al auto, en donde el menor se despidió con un beso en su mejilla. Otoya divisó aquel auto alejarse y perderse en la enorme entrada del complejo, ahora lo que seguía era entrar e ir a su habitación para enviar mensajes al de gafas sin embargo…

Para su sorpresa el maestro Ringo lo esperaba y le observaba con preocupación.

 **-Otoyan… Shiny quiere verte-**

El joven se estremeció al escuchar aquello demasiadas cosas pasaron por su cabeza _"¿Nos habrán descubierto?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez. Ansioso seguía a su maestro que iba en dirección de la oficina del director, estaba nervioso si realmente fue descubierto seguramente lo expulsarían y si eso sucedía ¿Qué ocurriría con Starish?…

Al entrar encontró al director observando por la ventana. Otoya se situó al frente del escritorio mientras escuchó como Ringo cerraba la puerta dejándolos. Pasó un minuto cuando por fin aquel hombre se movió hasta donde estaba una mesa que contenía bebidas, Ittoki estaba sorprendido nunca imaginó que Saotome bebiera.

 **-Parece que una tormenta se acerca -** hablo serio y molesto. El pelirrojo se sentía realmente incómodo, incapaz de mover algún músculo solo esperando por lo que esté diría. Ya por fin el hombre habló, sin dejar ese semblante serio y de manera profunda prosiguió: **-Mister Ittoki…-** Otoya tragaba grueso - **Debido a su excelente desempeño en Starish será promovido, por lo tanto, usted a partir de mañana tendrá una serie de asignaciones. Su agenda estará saturada desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche. Sus responsabilidades comprenden desde entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas a lo largo y ancho de todo el país.**

 **\- ¿Eh, pero…?-**

 **-He ordenado a la señorita Nanami que inicie la estructura de solos musicales, así que en las noches usted y ella escribirán sus canciones… Los anunciantes han visto el potencial que usted tiene, así que quieren realizar un disco piloto en solitario para usted. Yo lo recomendé y ellos aceptaron -**

 **-Agradezco mucho la oportunidad, director, pero yo… -**

 **\- No se preocupe por los demás, ellos también tendrán su disco en solitario, sin embargo, iniciaremos con usted, antes que todo comience, necesito que me entregue su celular, no quiero que nada lo distraiga, pues estará 100% trabajando para este gran paso -**

 **\- ¿Mi celular? -**

 **-Si…-**

Otoya se lo pensó, pero luego de un momento bloqueo y entregó su iPhone al director, cual colocó este en el escritorio y luego se acercó al chico a quien tomó de los hombros y expuso: **-Doy por iniciado el proyecto de solos musicales… No me falle Mister Ittoki -**

Otoya observaba su pobre teléfono el cual vibró y mostró una luz, estaba seguro de que era Eiichi, pero sin poder hacer nada dejó la oficina. Rápidamente se condujo a la habitación de Cecil para pedirle su celular, no obstante, este no se hallaba y en su lugar Hyuuga se encontraba con una maleta llena de las pertenencias del pelirrojo, el cual cuestionó:

 **\- ¿Qué está pasando? -**

 **\- El director quiere que te muevas a una habitación individual…-** Respondió mientras afuera ya el viento se azotaba tremendamente fuerte, la tormenta se avecinaba con prisa: **-No quiere que te distraigas, así que estarás en el ala este de la academia -**

 **-Pero, ahí no hay nadie -**

 **-Así es… vamos -**

 **-Espere profesor Hyuuga necesito hablar con Ren -**

 **-Ya ellos están en la oficina de Shining a cada uno se les dará órdenes -** Expuso el pelinaranja mientras lo llevaba hasta el ala indicada. Otoya estaba asustado y completamente confundido, sin mencionar que triste quizás esta era la última vez que vería con Otori en un largo tiempo.

Hyuuga Ryuuga iba al frente de él y caminaba en silencio, parecía un oficial llevando a un prisionero a su celda, Otoya mientras más se adentraba en el ala este, notaba que subían gradas y gradas hasta que por fin llegaron a la habitación que sería su hogar de aquí en adelante. Al abrirse la puerta notó una cama y la habitación que parecía estar decorada de una manera coloquial y clásica, un estilo victoriano se podía percibir en cada rincón.

 **-Bien… las órdenes fueron precisas a partir de esta noche dormirás aquí-**

Un fuerte relámpago seguido de un fuerte trueno se presentó iluminando por un segundo aquella habitación lúgubre en la cual Hyuuga le dejaba solo; Otoya rápidamente buscó por todo el lugar un teléfono y mientras lo hacía escuchaba el sonido de una cerradura.

 **\- ¿Pero, qué…? -** Se dijo llegando hasta la puerta en la cual se dio cuenta que estaba bajo llave, esto lo sorprendió algo no andaba bien…

Afuera Ryuuga guardaba la llave en su elegante traje y mientras caminaba se encontró con un preocupado Ringo el cual dijo. **-No me lo tomes a mal, pero, esto se** **llama arresto** **-**

 **-Solo cumplo órdenes-**

 **-Ese pobre chico está sufriendo por las tonterías de dos adultos-**

 **-Jamás pensé que Shining llegaría a este punto… Son solo dos chicos de seguro se aburrirán y Otoya volverá a ser normal-**

 **\- ¿Normal…? quieres decir que la Homosexualidad es una enfermedad-**

 **-Pues…-**

 **-Sabes algo, mejor cállate -**

El pelirrosa se apartó de su estúpido amigo el cual suspiro y expuso: **-Lo siento-**

Aún pidiendo disculpas se perdieron sus voces por el pasillo… En tanto adentro Ittoki no podía encontrar una salida todas las puertas que daban al pasillo estaban cerradas con llave, sofocado fue directamente al ventanal en el cual las gotas de aquella tormenta golpeaban con furia el vidrio, corrió por la superficie de aquella terraza y se asomó apoyándose al barandal de mármol y hormigón, con susto pudo ver lo alto que estaba. Las gotas chocaban en su rostro mientras que el mareo le acechaba, le atemorizaban las alturas y una caída desde el quinto piso no sería lindo. Totalmente atrapado elevó su rostro para ver los árboles moverse furiosos contra el viento era una tempestad…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Aquel auto rojo llegaba al estacionamiento, los limpia parabrisas aún funcionaban acelerados Eiichi había manejado bajo esa tormenta y preocupado susurraba: **-Parece que el cielo se va a caer-**

Mientras bajaba, pudo ser testigo de cómo un rayo caía en la estatua de su padre, esta no se partió, pero sí pudo ver como aquella luz bajo por todo lo largo de aquella figura de metal esto no le gustó nada. Tomó su celular y marcó a Otoya, no obstante en seguida la voz mecánica de una mujer dictaba:

 _ **\- "La persona que está intentando llamar está fuera del área de cobertura o su línea ha sido desconectada."-**_

 **\- ¿Otoya…? -** Se preguntó angustiado, aquella tormenta causó caos en toda la ciudad, hasta la madrugada, un nuevo día se presentaba en el horizonte…

* * *

 **Finalmente Saotome los a separado que pasara!**

 **nos vemos el 31 de mayo n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola!**

 **Hoy es 30 y como lo prometí cada 15 y 30 del mes se estará publicando un nuevo capítulo de esta historia espero que siga siendo del agrado de ustedes, por favor necesito que sean de mente abierta a partir del capítulo 5 n.n**

 **A las personas que se preguntan de mis otros Fics pronto SUBIRE se los prometo n.n/**

 **Mil gracias por leer, votar y comentar n.n**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN TEMA BASTANTE CHOCANTE, ESPERO QUE LO ASIMILEN CON MENTE ABIERTA Y CALMA SI SE PREGUNTAN QUE ES… PUES ES DESDE LA CONVERSACION DE NANAMI Y OTOYA.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar y si después de este capítulo dejas de leerlo lo entenderé gracias de verdad!**

 **Un beso! Y feliz lectura n..n**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la Maga.**

" **Soledad… verdades, entre poemas y cartas"**

Los miembros de Starish se hallaban en el salón de usos múltiples, aún no comprendían qué había pasado. Estaban pensativos preguntándose: ¿Por qué Otoya no les aviso que haría un proyecto en solitario? Pues la noche anterior Shining les había dado la noticia que Starish se tomaría un descanso para permitir a Ittoki arrancar en su carrera de solista. Tokiya no lo entendía, ya que Otoya no se lo mencionó, nunca había mencionado nada parecido.

La tristeza se dibujaba en sus rostros, aunque Shining les dijo que estuvieran felices por los logros de su compañero, ellos no dejaban de sentir nostalgia por no estar todos juntos; desde que debutaron como grupo, Starish se había vuelto una familia y la independencia de su líder era lo mejor que podía ocurrir, sin embargo, le extrañarían y mucho.

A pesar de los años, aquellos jóvenes que se conocieron en aquella academia sabían que desde que iniciaron, el grupo serían algo más que amigos, Starish era una familia. Habían pasado muchas situaciones juntos y la experiencia que los llevó a la desesperación en el proyecto de duetos, al casi perder a Otoya los unió como hermanos. No había duda que se querían mucho, apreciaban el esfuerzo y dedicación de cada uno, aunque eso significaba dejar ir a Ittoki en aquel proyecto y separarse por una temporada.

Starish, su familia y el vínculo que los unía se había roto, y una pequeña parte buscaba otro rumbo… Lo que no sabían es que este no era el deseo del pelirrojo, sino más bien los deseos egoístas de un hombre de corazón duro y de terrible orgullo. Era evidente que cada chico fue envuelto por la tristeza, ya una vez habían experimentado por la terrible separación y volver a vivirlo, era aún peor. Sin poder cambiar la situación y descubrir que debían estar distantes por un tiempo decidieron hablar entre ellos:

 **\- ¿Alguien sabe hasta cuándo estaremos en "descanso"? -** cuestionó intrigado Syo.

 **-No, pero mientras tanto podemos enfocarnos en nuestras asignaciones extracurriculares** -Respondió Masato **-Somos una familia… Pero si en los deseos de Otoya está ser solista no podemos más que apoyar su decisión.**

Todos escucharon lo que Hijirikawa había expresado y de nuevo el suspiro fue general.

 **-¿Ahora con quién haré los programas de variedades?-** suspiro con tristeza Cecil. Su fiel compañero estaría ausente y esos programas no serían lo mismo sin el pelirrojo.

 **-Bueno… Hay que apoyar a Ikki, él lo decidió así; y no me extraña, ya que las cosas entre nosotros no están bien-** Natsuki no pudo decir nada sólo suspirar al igual que sus amigos el silencio rodeó hasta que…

 **-¿Eso es todo?-** bramaba Tokiya, claramente molesto **-¿E** **s todo lo que van a decir?**

 **-¿De qué hablas Tokiya?-** cuestiono Ren.

 **-¿Piensan quedarse sin hacer nada?-** inquirió a sus compañeros - **Yo se los dije ¿No? la presencia de Eiichi Otori traería problemas y consecuencias.**

 **-Esto no creo que tenga que ver -** habló por fin inquieto Shinomiya - **¿Verdad chicos?**

Nadie dijo nada y es que ahora no sabían si lo que Ichinose advirtió había resultado ser cierto, aún sin dirigirle la palabra se dispusieron a regresar a su habitación para alistarse e ir a sus asignaciones correspondientes como idols.

El día avanzaba y en el ala este Otoya no había dormido, se encontraba sentado sobre una silla y sus brazos reposaban sobre la mesa, donde hundió su rostro. Frente a él, un enorme espejo reflejaba su rostro triste y preocupado. Escuchó los pájaros en la terraza jugar y trinar, disfrutando de su libertad, hasta sentía envidia de ellos. Mientras un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios, oyó desde la puerta el suave toque de una campanilla. Elevó su cabeza y giró a ver la puerta en la cual logró divisar una sombra bajo esta y eso lo animó, fue corriendo hasta llegar a esta y susurrar: **-¿Quién es?**

 **-Su desayuno…-** se escuchó la voz de un hombre que no reconoció. El pelirrojo, sin saber quién era se apartó de la puerta al oír como el cerrojo de esta era quitado y se revelaba la identidad del sujeto. Se sorprendió a ver que era un hombre del personal de vigilancia de la academia, llevaba el uniforme y gafas negras. Entregó la charola en sus manos y sin decir más volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Ittoki no pudo decir nada, estaba en shock; parecía como si estuviera en una cárcel, llevó su charola a la cama y observó los platillos: pan tostado, un bowl de frutas y leche; además de huevos y tocino. No tenía apetito estaba solo, sin poder comunicarse y no entendía por qué motivo.

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana y finalmente Ryuuga llegó, abrió la recámara y cuestionó apreciando al chico sentado en la orilla de la cama vistiendo la misma ropa de ayer: **-¿Otoya, pero qué haces?**

Giró a ver al maestro de manera triste, como si necesitase consuelo. Aquel rostro que siempre sonreía estaba pálido y con la mirada opaca. El maestro trago grueso, sintiéndose culpable por la situación del chico, sin embargo, no debía de desobedecer a Shining.

 **-Apresúrate, tienes un día lleno de visitas a las televisoras, harás anuncios publicitarios y una audición para una película-** Ittoki se movió y respondió:

 **-Está bien…-** Pasó al lado de Hyuuga y susurro **-¿Maestro Hyuuga, puedo usar su celular?**

 **-No tengo… Shining no quiere distracciones así que lo deje en mi habitación .**

 **-Entiendo… -** dijo cabizbajo para luego cuestionar: **\- ¿Cuándo veré a los demás?**

 **-No es momento, por favor date prisa.**

Otoya fue a cambiarse con prisa, mientras Hyuuga notaba que él no había comido y además parecía que había llorado toda la noche sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus párpados rojos.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

En Raging Entertainment.

Eiichi había despertado tarde, no había podido dormir toda la noche tratando de contactar con el pelirrojo. Aún bostezaba mientras bajaba por las gradas hasta situarse en la mesa de la cocina, le dolía la cabeza y los ojos ardían; se retiró las gafas mientras Kira cuestionaba: **-¿Estas bien Eiichi?**

 **-Si… ¿En dónde están todos?**

 **-Se preparan para ir a la sesión de fotos de la marca de ropa de Red Line… ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?**

 **-Rayos…-** masculló poniéndose en pie rápidamente, yendo gradas arriba para prepararse y unirse con sus amigos.

Heavens estaba listo, todos bromeaban excepto cierto castaño de gafas. Quien dentro de la camioneta que los llevaba a la sesión fotográfica, solo se dedicaba a prestar atención a las calles. Eiji observaba en silencio a su hermano, quien al parecer había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, su estado de ánimo parecía por los suelos por lo que el pequeño Otori se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado para que su hermano se apreciara tan triste.

A eso de la una del mediodía, llegaron al edificio, pasaron recepción y fueron directos a su locación, el estudio A-14.

En cuanto ellos pasaban al pasillo, una comitiva de seguridad salía con Otoya del estudio A-11. El pelirrojo era bien custodiado, el personal tenía órdenes específicas y no le perderían de vista. Caminaba hacia la salida cuando pudo ver el auto de Heavens partir, su corazón latía acelerado sin embargo aquel vehículo se perdía en la calle.

 **-Estuvo aquí…Eiichi-** Susurró con nuevos brillos en su mirada: _"Hay posibilidades que un día_ _logré_ _ver a_ _Eiichi_ ".Pensó emocionado: _"Te extraño… Necesito verte"_ _ **.**_ Por fin podía sentirse animado. La simple expectativa de encontrarse con el ojivioleta le brindaba esperanza y felicidad.

 **-Ittoki-san, es hora de irnos -** le llamó uno de sus acompañantes.

Dentro del edificio, Heavens se encontraba en maquillaje para prontamente tomar las fotografías de una nueva marca de ropa. Eiichi escuchaba de sus chicos:

 **-Saben ayer pensé en un nombre para nuestra nueva canción …**

 **-¿En serio Nagi?**

 **-Sip… -** respondió orgulloso el menor, mientras se levantaba de su silla y expresaba animado - **!Qué les parece si le ponemos "El Rock del cielo"!**

Los chicos se observaron y Yamato soltó a reír: **-¡JAJAJAAJA! ¡¿QUÉ?!**

 **-No te rías de mí, bestia peluda-** gritaba Nagi intentando lanzarse contra el alto muchacho con furiosos, pero débiles, golpes. Shion tomó a Nagi de la cintura lo abrazó y expresó:

 **-Nagi todavía tengo sueño-** Perezosamente se acariciaba al menor y una de las chicas de maquillaje exponía preocupada y por sobre todo exaltada por la atrocidad que hacía.

- **Por favor no haga eso, acabo de maquillarlo.**

Kira negaba, desaprobando aquella acción. Van se unió para molestarlos y Yamato, para variar no dejaba de reírse y tomarles fotos, era una sesión fotográfica después de todo ¿No?. Eiiji dibujó una sonrisa, le agradaba ver a sus amigos estar felices, no obstante, sabía que su hermano no lo estaba. Se giró para verle, este trataba de concretar una llamada y al no hacerlo guardaba su iPhone a su bolsillo suspiraba hondo, de nuevo:

 **-Nii-san…-** Le llamó con preocupación mientras se acercaba a él y cuestionaba: **\- ¿Qué te sucede?**

 **-Nada… Todo está bien-** mintió, mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su mano en su propia barbilla y exponía: - **¡Creo que la idea de Nagi me animo a pensar en algo!**

 **-¿En serio que cosa?**

 **\- El cielo -** Exponía sonriente - **Ya que terminamos la letra y quedó emocionante con todos esos arreglos y coros celestiales, me mueve el deseo de llamarla** _ **Heaven Sky**_

Al mencionar aquello todos se detuvieron mientras Nagi exponía: **-¡Ven no era una tontería a Eiichi le gusta!**

 **-¡Suena bien!**

 **\- Si, me agrada-** respondía Kira a la opinión de Hyuuga.

Emocionados decidieron dar lo mejor de sí en la sesión de fotos. Cada uno con atuendos únicos. Desde Kira con un estilo elegante y casual, hasta los estilos callejeros de Yamato y Nagi, en cuanto a Shion era un estilo más victoriano. Y los hermanos se podían apreciar con un estilo semicasual y deportivo. Van, al ser el mayor de los siete, representaba un estilo más maduro, modelando un elegante traje de etiqueta.

El modelaje de Heavens culminó a eso de las cinco de la tarde y finalmente se dirigieron a su edificio…

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

La noche por fin llegó y como Shining lo dijo, Otoya había ido y venido de diferentes lugares estaba cansado y agobiado; el chico verdaderamente era popular tanto que todos los programas de televisión querían entrevistarlo y también los anunciantes querían grabar con él. Esto al pelirrojo le pareció simplemente raro, pues antes la avalancha de contratos no era de esta manera; no obstante, él llego a pensar que quizás se debía a que todos querían la primicia de la separación de Starish y de la carrera en ascenso de su exlíder.

Además, estaba el detalle que, aunque Starish tuviera esas montañas de trabajo ellos se daban apoyo emocional y verbal. Extrañaba tanto a sus amigos, las entrevistas en grupo, las bromas, los abrazos, todo… Y por tres duras semanas lo extraño día y noche, a cada uno de los chicos, pues ni siquiera tenía noticias de ellos; y por sobre todo anhelaba ver a Eiichi, pese a que aún no se encontraba con él, no perdía la esperanza de que se cruzarán en alguna presentación... al día siguiente por fin sus caminos se encontrarían.

Eran finales del mes cuando Otoya se encontraba en una entrevista, su rostro no parecía el de antes, ni animado, ni radiante; ahora el cansancio se hacía presente, opacando su mirada dándole un semblante distante; sin embargo, en esa ocasión su sombría situación se volvería eufórica:

 **-¡Recuerden amigos, estamos conversando con nuestro invitado especial del día de hoy, Ittoki Otoya!-** exponía el presentador al lado del pelirrojo, quien estaba sentado en un sofá **-Regresaremos después de estos comerciales y por favor manténganse atentos al siguiente bloque en el cual tendremos al grupo** _ **Heavens**_ **en los estudios presentando por primera vez su nuevo álbum -**

Otoya se despertó de su letargo, salió de ese trance en el que se hallaba sumido y entonces escuchó cómo iban a comerciales. Y en ese momento pudo ver la previsualización de aquella canción y la fecha de estreno del álbum. Observó al presentador y cuestionó mientras este tomaba café:

 **-¿Heavens estará aquí? -**

 **-Sí… Si no me equivoco ya están en los camerinos -** Otoya se puso en pie causando susto en aquel hombre el cual inquirió sorprendido: **-** **¡¿A dónde va?!**

Ittoki corrió hasta un costado del escenario, en donde se sometió tras un montón de cajas que lograban ocultarlo de la vista del personal de seguridad en medio de aquella oscuridad; sin embargo, uno de ellos notó como se había escapado hacia el pasillo que daba a camerinos e inmediatamente esté le siguió. Otoya en cambio corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta encontrarse con el nombre de Heavens en la puerta, aquel pedazo de madera era lo único que lo separaba de encontrarse con Eiichi. Su corazón palpitaba como nunca, escuchó como alguien se acercaba hacia él y de manera inmediata decidió abrirla mientras que su jefe de seguridad gritaba:

 **-¡Espere Ittoki-san, no puede abandonar su posición!… ¡Ittoki-san!**

Gritó de nuevo el jefe de seguridad el cual antes de que el pelirrojo se perdiera dentro de aquel camerino descubrió su rostro lleno de pánico y desesperación, el hombre se lanzó para detenerlo, pero su rostro chocó contra la madera, pues la puerta se cerró con fuerza y el pelirrojo sin perder el tiempo colocó el cerrojo. Respiraba agitado, por dentro trago grueso y en cuanto descubrió que su guardaespaldas no podía entrar acomodó su respiración, mientras que los chicos de Heavens adentro observaban al invasor. Nagi de inmediato lo reconoció y expuso:

 **-¿Eh?** **…** **¿Qué haces aquí cabeza de tomate?**

Al escuchar aquello Otoya se dio la vuelta, aún respiraba con agitación. Observó los rostros de cada uno de aquellos miembros hasta que escuchó:

 **-¡Oto-chan!-** gritó emocionado Van, al hacerlo cierto castaño de gafas, que se encontraba decaído observando su rostro en el espejo, no pudo creer lo que escuchó, en su pecho su corazón saltó invadido de emoción. Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie pronto y girando su cuerpo lo observó, enseguida ubicó el rostro de Otoya, al cual anhelo ver por tanto tiempo; más sin embargo, Eiichi podía notar lo asustado y lo temeroso que se encontraba apoyado de espaldas sobre aquella madera, aún sosteniéndose de está, asegurándose de que sus perseguidores no entrarán.

 **-¿Otoya?-** cuestionó causando nerviosismo en el mencionado. Aquella voz que proclamaba su nombre retumbó con fuerza _¿Cuánto tiempo deseo que este momento llegará?_ Otoya en cada presentación que asistió nunca perdió la esperanza en que algún día se encontrarán y finalmente estaban frente a frente; no obstante, no estaban solos en aquel lugar, todos los miembros de Heavens estaban ahí. Pero eso no detuvo al pelirrojo para sonreír hermosamente al verlo, después de tantos días sumergido en la tristeza podía sonreír. Eiichi seguía tan guapo como siempre, pulcramente vestido con una chaqueta roja y camisa negra, pantalones de tela negro y finos zapatos. Sus cabellos peinados para la ocasión, y lo que más lleno de felicidad al pelirrojo fue la mirada que Eiichi le dedicaba, esta seguía siendo la misma, una mirada llena de amor y devoción, y al mismo tiempo la sorpresa y duda se hacía ver en sus ojos.

Otoya con ver a la persona a quien dedicaba sus más bellas sonrisas, fue suficiente para saber que en su corazón nunca existirá nadie más, el latir acelerado en su pecho al punto de robarle el aliento y el temblar de sus manos le bastaba para confirmarlo: amaba a Eiichi más que a nada.

Enseguida todo se quedó en silencio y se olvidó de todo… Sin pensarlo o siquiera importarle que estaban los chicos ahí, se apresuró a correr y así poder llegar a él. Abrazo al castaño hundiéndose en su pecho, sintiendo su perfume y su palpitar acelerado; y el reconfortante calor de su cuerpo. Otori, dichoso recibió a su pequeño pelirrojo entre sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y elevó sus manos a su espalda respondiendo con fervor aquel abrazo, encajó su barbilla sobre los cabellos rojos de Otoya. Pasaron solo unos segundos, los cuales a ellos le parecieron minutos. Ambos se observaron a los ojos y sin contenerse se besaron frente a los demás, a lo que las reacciones se fueron dando de forma inmediata. Yamato dejó caer su mandíbula ante aquella escena, Shion abrió enorme sus ojos y rápidamente cubrió los de Nagi.

 **-Lo sabía** **-** decía Van con esa voz escandalosa y sonriendo enormemente.

 **-Ni…Nii-san** **-** expresó sorprendido el menor de los Otori, el cual tenía una expresión confusa.

 **-Eiichi, Otoya… -** Llamó severamente escandalizado Sumeragi **-** **Están en un lugar en donde no deberían hacer esto**

 **-¿Tú lo sabías Kira?-** cuestionaba agitado Eiiji.

 **-Pienso que deberíamos darles espacio -** Expuso Shion aún impresionado.

 **-¿Qué… qué está pasando?-** cuestiono Nagi abrumado, quien aún no entendía con exactitud lo que ocurría.

El que no podía decir nada era Yamato, pasado un pequeño tiempo Otoya expuso: **-Eiichi…** **Lo siento-** expresó derramando lágrimas, pues sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien y podría traerle problemas al mayor, pero fue incapaz de soportar aquel torbellino de emociones que en su interior había. No había logrado contener lo que sentía por Otori.

Eiichi abría los ojos lentamente, ese beso le parecía un sueño, tomó con su mano la mejilla de Ittoki y tras una dulce caricia expresó con voz profunda y grave: **-No… No te preocupes -** Otoya cerró sus ojos complacido por aquella caricia, se dieron un beso más y entonces Otori cuestionó angustiado y preocupado: **-Otoya, ¿Qué está pasando por qué no me respondes? Y ahora ni siquiera está en servicio la línea**

Con voz casi inaudible y de manera apresurada él confesaba, mientras que Otori secaba sus lágrimas **-Shining separó el grupo y lo disolvió por un tiempo … Quiere que inicie con una carrera de solista… -** Las lágrimas nuevamente brotaban de sus ojos, por fin estaba sacando lo que pesaba en su corazón, aquello que por tantos días ha tenido que soportar: - ... **Me alejo de los chicos, no he podido verlos en un tiempo, tampoco me permite hacer llamadas, me quitó el celular y ni siquiera tengo permitido salir de mi habitación… Todos los días pedía por tener la suerte de encontrarme contigo en algún evento y ahora por fin… -**

Aquel grupo de chicos escuchó el relato de Otoya. Y aún más impactados que antes, escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta y a alguien gritar: **-¡Ittoki-san, habrá la puerta ahora mismo!**

Los chicos observaron hacia la puerta y fue entonces que Yamato reaccionó y cuestionó: **-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-**

 **-Se los explicaré luego -** dijo Eiichi quien escuchó como intentaban abrir la puerta, giró a su chico y lo abrazo por detrás diciendo en su oído… **\- Otoya… Ya no llores, debes regresar te prometo que yo iré a la Academia a visitarte.**

El pelirrojo giró su rostro y de manera desesperada expresó: **\- No te dejarán pasar… Espera mis noticias por favor -** Otoya acarició el rostro del castaño y finalizó: **– Eiichi… te extraño-** Ambos se separaron al escuchar que la puerta se abría y de inmediato Ittoki exponía **: -Perdón estaba…**

Otori y los otros se dieron cuenta de la forma tan brusca en que dos hombres vestidos completamente de negro tomaban a Ittoki de ambos brazos y se lo llevaban, mientras el jefe de seguridad exponía: **-Dense prisa debemos irnos.**

 **-¿Pero y la entrevista?-**

 **-El señor Saotome la cancelo -** expuso de manera seria el guardaespaldas sacándole de aquel lugar.

Finalmente los siete chicos quedaron solos. Shion cerró la puerta de nuevo y observó a su líder quien tenía la mirada de los demás sobre él, Kira se cruzó de brazos y exponía **: -No es momento de juzgar a Eiichi, antes de ser compañeros somos amigos, así que pido que lo escuchen.**

 **-¿Nii-san qué pasa entre tú e Ittoki-kun?**

 **\- Me gusta… Estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, pero hace tres semanas que no sabía nada de él**

 **-Por eso te veías triste todo este tiempo.**

 **\- El amor suele nacer en los peores escenarios -** expuso Van, bastante serio: - **Es probable que Shining los haya descubierto y por eso le ha puesto toda esa seguridad a Oto-chan.**

Nagi y Yamato no dijeron nada, observaban con enfado a su líder, el cual cuestionó: **-Nagi, Yamato … ¿ustedes no dirán nada?**

 **-Creo que ya es hora de salir a cantar.-** expuso Nagi realmente molesto, la figura tan perfecta e intachable de Eiichi se borró por completo.

-…- Hyuuga lo observaba con enfado, enseguida y en conjunto de Nagi y Shion, salieron del camerino.

Kira y Van observaron con pena al castaño quien susurro: **-Creo que ellos no estaban preparados.**

 **-Sea como sea eres su líder deberán entender…**

Salieron con calma, mientras que ambos hermanos se quedaban solos, el menor paso al frente del de gafas y susurro:

 **-Nii-san ¿Esto es lo que en verdad quieres?**

 **-Eiiji… Otoya es la persona que amo, no es un capricho, tampoco una fase, eres la persona que más quiero que entienda que lo que siento por él es real…**

 **-Sabes que papá no lo aceptara...**

 **-Lo sé… pero tú sí... tú eres la única familia que me interesa en este momento… ¿Eiiji, aceptas mi relación con Otoya?**

El joven no dijo nada sólo tomó aliento y susurró: **-Vamos nos están esperando.**

Ambos hermanos caminaron en dirección del Stage que habían hecho para ellos, Eiichi estaba nervioso podía sentir lo incómodo que se encontraban sus compañeros y enseguida pensó **:** _ **"Estoy sólo en esto…Otoya, debo buscar la forma de poder verte."**_

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

Raging Entertainment…

Ya era de noche y el clima era silencioso. En aquel hogar sólo se podía escuchar el piano que Kira tocaba con ímpetu, mientras que los demás se encontraban en lo suyo; Yamato había ignorado por completo a todos desde que salieron de aquella presentación, Nagi se encontraba leyendo una revista y Van los observaba a todos, en tanto Eiiji se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo jugo, Shion por otro lado apagaba la televisión. El único que no estaba en la sala era Eiichi que decidió resguardarse en su habitación. Y el menor de los Otori ya no podía soportar aquella situación.

 **-Esto es suficiente -** mencionó alzando la voz, llamando la atención de cada uno: - **¿Podemos hablar de lo que está pasando?**

Kira dejó de tocar, enseguida Yamato se sacó los audífonos y dijo: **\- ¡Prefiero imaginar que no sucede nada!-** expuso furioso.

 **-Escuchen sé que es chocante, sé que mi Nii-san eligió un camino no muy usual en su atracción sexual, pero… ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para juzgar?**

 **-Somos su familia-** exponía Nagi de manera seria y observando a Eiiji de manera severa **: -Si él nos hubiera contado desde antes no estaríamos en estas.**

 **-Esto pasaría nos dijera o no-** Expuso Van seriamente, apoyando al pequeño castaño **\- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Él no les dijo nada porque son tan infantiles e inmaduros que no lo comprenderían.**

 **-¡Yo si lo entiendo y no me agrada!-** gritó Yamato: - **¡Dos hombres es asqueroso!**

 **-Sabes una cosa, los que ven una relación homosexual de esa forma es por qué en su interior están asustados de ser homosexuales-** Grito Van molesto por la actitud del rubio.

 **-¡¿Qué intentas decirme?!**

Ambos se acercaron y Yamato empujó al castaño, prontamente Shion y Kira llegaron para separarlos mientras que Eiiji exponía:

 **-¡Ya basta, mi Nii-san no se merece esto! Él siempre ha velado por nuestro bien, fue quien nos reclutó… ¿Acaso no lo recuerdan? -** expuso serio y de manera molesta tanto que ese tierno y dulce rostro demostró furia **-¡Yamato, si Eiichi no te hubiera reclutado aún serías el hermano mediocre de Ryuuga Hyuuga!… Nagi, tu eres muy pequeño para entender, pero debes darte cuenta que cuando experimentes el amor no va a importar de quien te enamores-** el menor se encogió de hombros **\- Solo piénsenlo… Eiichi tuvo que ocultarlo todo este tiempo, no nos dijo nada porque sabía cómo reaccionaríamos.**

Una gran lección había sido obsequiada por el menor de los Otori, los chicos observaban el piso de manera culpable, Hyuuga se soltó del agarre de Sumeragi y enseguida se limpió el sudor en su frente mientras expresaba **: -Escuche que… Mañana estará Haruka en la reunión de compositores… Es seguro que ella sigue viendo a Otoya… Podríamos decirle a Eiichi que le mandé una carta con ella.**

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Eiiji, rápidamente los demás cambiaron su expresión, Van abrazaba al alto chico y exponía haciéndole agachar a su nivel: **-Esa es buena idea, has madurado mucho Yama-chan-**

 **-Llámame así otra vez y te romperé las piernas**

 **-Jajajajaja ahora sólo falta que te des cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.**

 **-¡¿Ah?!**

Kira sujeto a Kiryuin y lo halo diciendo: **-Creo que ya hablaste demasiado.**

 **-Jejeje….**

 **-¡Que maravilloso, todos vamos a cooperar en este amor prohibido! -** Exponía Shion con voz profunda, al parecer le emocionaba la idea.

 **-Se me ha ocurrido algo-** comentó el pelirrosa - **¿Porque no mejor le escribimos una carta todos haciéndole saber que aceptamos su relación, pero que debe ganarse nuestro aprecio y admiración?**

 **-¡Eso suena perfecto!-** Gritó Yamato.

 **-Ah... eso no era lo que yo quería decir -** suspiraba Eiiji, sin embargo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

 **-Es mejor que nada Eiiji** \- comentó Van a su lado, sus orbes violetas observaron a su compañero y asintió rápidamente todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

Academia Saotome…

Un informe completo se le había otorgado a Shining, este estaba molesto por el hecho de que Otoya abandonó la entrevista. Por lo que quería respuestas y razones, así que el encargado de seguridad exponía. **-El joven se nos escapó de las manos…**

 **-¡Creí que lo cuidarían, que serían capaces de controlar a un adolescente!**

 **\- Sí señor, pero él fue rápido y se encerró en el camerino de Heavens y…**

 **-¡Heavens!-** gritó levantándose de su escritorio, totalmente lleno de enfado y furia expresó **-¡Lárguense de mi vista incompetentes!-** aquel personal se fue de la oficina mientras que Ringo entraba a esta y exponía molesto:

 **-Shining esto es ridículo, no puedes evitar que ellos se encuentren.**

 **-Aunque debo suspender todos los compromisos no permitiré que Otoya se vea con él.**

 **-Pero, ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?**

 **\- Me doy cuenta de que tu estas con ellos…**

 **-Shining, has separado a los chicos, te has olvidado de que amas la música-** Aquel hombre no quería entender. Sin darle importancia a los reclamos de aquel pelirrosa expresó:

 **-Llamaré a todas las agencias cancelare todo lo que tenga que ver con las presentaciones que estén al mismo tiempo que esos sujetos.**

 **-Como quieras…**

A pesar de la dura discusión en aquella oficina, Otoya debió cumplir un último compromiso y esa noche el auto en el que asistió llegaba a la puerta del ala este en donde Ryuuga lo esperaba. Ittoki estaba más tranquilo al menos había podido ver a Otori una vez más. Estaba simplemente emocionado y el dolor de estómago que lo había aquejado desde la mañana se había mejorado un poco.

 **-Gracias Shioko-** agradeció al conductor el cual le ayudó a bajar al joven, no obstante, el chofer se asustó al ver una mancha roja en la pierna de Ittoki. **-¿Ittoki-kun acaso está lastimado?**

 **-¿Eh?-** El chico se observó y su rostro palideció…

 **\- ¿Todo está bien? -** Ryuuga llegó a su cercanía preocupado tras oír al conductor.

 **\- El muchacho se lastimó, está sangrando.**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Déjame ver…**

 **-¡No, no! ¡No pasa nada es... que me tropecé con una mesa antes de salir y….!** \- Agacho su rostro sin encontrar palabras que decir para calmar a los hombres, lo mejor era refugiarse en su cuarto cuanto antes así que se introdujo por la puerta al interior de la mansión, mientras que ambos hombres observaban aquella mancha en el asiento.

 **-¿Hum?**

 **-Ve a lavar el auto yo me encargo de su herida.**

 **\- Si señor.**

Hyuuga rápidamente entró tras Otoya, pero para cuando lo alcanzó este ya se había encerrado en su habitación. ¡Como no se dio cuenta que el chico se había lastimado! Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan negligente, ya mucho tenía que soportar el pobre muchacho con los delirios de Shining y ahora se lastimaba debido al cansancio provocado por la carga laboral que impusieron sobre él. Y lo que más lo hacía sentir culpable al mayor, es que lo más probable es que Otoya estuviera ocultando aquella lesión, por miedo, pues había adoptado una actitud distante y fría con el muchacho.

Dentro de la habitación, el joven buscaba entre sus objetos personales ropa limpia, mientras exponía: **-No puede ser se me olvidó que era fin de mes… Y no compre lo que necesito… ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si me vigilan todo el tiempo? –** murmuraba desesperado, sus cejas se habían juntado haciendo evidente la preocupación en él.

 **-Otoya, voy a entrar necesito que vayas conmigo a la enfermería -** aviso el mayor, evidentemente preocupado. Su rostro se puso pálido al escuchar aquello, corrió a la puerta y colocó rápidamente el pasador que había por dentro.

 **-¡No, yo estoy bien… es sólo una cortada!**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Si… ¿Profesor Ryuuga… Nanami vendrá hoy?**

 **-Si, en una hora**

 **-Entonces la esperaré gracias**

 **-¿Seguro estas bien?-** volvió a preguntar decepcionado de sí mismo al ser incapaz de ayudar al pelirrojo, era evidente que ahora el chico no confiaba en nadie más que en su compositora. Y eso era algo que comprendía perfectamente.

 **-Si… Gracias -** susurro mientras reposaba su frente en aquella puerta: _ **-Esto no puede estar pasando-**_

Se condujo al cuarto de baño en donde se sacó la ropa, se observaba al espejo y veía su rostro, sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos del mismo color, colocaba sus manos a los costados de su cabeza. Toda esta situación era mucho más de lo que su alegre y optimista corazón podía resistir:

 **-Ya no puedo más con esto...-** gimió, por mucho que intentaba calmar el nudo en su garganta, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Le había prometido a su amada tía ser fuerte, pero aquella fuerza se desvanecía día tras día.

Completamente abatido entró a la ducha y se dedicó a asearse. En cuanto el agua cálida tocó su piel se sintió tranquilo. Su cuerpo estaba pasando por algo sorprendente… Algo que había ocultado por toda su vida y ahora gracias a las restricciones, estaba en peligro de saberse. Pequeñas gotas rojas se mezclaban con el agua, coloreando el fondo de la ducha de un sutil rojo. El vapor que generó el agua caliente logró que se relajará por un momento. Sin embargo, un largo suspiro se dejó escapar por su boca, mientras observaba a su parte baja en donde se encontraba la razón de aquella hemorragia. Su rostro, cubierto por mechones carmesí, evidenciaba su sufrimiento; las lágrimas se perdieron entre el agua que se deslizaba por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba tristemente: **\- ¿Por qué soy tan raro… Por qué nací así?**

Estuvo a punto de asear aquella parte que se hallaba tras su miembro; esa parte que con tanto recelo debía ser escondida, cuando escucho la voz de Haruka y Ryuuga ambos habían logrado entrar por otra puerta.

 **-¡Ittoki-kun! ¿Te encuentras bien? -** La voz de la chica se oía preocupada.

 **-Otoya-** llamó el pelinaranja desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño - **Le pedí a Nanami que viniera antes, ella te ayudara con lo que necesites.**

El chico se asomó por el cristal de aquella regadera y se apresuró en responder, antes de preocupar más al hombre: **-¡Estoy bien sólo me estoy dando un baño, saldré enseguida!**

Rápidamente terminó con la ducha, procurando asearse por completo. Y asegurarse que en su cuerpo no quede rastro alguno de sangre y mucho menos de sus lágrimas. Solo debía mostrarse fuerte por un momento más, solo eso.

Unos minutos después salía del baño, traía puesto un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera con la cual cubrió su cabeza, Hyuuga suspiro aliviado y expuso: **-Por lo que veo te encuentras mejor… Bueno les dejaré solos para que continúen con su trabajo.**

Otoya le siguió y le detuvo al sujetar uno de sus brazos, tomó el valor que necesitaba para hablar con su maestro. Sabía que sería en vano pedirle algo al mayor, pero en este punto no tenía más alternativas: **-Maestro puedo… preguntarle algo…**

 **-¿Dime?-** inquirió el pelinaranja, ante aquella mirada llena de súplica. Le dolía el corazón verlo así, pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer por el chico. Tenía órdenes que seguir...

 **-¿Puedo salir un momento? -** Dijo titubeante, pero se arrepintió enseguida nada más al ver la fría expresión de su maestro, el resto se su frase simplemente salió inerte, sin emoción alguna -… **Necesito ir a una farmacia -**

 **-Por eso te dije que fueras a la enfermería –** dijo, recurriendo a la mejor de sus actuaciones a sabiendas que con ello solo le causaba más dolor al pelirrojo.

 **-Es sólo que necesito un medicamento es todo…**

 **-No puedes, según escuché esta es la última presentación -** negó el mayor, cada día se sentía más culpable al darle negativas al chico y romper la hermosa sonrisa que este poseía **\- Cuando tengas más trabajo vendré por ti… Ahora, si necesitas algo, puedes contar con Nanami.**

Fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de dejar el cuarto. Cuando por fin quedaron solos, Otoya se dejó caer al piso de rodillas mientras exponía: **-¿Por qué me hacen esto?**

 **-Ittoki-kun…-** La muchacha se sintió triste al ver al chico tan abatido e inmediatamente fue a su lado, tomó uno de sus brazos y le ayudó a ponerse en pie: **\- Te tengo noticias… Los chicos están bien, sólo te extrañan y…**

 **-¡Nanami!-** exclamo serio - **Necesito pedirte un favor.**

 **-Dime… haré lo que sea.**

La observó con una expresión suplicante al hacer su petición, a lo que la chica no se negó, ella salió de la habitación. Fue por el pasillo para ir hasta el otro extremo de la Academia y traer lo que Otoya le había pedido, unos minutos después la chica entraba de nuevo y confundida exponía. **-No comprendo por qué me pides esto, pero aquí tienes… Es vergonzoso, pero mi periodo paso hace poco así que me quedan unas cuantas.**

 **-Gracias Nanami…-** expuso Ittoki haciendo reverencia y yendo al baño de manera apresurada, la joven no entendía nada hasta que Otoya salió de aquel lugar y se acercaba a ella exponiendo. **-Nanami… Yo tengo que serte honesto.**

 **-¿Qué sucede es muy grave tu cortada?**

 **-No… es una cortada… es… es...-** agachó su mirada y su voz fue bajita: - **Es mi periodo también.**

 **-¿¡Ah?!-** un enorme signo de interrogación se formó en su cabeza, pero enseguida gritó al comprender lo que había escuchado del pelirrojo: **-¡¿Qué?!**

Otoya la atrajo a su cama y ambos se sentaron en esta, el joven se juntaba de hombros e iniciaba a explicar: **-Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, lo** **he ocultado toda mi vida…** **pero ahora que no puedo moverme libremente,** **no pude comprar toallas sanitarias** **.**

 **-I-Ittoki-kun ¿De qué estás hablando? -** Nanami con cada palabra del chico se confundía aún más.

 **-Nanami… yo…-** suspiro pesadamente, por segunda vez revelaría su secreto a alguien más, tenía mucho miedo, sin embargo, sabía que podía confiar en su amiga; de hecho, no había nadie más en quien pudiese hacerlo. _**"Puedo explicárselo",**_ se decía así mismo, infundiéndose valor **-** **Yo…** \- respiraba acelerado: **-Yo soy extraño.**

 **-¿De qué hablas?**

 **-Yo… Nací con ambos sexos -** Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, esperando por la reacción de la chica, temiendose lo peor.

 **-¡¿Ah?! No te entiendo Ittoki-kun.**

 **-Por favor Nanami, escúchame hasta el final** -La chica asintió en silencio. A pesar de que era su amiga tenía miedo de contárselo quería echarse para atrás y guardar todo para sí, como siempre había sido, pero decidió proseguir. Nanami poseía un buen corazón, no lo odiaría por esto.

Y así, Ittoki suspiraba hondo enseguida inició a relatar…

 **-Como ya sabes, viví mi infancia en un orfanato. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y apenas puedo recordar su rostro-** el chico tomó fuertemente el rosario que sin falta siempre llevaba en su cuello y que era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su difunta madre - **Y lo único que supe de mi padre es que fue un idol –** hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir, agradeciendo que Nanami le oyera atentamente - **Y la única persona que cuido de mí, fue mi tía Himawari.**

 **-Ella siempre veló por mí, me dio mucho amor más del que podía desear. Y siempre me decía, que debía ser cuidadoso y que confiará solo en ella, porque yo era un niño muy especial. Siempre que me decía eso yo me ponía muy contento-** Sonrió con nostalgia ante aquel recuerdo, nunca olvidaría sus palabras y mucho menos su dulce voz. Incluso ahora solo con recordarla era como tenerla ahí en ese momento: **\- Gracias a ella nunca sentí que me faltara algo, gracias a ella la pérdida de mi madre nunca dolió y mucho menos sentí la necesidad de conocer a mi padre.**

 **-Sin embargo, cuando su enfermedad empeoró, ella no quería dejarme solo. En ese entonces, yo tenía alrededor de cinco años. Durante todo ese tiempo yo permanecía en el hospital con ella y las enfermeras siempre me trataron muy bien y también a mi tía… sin embargo, ella no mejoraba-** detuvo su narración para aclararse la garganta, pues recordar aquello siempre le entristecía al punto de dificultarle hablar ...

 **\- Y yo me preguntaba… ¿Cómo una persona tan dulce y buena, podía sufrir tanto? ¿Por qué si ella me daba tanto amor, tenía que padecer una enfermedad que no le permitía ser feliz a mi lado? ¿Por qué yo tenía que ser tan pequeño e incapaz de hacer algo por ella?… Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que era mi culpa, por tener que cuidar a un niño huérfano como yo, cuando pudo haber disfrutado de su vida, terminó atada en una camilla de hospital –** las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, dificultando su visión, permaneció a su lado y era capaz de oír débiles sollozos de la pelinaranja, quien mantenía su promesa y le escuchaba en silencio: **– Pero, aun así, ella jamás me culpó pese a que yo estaba convencido que en realidad, era mi culpa-**

 **-Ella sabía que no le queda mucho tiempo, por lo que en una noche me estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y me dijo la verdad. Me dijo que debía ser fuerte cuando ella ya no estuviera a mi lado y que sin importar lo que ocurriera, que nunca dejara de sonreír; porque yo era un niño especial que nació con algo demás y que nunca debía de revelar. Ese día comprendí que yo poseía ambos sexos -**

Hizo una pausa en la que ningúno de los dos podía hablar, la chica se hallaba sollozando junto a él, le había contado algo muy triste. Nunca le había dicho a alguien cómo se sintió ese día y era muy doloroso volver a recordar pese haber superado la pérdida de su tía Himawari. Pero, aún así, su relato debía continuar.

 **-Luego transcurrieron los años, en el orfanato nunca fui adoptado. Yo conociendo mi condición, le pedí a la superiora que no me diera en adopción. Pues debía mantener mi promesa con mi tía Himawari, ser fuerte y no dejar que nadie se enterara de mi secreto, pero aquello no pudo ser así.**

 **-Una tarde mientras jugaba con el resto de los niños, mi dura realidad se encargó de recordarme que ser feliz para mí sería algo imposible-** sonrió con pesar, a aquella edad realmente creía que nunca sería feliz, no obstante, gracias a sus amigos, gracias a la chica a su lado y sobre todo al dueño de su corazón, lo estaba siendo. Se sentía muy feliz con su vida.

 **-Ese día uno de mis amigos se asustó al verme sangrar de mi entrepierna y yo realmente me asuste, hasta llegué a creer que iba a morir. Asustado fui a ver la madre del orfanato, ella también lo estuvo y me iba a llevar al doctor. Obviamente yo me negué a ir, un niño de diez años como yo no iba a poder superar el rechazo de todos por ser tan raro, así que tuve que contarle a ella. Aún recuerdo lo sorprendida que estuvo, pero solo me abrazo y me dijo que no debía tener miedo. Y me explicó que aquello era mi primer ciclo menstrual y me ayudó a enfrentar esa nueva realidad.**

 **-Aquello fue muy duro para mí, era casi como ser una mujer, me sentí asqueroso por mucho tiempo, pero sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto, nací así. Y las palabras de mi amada tía eran lo único que me mantenían firme, esforzándome cada día por sonreír desde mi corazón. Y por más triste que estuviera yo debía sonreír porque esa era mi promesa.**

 **-Luego, la madre invirtió mucho dinero del orfanato en mí, para llevarme a los mejores médicos y determinar que se podía hacer en mi condición. Yo ya tenía quince años cuando se determinó que hacer una operación era muy arriesgado para mí, porque mi segundo sexo está desarrollado en su totalidad e incluso puedo tener un periodo cada mes… Como ya lo has notado.**

 **-Es difícil de asimilar –** susurro la joven tras la historia que le había sido contada: **\- Pero puedo entenderlo.**

 **-Lo sé, gracias por escucharme-** sonrió para la chica, lo había dicho todo. Por segunda vez en su vida rompió el juramento de no decir a nadie sobre su condición. Pero sabía que Nanami no diría nada **\- En términos científicos, se llama hermafroditismo extraordinario. Es un defecto congénito que se desarrolla dentro del útero materno. Existen muy pocos casos en el mundo, y yo dentro de esos pocos, soy una excepción que tiene un útero maduro capaz de menstruar-**

 **-Entonces… tú tienes…-** la chica intentó por todos los medios no fijar su mirada en la entrepierna del chico, sin embargo, luego de aquella historia, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Pues, nunca pensó que una persona pudiese tener ambos sexos, parecía sacado de ciencia-ficción **\- Eso quiere decir que…**

 **-Descuida… -** Susurro, era obvio que Nanami estaría intranquila después de todo lo que le contó - **Tengo pene, y también ahí yace mi parte femenina. Pero ya más detalles solo te harán sentir aún más asco de mí-** Concluyó, iniciando a temblar. No importa que tan buen corazón tuviera Nanami. Fue un tonto por creer que ella lo aceptaría como si nada, nadie en su sano juicio lo aceptaría. Por primera vez no quería oír la voz de Haruka, no quería escuchar como esta lo rechazaba. Sin esperar por palabras de ella, en medio de sus desesperantes y desalentadores pensamientos, e incapaz de soportar por más tiempo sus lágrimas, expresó: **-Soy una aberración lo sé…-** Se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a llorar sin control, compadeciéndose de sí mismo **-** **Debería estar muerto soy algo asqueroso, algo que no debió nacer.**

 **-¡Ittoki-kun! No digas eso por favor…-** la compositora se acercó a él, y acarició sus cabellos dulcemente. **\- ¿No lo dijo tu tía Himawari? Eres especial, no es nada malo –** le dedicó una sonrisa: **\- No digas esas cosas de ti mismo. Eres uno de los chicos más encantadores que he conocido, nunca sentiría asco de ti-** El pelirrojo al escuchar aquella frase se tranquilizó, y observó los ojos de Nanami los cuales solo le miraban con dulzura. Con el dorso de su mano limpió sus mejillas, y aún con los ojos llorosos sonrió para ella. La joven acarició su mejilla y agregó: **-Te ayudaré a esconderlo. Cada cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo. Debe haber sido difícil para ti vivir con esto tu solo. Así que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea.**

 **-Gracias… por comprenderme-** Después de mucho tiempo por fin genuinas lágrimas de felicidad se formaron en sus ojos. Cerrando con fuerza sus parpados, sin poder evitarlo gritó sus palabras en medio llanto: **\- ¡En serio muchas gracias, Nanami!-**

 **\- No hay de que…-** expuso la chica mientras una pregunta le abarcaba. **\- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a Eiichi-san?**

Otoya abrió de golpe los ojos y enseguida observó a su amiga de manera asustada expresando sin perder tiempo: **-** **¡** **No digas eso! ¡Jamás se lo diré! -** dijo alterado, solo imaginarlo le provocaba terror.

 **-Ah… pero…**

 **\- Y creo que es mejor que ya no nos sigamos viendo-**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices!** \- exclamó la menor ante las palabras de su amigo **-Se ven tan lindos juntos .. él te ama… Y** **tú eres feliz con él** **.**

 **-Pero cambiará de parecer cuando lo sepa, me verá como un fenómeno … Yo no puedo decírselo, no.**

 **-Cuando estés listo lo sabrás y se lo dirás a todos.**

 **-¿Decírselo a todos…? ¿Tú crees que Tokiya querrá ser mi amigo si sabe mi secreto? -** la chica se lo pensó un poco, estaba siendo irracional con lo que decía. Si a Otoya le costó tanto decírselo a ella, sería mucho más duro decírselo a los chicos.

 **-Entiendo… Y lo siento. Yo… mañana traeré más toallas y si necesitas de algún medicamento.**

 **-Gracias… Lamento que tengas que hacer estas cosas por mí.**

 **-No digas eso, no me molesta para nada. Cuentas con mi apoyo para lo que sea, ahora somos mucho más amigo que antes.**

 **-Claro, ya no soy solo tu amigo, también soy tu amiga–** bromeo chico, nunca imaginó que llegaría el día que podría hablar de esto con naturalidad y mucho menos bromear al respecto.

Ambos rieron tras aquella broma del pelirrojo… Un secreto importante se había revelado algo que jamás imaginó que pasaría.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

Al día siguiente Haruka había ido a la Junta extraordinaria de compositores, y como lo dijo Yamato, se la encontró en la reunión, el alto muchacho la atrajo en la hora de la comida a una habitación vacía del edificio en el que todos reunidos esperaban por la muchacha.

 **-Haruka-** llamo Nagi de manera agradable la chica, sintió de inmediato la armonía entre aquellos, Van llegó a su lado y expuso:

 **-Haru-chan te necesitamos para que seas nuestra confidente.**

 **-¿Confidente?**

 **-Sí…-** respondió Yamato.

 **-Nuestro líder te necesita-** habló angustiado Shion.

 **-Ya déjenla tranquila. La están confundiendo -** Expuso Kira, mientras que Eiiji tomaba su mano y la llevaba hasta donde su hermano quien sacó una bolsa de tela roja y expuso con calma.

 **-Nanami … Necesito que lleves estas cartas hasta Otoya, por favor-** la joven chica observaba al castaño con una sonrisa, sus orbes brillaron al notar la bondad y amor en los ojos violetas de Otori el cual agregó: **\- Sé que no puedo verlo, pero al menos nuestras letras llegarán a él contigo.**

 **-Yo me asegúrate que lleguen a sus manos gracias Otori-san-** prometió con una sonrisa.

 **-Mándale saludos a ese cabeza de tomate y dile que aún estamos esperando que Starish se reúna, no es agradable liderar las listas de popularidad sin competencia –** Se despidió el menor de aquel grupo, y los demás le imitaron.

La chica estaba impresionada de que Heavens apoyará y diera fuerzas a su amigo, eso la motivó a ir después de aquella reunión hasta donde se encontraban sus otros chicos.

Afuera del edificio ella llamó de manera apresurada a Ren.

 _ **-¿Corderita? Qué lindo escucharte**_ \- oyó desde el otro lado de la línea.

 **-Jinguji-san necesito verlos-**

 _ **-Veras estamos un poco lejos… Ese viejo condenado, nos mandó hasta Kyoto…-**_

 **-¿Todos están ahí?-**

- _ **Si menos, Ikki-**_

 **-Por favor envíame tu dirección-**

 _ **-Como gustes…-**_

Finalmente, ella se movió a prisa en un taxi. No importa cuánto tiempo le tomará, estaba decidida a llevarle tanta felicidad como pudiera al pelirrojo, quería ver de vuelta su dulce sonrisa.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

Esa noche en la Academia Otoya observaba el bello cielo estrellado desde una silla en su terraza todo estaba tranquilo. Él llevaba puesto un suéter gris y un pantalón negro, suspiraba al ver dos estrellas fugaces pasar y perderse rápidamente en el firmamento. Su corazón estaba solitario, pero sus pensamientos trataban de animarlo haciéndole recordar los dulces besos que Eiichi le dedicaba y ante esto el susurro. **-Ahora lo entiendo… Eiichi, te amo… mi cuerpo, mi ser te quiere a mi lado.**

Una dulce y tenue voz salió de sus labios mientras cantaba una melodía desconocida, aquella letra reflejaba lo que sentía por Eiichi y por sus amigos. Irónicamente, las luciérnagas sobre volaban en la oscuridad en pareja y eso le partía el corazón al sentirse tan solitario. Deseaba que aquellas estrellas cumplieran su deseo y trajeran a sus amigos, y a su castaño hasta su puerta…

Sin embargo, en aquella puerta se tocaba un llamado suave y apenas audible él sabía que se trataba de su amiga, se puso en pie y fue directamente a la puerta y le abrió con calma. Ella entró y colocó aquella bolsa de color rojo que le había sido encomendada en la cama.

 **-Ittoki-kun, quizás no pueda traerte a los chicos ni a Eiichi-san… Pero, si puedo traerte sus mejores deseos. -** la peli naranja agitó la bolsa de la cual cayeron trece cartas, todas con sobres y decorados diferentes, además una pequeña caja. El pelirrojo rápidamente tomó aquellas cartas y leyó los nombres en estas.

 **\- No puede ser verdad. ¡Son cartas de los chicos!**

 **-Si... Y esto es de Eiichi-san-** expuso ella entregando la pequeña caja a su amigo, la cual tomó entre sus manos y rápidamente la abrió, su piel se erizo por completo al ver un pequeño collar con la mitad de un corazón y dentro de esta una pequeña nota que decía.

" _ **Tú tienes una parte de mi corazón… Te amo, mientras los días pasen seguiré pidiendo que ambas porciones se unan…"**_

 _ **Eiichi.**_

Estaba feliz tanto que comenzó a reír, de nuevo aquellos ojos rubíes brillaban como nunca, en cuanto Haruka se ponía en pie y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación para otorgarle intimidad al chico.

 **-Te traje lo que necesitas… Disfruta tus cartas Ittoki-kun y si quieres responder cuenta conmigo-**

 **-¡Gracias, Nanami!-** Corrió a ella y le abrazó, enseguida la joven partió. Tras ello se acomodó en la cama y, decidió leer todas y cada una de aquellas cartas.

 **De Cecil Aijima para Otoya.**

" _ **Las estrellas y las musas lloran al estar separadas, pero ellas brillan felices en el cielo porque saben que algún día lograrán estar juntas… Otoya, te extrañamos mucho y te apreciamos, espero que estés bien mientras tengamos a las estrellas podremos encontrarnos de nuevo."**_

 _ **Cecil Aijima.**_

 **-Cecil…** \- Expresó con suave voz. Como no extrañar al moreno si habían compartido tanto juntos. Habían grabado un montón de programas de variedades. Era casi como un hermano menor **– También los extraño a todos-**

De Shion para Otoya:

" _ **El amor fue creado por las bella diosas Venus e Ilitia, si conoces sus raíces y procedencias podrás entender que apreció el que hayas encontrado a Heavens y hacerte parte del querer de mi líder… Yo lo acepto y espero que los dioses en conjunto de las estrellas les hagan reunirse y nunca separarse…"**_

 _ **Shion Amakusa**_

El pelirrojo sonrió. No creyó que los chicos de Heavens también le escribirían, no después de lo que había hecho, pero sin embargo se sentía feliz ante las palabras de Shion, que aceptaba sin molestia su amor por Eiichi. Algo que realmente agradecía.

De Syo Kurusu para Otoya…

" _ **Estamos filmando una película en kyoto, Natsuki sigue igual de tonto, pero es mi tonto y lo quiero mucho… No le digas que escribí eso… (cara enojada). Espero que estés bien, te extrañamos mucho. ¡Ánimos! Y no olvides que nos tiene a nosotros y que somos tu familia."**_

 _Syo Kuruso_

Otoya reía. Pues el pequeño rubio nunca cambiaría. - **Ahora de Heavens …**

De Yamato para Otoya…

" _ **Hey… No creas que te vas a escapar, todavía me debes unas clases de guitarra eléctrica, quiero tocar igual o mucho mejor que tú… Escribo esta carta para darte ánimos. No sé qué mierdas le pasa a ese Saotome, pero si lo veo le daré una patada en el trasero de tu parte … La otra vez no te dije muchas cosas, porque no me gusta ser sincero así que sólo**_ _ **queda decir que seas fuerte."**_

 _ **Hyuuga Yamato.**_

Ittoki estaba emocionado. Pensó que el hermano menor de Hyuuga no lo aceptaría, sin embargo, le envió una carta cargada de comprensión. No fue mucho lo que vivió con ellos, pero había logrado conocerlos lo suficiente y darse cuenta que no eran unos malos chicos, pero aún así, temía porque le odiaran, por eso recibir cartas de ellos le ponía muy contento.

De Ren para Otoya.

" _ **Ikki… Corderito espero te estes portando bien, te extrañamos, eres esa voz interna que nos anima y que siempre nos hace feliz. No pienses en nada malo a pesar de la distancia, estamos siempre pensando en ti… Sé que Masato te escribirá y de seguro no te contara, pero ya le dijimos a mi hermano Seiichiro que estamos saliendo juntos, debiste ver su cara y la mía que tiene un ojo morado jajaja… ¡Ah, pero valió la pena ya que lo amo! Cuídate mucho sé que pronto estaremos juntos."**_

 _ **Jinguji Ren.**_

 **-¡Jajajaja no puede ser!-** soltaba risas el pelirrojo. Eso era algo muy típico del pelinaranja, que no temía a hacer las cosas que consideraba correctas, se dejaba impulsar por sus sentimientos. Sin dejar de reír, tomó la próxima carta.

De Van para Otoya.

" _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **La otra vez que besaste a Eiichi, me impactaste jamás pensé que serías tan valiente y enfrentarías así a todos nosotros…. Yamato casi se muere y a Nagi le dio un ataque… Todos nos impresionamos… Pero para serte honesto yo ya lo sabía. ¡Ánimo! sé que podrán estar juntos y tener**_ _ **mucho sexo…. ¡Auch! Me acaba de golpear Eiiji, dice que no debo empujarte a hacer algo que no debes, pero tú sabes (carita pervertida) una relación sexual conlleva una gran responsabilidad….**_

 _ **Bueno ya… Cuídate"**_

 _ **Van Kiryuin.**_

 **-¡Dios!-** exclamo sonrojado hasta las orejas, incluso cubrió sus rostro con ambas manos, como si alguien pudiese verlo. Sabía que Van no es el hombre más reservado del planeta, pero le escribió cosas demasiado vergonzosas. ¡No quería pensar en eso! Así que rápidamente regresó el papel a su sobre y prosiguió con la carta de Natsuki.

De Natsuki para Otoya.

" _ **Oto-chan, seguí tu ejemplo y le pedí a Syo-chan que fuera conmigo a una presentación de Piyo-chan pero, no salió nada bien… Yo me la pase siguiendo a Piyo-chan y Syo-chan se enfadó. (Carita triste) pero no me daré por vencido y tú tampoco ¡Ánimos! Recuerda que somos tus amigos y familia."**_

 _ **Natsuki Shinomiya.**_

Aquello podía imaginarlo, le deseaba mucha suerte al rubio, sabía que tarde o temprano lograría que sus sentimientos llegaran al corazón de Syo, sólo era cosa de tiempo.

De Nagi para Otoya.

" _ **Tú eres raro… Pero si eso le gusta a Eiichi no puedo oponerme… Cabeza de tomate, aunque soy sólo un niño, entiendo que los adultos a veces tienen que unirse… No entiendo si esto de tu relación con nuestro líder sea sólo pasajera, pero creo que no es así… Lo noté ese día cuando lo besaste… Cuando tenga tu edad voy a besar así… En fin, donde quieras que estés cuentas conmigo para patear traseros…"**_

 _ **Nagi Mikado.**_

Se conmovió tras las palabras de Nagi, aunque este era solo un niño fue capaz de aceptar la situación y darle su apoyo. Debió haber sido muy difícil para el asimilar todo, pero aun así le envió una carta, gesto que apreciaría por siempre.

De Masato a Otoya.

" _ **La juventud siempre es un gran regalo que debemos apreciar, que no te impida el trabajo vivir al máximo tu vida, nunca claudiques en decir lo que sientes y piensas… Tus sentimientos son lo único que posees, valoralos… Pero por favor que sean en un momento indicado, no como Ren. Lo más probable es que te lo haya contado en su carta, pero seguramente quería quedar bien contigo. Pues al inconsciente de Ren se le ocurrió confesar lo nuestro a su hermano en medio de una cena familiar que como podrás saber termino en pelea de hermanos… En fin… Otoya, tú eres muy inteligente y fuerte, nunca lo olvides; y siempre sonríe. Te quiero, pequeño hermano"**_

 _ **Masato Hijirikawa.**_

 **-Masato -** Susurro con lagrimas en sus ojos. Este siempre sabía que decir y cómo hacerlo. El peliazul fue su primer amigo en la academia junto con Nanami y Shinomiya; sin embargo, siempre vio en él, un hombre al que podía pedir consejo y apoyo cuando lo necesitara. **– Yo también te quiero, y a todos -**

Limpio sus ojos y continuó con su lectura, este no era momento de ponerse a llorar.

De Kira para Otoya.

" _ **No suelo escribir mucho, tampoco hablar demasiado… pero espero entiendas que lo que estás formando con mi amigo perdure y no olvides que juntos deben superar problemas… Que estés bien."**_

 _ **Kira Sumeragi.**_

En este momento se detuvo, observó con atención las últimas tres cartas, le pareció extraño que la letra de Tokiya estuviera en aquel sobre azul, sin perder tiempo la tomó y la abrió.

De Tokiya a Otoya.

" _ **Otoya… No entiendo porque todos están molestos aun conmigo, pero creo que eso no es lo importante en este preciso momento. Se que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y quizás no me di cuenta de que no te valoraba, no te trate como debía y estos días en los que hemos estado separados he llegado a comprender que eres alguien muy especial en mi vida, si alguna vez te dije algo que te lastimó lo siento. Trate de acercarme más a ti desde lo que ocurrió con Otori, él te lastimó y yo me asuste… Sin embargo, creo que ya entiendo que una simple amistad no hace daño, si llegamos a vernos de nuevo trataré de hacer las paces contigo y con Eiichi… Por favor cuídate mucho."**_

 _ **Tokiya Ichinose**_

 **-Tokiya…** -susurro de manera aliviada la distancia había sanado algunas heridas que se habían abierto. Si el destino le permitía volver a verlo algún día, también se disculparía con él y se sinceraría respecto a su relación con Eiichi, tal vez él no lo acepte, pero ya no quería más malos entendidos con Tokiya.

De Eiiji a Otoya.

" _ **Querido Otoya… Ahora que sé lo que sientes por mi hermano, sólo quiero que sepas que no voy a oponerme, pues si es lo que mi hermano quiere y desea no soy quien para impedirlo… Sin embargo te pido que cuides muy bien de mi Nii-san es una persona muy dulce y sincera, además aunque no lo parezca es muy sensible… Si rompes su corazón … Te buscaré hasta el fin del mundo y… Creo que estoy exagerando, lo siento… Sólo no lo lastimes, sé que hay problemas y de alguna manera quiero ayudarlos, te prometo que pronto estarán juntos y tú y yo hablaremos de cuñado a hermano.**_

 _ **Gracias por amar a mi hermano de la forma en que él lo hace contigo, me has abierto los ojos y me has hecho ver que para el amor no hay edad ni tampoco diferencia sexual que valga… Se fuerte y cuídate mucho."**_

 _ **Eiiji Otori.**_

El pelirrojo estaba feliz y tranquilo tanto que su sonrisa no cabía en su rostro, prontamente guardo cada carta y se tomó su tiempo para leer la de Eiichi. Se acomodó en su cama y la abrió, tenía un pétalo de rosa adentro y el perfume de su castaño impregnado, la olfateo y susurro **: -Eiichi…-**

De Eiichi a Otoya…

" _ **No es necesario escribir frases de Neruda ni versos de Bécquer, solo tienes que ver mi corazón, que se muere por verte**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Ojalá también sientas lo mismo que yo. Si leyeses cada verso, cada poema, verías cuánto te echo de menos, cuánto sufro por l**_ _ **a falta de tu**_ _ **amor.**_

 _ **No deseo pasar un día más sin ti… Pero hasta que no podamos resolver lo que sucede en tu academia sólo nos quedan las letras… Sinceramente no puedo creer lo mucho que te extraño, lo tanto que te amo y lo que**_ _ **desesperadamente**_ _ **te deseo, aún recuerdo tus labios fundirse con los míos, cierro mis ojos e imagino que estas aquí en mi habitación… Otoya, te escribiré hasta que podamos vernos, gracias a Nanami podremos comunicarnos con el alma.**_

 _ **Debo contarte que los chicos me sorprendieron, pues de ellos salió la idea de escribirte… Yo lo vi como una oportunidad única y la fascinación que me da que ellos acepten lo que siento por ti es intensa. Te cuento que ya lanzamos el disco, lo titulados "Heavens Sky" se está vendiendo bien y cada vez que lo escucho te imagino en mi estudio tocando.**_

 _ **No hay momento en el que yo**_ _ **dejé**_ _ **de pensar en ti… Espero que te haya llegado mi regalo… Como decía la nota es una porción de mi corazón únicamente para ti, cuídalo bien y cuida de mi… Te amo.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces"**_

 **Eiichi Otori.**

Al leer aquellas últimas letras simplemente se quedó dormido, imagino que estaba con sus amigos todos juntos y con Eiichi.

Esa noche por fin, durmió bien.

* * *

 **Mi querido Otoya ToT! Espero les haya gustado n.n se que está frustrante la situación pero pronto va a mejorarse (espero) bueno espero les haya agradado ¿ me dan su opinión? Se les quiere mucho recueeden que hay un grupo en FB dedicado a estos dos amores se llama:**

 **~ Eiichi x Otoya Love ~**

 **Bien que pasen linda noche o día n.n/**

 **Mil millones de gracias a Wajiwaji quien me ayuda siempre en las ediciones y correcciones n.n estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti manita n.n y a mi angelito por darle la revisión final se les quiere si se me pasó algún error disculpen…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

 **Perdón por la espera sucede que ayer tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños pero ya estamos aquí con el capítulo 5 espero sea de su agrado muajjajaaj!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyéndolo!**

 **Y gracias a Wajiwaji por su valiosa ayuda n.n/**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la Maga.**

" **Rompiendo las reglas…"**

Era un día soleado y completamente emocionante en Tokio y el estadio estaba a reventar. Los gritos de sus fans eran ensordecedores. La nueva canción era la más renovada sensación en el público que apoyaba a los 7 Ángeles, quienes lograron hacer sentir a su público como nunca antes. Corazones acelerados y emocionados, fueron sorprendidos con ese nuevo ritmo fantástico, alucinante y melódico. Heavens se sentía orgulloso en el escenario, cada miembro se observaba con nuevos brillos en sus ojos, los chicos cantaron sus canciones y compartieron escenario con grupos que apenas nacían. Los chicos dejaron el escenario y se dedicaron a beber agua, limpiar el sudor de sus rostros cansados y sonrojados por la anterior actividad.

\- ¿Vieron ese montón de personas? -cuestionaba Nagi emocionado mientras se quitaba la ropa sudada, quedando con su torso desnudo. Al más pequeño del grupo le costaba creer que la popularidad ganada era el doble o más que antes, sin duda su grupo había madurado y cambiado para bien. Apreciaba a sus amigos los cuales igual que él se limpiaban y desvestían para colocarse ropas más cómodas.

-Si… Jamás había visto tanta gente reunida en nuestros conciertos. -expresaba un poco confuso Van y es que a pesar de que sus presentaciones tenían tal aceptación también estaba el tema de Starish se le hacía confuso como actuaban las fans pues un día estaban amando a un grupo y al otro se olvidaban de ellos, así de complicado era el ambiente de la farándula en los idols.

Los demás guardaron silencio, pues al parecer tenían el mismo pensamiento que Kiryuin, aunque ahora estuvieran teniendo un apogeo monumental con su nuevo sencillo, hacia falta algo o más bien hacía falta Starish. Mientras se refrescaban, por la puerta entró su presidente, este vestía los más lujosos trajes y un sombrero que le hacía ver más interesante. Se abrió paso entre los chicos caminaba con el mismo orgullo que un pavo real; en su boca un habano apagado era parte de su vestimenta, una marca personal que decidió como líder de una gran industria y representante de sus chicos.

Raging llego hasta situarse al medio de su grupo sensación y aplaudiendo expuso. - ¡Bien hecho, estamos aplastando a esas estrellitas en las listas de popularidad desde que lanzaron Fumetsu no inferno… Creo que está vez los hemos derrotado.

Ninguno celebró aquello ellos sabían que su victoria les dejaba un mal sabor de boca, no querían vencer sin tener competencia. Mantuvieron silencio, sin embargo, Eiichi fue directo y expreso. -Era lógico que estuviéramos en los tops, Starish se retiró por un tiempo. - Raging lanzó una mirada sorprendida a su hijo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - Cuestiono ante la información entregada por su primogénito. Raging no se molestó en disimular la sorpresa en su rostro.

\- ¿Acaso no te has enterado? Esta en todas las redes sociales… -Se burlaba el mayor de sus hijos, la falta de interés de su padre por usar las redes sociales a veces lo colocaba en situaciones un tanto vergonzosas. Eiichi decidió ser directo nuevamente y explico a su padre. -Shining los separó y se supone que Otoya haría su debut como solista, pero ya pasaron dos meses y no ha surgido nada de la agencia Shining.

El mayor ahí presente estaba impresionado, sin habla alguna. Estaba al tanto de la farándula, pero siempre se saltaba todo tema de Starish y; lo que tuviera que ver con ellos y la empresa Shining. No quería saber nada de su principal competencia por esa razón no conocía la noticia.

-Es una victoria sin fundamentos. -expresó cabizbajo Shion tomando valor para hablar al de barba el cual tras sus gafas negras observaba con sorpresa al chico de cabellos con destellos platinados.

-No es victoria, si un contrincante se rinde. -renegó Yamato, mientras se colocaba ropa nueva y fresca.

Ya listo el grupo y dado a que Raging no dijo nada, decidieron partir hasta su elegante camioneta mientras que el mayor y sus hijos se mantuvieron en el lugar. Eiiji podía percibir que había tensión en el ambiente a veces no entendía por que su padre y su hermano tenían tantos roces, desde que falleció su madre, Raging cambio con Eiichi y decidió ser más severo con él que con su persona, ante esto el más joven de los Otori enseguida susurro. -Iré con los chicos.

Finalmente solos, el del sombrero noto que su hijo guardaba sus pertenencias de manera lenta y desanimada, dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose a Eiichi hasta estar a su lado. Se sacó el sombrero mostrando sus cabellos castaños y luego se retiró las gafas para ver a su hijo mayor al cual cuestiono. - ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada. -respondió de manera apagada tanto que el hombre elevó una de sus cejas y susurro.

\- ¿Nada? Eiichi si me dices que nada está pasando, es por qué algo ocurre. ¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó severo. Odiaba que Eiichi fuera tan independiente, ese muchacho se controlaba a si mismo y a penas seguía sus mandatos, no obstante, había logrado guiarlo por el sendero que deseaba o más bien le obligó a ir por aquel camino; ahí estaba su primogénito, su heredero, el pequeño cuyo destino sello desde que nació. Lo bautizó como su objeto de venganza.

Eiichi conocía a su padre y sabia que de él no podía recibir una palabra de aliento, jamás lo hizo ¿Por qué ahora se preocuparía por lo que sufría? Por esa razón no se molestó en disimular su enojo al hablar. – Raging, no vengas con tus repentinos deseos de ser padre. No somos tus hijos desde que mamá murió, nos aclaraste que solo somos objetos y nos utilizas a tu conveniencia. -Raging chasqueo la lengua y grito.

\- ¿¡De nuevo con ese pensamiento de querer ser piloto de formula!?-renegaba a los deseos truncados de su hijo, al cual obligó a internarse en la música. Forzándolo a amarla de una forma un poco codiciosa y altanera.

-No voy a responderte más, hemos terminado con este compromiso y lo único que deseo es ir a descansar. - Expreso cabizbajo, sin mirarle a los ojos de manera apresurada aquel hombre detuvo a su hijo del brazo Eiichi le observo severo mientras que el mayor exponía.

-Quizás no sea un buen padre… Pero te conozco y este no eres tú… ¿Eiichi que te pasa?

-…- Se liberó y fue directamente a la salida, el mayor de los hermanos al pasar el marco de la puerta sintió que todo se derrumbó en su interior. De verdad quería decirle a su padre que estaba desecho pues han pasado dos meses y medio en los que no había podido ver a Otoya. Pero obviamente ese sería un terrible error no podía confiarle algo tan importante a Otori Raging ese hombre si algún día se daba cuenta de los gustos que tenía seguro lo echaría a patadas de su casa o quizás más. Le dolía no tener a nadie con quien charlar de cómo se sentía en todo este tiempo lejos de Ittoki. Las cartas apenas y llegaban a sus manos por parte del pelirrojo, la razón era que Haruka no ha logrado encontrarse con ellos.

Eiichi caminaba en dirección al estacionamiento mientras observaba su celular y apreciaba las fotografías en Internet de el pelirrojo. Se culpó por nunca tomarse una con él, el espíritu de Eiichi estaba decaído releer cartas ya no llenaban su triste y necesitado corazón.

Entró a la camioneta y sin decir palabra se dedicó a dormir camino a casa, los demás le observaron de manera preocupada. Nagi quien era el más pequeño susurro a los demás.

-Nunca lo había visto así … Esta sufriendo…

-Nunca pensé que Eiichi le quisiera tanto. Es decir, pensé que se le pasaría y ya.

-Yamato… Eiichi es apasionado y no se le va a olvidar tan sencillamente. -respondía Kira a los abruptos comentarios de Hyuuga.

-Mi Nii-san… Esta triste.

-Debemos hacer algo, hoy lo note muy apagado en el concierto.

-Van tiene razón… La estrella que ilumina su talento se ha apagado… Sólo él sabe lo que sufre su corazón.

Los 6 chicos suspiraron hondamente sin poder dar solución al problema de su líder. ¿Cómo ayudarlo? Era verdaderamente desesperante la situación de su amigo y hermano, pero no podían hacer mucho, si ni siquiera Eiichi podía acercarse a su pelirrojo menos lo harían ellos.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

En la academia….

Haruka y Otoya se encontraban en la terraza, el joven de cabellos rojos no dejaba de ver hacia la nada, la joven chica suspiraba y observaba su cuaderno de partituras en el cual desde hace como una semana no se había escrito nada ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si su amigo parecía un canario encerrado en una jaula solitaria. No tenía a Cecil y a los demás. Tampoco a Eiichi, ni sus nuevas cartas.

Y el trabajo que lo llevaba de un lado a otro lo hizo por fin ceder, cayendo en el estrés y depresión, Shining podía verlo desde su oficina en cada momento en el que Otoya regresaba de un evento. La situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

Haruka podía percibir el estado depresivo de su amigo, incluso ella se identifico con él. Se imagino como seria que la separasen de Cecil y eso le hizo doler el corazón tanto que no sabía que hacer o decir estaba desesperada y destruida… No parecía servir para nada, con pena y voz suave expreso. -Ittoki-kun lamento no poder enviar tus cartas...

\- ¡Ah! -salió de su trance observando a su amiga la cual tenía los orbes un poco vidriosos Otoya enseguida se preocupó sin querer estaba hundiendo en su miseria a Nanami, para darle tranquilidad el negó con las manos deprisa y se rasco la cabeza exponiendo. - ¡Descuida! -dio una linda y forzada sonrisa y agrego. -Era peligroso para ti y para él… Dios no quiera que Shining las encuentre y las lea.

\- No, eso sería terrible. -expuso la joven de cabellos naranjas, volviendo a deprimirse era un callejón sin salida ¿Qué hacer para ayudar a su amigo?

El silencio volvió a reinar. _"Esto no es bueno estoy haciendo sentir miserable a Nanami, ella me ha ayudado mucho y de seguro debe sentirse frustrada… ¡Oh Nanami! Como quisiera que supieras que has hecho tanto por mí."_ pensó con calma Ittoki, sus orbes rubíes observaban el piso. Aquel silencio los estaba incomodando a ambos, no obstante, después de un rato Ittoki lo medito mejor y rápidamente rompió el hielo exponiendo. - Nanami… ¿Has sabido algo de Ren y los demás?

Haruka elevó su mirada para observar el rostro cabizbajo de Ittoki. La chica comprendió que aun en su tristeza Otoya luchaba para que ella no se sintiera mal, era un excelente amigo alguien muy especial, el cual se preocupaba por los demás. Ittoki era un chico que no merecía tanto castigo, la joven aún con el corazón adolorido respondió. -Si…. Siguen en Kioto…-Expuso con calma ella sabía que Otoya quería ir con ellos estar a su lado y disfrutar de la compañía de sus queridos hermanos, sin embargo, ese hombre en la dirección de la Academia había cortado sus alas. Nanami entonces agregó de manera suave. - La grabación se atraso y aún están en ello.

-Oh…. Ya veo. -Haruka estaba triste no sabía que hacer con la situación, ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Ittoki? ¿Cómo? Luego de un rato ella se puso en pie de su silla pensando que ya no podía verlo sufrir más, ante esto Nanami decidió tomar una decisión, daría lo que fuera por ayudarlo, la joven se la pensó un poco y susurro. -Esto ya es suficiente.

\- ¿Nanami? -cuestionó Ittoki al ver de pie la joven aunque estaba decidida, no parecía tener la fuerza de enfrentar a Shining su rostro dulce y su esa expresión inocente era incapaz de siquiera atemorizar a un ratón, sin embargo, ella saco pecho y expuso.

-Voy a hablar con Shining. - Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que Otoya de prisa la detuvo.

-No, por favor no hagas nada.

-Pero Ittoki-Kun, no puedes estar más tiempo así, te hará daño. -respondió a los ruegos del pelirrojo el cual negaba y agregaba con la mirada puesta en su amiga.

-Nanami eres mi única amiga, a la única que puedo ver y no quiero que me quiten el privilegio de que aún estés conmigo. -La joven al escuchar aquella realidad inicio a llorar.

-Pero esto no está bien… ¿Por qué te separó de todos? -Aunque tratara de entender no podía asimilarlo, Shining tenía una forma muy misteriosa de actuar, pero está vez se había pasado ¿Con qué derecho él hacía esto con Otoya? Se preguntaba la joven.

Nanami noto como Otoya suspiraba hondo y juntaba sus hombros exponiendo con tristeza, pero terrible certeza. -Sabes me lo he estado pensando y creó saber por qué.

La muchacha lo observó a los ojos y entonces limpiando sus lágrimas cuestiono. - ¿Por qué?

-Creo que el director ya lo sabe.

Haruka se puso pálida elevó sus manos y las colocó sobre su pecho exponiendo realmente preocupada y de manera suave, como si evitara que alguien más pudiera escucharla- ¿Lo de Eiichi y tú?

Otoya asintió- Estoy seguro de eso y sabes… Creo que ya estoy listo para enfrentarlo.

-Ittoki-kun… ¿Enfrentaras a Shining, pero que le dirás? - la joven estaba asustada, sin embargo, se sentía orgullosa de que su amigo tuviera ese temple y decisión.

-Le seré honesto le diré que… No pienso seguir encerrado más tiempo… Pero ahora que lo pienso si lo sabe debió expulsarme no entiendo por qué me tiene aquí como secuestrado.

-Esa es una gran pregunta… Pero, Ittoki-kun ya pensaste en que pasará si te expulsan.

Para Otoya no había respuesta a eso, Nanami sabía que Ittoki amaba la música y el pelirrojo aceptaba que había luchado duro por estar en aquella academia a demás de lo importante que eran sus amigos y la misma Nanami, sin embargo, el llego a una solución exponiendo con suavidad. -Entonces dejaré esta Academia y trataré de ver por mi cuenta. - la peli naranja abrazo a su amigo y susurro.

\- Si algo pasa puedes ir a casa de mi abuela ella podrá darte un lugar. -recomendó al tiempo que le dio fuerzas y agrego. -Yo, te ayudare, estaré a tu lado siempre te lo prometo.

-Gracias Nanami. - dijo ya estaba listo para enfrentar a Saotome no obstante la joven chica le detuvo y dijo. - Espera Ittoki-kun… Iré contigo.

-Es todo lo que puedo resistir. -Dijo el joven chico quien aprisa se encaminó por toda la habitación y fue a la puerta decidido la toco para que el guardia abriera; sin embargo, al abrirse esta el pelirrojo escucho.

\- ¡Otoyan!

\- ¡Re-Reiji-senpai!

\- ¡Hello! - Observó al fondo de la habitación y grito emocionado. - ¡Hello my girl! -acercándose a la joven a la cual atrapó y giró como una bailarina mientras que a la habitación se aparecía Ranmaru.

-Ya es en serio Reiji deja de hablar de esa forma unas semanas en Estados Unidos y ya te crees estadunidense.

Ambos chicos escucharon hablar a Kurosaki y sonrieron, Otoya se unió a Kotobuki el cual le abrazo y susurro.

-Oye Otoyan, ¿Tú me puedes ayudar?

-Ah… claro Reiji-senpai.

-Puedes explicarme ¿Que está pasando? No he visto nada de Starish desde el triple S, sucede algo… ¿Y en donde están todos? -expreso inquieto a su lado Kurosaki se cruzaba de brazos, a pesar del entrecejo del roquero estaba preocupado por la desaparición de aquel grupo por lo tanto agregó a las palabras de su castaño compañero explicando.

-Entramos a la Academia y después de hablar con el personal de vigilancia nos dijeron que tú estabas aquí. -Expresaba Ranmaru de manera severa. - ¿En dónde están Ren y los otros? -cuestionó directo y dedicando una mirada sospechosa.

-Pues…-Otoya trato de generar una explicación a sus senpais, no obstante, él, tampoco sabía que pasaba, sólo conocía las locas ideas que se le habían metido en la cabeza a Saotome y que sus amigos estaban fuera de la ciudad.

-Los demás están en la filmación de una película… Mister Kurosaki. -se dejó escuchar la voz de Shining el cual al ver sus cámaras y de tener anuncios de su grupo de vigilancia se movió deprisa a esa ala para entrar por la puerta y colocarse tras de Ittoki de manera furtiva.

Otoya al escuchar aquella voz grave y profunda se asustó. Shining el cual entró a la habitación, ese hombre tenía algo que hacía sentir miedo. Haruka inicio a temblar pues atrás vez de los días ella se dio cuenta que aquel director había cambiado de tal forma que no había ni una pizca del viejo Shining.

-Kotobuki… Kurosaki, han regresado creí que se tomarían más tiempo en sus vacaciones. -Expreso de manera grave y severa causando que Otoya se moviera despacio para situarse tras de Reiji como un cordero asustado, Kotobuki y Kurosaki notaron aquello el primero enseguida expuso.

-Bueno, nos dio curiosidad de saber que hacían los chicos jajajaja...-Sonreia el castaño el cual tomó la mano del pelirrojo y se movió con Otoya y dijo. -Ven, Otoyan… Ya que todos están fuera vamos a divertirnos.

Pasaron al lado de Shining quien de prisa tomó a Ittoki de uno de sus brazos y le impidió salir de la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida del de mirada gris el cual cuestiono.

-Eh… ¿Shining…? ¿Acaso Otoyan está ocupado?

-Solo… un poco. -respondió observando al pelirrojo. - ¿No es verdad Mister Ittoki?

Otoya observaba a su senpai y luego la furiosa mano de Saotome sujetando su brazo, era ahora o nunca que debía de negarse y romper las reglas, sus miedos se rompieron y decidió revelarse. - No es cierto, no tengo nada que hacer. -respondió el pelirrojo, molesto observando a Saotome con una expresión la cual hizo sorprender por un momento a Shining el cual no pudo decir nada.

-Entonces estas libre vamos te llevaré a dar una vuelta.

Shining con dificultad lo libero, en tanto Ranamaru les seguía y Haruka también. Saotome quedó a solas en aquella habitación la cual admiro con mucha atención, se dirigió hasta el espejo en el que estaba una caja de madera, abrió con calma y no encontró más que lápiz y algunos sobres luego observó los libros que tenía Otoya en la mesa de noche. Se sentó en la cama para leerlos en sus manos.

Mientras pasaba las páginas, de una de estas cayó una fotografía en sus piernas, con mucha sorpresa se dio cuenta que era un campo de girasoles sus párpados se agradaron al ver aquel retrato, los recuerdos estaban regresando frescos a su memoria.

 _-Himawari…-susurro…_

 _Luego de la muerte de Kotomi ordenó a su hermana Himawari Saotome que llegase a casa en donde Otoya se encontraba. Ambos estaban afuera de aquel hogar. -Mitsuo… ¿Pero que me estás pidiendo?_

 _-Cuídalo, yo no puedo hacerlo. -expreso el peli caoba a su hermana de cabellos pelirrojos. -Te ayudare en los gastos pondré una pensión a tu nombre y no te faltara nada..._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes abandonar a tu sangre? - Saotome no dijo más nada sólo observo a lo lejos a Otoya que estaba demasiado pequeño para recordar que él estuvo ahí. Con tristeza que no demostró observo como Himawari ya estaba a su lado extendiendo sus brazos y acunándolo en su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y desde ese momento ella decidió cuidarle con tanto amor. Un amor incondicional y sin reparos en cuanto él sólo pudo expresar._

 _-Gracias… Himawari. -abandono el lugar dando un último suspiro…_

Se culpaba a si mismo por haber actuado de aquella manera tan cobarde, pero, en ese momento él realmente estaba asustado. - Nadie puede juzgarme… Solo era un chico cuando eso sucedió… Nadie puede estar preparado para eso además… Mi carrera estaba apenas iniciando.

Apretó sus puños y decidió seguir con su protección hacia su hijo ilegitimo.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

Ya estaban llegando a la puerta cuando personal de vigilancia recibió por su radio que no dejarán salir a Otoya, Shining no deseaba que su hijo saliera, era lo único de su pasado que tenía para reivindicarse, sin embargo, no se daba cuenta que eso no lo llevaría a nada y que estaba cometiendo una equivocación monumental, aunque deseaba impedir aquello, Reiji oyó a los guardias y fue más rápido que ellos, por lo que enseguida dijo a Haruka y a Otoya.

-Apresúrense entren al auto.

Los dos se metieron al pequeño Volkswagen mientras que Ranmaru cerraba la puerta de la academia, en las narices de aquel personal y se unía a Kotobuki ambos entraron y se fueron raspando llanta. Ya estando lejos de la Academia el joven de mirada gris expuso.

-No me lo tomen a mal, pero sentí un ambiente super pesado en la academia… ¿Por qué te tienen aislado Otoyan, que hiciste? -Estaba seguro de que algo sucedía definitivamente cuestiones bastante difíciles estaban pasando ambos chicos, sin embargo, antes de confirmarlo Kurosaki hablo.

\- No seas entrometido… -Regaño Kurosaki observando al joven por el retrovisor. -si no deseas contarlo no hay problema por lo pronto, ¿A dónde quieren ir? -cuestiono Kurosaki.

\- Tranquilo, Ran-chan… sólo bromeó, sé que algo pasa, pero esperaremos a que nos lo digan… y entonces ¿A dónde?

Ambos chicos se observaron. Haruka tomó la mano de Otoya para darle tranquilidad ya estaban a salvo y con personas confiables, sin embargo, para Otoya nada causaba emoción. -Pues… no lo sé. -expuso Otoya de manera apagada, Haruka enseguida expuso de manera suave.

-Tengo una petición…

\- ¿Nanami…? -cuestionó Otoya observándole de manera preocupada, temía que ella dijera algo que lo comprometiera, ya que una cosa era que ella lo supiera a que sus senpais se enterasen, pues no sabía si ellos lograrían entender.

\- ¿Kurosaki-san puedo usar su celular?

El peli plata asintió mientras que Otoya le observaba de manera triste y la joven exponía. - Por favor necesito que nos lleven a la costa.

-De acuerdo.

El pequeño auto se sometió a la transitada vía de acceso que los llevaría a la costa….

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

En tanto en Raging Entertainment…

Eiichi aún leía las respuestas de Otoya, podía sentir el aroma de su perfume aún impreso en aquel papel, acariciaba las letras con verdadera nostalgia. Su habitación estaba con la luz tenue, a oscuras el ambiente era deprimente, Otori se preguntaba como en muchas ocasiones ¿Por qué se sentía así de desanimado? Pero luego de tanto analizarlo el comprendió que todo se lo debía a ese amor, esa devoción que nació en su pecho. Podía decirse que había encontrado una verdadera razón para seguir adelante, siempre trato de sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida de su madre y cubrir el espacio vacío que Ragining generó en su corazón… Su hermano y sus carreras, además de aprender a amar la música fueron los elementos esenciales para que Eiichi continuará adelante.

Sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama su iPhone vibró un email había llegado a su correo el cual abrió y de manera sorprendida expuso. - ¿Haruka?

Sus manos se movieron con calma mientras desbloqueaba su iphone y sus orbes leían lo que la joven había puesto en aquel correo y en cuanto termino de leerlo, expuso sorprendido y animado. - ¡Otoya está en la costa! -el palpito en su corazón fue tremendo sus ojos cogieron ese brillo tan único y enamorado que le hizo extasiarse, después de tanto tiempo en su pecho se hacía una fiesta. Salió de su cama, aquel lecho que lo deprimida fue abandonado. Estallaba de alegría pues finalmente lo vería, la razón por la que cantaba jamás se hizo tan clara, Otoya Ittoki era la otra mitad de su alma y de su corazón. Al constatarse que su corazón daba tumbos acelerados el concluyó que no había duda lo amaba como nunca. Se cambio rápido y decidió salir de su habitación de manera apresurada.

Eiiji lo vio partir enseguida, se preguntó que era tan urgente que dejó el lugar con suma prisa.

Eiichi en el parqueo del edificio subía a su auto y lo prendía de manera acelerada salió y tomó el camino que daba a la costa.

.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

.

Ya estaban a la orilla de la playa, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes y el sol bajaba lentamente demostrando como el atardecer estaba a punto de morir, Kotobuki y Haruka se encontraban sentados en una banca. El castaño bebía de una lata de refresco y observaban a Otoya el cual estaba alejado de los tres, sentado sobre la arena; a un costado Ranmaru quien estaba echado sobre una banca.

Otoya observaba las olas ir y venir libres, les tenía envidia. Eran libres de acariciar la arena y fundirse en la inmensidad del océano, la húmeda sensación que se adherida en su piel le hizo estremecer su cuerpo. Elevó sus orbes rubíes para ver como el ocaso moría y la costa quedaba en un suave color celeste rosa. Deseaba que Eiichi estuviera a su lado aquel momento causo que su cuerpo se estremeciera en sólo pensar en él, cerró sus ojos y deseo imaginar que estaban solos ahí con sus pies hundidos en la arena y dedicándose besos mientras el cielo era su confidente con aquellos matices de colores pastel.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Haruka?

-Solo relajarse… para Ittoki-kun estos días han sido duros y estresantes…. Debemos aguardar.

\- ¿Aguardar?

Kurosaki se había quedado dormido hasta que escucharon el sonido de un auto aparcarse al lado del pequeño escarabajo, Kotobuki observó hacia a tras en la zona de parqueo y luego al frente, el viento azotaba con terrible fuerza, Otoya aún estaba sentado en la arena abrazándose a si mismo, deseaba una y otra vez ver a Eiichi, pero no podía pedirle a sus senpai que lo llevarán a Raging Entertainment.

Luego de unos minutos decidió ponerse en pie, tomo aliento le hacia daño soñar, aunque no costaba nada dolía. Fue entonces que se preparo para incorporarse y se puso en pie ya era hora de volver, pensó expresando. -Kotobuki-san… creo que…- en cuanto se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta a su frente estaba él, Otoya se silenció lo admiraba como si se tratase de un fantasma, pero sus orbes rubíes observaron aquel cabello que bailaba con el viento, su chaqueta de tiro largo gris se movía furiosamente. Aquellos orbes violetas lo miraban con amor y pasión Ittoki pronto susurro. -E…Eiichi.

Al decir su nombre su garganta se cerró, inicio a temblar en cuanto el otro se acercó unos pasos más mientras se encontraba con su pelirrojo a quien le llamaba por su nombre. Otoya al oír su nombre el no pudo más y colapso, Haruka quien observaba desde la banqueta se asustó y de prisa en conjunto de Reiji llegaron a ambos, Eiichi tomó a Otoya en brazos y le llevó a una banca mientras susurraba. -Se desmayo…

\- Creo que fue una gran impresión no esperaba verte. -expreso Nanami.

\- Un segundo… ¿Por qué Otoya se puso así? ¿Y tú que haces aquí chico?

-Ire a traer un refresco. -expreso Ranmaru.

-Te acompañamos Kurosaki-san. -Haruka tomó el brazo de Kotobuki el cual no quería moverse sin antes asegurarse que Otoya estuviera bien, no obstante, el rostro y la expresión de Haruka le hicieron entender que su amigo estaba en buenas manos.

Finalmente solos Eiichi acariciaba su rostro con cuidado y apartaba los pequeños flecos rojos mientras susurraba. - Cuanto desee este momento, espero que estés bien.

Observo hacia donde Haruka y los dos miembros de Quartet Night se habían ido y al estos estar lejos él se aventuró a agacharse y besar aquellos labios, podía sentir el suave terciopelo de los labios masculinos de Ittoki. Se aventuró a susurrar su nombre entre estos y suavemente acariciar su rostro con su mano, en cuanto sus orbes violetas lo observaban con decisión además de preocupación; Otoya despertó y como si se tratara de uno de sus tantos sueño le abrazo por el cuello mientras le observaba de manera ilusionada y exponía.

\- ¿Eres real? ¿En verdad estas a mi lado o sigo desmayado?

-Soy tan real, como lo que siento por ti.

Ayudado por Otori se acomodó en la banca le observó de manera emotiva y Eiichi cuestiono. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Te grabo en mi memoria.

Eiichi Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de manera que Otoya se sonrojo, enseguida el de gafas sacó su iPhone y susurro. - ¿Podemos sacarnos una foto mientras nos besamos?

-No tienes por qué pedirlo.

Se sacaron fotos hasta el cansancio, mientras que Haruka, Reiji y Ranmaru se encontraban perdiendo tiempo. Nanami les había pedido una bebida que solo se podía encontrar en tiendas más alejadas de donde habían dejado a los dos chicos. Aún caminando Ranmaru expuso curioso.

-Creo que tú nos estas entreteniendo.

-Cierto Haru-chan… ¿Qué está pasando?

-No pasa nada…

\- No nos mientas. -dijo Reiji- Puedes confiar en nosotros. -el castaño dibujo una sonrisa y enseguida la chica junto sus manos en su pecho se detuvo y cuestionó directa.

\- ¿Juran que no dirán nada?

-Si.

La jovencita pronto explicó lo que ocurría, en el instante en que terminó de explicar todo noto a Ranmaru cruzado de brazos y molesto, en tanto Reiji tenía un rostro espantado, la chica había contado la relación de Eiichi y Otoya además de las sospechas de que Saotome lo sabia, incluso confeso el aislamiento que le había impuesto al pobre chico.

-Vaya…

-Así que eso era.

\- La juventud es tan intensa.

-Hablas como si estuvieras viejo sólo somos unos años mayores no exageres.

-Cierto Ranran… Pero es que estoy impresionado, nunca creí que ellos dos… Vaya.

Haruka suspiró y susurro. -Se que es diferente, pero de algún modo siento que no es malo… Ambos parecen quererse mucho.

-Y Saotome los está separando. -expuso el platinado de mirada bicolor. - Eso no está bien…

\- Bueno al menos se vieron.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, esta separación ha afectado a Otoya que me preocupa y yo no soy capaz de hacer nada por él en un momento tan difícil. Pero ustedes nos han ayudado ¡Gracias! Kotobuki-san, Kurosaki-san- hizo reverencia la joven tras esto por fin decidieron regresar.

En cuanto Otoya y Eiichi, observaban las estrellas Otori había abrazado al pelirrojo quien había buscado un espacio en el pecho del de gafas acariciaba aquel collar y juntaba los dos trozos de corazón dibujando una sonrisa enseguida elevó su rostro y beso al castaño a quien dijo. -Eiichi esto no lo voy a olvidar… Te quiero mucho.

-Lo sé y yo cada vez que vea la playa recordaré tu nombre y tus labios.

-Alla vienen ellos… creo que es mejor que regrese a la Academia…

-Hablando de eso Otoya. - expuso sometiendo su mano a su bolsillo y liberando de este un pequeño celular. -Se que te quitaron tu iPhone este no es un teléfono elegante es algo pequeño para que no sea descubierto por aquí nos comunicaremos… ¿Crees poder ocultarlo?

-Si… No podría resistir más tiempo sin saber de ti

-Entonces esperaré tu llamada cuando puedas.

Se separaron con cuidado y entonces se pusieron en pie, el pelirrojo expuso -Kotobuki-senpai perdón creo que perdí el equilibrio un poco.

-Ah~~~Otoyan, está bien.

Respondió mientras observaba al chico de gafas el cual no dejaba de ver al pelirrojo, Ranamru se aclaro la garganta y le golpeó con el codo para que dejará de ver a Eiichi este en cambio exponía preocupado.

-Fue un placer verlos, pero debo regresar y tú también Otoya. -dirigió su mirada a Haruka y expreso. -Gracias… Por avisarme que Otoya estaba aquí, finalmente pude devolverle lo que…

-No eres bueno mintiendo. -expuso Kurosaki cruzándose de brazos y observándole con enfado.

-Ah… creo que mejor me voy. - Expuso Otori no quería causar problemas a su chico menos con Quartet Night.

Kotobuki dio un golpe a la cabeza del roquero enseguida corto el paso de Otori y expuso contento. - ¡Oye Eii-chan! ¡Me preguntaba… aun la noche es joven podemos ir a comer o algún otro lugar ¿Qué te parece?

El rostro de Otoya fue apreciado por aquellos orbes violetas las cuales notaron que el pelirrojo no deseaba que Otori se fuera o si quiera pensar en regresar, la expectación se generó y enseguida el chico de las gafas respondió. - Al venir hacia acá me di cuenta de que hay una feria en el muelle… ¿Les gustaría que fuéramos ahí?

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea Eii-chan!

-Humg….-se acomodada las gafas y exponía. -Kotobuki-san… - estaba a punto de reclamar, sin embargo, no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando ya el castaño de mirada gris le echaba el brazo en el hombro y caminaba con el diciendo.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Ranmaru les observó mientras que Haruka y Otoya pasaban a su lado el sólo suspiraba en tanto Kotobuki llegaba a aquel auto y gritaba exagerado.

\- ¡Oh my god! ¡No puede ser este es un modelo asombroso Eii-chan!

\- ¿Le gusta?

\- Me encanta… -exponía acariciando la pintura roja y agregando emocionado. -Siempre quise uno de estos, pero convertible.

-Usted parece saber de autos.

-Yo difiero, si supiera algo no se hubiera comprado esta carcacha. -Expresaba Kurosaki a lo que el ojigris soltaba a reír y susurraba.

-No te burles de mi querido y amoroso auto, ya no hay de estos.

-Cierto es una reliquia… como su dueño-inquirió Kurosaki, Haruka y Otoya soltaron a reir mientras que Kotobuki gruñía y frente a ambos Eiichi soltaba a reír.

-Una reliquia… Jajajajaja.-rieron de manera tranquila para Otoya verlo contento era un hermoso regalo.

El ambiente se volvió ameno, dejo de ser estresante y tenso, finalmente Otoya y su querido castaño subieron a su auto y Haruka con la pareja de senpais fueron en el pequeño Volkswagen. Otori los guió hasta llegar a los parqueos que estaban a un costado del festival, se reunieron e iniciaron a caminar entre el público. Mientras caminaban la gente los observaba parecía que no había nadie que no pudiese reconocerlos, sin hacer mucho caso a los que hablaban de ellos decidieron pasar una noche de diversión.

Otoya animado corrió hasta la entrada y les llamo.

\- ¡Rápido!

Entre tantos juegos se confundieron por fin con la multitud, la primera parada fue al concurso de tiro al blanco, Kotobuki animaba a Haruka la cual había fallado en todos los tiros, Reiji intento mostrarle como hacerlo, pero la joven se quedó sin agua en la pistola que les habían otorgado para llenar un globo y al disparar y el que exploraba primero, ganaba el premio.

Ranmaru estaba ganando, Otoya rápidamente también perdió mientras que Eiichi estaba ganando. - ¡Vamos Eiichi!

\- ¡Ranran! Tu puedes.

Después de una gran contienda ambos quedaron empatados y el premio fue un peluche en forma de banana, Eiichi obsequio el premio a Haruka y tomó la mano de su pelirrojo para adentrarse más en los juegos, perdiéndose entre la multitud y sus amigos les dejaron ir por su propio camino sugiriendo que tenían hambre y fueron a comer algo en tanto aquellos dos enamorados…

\- ¿Cuántos?

-Solo dos…

Expuso el de gafas al operador de el juego mecánico en el que se disponían a subir, entraron ambos a la rueda de la fortuna en donde por fin lograron tener paz y privacidad, sin embargo, cierto pelirrojo estaba observando como la pequeña cabina se elevaba lentamente… Se encontraba sentado al frente de Otori el cual observó todo el paisaje, las luces eran impresionantes y la gente se veía tan pequeña.

-Es una linda vista… Como la del restaurante ¿Lo recuerdas Otoya? - el mencionado estaba temblando con los ojos cerrados, una cosa era estar en un edificio seguro, que en un pequeño compartimiento que se movía con la simple brisa del viento y tal parecía la vida le jugaba mal, pues el aparato se detuvo justo estando en lo más alto y al hacerlo Otoya casi cae de la banca si no fuera por Eiichi quien le abrazo y susurro. - ¿Estas bien?

-Quiero bajar.

Rápidamente por los alto parlantes que brindaba música a las cabinas se escucho.

" **tenemos un pequeño problema mecánico en dos minutos continuaremos con el descenso"**

 **-** Oh cielos... tomará un poco de tiempo.

-No lo entiendes, quiero bajar. -expuso asustado y agitado.

Eiichi tomó su rostro y susurro. -Tranquilo… Yo estoy aquí… Dime que sucede.

-Le tengo miedo a las alturas, Eiichi. -El mencionado noto como él se abrazaba a si mismo y temblaba. Otoya con mucha calma y voz ronca explico. -Mi… Mi madre murió en un accidente aéreo no me gustan las alturas por eso… Por favor quiero bajar. - el de gafas no sabía qué hacer, no obstante, pensaba descubrió que la vestimenta de su pelirrojo era nada más una camiseta de color negro y un pantalón blanco no traía su chaqueta y el viento estaba helado, decidió darle calma y mientras se quitaba la chaqueta expresaba.

-Cariño no tengas miedo… Yo estoy aquí, te protegere y te cobijarse cuando sientas frio. -le abrazo luego de colocarle la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Busco su rostro lo tomo entre sus manos y observándole a los ojos susurro.-Olvídate de todo a tu alrededor, mira mis ojos y siente mi amor.-Otoya fue calmándose aquellas palabras parecían una canción de cuna que le hizo relajarse; cerró sus ojos y entonces fue besado por aquellos labios suaves y masculinos estaba completamente enamorado que el miedo fue menguando, se acomodó en aquel amplio pecho y con mucha calma percibió que de nuevo aquella rueda bajaba despacio mientras tomaba valor y abría sus ojos observando las luces de la ciudad la costa y a las personas.-Todo va a estar bien.

-Eiichi…-expreso superando un poco su terror, se dedicó a disfrutar el momento y con mucha calma confeso. -Es bello aquí arriba, no quiero que esto acabe.

-Lamentablemente ya estamos bajando y debemos seguir.

Otoya se separó y más tranquilo ofreció de regreso aquella chaqueta Eiichi negó y expresó. -Deseo que te de calor.

Ittoki podía sentir el perfume de Eiichi, el cual sólo llevaba puesta una camisa de manga tres cuartos de color negro y el collar colgaba sobre esta desde su cuello. Bajaron y fueron a buscar a los otros pues ya el clima estaba molesto, de la nada aparecieron fotógrafos para seguirlos y tomar fotos de ellos. Finalmente se reunieron y mientras caminaban uno de ellos habló diciendo.

-Ittoki-san, es verdad que su carrera esta en picada y fue por su culpa que Starish se disolvió.

\- ¿Usted es el culpable que Starish este separado?

\- ¿Tiene alguna relación con Raging Entertainment?

-Piensa cambiarse de agencia….

Reiji tomó al pelirrojo y a la chica mientras que Kurosaki y Otori les abrían el paso y se encaminaba hasta el auto en donde felizmente ellos desaparecieron de aquel tumulto de paparazzi.

Habían decidido ir a un mirador ahí observaron los fuegos artificiales de aquel festival mientras lo hacían, Eiichi aprovechó para llevar a Otoya a un rincón y susurrar en su oído. -Quisiera que nuestro momento juntos fuera más largo y provechoso, pero sólo puedo conformarme con esto…

-Eiichi… espero que pueda volver a verte pronto, te extraño cada día. – el castaño tomo su mano y la beso al tiempo que le decía a su pelirrojo.

-Sabes en donde encontrarme… Llámame cuando puedas. -El asintió y regresó su chaqueta mientras susurraba.

-Gracias por esta noche.

-Cuídate mucho. Despídeme de ellos.

-Si…-sin dar más explicaciones fue hasta su auto, sacó sus llaves, pero no contó con que Otoya lo seguiría y le giraria dedicándole un beso necesitado y apasionado, Eiichi entró a su auto aún besando a su chico mientras presionaba la palanca que hizo el asiento hasta atrás, dejo caer el respaldo y Otoya quedó sobre su cuerpo. Aquellos labios devoraban los suyos mientras que las traviesas manos de Ittoki le quitaban las gafas y las lanzaba al asiento del copiloto. Las manos de Otoya se entrelazaban en aquellos cabellos mientras expresaba entre besos.

-Eiichi… No sé qué me has hecho, pero desde que te bese la primera vez siento algo en mi cuerpo y…

-Yo también lo siento, pero no quiero causarte problemas.

\- Se lo que hago, pero… ¿Tu estarás bien?

-Otoya…-le beso necesitado, mientras movía sus labios hasta su cuello y el pelirrojo temblaba pues todo su ser se estremeció y aquel lugar que escondía inicio a humedecerse se dio cuenta que una mano de Otori se sometió bajo su camisa y recorría con sus dedos un costado para acariciar sobre la tela de aquel pantalón su trasero. Luego travieso y con movimientos lentos se aventuró a tocar el frente de aquella entrepierna.

Otoya jadeo en su oído y exponía. - Ammn, Eiichi espera….

Obedeció y le observó mientras respiraba agitado, ambos descubrieron que el sonido de la pólvora había terminado entonces Otoya se separó exponiendo.

-Perdona.

Tragaba grueso y mientras buscaba sus gafas exponía agitado. -E…Esta bien… Sera mejor que me vaya.

-Esta bien… Te amo. -dijo suavemente el pelirrojo recibiendo un beso como respuesta y una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo… Esperare ansioso el momento en que podamos estar juntos.

-Si….

\- ¡Otoyan! -gritaba Kotobuki, finalmente salió del camaro y despidió a Eiichi quien prendió la marcha y sin despedirse tomó camino mientras lo hacía su corazón palpitaba acelerado, pues aquello había estado cerca, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa bastante satisfecha y enamorada.

En cuanto Otoya, se acomodaba los cabellos se reprochaba a si mismo. _"¡Qué estás haciendo baka… Si Eiichi descubre que eres raro, seguro se irá corriendo… lo mejor es no pensar en eso, pero…"-_ toco su pantalón en donde su miembro estaba apretándole, no obstante, aquello no fue lo único que reacciono ante las caricias de Eiichi.

\- ¡Otoyan! ¿En dónde está Eii-chan? - cuestiono el senpai, una vez que llego a su lado.

-Ya se fue… y se disculpa por no haberse despedido, pero ya debía irse.

-Bueno... también es hora de irnos. - dijo el ojigris por fin se unía a su amiga la cual ayudada por la luz de un farol en la calle descubrió que Otoya tenía una pequeña marca en su cuello.

-Ittoki-kun. -señalo mientras él se cubría el cuello con su camisa recordando el beso apasionado de Eiichi.

Finalmente regresaron a la Academia….

* * *

 **Ah~~~**

 **Estos dos son un amorsh los amo!**

 **Espero les haya gustado cuidense mucho n.n/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

 **Una pequeña disculpa por la tardanza hemos tenido días muy movidos y no logramos publicar el día que era jajaja pero se que ustedes los lectores saben esperar.**

 **Un infinito gracias a Wajiwaji por seguir ayudándome n.n**

 **Por favor LEAN sus Fics no se arrepentirán son hermosos!**

 **Bien hora de leer la continuación espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Aurora.**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Miedos profundos…"**

Kioto… Una semana después…

Finalmente habían terminado de filmar y estaban listos para regresar a la Academia Saotome, lugar que los vio nacer como idols y que les estaba dando la mejor oportunidad de sus jóvenes vidas. Esos días en aquella ciudad hicieron reflexionar a los chicos de lo unidos que eran y lo mucho que extrañaban a Ittoki; sin duda estaban ansiosos de volver a verle y compartir con él sus experiencias en aquel rodaje. Los sentimientos eran varios en el corazón de cada uno de los cantantes, necesitaban reunirse de nuevo y compartir como en los viejos tiempos… En algunas ocasiones deseaban volver aquellos días de Academia.

-Es un alivio volver…- manifestó Masato, mientras empacaba con mucho cuidado su ropa en la maleta. Ren le admiraba como si fuera una hermosa pintura, de hecho, creía que ninguna de las más bellas y famosas obras de arte se asemejaba a la belleza de aquel joven de cabellos azules. No había nada que fuera más atrayente, hermoso y sensual que su querido novio. Removido por aquella fantástica y atrayente visión se acercó sutilmente por detrás y le abrazo de manera necesitada, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Luego lentamente acercó sus labios cerca de su oreja y le canturreó en el oído una melodía que estremeció a su peliazul. Jinguji invitado por el deseo, acarició con sus manos el pecho y el abdomen de su querido; Hijirikawa al instante soltó lo que tenía en sus manos, congelándose enseguida, escuchando aquella voz sensual y profunda la cual declaró.

-Lo que extrañaré, es que podíamos amarnos como se debía en este hotel… - un beso fue puesto aquella hermosa tez tersa y blanca. - En donde las paredes fueron los únicos testigos que escucharon nuestra música de amor, Masato. -menciono con amor.

Hijirikawa cerró los ojos, su corazón palpitaba acelerado no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquellos días fueron los mejores de su vida. Por fin ambos, fundieron sus cuerpos en uno solo y los llevaron hasta el límite del deseo. Jinguji le giró despacio para besarle de manera cuidadosa y seductora. El joven peliazul sólo podía tensarse y contener el aliento, estaba sumergido en esos ojos que le miraban con amor y los cuales lentamente se fueron cerrando.

Sus orbes también se fueron cerrando y aquella sensación de ser recostado sobre la cama le alertó, exponiendo con suavidad y recato. -Aunque me gustaría proseguir, Ren… no podemos.

-Honey… Por favor…Faltan unos minutos para irnos. -formuló ansioso y lleno de deseo entre los dulces y adictivos labios de su querida y amada pareja. No había ser en este mundo que hiciera sentir a Ren Jinguji de tal manera: loco, extasiado, ansioso, romántico y pervertido; Masato simplemente lo volvía loco en mente y cuerpo. Aquel amor que desde pequeños nació, creció y dio buenos frutos. Como ocurrió con Eiichi y Otoya, ambos comprendieron que fueron hechos el uno para el otro.

Masato, fue devorado por aquellos labios y en cada caricia que esos finos labios le dedicaban él luchaba para separar estos de los suyos y susurrar. - Ren… Habló en serio.

-Ah cariño… Quisiera tener tu temple. -confesó con voz temblorosa, mientras le daba un beso más profundo y le liberaba. -De acuerdo… Iré a darme una ducha rápida. -Masato asintió. Observaba al pelinaranja con pesar.

-Lo siento… Pero no es el momento. -el sonrojó en su rostro era evidente y Ren sólo pudo suspirar y dedicarle una sonrisa al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Cuando lleguemos serás mío. – declaró haciendo temblar y estremecerse a su contra parte, Masato sintió ese fuego excitante estremecer su cuerpo de sólo imaginar a Ren hacerle suyo. Su rostro se percibió caliente y difícilmente pudo controlar su ansiedad, trataba de no dejarse notar. No podía evidenciar que su cuerpo moría por entregarse a Jinguji.

Ren sin darse cuenta de lo que había causado con lo que había dicho, se encerró en el cuarto de baño mientras Hijirikawa aún sentía espasmos en su cuerpo y apoyaba sus manos sobre la cama; observaba su entrepierna y temblando farfullaba. -Relájate… no puedes ser tan pervertido, Masato. - refrescando su mente decidió proseguir con lo que hacía.

…

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

…

En tanto aquello sucedía en la habitación de Ren y Masato, en otra el clima era distinto…

Tokiya estaba emocionado por volver tenía enormes deseos de ver a su compañero, incluso llevaba regalos para el pelirrojo. Estos meses sin su presencia le hicieron reflexionar y sé dio cuenta que precisamente sentía por el joven Ittoki lo que Ren insinuó todo el tiempo. Sin querer notó que lo necesitaba, que a pesar de nunca demostrar aprecio o si quiera cariño por Ittoki, comprendió que desde que Eiichi apareció, ese orden natural de su relación se rompió. Decidido y completamente ilusionado le confesaría lo que había descubierto en su soledad.

Salía de la recámara de aquel hotel 5 estrellas y se encontraba con los otros, sus queridos compañeros de lucha y con los cuales había vivido grandes experiencias. Tokiya quizás había analizado su comportamiento en estos últimos años, descubrió que había sido todo un pelmazo y que sus amigos no merecían ese trato. Había creado esa faceta sería y fría para no ser lastimado o mucho menos ser influenciado por el mal camino, una sonrisa verdadera se dedicó a los chicos. Aquellos se estremecieron, era raro ver sonreír a Ichinose ya conocían su muy aplastante y fría personalidad, por lo que esa sonrisa los ponía un algo nerviosos. Syo y Natsuki le observaron totalmente asombrados mientras que Ren y Masato lo vieron acercarse a ambos.

-Ren…- Llamó a su compañero con un semblante sereno. -Necesito hablarte y a todos también.

El grupo se reunió, no había que mencionar que todos aún seguían dolidos por los hirientes comentarios que Ichinose dijo hace unos meses atrás. Prontamente el pelinegro se encontró al frente de los chicos, repasó a cada uno con la mirada comenzando por Cecil quien le observaba expectante, pero con un rostro relajado, Ren tenía sus brazos cruzados y una mirada bastante desinteresada, todo lo que viniese de Tokiya ya le tenía sin cuidado no volvería a discutir con un cabeza dura como Ichinose; mientras que Masato sólo aguardaba neutral lo que Tokiya les estaba a punto de comunicar, Natsuki le observaba con tristeza mientras que Syo tenía cara de quererlo degollar.

Finalmente, él se aclaró la garganta y confesó arrepentido. -Fui un idiota… Dije algo que no debía y lo lamento mucho. -en ese momento una de las cejas de Jinguji se elevó y las miradas fueron puestas en el pelinegro el cual agrego. - Yo estaba frustrado y enfadado… Pero ahora creo entender que me pasé, no debí decir aquellas palabras.

El silencio reinó y finalmente todos giraron a ver al pelinaranja el cual se mantuvo escuchando con los ojos cerrados lo que su compañero confesaba, no obstante, luego de un pequeño tiempo se movilizó y anunció. -Ya es hora de irnos.

-Espera Ren…

Tokiya se acercó de aprisa, tomo su brazo y observo el rostro de su amigo, ansiando una mirada del de orbes celeste el cual no le observó.-Si buscas disculparte, no soy la persona a quien debes pedirle perdón…- se liberó de manera lenta del agarre y agrego.- Cierto que nos afectó lo que dijiste, pero también nos abriste tu corazón y lo que hay en él, si quieres cambiar debes entender a Otoya primero.-finalizó apartándose de la vista de Ichinose dejándole solo, Cecil se acercó con pasos cortos y lentos tomó del brazo a Tokiya a quien reveló.

-Ren tiene razón, debes entender primero a Otoya para que tu disculpa sea aceptada y bien recibida, por lo pronto no te preocupes yo te perdono. - el joven de tez morena le dedicó una sonrisa sincera hizo una reverencia y fue en camino al autobús.

Aquello dicho por Aijima fue también apreciado por Kurusu y Shinomiya ambos se habían visto uno al otro y asistiendo se acercaron a Ichinose. -Y nosotros también. -confesó con una sonrisa Syo de manera que Tokiya dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

Ya todos se habían ido al autobús, no obstante Masato se mantuvo expectante sin moverse apreciando todas las reacciones de sus compañeros, sin embargo; Tokiya se giró y enseguida abordo al peliazul - ¿Y tú Hijirikawa-san?

-Yo creo que deberíamos apresúranos e ir a casa…- respondió amablemente y sin dar más explicaciones.

Liberando un largo suspiro Tokiya asintió y fue al transporte que los llevaría hasta la academia, el viaje sería largo y quizás sería el momento idóneo para pensar en cómo presentar disculpas a Otoya o si quiera entenderlo, llegarían al amanecer a la Academia y estaba seguro de que sorprendería al pelirrojo.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Raging Entertainment…

Los chicos estaban en la sala, de nuevo observaban como su líder mantenía su conversación al teléfono. Ya era una costumbre que, a la misma hora, por al menos una o dos horas Eiichi y Otoya conversaran hasta que la batería de aquel pequeño teléfono muriera. En aquel lugar se escuchaba la risa de Otori, este estaba más que feliz. Aunque solo escuchara la voz de Ittoki, eso bastaba para que su corazón y alma se tranquilizaran. Y eso era obviamente mejor que nada y esto lo sabían sus amigos.

Ellos podían darse cuenta cuando, Eiichi, recibía esa ansiada llamada de su querido guitarrista; los chicos podían ver como sus orbes violetas se iluminaba y su voz tomaba un tono más suave y amoroso. Su rostro en ocasiones tomaba un color carmesí, quizás en la conversación se tocaban temas jocosos o probablemente recordaba los besos que se daba con él pelirrojo y los que en un futuro deseaba darle.

Yamato y compañía se reunieron, mientras Eiiji observaba a su hermano.

-Nii-san se ve contento. -el menor apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano mientras su brazo se apoyaba en el Mesón de la cocina. Todos admiraban a su líder con encanto e ilusión, pues, aunque fueran conocidos como chicos malos en la industria, tenían un gran corazón y esas sensaciones que les hacía sentir su líder acerca del amor puro los estremecían al punto de querer hacer algo para ayudarlo; ellos conocían la realidad… Aquello no era suficiente para hacerlo feliz por completo y por lo tanto…

-Sí ... Pero, creo que no es suficiente y lo sabemos todos ¿No es verdad? -manifestó Nagi con un rostro preocupado, el chiquillo de 15 años apenas y comenzaba a darse cuenta de ese sentimiento llamado amor.

-Cierto, ellos necesitan verse por lo menos una noche a la semana. -observó Shion.

Tanto Amakusa y Mikado se miraron uno al otro al hacerlo asistieron y observaron a Hyuuga al hacerlo el mayor del grupo exclamó.

-Vaya… Creo que se les ha ocurrido algo, ¿Qué planeaste ahora Yamato? -Van se encontraba inquieto y expectante.

-Por favor, que no sea otra idea como la de los repartidores de pizza.

\- ¡Claro que no, Kira! - negó el más alto del grupo quien de manera ansiosa expresó. -Esta idea es la que mejor he planificado…- Yamato hacía que se acercarán y entonces comentaban la planificación para esa noche.

Por otro lado, Eiichi luego de conversar lo necesario para ponerse al tanto en lo que Otoya hizo ese día, además de declarar su amor por teléfono, por fin cortaba su llamada y suspiraba mientras se levantaba del sofá que estaba junto a la ventana, al hacerlo descubrió a sus chicos observarlo con emoción. Otori dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, pues sus amigos se veían emocionados y ansiosos además de parecer ser cómplices de algo. - ¿Ahora que locura se les ocurrió?

\- ¡Nii-san la idea de Yamato no es tan loca, esta vez sí creo que funcionara!

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Yamato no es tan tonto después de todo! -aseguro Kiryuin.

\- ¡Escuche eso Van!

-Las estrellas me dicen que va a funcionar.

\- Si, aunque parezca mentira esta vez Yamato se esmeró Eiichi… Deberíamos intentarlo. - el castaño se acomodó la montura de sus gafas observando interesado a sus compañeros al escuchar la aprobación de Kira y los otros.

-Muy bien Yamato, capturaste mi atención. Soy todo oídos… Dime ¿Cuál es tu idea? -Su expresión parecía ansiosa y emocionada. Si bien se conocía que para Hyuuga no existía reto alguno que no pudiese vencer y aunque sus ideas anteriores fueron un fracaso; Otori presentía que está vez funcionaría como sus amigos lo aseguraron anteriormente.

El rubio emocionado relato como se le había ocurrido tan magnifica idea y enseguida explicó de que se trataba, Eiichi que estaba sentado en el sofá de nuevo cruzado de brazos y piernas había cerrado los ojos imaginando todo, cuando finalmente su amigo termino de exponer cada paso y detalle de su idea el abrió sus ojos demostrando esa sonrisa llena de deleite. Decidido se puso en pie. - ¡Esa es una buena idea! - exclamó eufórico. Todos los chicos asintieron contentos ante el entusiasmo de su líder.

\- ¡Buen chico! ¡Dame cinco arriba! - Van gritaba a Yamato. Estos golpeaban las palmas de sus manos. Sin embargo, el rubio sostuvo fuertemente las manos de su compañero, apretándolas como si estuviera exprimiendo un limón.

\- ¿Qué quisiste decir con "arriba", maldito?

-Eh… ¿Yo dije eso? Que extraño, no lo recuerdo- Yamato fruncía el ceño molesto y estuvo dispuesto a comenzar una amistosa riña con su compañero, pero desistió de ello al ver lo contento que estaba Eiichi.

\- ¡Es la idea que necesitaba! ¡Esta noche la llevaré a cabo! ¡Me gusta! -Tanto Eiiji como los otros dedicaron una enorme sonrisa al ver a su líder animado y con esa faceta de haber ganado el mejor de los premios. - Pero, necesito ropa que vaya a la medida y un peinado diferente.

\- ¡La vestimenta déjamela a mi Nii-san!

-Eiichi ven. -Llamó Nagi atrayendo una silla del comedor mientras sacaba sus peines. En cuanto a los otros decidieron preparar una maleta para que su líder llevará lo esencial y pasará una velada tranquila con el pelirrojo…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Academia Saotome…unas horas después 7 de la noche.

El tiempo iba transcurriendo despacio, el personal de vigilancia caminaba por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión. Todo estaba en silencio y tranquilo, la última ronda se había finalizado y ahora sólo quedaba llevar la comida del joven chico y eso sería todo.

Haruka caminaba por los pasillos en compañía de uno de los guardaespaldas del joven Otoya, ella se sometió al comedor en donde se encontraba cenando un grupo de vigilantes de la Academia y ahí encontraba al jefe de ellos al cual la joven saludo.

-Buenas noches Señor en jefe… Tengo una pregunta que hacerle.

-Usted dirá jovencita.

Un poco nerviosa Nanami intentó hablar, necesitaba una excusa para poder ir con Otoya, cuando de pronto escuchó a uno de los guardias salir de una puerta con la charola de comida y anunciando. -Ya está lista la comida para el chico.

\- ¡Señor disculpe! Necesito entregarle algunas partituras a Otoya y me preguntaba si… ¿Yo podría llevar su cena?... Además, tengo algo importante que decirle a Ittoki-kun.

Aquel hombre observó a la chica de manera sospechosa, pues ella había abandonado hace una hora la habitación del pelirrojo y se suponía que ya habían finalizado el trabajo del día, pero… estaría mal dudar de una chica tan linda y agradable, además ella pasaba casi todas las noches con Otoya escribiendo canciones y compartiendo las horas de aburrimiento, de cierto modo sentía pena por el encierro del muchacho, pero su misión era no dejarlo salir. Entonces que peligro corría que la joven llevará la comida a Ittoki.

\- Qué más da… Mañana regresará al área sur, pues sus amigos estarán aquí a primera hora así que llévale lo que quieras muchacha.

-Gracias…-se acercó a tomar la charola que fue puesta en la mesa mientras que se alejaba, aquel hombre analizaba al sujeto que llegó con ella.

\- ¿Y tú que haces? - cuestionó al tipo que estaba de pie con Haruka, aquel hombre no observaba a su superior mantenía la mirada oculta con la visera de su gorra negra, sólo se podían apreciar los cabellos peinados hacia atrás que asomaban a los costados y en la parte trasera de la misma. Y de su rostro únicamente se podían apreciar sus labios. Rápidamente hablo y dijo.

-Acompañare a la joven a la habitación. – una respuesta clara y precisa que dejó satisfecho al encargado. Pues el joven frente a el cumplía con sus labores por mínimas que fueran.

\- De acuerdo, luego regresa a la puerta de la entrada.

Al recibir aquella orden hizo reverencia y fue con Nanami, ambos caminaban en silencio. La joven le observaba asustada mientras aquel hombre de trajes negros caminaba de manera firme y sin habla; Haruka notaba la camisa de botones negra los pantalones con bolsillos en las piernas del mismo color y las botas al estilo militar, además de un pequeño bolso que colgaba a un costado.

La joven al estar más alejados dibujo una sonrisa y de manera suave aseveró. -Funcionó.

-No hay que confiarnos. -contradijo el joven quien seguía su paso, Nanami estaba feliz de que Otori hubiese tenido aquella idea, aunque fue difícil tomar una camisa del personal de seguridad y ayudar a entrar a Eiichi a la Academia, valía enormemente la pena para ver a su querido amigo feliz.

Sin problemas finalmente llegaron a la habitación en la cual…

Otoya se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, observando hacia la ventana. La noche parecía estar hermosa, la luna estaba apenas saliendo era enorme, parecía un sol nocturno que se asomaba por la copa de los árboles, rápidamente liberó un suspiro y escuchó pasos que provenían del pasillo… Se puso en pie, pues sabía que era la hora de cenar se acercó a la puerta y antes de que si quiera abrieran esta, él declaró molesto.

-No quiero cenar, vete por donde viniste.

-Ittoki-kun soy yo.

\- ¿Nanami? -cuestionó emocionado al punto en que su corazón se tornó acelerado, afuera el guardia que estaba al lado de la puerta observó al otro sujeto que venía con Nanami y quien expresó.

-Hay, ordenes… El jefe dijo que fueras al portón y que yo me quedé a cuidar toda la noche.

\- Que maldito alivio odiaba estar de pie frente a la puerta. -confesó molesto entregando las llaves de la habitación a las manos de Eiichi que acompañaba a Haruka. Finalmente, cuando ya no hubo presencia de aquel guardia en el pasillo. Él se encargó de abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo Otoya le observó con una mirada furiosa odiaba a los guardias de Shining. Porque se encargaban de seguirle a donde fuera y por más que tocará por dentro la puerta rogando que lo dejaran ir, no le permitían salir de ese encierro.

Luego de observar con desprecio al de traje negro observó a su amiga a la cual invitó a entrar, sin embargo, el pelirrojo descubrió que ambos entraban, Otoya escuchó los pasos fuertes de aquel sujeto mientras Nanami se adelantaba y colocaba la charola en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y su amigo notaba como la puerta se cerraba con los tres adentros finalmente el chico pelirrojo reclamó molesto.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! Quiero privacidad con Nanami.

Sin decir una palabra aquel hombre se acercó a Otoya, el cual le observaba confuso y con completa atención. El pelirrojo al mirarle bien se dio cuenta que un lunar se apreciaba bajo su labio inferior del lado izquierdo entonces, sus orbes rubíes brillaron y sus párpados se abrieron enormemente con movimientos lentos decidió aventurarse a elevar sus manos y sacar la gorra de su cabeza.

La sorpresa fue inevitable en su rostro, pues ante sus ojos Otori se presentó. Otoya entonces noto que los cabellos de Eiichi estaban echados hacia atrás y su mirada era ilusionada. Otoya se cubrió la boca antes de si quiera gritar el nombre de Otori quien se disculpó. -Lo siento, pero no creo que se pueda quedar solo con la señorita.

-Eiichi…- Llamó sorprendido y completamente emocionado. - ¿Cómo es que…?

-Fue bastante sencillo en mi opinión. -hablo por fin elevando ambos brazos y agregando. - Sólo tuve que entrar como lo hacen todos los empleados de vigilancia, aunque Nanami tuvo que hacerme pasar para ponerme la camisa que consiguió con el nombre de uno de los que trabajan aquí.

-Por dios.

-Bueno… Ittoki-Kun les dejaré solos… Iré con Kotobuki-san y los otros a planificar todo para mañana.

\- ¿Qué habrá mañana? -se preguntó de manera intrigada el ojirojo.

-Mañana regresan los chicos y estamos pensando en pedir a Shining que nos deje ir a todos a un viaje.

\- ¿Un viaje? - Otoya cada vez más se estaba emocionando. - ¿Ren y los otros regresan mañana? ¡Oh vaya!

-Si… El viaje fue idea de Otori-san. - Explicó la joven mientras que ellos hablaban el ojivioleta se acomoda los cabellos y sacaba sus gafas. -Bien… Que tengan una linda noche.

-Nanami, gracias.

-No hay de que Ittoki-kun. -Susurró la chica causando que Otoya se acercara a ella la cual agrego con una voz suave y dulce. -No tengas miedo de confesar lo que sientes.

-Nanami. -le llamó con el susto dibujado en su rostro, mientras ella se despedía y finalmente ellos quedaron solos por fin Eiichi se acercó a su pelirrojo.

-Otoya… -dijo tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos y mirándole con amor. - Una linda pajarita me dijo que no quieres comer. - Otoya al escuchar aquello dedico una mirada vidriosa y triste a su chico quien le abrazo. Eiichi tomaba con cuidado su espalda y hundía con suavidad el rostro de Ittoki en su pecho mientras este confesaba de manera triste y voz averiada.

-Lo lamento, los días sin ti fueron horrendos no me da apetito y no me siento completo.

-Sé más que nadie que estar separados nos lastima, pero, Otoya debes comer bien para que cuando llegue ese día estés bien y animado. -aconsejó tomando su rostro con ambas manos Otori descubrió una expresión confusa en su chico y enseguida cuestiono. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que aún no puedo creer que estés aquí…

-Créelo, estoy aquí y es porque te amo…-dedicó un beso que causó que Otoya se estremeciera y cerrará sus ojos mientras sentía como aquel calor de Eiichi le abrazaba el cuerpo y sus propios labios, aquella sensación de vacío en su estómago se generó, estaba enamorado y cada beso que él le dedicaba lo enamoraba aún más. Después de una caricia más a sus labios Eiichi cuestionó inquieto. - ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos?

-Si…-respondió dibujando una sonrisa, mientras que su visitante tomaba su bolso y de este sacaba una pequeña cesta rectangular envuelta en un mantel de color azul enseguida lo puso sobre la cama y explicó.

-Las galletas las hizo Kira, los refrescos los recomendó Yamato… Las flores y los pétalos de rosas son de Van y de Shion; las copas las puso mi hermano…-Otoya se sonrojo había observado a Eiichi explicar todo aquello y este al finalizar le observo un poco nervioso enseguida cuestionó. - ¿Qué sucede?

-E-ellos son muy… Muy amables y lindos. - confesó nervioso agachado su mirada y es que Eiichi era demasiado guapo y al ser sorprendido mirándole de manera enamorada lo tenso.

\- Si…-aseguro el castaño un poco intrigado por aquellas acciones que avergonzaban a su chico. - Pero se les olvido la comida.

Otoya libero una suave risa y enseguida se giró para tomar la charola en esta había una cantidad de diferentes comidas y era suficiente para los dos. -Compartamos entonces.

Iniciaron a comer, Ittoki era observado por aquellos ojos violetas, ambos bebieron jugó de aquella copa mientras su chico degustaba, Otori le observaba fervientemente. El castaño le admiraba en silencio y es que desde que salieron la primera vez al restaurante quiso decirle que amaba verle comer.

\- ¿Qué sucede Eiichi? - Cuestionó con la boca llena.

\- Te ves lindo mientras comes. - Ittoki se sonrojó de cierta forma que hasta sus orejas se sintieron calientes, pues notaba como Otori le examinaba con la mirada y también se dedicó a examinar su vestimenta; su querido Otoya tenía puesta una camiseta de color azul con rayas a un costado de color blanca un pantalón negro y su chaqueta de color blanco y rojo mientras que el otro llevaba sólo el uniforme de seguridad.

Llegado su momento la cena entre ambos continuó, aunque Ittoki temblaba y se estremecía decidió proseguir, si bien la forma en que Eiichi le observaba le estaba poniendo nervioso, para calmarse un poco tomó una rodaja de pan y la partió para colocarle mantequilla y guiarla a los labios de Eiichi el cual abrió grande y confesó. -Delicioso, más si viene de tus manos.

Un pequeño silencio se formó, Otoya agachó su mirada y cuestiono intranquilo.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? - era evidente que aquel pelirrojo quien aún no entendía o más bien no concebía como es que un hombre como Eiichi podía ser tan tierno y lindo ¿Como asimilar que un chico como él lleno de defectos y sin alguna familia pudiera tener como pareja a un ser humano tan amable, admirable y apasionado como lo era Eiichi? Ante esta enorme pregunta que sofocaba su corazón el agregó. - Tu siempre sabes que decir… siempre me sorprendes, en cambio yo…-Se detuvo y agachó su mirada pensando _"Yo nunca hago nada por él …"_

Eiichi se encargó de colocar todo en la mesita de noche ya libré la cama se acercó a Otoya y confesó. - Tú me haces feliz con sólo el hecho de corresponder lo que siento.

-Pero quisiera dar más.

El castaño tomó su mano la beso con calma teniendo un especial cuidado luego deslizó sus dedos hacia dentro de aquella palma en la mano de Otoya y sometió sus dedos por entre la manga de su chaqueta, aquello le pareció una invitación bastante coqueta a Ittoki quien noto como Otori se acercaba despacio para besarle y lentamente mientras lo hacían caían sobre la cama.

El corazón de ambos palpitaba acelerado, mientras que aquellos besos dejaban de ser inocentes y tiernos, ahora ambos dedicaban besos más excitantes, acariciaban sus lenguas y labios en un loco baile que les hizo jadear, Eiichi sin mirarlo fue posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de Ittoki quien percibió como Otori con manos temblorosas acariciaba su rostro y luego su pecho para ir lentamente hasta el borde de su camiseta y ahí someter una de sus manos para peligrosamente acariciar uno de sus pectorales.

Se apoyaba con uno de sus codos que estaban al costado del rostro de Otoya quien había elevado una pierna y con la rodilla acariciaba el costado del cuerpo de Eiichi el cual liberó aquellos labios y le observó a sus ojos sin poder decir algo, solo pudo hundir su rostro en el costado derecho en donde acaricio la mejilla de Otoya al cual inició a besar en aquel terso y suave cuello mientras susurraba.

-Otoya… Perdóname… Pero esta vez mi corazón y deseos no son capaces de parar.

-E…Eiichi…-Trago grueso al sentir que una de las piernas del castaño se colocaba entre las suyas acariciando su pelvis mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como la pelvis del castaño se acariciaba a su cadera y podía darse cuenta de que el de mirada violeta estaba excitado justo de la misma forma en la que él se encontraba con la diferencia que Otoya sentía que aquel lugar secreto le presionaba y escocía.

Estaba húmedo hasta el alma, podía sentir como su parte femenina quemaba deseosa por poder consumar lo que estaban iniciando. Dedicaron besos y caricias que los volvió demasiado sensibles y excitados. Otoya se encontraba sobre la cama mientras que Otori le observaba y le cuestionaba.

\- ¿Estará bien… Me permites ser uno contigo?

-Eiichi… Yo….

-Sera mi primera vez…-Confesó con el rostro sonrojado y el aliento agitado, mientras su mano de nuevo apretaba aquellos pectorales y su boca succionaba el cuello de su chico el cual devoro a besos causando en Otoya gemir bajito y exponer temblando.

-Ah... Eiichi espera…-Dijo mientras observaba el techo de la habitación y cerraba los ojos apretando sus párpados quería que fueran uno, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que el castaño llevo su mano a su entrepierna y acarició sobre su pantalón su erecto pene además que estaba desabrochando su cinturón se asustó. Abrió de golpe sus ojos y enseguida lo lanzó al piso gritando. - ¡No sigas!

Otoya colocó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza respiraba agitado y temblaba, por dentro una lucha tremenda se estaba suscitando. _"No… No puedo dejar que Eiichi se entere de mi condición… Él... Jamás lo entendería él me rechazaría, no quiero perderlo yo… No puedo."_ observaba con tremendo miedo al castaño.

Eiichi cayó sobre la alfombra, pero luego se sentó en el piso y tranquilizándose elevo su rostro para encontrarse con una expresión llena de pánico y empapado de lágrimas del pelirrojo, aquello que había causado le hizo sentir que era de lo peor, totalmente molesto consigo mismo expuso decaído. -Lo siento… Soy un idiota… No, no sé qué me paso… Yo… Es mejor que me vaya … No debí venir. -se puso en pie mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Estaba dispuesto a retirarse pues no quería lastimarlo más, se había sobrepasado y eso no se lo perdonaría jamás, sin embargo; escuchó un pequeño sollozo, Eiichi asustado se detuvo, no le gustaba para nada que Ittoki llorara pues el prometió que jamás lo lastimaría nuevamente. Calmando su cuerpo y alma decidió moverse despacio acercándose a Otoya al tiempo que le dijo. - Perdóname por favor yo…. No volveré a hacer eso yo… Soy un idiota. -Aquel llanto fue más fuerte, tanto que Otori no sabía qué hacer entonces decidió que lo mejor era irse, sin embargo…

-Por favor… No… No te vayas, Eiichi, por favor…. Quédate a mi lado. -expuso liberando más lágrimas, enseguida Eiichi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y el pelirrojo le abrazo. Y en su oído el castaño expuso de manera dolorosa.

-Lo siento mucho Otoya, soy un idiota…

\- No lo eres… No eres tú…-confeso aun temblando. -Soy yo…

-Otoya… Está bien, si no quieres hacerlo no es necesario, el sexo sólo es una etapa más en el amor.

-Si quiero hacerlo, pero… -se mordió la lengua antes de siquiera decir algo, Otori decidió abrazarle mientras escuchaba, como su pequeño pelirrojo se desahogaba en llanto, algo muy profundo había ocurrido en el pasado de Otoya… ¿Pero, qué?

 _"¿Qué es tan malo que te ha puesto así?"_ se preguntó, sin decir nada le invito a recostarse en la cama abrazándole, observando su rostro y sus orbes rubí. Otoya le dedicaba una mirada triste y profundamente temerosa, Eiichi beso su frente y le dijo con suavidad.

-Otoya… Duerme un poco.

-Pero… yo.

-Velare tu sueño me quedaré aquí a tu lado… Por favor. - el joven se giró para enroscarse mejor en el pecho de Eiichi quien le abrazo de manera que Otoya se sintió seguro entre sus brazos, con una mano libre Eiichi acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba su cabeza mientras le susurraba en su oído. -No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien… No tengas miedo yo estoy aquí.

Otoya abrazo más el brazo de Eiichi y sin querer fue quedándose dormido su mirada observaba la ventana la cual se hizo borrosa mientras pensaba. _"De verdad lo siento, lamento ser diferente… Eiichi… ¿Conseguirás aceptarme cuando te cuente mi secreto?"_

Quedó rendido ante el suave respirar del castaño quien una media hora después se dio cuenta que su joven chico ya estaba suspirando verdaderamente dormido. Con calma quitó su brazo de debajo del cuello del pelirrojo y sacó su celular eran las 12 de la noche, no debía perder más tiempo, sino quería que lo descubrieran debía irse ya.

Se sentó en la cama retiro el cobertor y cubrió a su pelirrojo mientras dedicaba un beso tierno sobre su mejilla, acariciando su cabello confesaba al silencio en la habitación. -Te amo… Cuando decidas contarme estaré ahí a tu lado.

Se apresuró en guardar todo en silencio, con calma luego que terminó de recoger escribió una pequeña nota y se fue, cerrando la puerta. Había acomodado sus cabellos retiró sus gafas para ir directamente por el pasillo en el cual paso de largo a los demás sujetos de seguridad hasta incluso al propio Shining y maestros. Paso el portón sin ser notado cuando finalmente se encaminó hasta un pequeño pero frondoso árbol, en donde había escondido su auto en el cual partiría hasta Raging Entertainment. Mientras estaba ahí con el motor entendido pensaba aún en lo que había sucedido…. Suspiro y decidió partir.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El frío de la madrugada le hizo despertar, sus orbes rubíes se acomodaban a la luz de la enorme luna que entraba por su ventana. Observaba aquel astro y como los rayos de este entraban a su habitación iluminándolo todo, se rasco los ojos y descubrió que se había quedado dormido. El frío se hizo notar tras su ausencia. Él no estaba, acarició ese lado de la cama y entonces diviso la pequeña nota la tomó en sus manos ayudado por la luz de la lámpara en su mesa de noche la leyó con calma.

" _ **Otoya…**_

 _ **Lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, pero me podían descubrir por eso me fui, lo que menos quiero es crearte problemas.**_

 _ **Quiero que sepas que me siento muy apenado por lo que hice, te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Cruce la línea y me siento mal por haberte hecho eso… ¿Me perdonas?**_

 _ **No quiero que pienses que sólo quiero acostarme contigo es sólo que… Cuando estoy contigo me siento tan bien, que mis sentimientos y mis sensaciones se descontrolan. Perdóname.**_

 _ **Te ama, Eiichi Otori."**_

-Eiichi… -Llamo su nombre hundiendo aquella carta en su pecho y agregando de manera dolorosa. -Si supieras que yo deseo con mucha intensidad estar a tu lado…-Se recostó en la cama mientras recordaba aquellos besos y esa terrible pero excitante sensación que Eiichi le brindó al frotar sus manos contra su pecho, al frotar sus erecciones. - E…Eiichi. -llamo en un suave gemido que le hizo morder su labio inferior.

Era terrible la situación, pues con sólo el recuerdo de aquellos varoniles besos y haberse dado cuenta de aquel grueso erecto miembro que Otori poseía, inicio a temblar ansioso, tanto que surgió en él un deseo incontrolable. La misma excitación de aquellos recuerdos causó que su parte femenina doliera de tal forma que no pudo evitar el llevar su mano a ese lugar por sobre su ropa.

Había flexionado sus piernas, estaba de costado con una mano se abrazaba a sí mismo y con la otra frotaba su pene, pasando sus dedos por aquel lugar que llegó a mojar sus pantalones.

-Mh…-gimió mientras abría su pantalón y sometía su mano entre su ropa interior, con la mirada entre cerrada, el jadeo en sus labios sujeto su miembro y lo acarició, pero lentamente fue bajando hasta donde se encontraba su zona femenina, aquella área estaba mojada al punto de empapar sus dedos, acariciaba los labios superiores de aquel pequeño y raro orificio.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su rostro estaba sonrojado y sudado. Toda esa zona era demasiado sensible, jamás había sentido eso por alguien, era evidente que desde que comenzó a salir con Eiichi las cosas se descontrolaron en su cuerpo. La tibia miel que emanaba de su vagina remojaba su mano y él solo deseaba que algo entrará en ese lugar. Sometió tímidamente su dedo y arquero su espalda exponiendo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡EIICHI QUIERO QUE SEAS TU!

Podía sentir como su pene palpitaba también y estaba listo para eyacular ante aquella descabellada y excitante situación se dio cuenta que su cuerpo tendría un primer orgasmo. Se masturban con ambas manos una en su zona vaginal y la otra masajeaba su pene pensando en el de gafas llegó al éxtasis.

\- ¡Ah! -se silenció y apretó sus piernas al sentir el doble orgasmo, respiraba agitado y temblaba mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y lloraba pues, aunque haya tenido esa experiencia tenía miedo pues… ¿Eiichi aceptaría aquello?

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El día estaba resplandeciendo el sol alumbra con sus rayos. Ya era el punto de las 9 cuando los chicos de Starish bajaban del autobús que los llevó del aeropuerto hasta su enorme casa.

Todos se estiraban había sido un viaje largo y complicado, finalmente el primero en entrar e ignorar las órdenes de Ringo fue Tokiya quien corrió a la habitación de Cecil en la cual creyó estaría su amigo, sin embargo…

\- ¿Qué?

-Tokiya bienvenido.

-Hyuuga-san en donde está Otoya?

\- Él duerme en el ala este… en el quinto pis… ¡Tokiya! -gritó al verlo correr hacia donde le había indicado…

Había llegado el momento, estaba sin duda alguna emocionado y ansioso. Por fin vería a Otoya, y le confesaría que erró al actuar y hablar de esa forma. Deseaba que sus encapuchados sentimientos se desataran en una confesión que dejaría a Ittoki más que contento. Debía a aprovechar este arranque de emoción que su corazón le brindaba. _"Debo ser honesto conmigo mismo y con Otoya… Por favor espero que me perdones y aceptes lo que ha surgido en mi…"_

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El pelirrojo luego de aquella noche tras darse una ducha no pego un ojo, se incorporó en la cama y rascó sus ojos, se dispuso a acomodar su cama mientras en sus recuerdos sólo podía ver a Eiichi.

-Espero hayas llegado bien. -dijo mientras que en la puerta se abría y al hacerlo Tokiya entró. Ittoki se giró a ver de quien se trataba y al ver al pelinegro le llamó sorprendido. -To… kiya.

El mencionado corrió a su cercanía y le abrazó de manera necesitada, Ittoki enseguida intentó separarse, pero el joven de mirada fría le susurró en el oído. -Otoya…-Su voz era profunda y sumamente grave, Otoya sólo pudo quedarse quieto y aguardar lo que diría este. - Yo lo siento.

\- ¿Tokiya?

-Lamento haberte dicho todas aquellas cosas ¡De verdad lo siento! - de manera inesperada Otoya fue apartado de aquel abrazo y luego de un momento en el que Tokiya le observó con minuciosidad este no pudo evitar dedicarle un beso. La mirada de Ittoki se hizo enorme ante aquello.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Le gritó y rápidamente le apartó.

-Otoya… Estos días sin ti, me he dado cuenta de que te amo. -insistió sujetando al pelirrojo por los hombros.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? -intento quitárselo del frente. -Esta es una mala broma Tokiya. -Expuso serio por primera vez. -Suéltame.

\- No es una broma…. Te amo, me he dado cuenta de eso. Desde el primer momento en que vi que Otori te estaba cortejando pude notar que lo que sentía eran celos. Otoya, te amo.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! -grito furioso. -Me llamaste de las peores maneras y ahora esto…. Tokiya por favor sal de aquí.

-No… No voy a hacerlo, no hasta que al menos aceptes lo que siento o me disculpes.

-Entonces lo haré yo. -refutó el pelirrojo demasiado incómodo y molesto. Ambos salieron de la habitación caminaban por el pasillo, el pelinegro siguiendo los pasos del otro, Otoya estaba asustado y molesto.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En tanto cerca de aquel pasillo se escuchaban pasos y aquellos de trataban de Shining y el jefe de vigilancia el cual exponía. -No ha pasado nada extraño todos han estado en sus puestos señor Shining.

-Si claro… A mí no me engañas, vi las imágenes de las cámaras en el pasillo de la habitación de Ittoki y no había nadie haciendo guardia…-ambos estaban discutiendo hasta que giraron en la esquina del pasillo en donde Tokiya ya había alcanzado a Ittoki y entonces vio como el dúo se abrazaba, Saotome se detuvo y luego detuvo a aquel hombre que enseguida fue testigo de algo que le salvaría de ver juntos a Eiichi y a su hijo ilegítimo.

Otoya no entendía por qué tanto amor y cariño de la nada por parte de su compañero- ¿¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Tokiya le separó y le observó a los ojos exponiendo. -Otoya… en este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti me di cuenta que… Me gustas mucho.

\- ¿Qué pero… Toki….? - un nuevo beso sello los labios del pelirrojo.

Ante ver aquello Shining dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que el jefe de vigilancia esputaba. -Pero que están….

-Silencio… Venga conmigo… -lo llevó de regreso por donde venían. - ¿Cuánto cuesta su silencio? No quiero que esto se sepa en ningún lado.

\- Me ofende señor Shining, yo soy una persona profesional.

Saotome en instantes preparó su plan de ataque contra lo que supuestamente Raging estaba planificando en contra suya, pensaba que, si Otoya debía de compartir una vida con otro hombre que mejor sería Tokiya Ichinose. El mayor estaba seguro de que eso no duraría mucho ya que conocía a Ichinose y estaba seguro de que al saber el secreto de su hijo lo abandonaría. Era el plan perfecto para que Otoya no fuera descubierto públicamente y su integridad y la de su compañía Shining Star quedase intacta. Tokiya Ichinose, sería su carta para causar la separación de su hijo ilegitimo de ese Otori. Así truncaría de una vez por todas, los deseos de venganzas de Raging

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Otoya lo empujó y lo apartó violentamente mientras se cubría la boca gritando. - ¡Basta!

-Otoya solo quiero demostrar con acciones lo que siento. -El pelirrojo decidió retirarse, no obstante, Tokiya susurro. -Otoya espera…- Le tomó por un brazo y expresó. -Es importante para mí que me des una respuesta pero, después aclararemos esto… los chicos están aquí.

Su rostro se iluminó al menos había algo bueno en ese día, se apartó de Tokiya quien finalmente liberó a Ittoki que corrió para encontrarse con ellos.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Ese mismo día Otoya fue devuelto a las habitaciones regulares con la diferencia que ya no dormiría con Cecil, sino, que regresaría a dormir con Tokiya. A Otoya no le agradó la idea, pero todo era por el bienestar y tranquilidad suya, pues Saotome también entregó su iPhone y también le fue claro al decirle que ciertos números habían sido bloqueados además que se preparará para los proyectos que lo mantendrían al 100% ocupado.

El día concluyó y la semana se estaba yendo como agua entre los dedos. Shining se negó rotundamente a el viaje, dijo que Otoya no tendría tiempo para hacer nada de eso y menos sus chicos de Starish y también Quartet Night. Ninguno estaría sin hacer nada.

Y muestra de ello era lo que sucedía en ese momento, Otoya y Tokiya habían sido llamados a una entrevista para resolver rumores de separación y algunos otros infundidos desde el día en que los vieron a él y a Eiichi en la feria. Ellos se encontraban en los bastidores de aquella televisora. Les alistaban y maquillaban hasta que Tokiya leyó las preguntas que les harían.

Ichinose al leer aquel artículo pudo sentir como su sangre hervía, tal parecía Eiichi le había llevado a una cita en un festival. Estaba furioso, no deseaba que el de gafas estuviera acerca de su querido pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacías con Eiichi en una feria en la costa, Otoya?

-Eso no es tu asunto, Tokiya. -Respondió el chico pelirrojo terminando antes que su compañero. Y es que la verdad, Tokiya se había vuelto como su sombra lo seguía a cada lugar y no le dejaba tranquilo, él quería a como diera lugar que Ittoki correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Ittoki abandonó bambalinas y aguardó en una silla a unos pasos del escenario, para cuando salieran a escena, no obstante, aquel programa al terminar su bloque e ir a comerciales dejó partir a Eiiji Otori el cual lo vio y llamó emocionado.

\- ¡Ittoki-san!

-Eiiji-san-se puso en pie y cuestionó. - ¿Esta Eiichi contigo?

-No, esta vez estamos separados. Esta cadena le gusta mucho entrevistar individualmente o en parejas.

-Ya veo…

\- Bueno, pero no te preocupes le mandare saludos de tu parte, bien debo irme suerte Ittoki-san.

\- Si cuídate. -se sentó de nuevo mientras el joven de mirada violeta y cabello castaño era llevado a bambalinas en donde se encontraba Tokiya hablando con la chica que lo maquillaba a la cual decía.

-Ese Eiichi Otori es un pervertido acosador, sigue a Otoya a donde vaya estoy seguro de que ese asqueroso cerdo quiere hacerle algo a mi amigo.

\- ¿Usted lo cree joven Ichinose?

-Si… Ese hombre es lo más bajo y ruin que pueda existir en este mundo, es un depravado, psicópata….

Eiiji había escuchado aquello la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al ver al genio musical se borró de inmediato, lejos quedó el dulce y pequeño Otori quien se acercó de prisa y giró la silla en la que el pelinegro estaba sentado. Al tenerlo al frente reto al cantante.

-Retráctate.

-Otori-san.

-Retráctate de todo lo que has dicho de mi Nii-san.

\- ¿Retractarme? ¿Acaso estás loco? No lo hare porque todo lo que dije es verdad. -Eiiji arrugaba más su entrecejo y apretaba sus puños mientras Tokiya se ponía en pie y se sacaba las manos del castaño de encima al cual dijo. -Tu querido Nii-san es la persona más enferma y asquerosa que conocí jamás. -Ichinose parecía otro, estaba cegado por los celos.

\- ¡Cállate, no hables así de mi Nii-san!

Al gritar dejo ir un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Ichinose, el cual cayó al piso. Observo con asombro a Otori aquel joven que lo impresionó y que admiro cuando cantaron en dueto desapareció, ese dulce chico era cosa del pasado intento apartarle, pero fue inútil los puños de Eiiji eran certeros y el apenas podía esquivarlos. Tokiya no era alguien violento, siendo terriblemente agredido por Otori decidió cambiar aquello, tomó las muñecas del castaño y lo giró en el piso intentando tranquilizarlo; sin embargo, Eiiji no se detuvo.

Estaba enfurecido, no sólo por lo dicho por Ichinose sino también por sentirse engañado, toda la imagen intachable que tenía de Ichinose desapareció al escucharlo hablar de esa manera de su Nii-san, descubrió al verdadero Tokiya ante esto Eiiji tomó más fuerza y golpeando la nariz del genio de Starish lo derribó. El muchacho había despertado su lado infernal y golpeaba con todo lo que tenía al pelinegro.

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Tokiya pero Eiiji no podía detenerse a lo mejor demasiada tensión y furia contenida fue liberada en esta terrible ocasión, Ichinose saco fuerzas y de nuevo se lanzó sobre Otori a quien intentó contener, la mujer al ver aquello salió de ahí corriendo y gritando por ayuda.

Otoya se enteró y también personal de seguridad del edificio rápidamente el pelirrojo llegó al lugar en donde no podía creer lo que veía. - ¡Eiiji-san! -gritó para tomarlo de los brazos mientras que los agentes fueron a rescatar y apartar a Ichinose quien tenía un labio y una ceja partida además de tener horribles golpes en sus pómulos y nariz, mientras que Eiiji siendo sostenido por Otoya se mostró nada más desalineado Otori se abatía y gritaba.

\- ¡Suéltame Ittoki-san! - sólo quería seguir golpeándolo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Este infeliz me atacó eso es lo que sucedió… Todos los Otori son iguales, están locos.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! -gritó el castaño completamente sosegado por la rabia, rápidamente Tokiya fue llevado a la enfermería del edificio en cuanto Otoya se quedó con Eiiji quien susurró más tranquilo.

-Lo siento Ittoki-san, pero él estaba hablando mal de mi Nii-san.

-No te disculpes… No pasa nada, yo me encargaré de que él no presente cargos contra ti, por ahora es mejor que te vayas o Eiichi podría venir y no quiero que esto se ponga peor.

-Está bien… Lo siento mucho. -hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar en compañía de un agente de seguridad. Otoya suspiraba hondo esto se estaba poniendo muy extraño todo se estaba descontrolado. Lo único que quería es que todos estuvieran bien y felices, pero Ichinose se negaba a estar tranquilo.

Era evidente que el estrés y los celos lo estaban volviendo un real monstruo y mientras curaban sus heridas y cubrían sus golpes con maquillaje. Comprendió que lo que hizo no estuvo bien, agachó su mirada cuando la joven maquillista y la enfermera expusieron. -Listo Ichinose-san.

\- ¿Ichinose-san está seguro de querer seguir la entrevista?

-Claro el show debe continuar… Además no está en mis planes cancelar. - se puso en pie y observó a todas direcciones rápidamente la joven maquillista dijo.

-Otori se fue hace unos minutos y su amigo espera por usted.

-Gracias…

Otoya le vio acercarse, se puso en pie y entonces expuso. -Terminemos de una vez con esto.

-Espera… Otoya…

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Eso no estuvo bien.

-…-

Ahí estaba a el Tokiya cuidadoso y tranquilo, su amigo; no ese loco psicópata. Ittoki prestó atención a lo que diría el pelinegro. -Creo que me deje llevar por lo que siento… No debí hacer eso, fue incorrecto.

-Vamos.

-Lo entiendo… Te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

Ambos entraron al escenario el público aplaudió, la entrevista iba bien con saludos y buenos deseos además de anunciar los proyectos, cuando la bomba de preguntas comenzó.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los rumores que dicen que Starish se separara?

\- Eso no es verdad puedo asegurarte de que todos estamos muy unidos. -inicio Ittoki.

-Nos separamos por una pequeña temporada pues tuvimos una película que grabar, pero de lo contrario ya estamos listos para un nuevo álbum.

-Genial, Ittoki-san… Una fan nos mandó este vídeo en donde lo ven muy íntimo junto a Eiichi Otori ¿Seguro que no piensa unirse a Raging Entertainment?

Ambos observaron las imágenes era el vídeo de cuando subieron a la rueda de la fortuna su rostro palideció, tanto que no pudo decir nada, sin embargo… Ichinose le observaba de manera neutral rápidamente el pelinegro expuso.

-Si me permites responder, no hay nada de malo en ese video… Otoya sólo se asustó.

\- ¿Asustarse?

-Si… ¿Verdad Otoya?

No podía creer que le hubiera salvado el pellejo, rápidamente el soltó a reír y se rasco los cabellos exponiendo. - Si… jajaja le tengo miedo a las alturas y sólo me asuste, Eiichi se asustó más cuando le estrangule el brazo jajaja.

-Cielos, ¿Le temes a las alturas?

-Si. - se sonrojo.

-Como puedes ver no sucede nada, son amigos y creo que sólo están pasando el rato no es como si Otori-san le esté invitando a unirse a su agencia.

-Vaya es bueno saber que no es así... Pues nos asustamos mucho cuando Heavens Sky salió… en los créditos de composición de letra y melodía aparece el nombre de Otoya Ittoki por eso pensamos lo peor.

\- ¿En serio? -Tokiya observó a su amigo de forma severa. -Nos ayudamos mutuamente, es para eliminar ese rumor en los que somos enemigos.

-S-si… Eso es lo que Eiichi quería reflejar por eso les ayude.

-Ya veo.

El programa finalizó resolvieron muchos rumores cada uno era más profundo y real. Ya ambos se encontraban en el autobús que los llevaba a la Academia en este Otoya susurraba.

-Gracias Tokiya.

\- No te preocupes es lo menos que puedo hacer para que me perdones por mis actos. - el pelirrojo guardó silencio por un momento rememoró la amistad, que si bien era un poco fría con el moreno, Tokiya era y siempre fue su compañero, removido por aquellos sentimientos en los que Ichinose resulto ser casi como un hermano para Ittoki decidió resolver el problema levantándose se sentó en el asiento continuo y observo a su compañero con atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -cuestionó el pelinegro admirándole confundido.

-Tokiya… Quiero ser honesto contigo.

La emoción era inimaginable en Ichinose ¿Sería posible que Otoya correspondiera a sus sentimientos? Su corazón palpitaba acelerado con voz calmada anunció -Estoy listo. - aún estaba adolorido por los golpes, pero no importaban los golpes deseaba conocer lo que su querido pelirrojo diría.

La mirada de Ittoki parecía culpable y triste; no obstante, por más duro que fuese debía ser honesto y sincero. - Tokiya… Yo lo siento, pero, no puedo corresponder lo que sientes por mí.

La emoción en el rostro del moreno fue desvaneciéndose. El dolor en su pecho era inimaginable, no sabía que sería tan doloroso ser rechazado. Sin interrumpir al pelirrojo escucho.

-De verdad agradezco que hayas dicho que te gusto, pero… Eso no es lo que en verdad piensas o sientes… Se que no es así. -Tokiya observo su rostro y confundido llamo al chico.

\- ¿Otoya?

El mencionado dibujo una sonrisa y agregó. -Te aprecio como no tienes idea, eres un hermano para mí, desde que averiguaste mi pasado supe que serias mi mejor amigo, eres genial, te admiro pero… Este Tokiya que me has mostrado en estos últimos meses da demasiado miedo.-Hizo una pausa y agregó tristemente.-Te desconozco y sólo pienso que lo que sientes es un capricho, sé que no te gusta perder por eso creo que no te gustó la idea que Eiichi ocupará tu lugar… Debes estar tranquilo él no ocupará tu lugar, por eso quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes…-Ichinose suspiro cerró sus ojos y dibujo una sonrisa aunque dolía, sonreía.

-He sido un tonto ¿No es así? Me conoces tan bien que duele…

-Un poco, si…

-Pero… Es que no soporto que Eiichi sea tu amigo ahora. -confesó. -Tampoco tolero que él sepa más de ti que yo… De verdad te pido perdón por no haberte cuidado como debía. -Tokiya de nuevo tomó el rostro de su pelirrojo y susurró. -Quiero ser más que tu amigo quiero cuidarte no deseo que Otori sea quien cuide de ti eso me corresponde a mi…

-Tokiya, Eiichi no es sólo mi amigo. -Acotó de inmediato observándolo a los ojos los cuales se abrieron impresionados al escuchar aquello. Ichinose observó atento.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ittoki tomó su mano la puso sobre su pecho. Otoya no deseaba lastimarle su corazón era tan amable que no deseaba romper a su amigo, pero si quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ambos, debía hacer entender con la verdad a Ichinose. Por lo tanto, con todo el temor y nervios del mundo confesó. -Amo a Eiichi y él me ama también. -El pelinegro apartó su mano del agarre que le propinó su compañero indignado observo hacía la ventana sus ojos sorpresivamente formaron lágrimas. Otoya le abrazo y colocando su frente sobre su hombro susurro. - Yo sólo quiero que estés conmigo compartiendo lo que siento, aceptando a Eiichi y que estés feliz por mi…. Tokiya estoy enamorado de Eiichi Otori.

Las luces en el túnel en el que el autobús entró reflejaron el rostro suplicante de Ittoki en el vidrio, Tokiya cerro sus ojos controlando sus lágrimas el dolor era inimaginable, pues finalmente Eiichi le había arrebatado lo que más amaba, estuvo renuente a abandonarlo y severo le llamo. -Otoya…

Esa mirada carmesí que rogaba ser comprendida y aceptada le hizo detener toda queja que saldría de sus labios, estaba dispuesto a reclamar, a negarse, a luchar, sin embargo; no pudo vencer aquella expresión en Ittoki. No le quedó otra más que suspirar. Colocó su mano sobre sus cabellos y susurró sintiendo como un enorme nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo entiendo. - su voz se rompió. Se silenció de inmediato y es que de verdad había comenzado a sentir algo por él y ahora lo había perdido.

Entendía que no podía recuperarlo, ya era tarde para poder amarlo. Vencido por aquel amor que Eiichi había generado en su compañero sólo decidió hundir su rostro en su cuello y hombro sin poder contenerse o decir palabra alguna soltó un pequeño llanto. Otoya le abrazo de manera fraternal y fue entonces que escuchó.

-Lo entiendo… por favor, se feliz Otoya.

-Gracias Tokiya. -El silencio se apoderó de aquella cabina en la que ambos continuaron el viaje regreso a la academia.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Llegaron a la Academia en donde sus amigos se reunieron en el salón de ensayos estaban conversando de lo más tranquilos. El ambiente era demasiado bueno tanto que nadie cuestiono a Tokiya por sus golpes, pues este estaba de buen humor. Había superado y sanado poco a poco su corazón, debía reconocer que Otoya era como un hermano para él, los demás le dieron su espacio, pues si hostigaban al pelinegro se rompería el balance y de seguro se desatarían el caos. En ese momento eran tal el ambiente que Ren y Masato sonrieron entre ellos pues confirmaron que la tensión entre Tokiya y Otoya se había ido lejos, el pelirrojo había vuelto a sonreír como nunca. Starish volvía a ser una familia amigos y hermanos que se querían y apreciaban demasiado.

El momento de ir a cenar se presentó ya salían de ahí, sin embargo.

-Ren… Puedes quedarte un rato necesito hablar contigo. -anuncio Ichinose.

-Está bien. - el pelinaranja vio partir a los otros y en cuanto aquello sucedió se acercó a Ichinose observándolo de manera sería, se cruzó de brazos y susurró. - ¿Y bien de qué quieres hablar?

Tokiya le observo por un momento luego dejo caer su rostro en el pecho de Jinguji el cual en el acto se asustó, rápidamente escuchó el llanto de Ichinose, aún dolía aquella herida el cual expuso o al menos eso intentó. - Lo he perdido para siempre, Ren…-Escuchaba el llanto y su respirar averiado, además de su voz rota y que apenas era audible- ¿Por qué nunca le dije nada? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde?

Ren elevo sus brazos y le acarició la espalda quizás para darle confort y apoyo, mientras que Tokiya liberaba lágrimas en su pecho, la mirada celeste de Jinguji transmitió dolor y pena aquí es donde se daba cuenta que aquel dicho que reza: "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" se aplicaba a su amigo. No supo que decir sólo fue ese hombro en el cual Ichinose lloro con fuerzas jamás a nadie que no fuese Otoya le había mostrado esa faceta….

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Como pueden ver Tokiya cambiará de aquí en delante y aceptará poco a poco lo que estos dos están viviendo n.n**

 **Con respecto al problema entre piernas de Otoya pienso que será algo difícil dejar que Eiichi lo sepa como sucederá todo? Pues sólo sigan pendiente del fic muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

 **Bienvenidos a otra entrega de este fic primero que nada quiero agradecer a quienes lo leen y me regalan sus opiniones y votos, tambien un especial gracias a WAJIWAJI que siempre me ayuda a corregir y a editar el capitulo n.n**

 **espero les agrade este capitulo que en lo personal me encanto muchísimo escribirlo fue una satisfacción tan unica muajajaj ya sabrán por qué 7u7r**

 **ahora quiero darles un anuncio importante:**

 **el capítulo 8 se atrasara un poco estamos acomodando algunas cosas y pues tomará un tiempito quizás a lo mucho tres semanas disculpen la espera de ante mano gracias por esperar n.n**

 **bien ya dicho esto a leer!**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Heridas del pasado, eventos de esparcimiento."**

Raging Entertainment….

Aquella transmisión en la que el líder de Starish y su compañero fueron entrevistados fue vista por el presidente de ya mencionada agencia. La oscuridad en la habitación sólo era absorbida por la pantalla plasma que se encontraba al medio de varios monitores en esa oficina, Raging con un habano en la mano repetía una y otra vez aquellas imágenes, sus cejas estaban juntas pues aquel acercamiento entre su hijo y Otoya no aparentó para nada lo que decía Tokiya. Definitivamente algo más pasaba ahí.

-Y lo voy a averiguar.-expuso con suavidad y voz grave para enseguida tomar el auricular de un elegante teléfono color negro con botones que se iluminaron en rojo, estaba decidido a contactar con la televisora, su meta era pedir o más bien exigir ser el dueño de aquella grabación, luego de varios minutos al teléfono finalizó.-No me importa cuánto cueste… Pongan el precio, yo estoy dispuesto a pagarlo, pero esa grabación no será expuesta jamás.-expresó severo, colgando la llamada mientras aún observaba con atención aquellas imágenes y susurraba.-Eiichi... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

En el mismo edificio en las instalaciones que resguardaba a los miembros de Heavens. Los chicos estaban en la sala Kira tocaba el piano en cuanto Yamato se encontraba a su lado, el joven rubio trataba de llamar su atención, Nagi y Shion discutían y Van con Eiichi trataban asuntos relacionados a las siguientes grabaciones de la miniserie en la que Kiryuin trabajaba. Estaban inmersos en sus cosas, que no notaron la llegada de Eiiji hasta que escucharon un fuerte portazo en la entrada y descubrieron que el menor de los hermanos subía las gradas corriendo directo a su recámara.

\- ¿Pero qué? - cuestionó Nagi preocupado.

\- ¿Ese fue Eiiji? -le secundo Kira.

Eiichi de manera ágil se puso en pie, su rostro parecía tener una expresión abatida pues se preguntó enseguida ¿Qué habría hecho que Eiiji entrará de aquella manera tan tempestiva? Fue a buscarlo ordenando a su grupo que se quedase ahí, el castaño subió las gradas y enseguida estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y susurró. - ¿Eiiji… estas bien?

Por dentro Otori observo hacía la puerta, a pesar de estar molesto junto sus manos y nervioso pensó que había hecho mal. Su expresión fue triste al darse cuenta de que había defraudado a su hermano mayor, con lágrimas llenas de culpabilidad que cubrieron sus mejillas respondió suavemente.

-Si… Nii-san… Por favor déjame solo.

-Eiiji…-Llamó, con un tono pacífico y comprensible.

Por dentro el más joven pensaba una y otra vez en lo buena persona que es su hermano y en aquellas palabras que Tokiya dijo; que lo lastimaron. Molesto se preguntó ¿Cómo alguien podría hablar así de su querido hermano? ¿Cómo si quiera Ichinose podría pensar mal de una persona que cuido de él? ¡Este no tenía idea de nada! No sabía todo lo que han vivido, no tenía ningún derecho a hablar así de Eiichi que era como su padre. Ante aquella respuesta el castaño de gafas intentó dejarle sólo pero pronto escuchó ruidos que pertenecían a objetos cayendo al piso además de gruñidos, palabras sin sentido y mucho más, ante esto el mayor de los hermanos se asustó; abatido ordeno. - Eiiji, ¿Qué está pasando? Abre la puerta, sé que no estás bien ¿Qué sucede?

El pequeño castaño respiraba asustado, jamás se había sentido tan molesto por dentro, suspiraba y apreciaba todo en el piso, luego veía la puerta, quería estar sólo pero, no podía negarse a su hermano aún molesto se condujo a la puerta decidió abrirla.

Enseguida Eiichi entro y observo a su hermano pequeño, el cual se encontraba sudando, respiraba agitado y una mortificada expresión adornaba su angelical rostro en conjunto de lágrimas que se escurrían por sus mejillas. Eiichi al notar el desorden tragó grueso y se cuestionaba: ¿Qué pudo haber hecho enfadar a su tranquilo hermano? Al punto de que este tirara y rompiera sus cosas. Luego de ver aquello elevó su rostro y observó o al menos trato de ver a su pequeño Eiiji a los ojos pero este...

Aún con el respirar acelerado y los puños cerrados, su mirada estaba puesta en el piso. Sus cabellos estaban un poco desordenados su hermano alcanzo a ver sus cejas juntas, de manera inesperada Eiiji se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, lo apretó con sus brazos y mientras lloraba como un niño pequeño gritaba.

\- ¡Lo odio, lo detesto!

Eiichi sorprendido respondió a su abrazo, aquel momento le recordó a aquellos días en los que Eiiji corría a su lado para desahogar su llanto, cuando se caía, rompía algo o lo molestaban en la escuela y también cuando extrañaba a su madre. Su corazón se hizo frágil al sentir que su pequeño castaño buscaba su calor y resguardo que de alguna manera Raging nunca se molestó en brindarle. Eiichi entonces acarició sus hombros y espalda para luego tocar la coronilla de su cabeza y cuestionar con voz tranquila.

-Eiiji… Tranquilizante y dime ¿De quién estás hablando?

Eiiji junto valor tal como un niño asustado, se apartó un poco elevó su rostro y observó a su hermano con una expresión adolorida y es que le había herido en el alma que Tokiya, alguien que admiraba se hubiera expresado de aquella manera, más que decepción le causaba enfado y molestia.

Eiichi dejo de ver aquella tristeza, ahora podría ver que las expresiones de Eiiji cambiaron y en todo su dulce rostro se apreciaba la furia, de manera severa respondió. -Ichinose Tokiya, lo odio. -confesó con voz temblorosa y tremendamente sofocado a lo que Eiichi enseguida cuestionó preocupado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Estaba en esa entrevista y cuando salí del set lo escuché hablar muy mal de ti…. -Relataba con voz calma, pero enfadada finalmente hizo una pausa cerró con fuerza sus ojos y confesó. -No pude tolerarlo y lo golpeé.

Eiichi agrando su mirada estaba impresionado, quizás en la vida nunca había sido testigo de la furia de su pequeño, esto le descolocó puesto que eso no era normal ni correcto en Eiiji. Rápidamente el mayor cuestionó. - ¿Eiiji, pero que fue lo que hiciste?

-Lo siento. - se disculpó de manera sincera, sabía que había decepcionado a su hermano mayor él nunca lo educó de esa forma y tampoco aprobaba llegar a tal grado de agresividad. - Nii-san, perdóname... Pero es que me molesto lo que dijo.

El de gafas le abrazo con sumo fervor para luego liberarlo dulcemente al tiempo que tomó a su hermano por sus hombros y le miro a los ojos exponiendo. -Eiiji, durante todo este tiempo te he educado como se debe…

-Pero Nii-san.

\- Te he dicho que si alguien dice algo de otra persona no debes molestarte, porque si conoces a la persona de la que hablan y sabes que no es así entonces debiste pasar de lado…

\- ¡Pero Nii-san! ¡Él dijo que tú sólo quieres aprovecharte de Ittoki-san! - Eiichi dibujó una sonrisa fraternal y de manera tranquila.

-Eiiji…- susurró tornando su mirada seria observándolo profundamente, el chico escondió sus orbes y escuchó de su hermano. -Sabes que eso no es verdad y no necesitas demostrarlo con golpes… Eso no estuvo bien.

-Pero…- apretó sus puños el menor.

-Escucha… sé que no soportaste que alguien hablara mal de mí, pero no podemos ir por ahí golpeando a las personas, tú sabes eso.

Eiiji agachó su mirada y susurro. -Lo siento.

-Sé que estas molesto, pero no vas a ganar nada golpeando a Ichinose. - acarició su cabello y susurro. -Gracias por defenderme, sin embargo no deseo que hagas esas cosas.

Ahí estaba la faceta que nadie más que él conocía de Otori Eiichi, a pesar de que los medios lo describían como un chico sádico, misterioso, malvado y ambicioso, ellos no tenían la gloriosa oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a su querido Nii-san. Aquel que te miraba de manera dulce, ese líder que protegía, que velaba por el bien estar de todos, que entendía y comprendía cada uno de sus caprichos. Ese Eiichi que era más que su hermano era su padre; ante la vista dulce de aquellos ojos violetas.

Eiiji se sonrojó y con sinceridad anunció. -Lo siento le pediré disculpas.

-Bien dicho…-Dedicó una sonrisa.

Estaban teniendo un momento bastante fraternal, Eiichi nunca pensó que su querido hermano menor fuera a ser reprendido por él. Y cuando estaban ya tranquilos de pronto...

- _Escucharon eso…_ -Ambos hermanos notaron aquella voz, observaron hacía la puerta curiosos al punto de poner atención a las voces...

 _\- Eiiji es lo máximo._

 _\- ¡Cállense los dos! Van, Yamato nos escucharan._

 _-Nagi ¿Tú me defenderías igual?_

 _-Shhhh._

 _\- No tienen vergüenza._

Ambos hermanos dibujaron una sonrisa tal parecía tras de la puerta sus amigos opinaban sobre el asunto que según ambos fue privado, sin embargo, no fue el caso. Eiichi se movió para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo los cuatro cayeron al piso, afuera Kira los observaba con desaprobación.

\- ¡Hola Eiichi! - saludó Van arriba de todos, Shion escondió su rostro mientras que Yamato gritaba.

-¡Bien hecho Eiiji! ¡Debiste romperle los dientes!

-Yamato no lo alientes…

\- ¡Auxilio! -gritaba Nagi. Al pobre, le cayeron encima todos. De inmediato aquella situación causó que Eiichi soltara a reír mientras ayudaba a sus amigos y salvaba al pequeño pelirrosa.

-Ya dejen estas tonterías. No está bien lo que hizo así que no es de risa, Eiiji. -Llamó al joven para este mirarle un poco temeroso. - Cuando tengas la oportunidad te disculparas con Ichinose.

-Pero Nii-san, Ichinose-san debe disculparse también.

-Un paso a la vez Eiiji. -expuso el joven de gafas dedicando una sonrisa y observando a sus amigos de manera orgullosa.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

…

.

En la Academia Saotome al día siguiente…

El dolor era resistible, sin embargo, le hería en su orgullo que aquel muchacho al cual admiraba se halla lanzado sobre él a golpearle. Definitivamente uno nunca se conoce bien a las personas, pensaba el pelinegro, mientras Otoya le curaba el labio y susurraba.

-Te lo merecías.

\- No comiences, Otoya.

El pelirrojo suspiró y susurró. - Era de esperarse que reaccionará así, es de su hermano de quien hablabas. -explicó. -Eiichi siempre me ha dicho que Eiiji lo ve como su padre. Entonces te debes imaginar lo mal que se sintió.

Ichinose observaba al pelirrojo con atención, la verdad es que tenía razón se había comportado inapropiadamente, suspiró hondo y susurró. -Tendré que buscar la forma de hablar con él y pedirle perdón.

-Por ahora déjalo así… Debes esperar a que Eiiji se tranquilice.

-Tienes razón le ofreceré mis disculpas en cuanto nos encontremos con ellos. -Otoya asintió tomó el pequeño botiquín, mientras su mirada se tornaba triste de manera inmediata Ichinose cuestionó. - ¿Otoya, que ocurre?

-Es sólo que, dudo que nos encontremos con Heavens. - Tokiya se extrañó por aquello dicho, intentó preguntar a qué se refería, pero no logró hacerlo ya que tocaron a la puerta y Otoya sabía que era lo que significaba. Se apartó de su compañero y fue por su guitarra al mismo tiempo tomó un pequeño bolso, acto seguido salió despidiéndose de manera desanimada.

Tokiya no entendía nada ¿A dónde llevaron a Ittoki? Se cuestionó y lo que sucedió el resto de aquellas dos próximas semanas también le causó inquietud pero, no sólo a él sino que también a sus amigos.

15 días después…

Las grabaciones de programas y miniseries, incluyendo doramas se fueron dando. Todos tenían trabajo, pero no era nada comparado con el trabajo que tenía Otoya. En esa ocasión los chicos y Quartet Night cenaban en el comedor de nuevo la ausencia de Ittoki los incómodo un poco.

\- ¿Oigan es mi imaginación o es que Otoyan ya no pasa tiempo en la academia?

-Es verdad, es difícil poderlo ver. -Exponía Syo.

-Otoya ha estado muy ocupado apenas y tiene tiempo de cumplir con el programa que hace conmigo. -expuso Cecil. -Creo que además de no tener tiempo, está desgastándose mucho, no tenía ánimos de hacerlo la última vez.

-Esto es preocupante. -Expreso Masato pensativo.

-Ikki está siendo sobreexplotado… No es problema si estamos todos, pero que él no tenga tiempo ni para divertirse ya es muy malo.

-Pobre Otoya…

-Ya dejen de quejarse esto es lo que les espera a todos si tenemos este tipo de carrera. -Expuso Ranmaru de manera sería.

-Ciertamente me impresiona que lleve un ritmo de tan alta calidad. -agregó Camus.

-Claro, los niveles de porcentaje en ventas serán más altos. -agrego Ai.

La mayoría libero un suspiro enseguida Ren susurro. -Ichi tú que vives con él, ¿Sabes si en algún momento para?

-La última vez se quedó dormido sobre la mesa de trabajo y logre ver su agenda… Es impresionante la cantidad de trabajo que tiene, pude ver en el cronograma que apenas y tiene descanso o días libres incluso se duerme a las 3 de la madrugada para tratar de terminar antes su trabajo y poder salir unas horas, pero es imposible. - respondió el pelinegro.

Enseguida la preocupación se percibió en los rostros de los senpais, una cosa era tener que cumplir con tus labores y la otra era ser un burro de carga. Aquella situación se volvió estresante para todos.

-Bueno… No se sofoquen en una semana tendremos la reunión de estrellas y ahí estaremos todos reunidos. -expuso Reiji animado. Aunque era un hecho el que los grupos se reunirán algo no cuadraba en aquella emoción.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Pero mientras estos misterios se trataban de resolver en la Academia, en la agencia de Raging Entertainment otro ambiente se percibía. El mánager y presidente de la agencia había asistido a todos los eventos en los que Heavens participó y en cada uno de estos notaba a Eiichi distraído. Siempre que él podía estaba al teléfono esto le incómodo al punto de espiarlo y escuchar algo de aquella conversación telefónica.

-Se que estas cansado Otoya, pero por el momento debes seguir cumpliendo hasta que Shining se relaje y te deje salir. - las cejas de aquel hombre de gafas negras se elevaron al escuchar aquello. -Yo también te amo y necesito verte, pero por ahora no podemos… Mi única esperanza es verte en la reunión de las estrellas…. Hasta entonces recuerda y ten en mente que te amo, más que a nada.

Su hijo había buscado un lugar tras el set para poder hablar y le había seguido, gracias a la oscuridad el menor no lo notó y fue así como Raging descubrió lo que sucedía. - ¿Qué es esto? -susurró, apartándose sorprendido de donde estaba oculto.

Ya lo sospechaba desde la grabación que les tomaron en el festival, pero no tenía nada en concreto que comprobará sus teorías, hasta que por fin en ese momento logró oír aquellas palabras de su hijo al teléfono, la realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, pues esto lo confirmó todo.

Minutos después…

El camino a casa en la limousine de estilo Hommer fue silencioso. Los chicos de Heavens se sentían algo incomodos, pues Raging no dijo nada en todo el camino, este los observaba en silencio o al menos eso es lo que creían ellos, pues era difícil averiguar o saber con certeza que era lo que esos orbes violetas veían a través de aquellas gafas polarizadas. Los jóvenes estaban nerviosos temían que el dueño de la compañía hubiera vuelto a ser el despiadado y frío hombre que les obligó a retirarse de la industria al no cumplir sus caprichos.

En Heavens desde hace un tiempo el ambiente se volvió más ameno cuando Raging, quien después del concierto decisivo cambio por completo a alguien más accesible e interesado en que sus chicos hicieran todo lo posible por sobre salir de la mejor manera, evolucionar, esforzándose sin trampas o arreglos.

El viaje terminó y finalmente todos abandonaban la limousine pero…

-Eiichi. -Llamó a su hijo mayor haciendo detener todo movimiento al joven. - Cierra la puerta necesito que vayas conmigo a un lugar. -ordenó.

Eiiji y los otros escucharon aquello notaron como su líder les observaba asintiendo y cerraba la puerta mientras el transporte reanudaba su camino.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - cuestionó angustiado Nagi.

\- ¿Tú crees que haya descubierto lo de Otoya? -cuestionó preocupado Van al menor de los hermanos.

\- Espero que no.-Susurró el castaño mientras su grupo se movía hacia adentro del edificio.

En tanto en el transporte el silencio gobernaba, Raging fumaba su tercer habano y aún cruzado de piernas analizaba a su hijo. Desde el otro extremo de aquella cabina Eiichi, quien estaba expectante hasta que ya su paciencia se terminó. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-No puedo creer que sigas mis mismos estúpidos pasos.

\- ¿Disculpa, de que hablas?

Raging se acercó a su hijo lo tomó de la mandíbula y apretó está susurrando. -Eiichi… Lo que sea que estés haciendo con ese tonto pelirrojo olvídalo.

-Humg…-el joven chico lo observaba de manera asesina.

\- No me veas así… Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti y para el grupo.

-Suéltame. -Eiichi fue liberado y al hacerlo cuestionó. - ¿De qué estás hablando? Explícate.

-No te hagas el idiota…-Grito severo. -Escuche tu llamada… Así que lo amas ¿Eh?

Su rostro se tornó pálido enseguida inicio a pensar en una excusa, sin embargo, analizaba a su padre y lo que había dicho antes. Al darse cuenta de aquella frase que dijo Raging, contraatacó. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que sigo tus pasos?

-No vale la pena hablar de eso… Estas advertido, aléjate de ese chico y concéntrate en la música. - Eiichi arrugo sus cejas y susurro.

-Ya estoy harto de este tipo de secretos… Tú y Shining Saotome hablan como si tratarán de ocultar algo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

-Porqué Shining Saotome dijo que tú me enviaste para hacerle daño… ¿Por qué quieren prohibir que vea a Otoya? Si vamos a confesar y hablar en serio, necesito respuestas Raging. -expuso furioso el chico.

Aquel hombre lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y murmuró. -No me llames así soy tu padre.

-No… Dejaste de serlo cuando nos llamaste herramientas y mascotas para cumplir tu venganza contra Shining, ahora explícame que fue lo que paso entre ustedes… Porque dudo que su pelea haya sido un asunto de ventas.

-Eres igual de listo que tu madre… No puedo dudarlo siempre vas un paso adelante, por ese mismo intelecto te advierto que dejes de ver a ese sujeto.

\- No me cambies el tema estamos aquí solos tú y yo, habla. -inquirió severo, Eiichi estaba harto de tanto secreto y de las diferencias entre esos dos hombres. Finalmente Raging se acomodó a su lado, retirando sus gafas y sombrero, se limpió el sudor en su frente mientras expresaba.

-Eiichi esto es por tu bien, aún eres muy joven para cometer este tipo de estupideces y peor con un chico… Tú aún no sabes nada de la vida, ni tampoco sabes si esto es sólo pasajero o si él es lo suficientemente confiable para estar a tu lado.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? -cuestionaba intrigado. - A juzgar por lo que me dices tú también tuviste una relación homosexual en el pasado, esa es la impresión que me das… ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Si… Y no estoy orgulloso de ello, conocer a tu madre fue lo mejor que me pasó en el mundo. No puedes confiar en un chico, menos si es tu enemigo.

-Basta con eso, no somos enemigos.

\- ¡Eiichi! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Ese chico seguro sólo quiere acercarse a ti, hacerte subir a las nubes. - se silenció para dedicar una mirada desquiciada hacia su hijo ¿Cómo este no podía ver lo preocupado que estaba por él?. - Cuando estés en la cima no dudará en traicionarte, te sacará el corazón con su mano y lo destruirá por completo. -la mirada de Raging era psicópata mientras relataba aquello Eiichi agrando sus párpados y entonces comprendió.

-Te… paso a ti. -susurró con suavidad, mientras que su padre estaba en trance recordando lo que Shining Saotome le hizo en el pasado…

-El amor es un sentimiento que te mata por dentro, al final ese sujeto sólo tomará tus ideas, las usará en tu contra… En cuanto te des cuenta… Ya será tarde, te apuñalará y asesinará lo único más puro que poseías… El amor.

Eiichi comprendió enseguida. Entonces todo tenía sentido, no había necesidad de que su padre se lo explicara, Shining Saotome fue amante de su padre y lo dejo tan mal herido que por mucho tiempo planeo una venganza que consumaría con sus hijos. Pero mientras Eiichi observaba a su padre descomponerse y estar inestable se preguntó. ¿Qué tenía que ver Otoya con todo esto, porque Shining lo protegía? Sus pensamientos dieron miles de vueltas tratando de buscar una explicación hasta que…

-Se largará con otra y te dejará sólo, para comenzar una familia la cual nunca querrá porque sabes que él te ama… Que su conciencia no puede con él …

El más joven enseguida susurró. - ¿De qué hablas Raging?

Su padre no pudo tranquilizarse estaba sumergido en palabras sin sentido, rápidamente él se asustó y ordenó al chofer ir al hospital más cercano, pues una vez más un ataque de pánico y ansiedad se había desatado en su progenitor. Ya lo había visto así y no era bueno, porque que en anteriores ocasiones había lastimado sin querer a su hermano. Lo que más temía se cumplió Raging miraba a su hijo y pensaba que era él… Shining Saotome… Lo tomó por el cuello e inicio a estrangularlo mientras le gritaba.

-Mitsugo eres un maldito, robaste mis canciones sólo te acercaste a mí para destruirme, Shining Saotome… Te matare.

-Raging… de…despierta soy yo.

Le apretaba con más fuerza los orbes de su padre estaban dilatados mostraba la locura en estos. -Señor Otori. -expuso el conductor asustado a lo que Eiichi expuso apenas.

-Dese prisa.

Tomaba sus manos y las trataba de sacar, pero estaba perdiendo el aliento. - ¡Papá basta! - gritó desesperado y ante aquel llamado Raging se detuvo, con calma su mirada volvió a ser la de antes mientras se daba cuenta de lo que hacía se apartó y susurró.

-E…Eiichi lo siento.

El de gafas tocia con fuerzas mientras notaban que llegaban al hospital en el cual atendieron al mayor, Eiichi aún acariciaba su garganta jamás había visto la muerte de cerca definitivamente su padre tenía mucho odio acumulado hacía Saotome.

Un tiempo después Eiiji llegó, enseguida el chico se angustió y susurró.

\- ¡Nii-san! ¿Qué paso?

-Le dio otro ataque…

-Tenía mucho que no le pasaba, ¿Estás bien?

-Si…-expuso con suavidad. Eiiji abandonó a su hermano y fue a la habitación en donde su padre se encontraba ya con calmantes y sedantes. El de gafas observaba a su hermano tomar la mano de su padre y es que a pesar de toda la mierda que había causado, Eiiji siempre lo perdonaba pero ¿Y él? A Eiichi no le agradaba para nada y nunca le pudo perdonar, porque desde que eran pequeños los obligó a seguir su camino, no obstante ahora entendía todo, la razón del por qué Raging era como era.

Saco su celular y enseguida marcó a Kira.

-Kira… Si… Tranquilízate, todo ya pasó, estoy bien… Escucha necesito que me hagas un favor.

Dio indicaciones por su iPhone y cuando terminó entró a la habitación para estar con su hermano y su padre…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En la Academia, Shining observaba con recelo las pantallas de vigilancia, admiraba a Otoya llegar a la 1 de la madrugada con el personal de vigilancia, con prisa él se movió y tomó el teléfono expresando.

-Necesito hablar con Otoya.

Rápidamente el joven fue alertado a regañadientes, cansado y agotado decidió ir de una vez a esa oficina en la cual entró con mucha calma. En todo momento guardó silencio mientras el pelicaoba observaba por la ventana, al tiempo que le saludaba. -Mister Ittoki bienvenido.

El joven se apreciaba estar realmente al borde del colapso sus ojos mostraban lo cansado que se encontraba, su cuerpo parecía estar decaído y delgado, aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba ya no se encontraba en sus labios. Shining lo rodeo y susurró.

-Pronto se celebrará la reunión de las estrellas.

-Si…

-Quiero que le quede clara una cosa… Asistirá, pero no quiero que hable con nadie que no sea su equipo entendido.

-…- No le quedó otra más que asentir, no había forma de escapar de él… ¿Verdad? Ya siendo advertido salió de ahí rápidamente mientras que adentro Saotome susurraba.

\- No puedo creer en su palabra, será mejor que vea la forma de que no asista… Si lo llevo al límite quizás se sienta muy mal en esa ocasión y entonces…. Decidirá quedarse a descansar… Eso es lo que haré. - observó por la ventana nuevamente.

Mientras los días transcurrían Starish y Quartet Night ensayaban sus rutinas para ese gran día en el que se encontrarían, sin embargo alguien no les llevaba el ritmo.

Syo se acercó a Tokiya, el observaba a Otoya quien estaba en una esquina del salón en una pose de descanso sentado sobre si y abrazando sus piernas además de estar con el rostro sobre sus rodillas estaba más que claro que Otoya estaba dormido. -Se durmió de nuevo.

-Es lógico… No come nada, no duerme y creo que está al límite.

-A este paso no asistirá a la reunión. -agregó Masato a las palabras de Tokiya.

-Dejémoslo descansar ya se pondrá al día. -expreso Ren mientras ellos iniciaron a ensayar.

Unas horas después Otoya despertaba adolorido por la posición notaba que se fue la mañana y que no había hecho nada asustado se puso en pie y susurro. -Chicos perdón…

-Está bien Otoya, ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un poco?

\- No puedo tengo una entrevista en una hora y después debo ir al estudio….

-Ikki… Vas a comer algo.

\- No tengo tiempo, nos vemos después Ren.

\- ¡Ittoki-kun! -llamo la joven peli naranja la cual le entregó en sus manos un bento, ordenando con seriedad. -Cómelo todo por favor.

-Gracias Nanami. -se fue corriendo ya era tarde…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Los días fueron transcurriendo hasta que finalmente la reunión llegó, en Raging Entertainment ya los chicos estaban listos, Eiichi en el primer piso animaba a sus compañeros los cuales dibujaron aquella sonrisa ganadora en sus rostros una vez más estarían en escenario con Quartet Night y Starish.

Animados decidieron salir en cuanto Kira y Eiichi ellos se quedaron atrás. El joven de mirada dorada observo con preocupación a Otori el cual cuestionó.

\- ¿Conseguiste averiguar algo?

-Si…-Sumeragi estaba indeciso en otorgar o no la información que su investigador había conseguido pues era chocante. - ¿Estás seguro Eiichi?

-Si… Quiero conocer la verdad.

-De acuerdo…-entrego un pequeño sobre, el cual Otori desdoblo y entonces en el informe del investigador que averiguo toda relación entre Shining Saotome y Otoya Ittoki se descubrió, una terrible verdad que estaba ante sus ojos, sus manos iniciaron a temblar no de emoción o tristeza, sino más bien de rabia.

-Ese maldito.

-Eiichi… Tranquilízate.

-Lo abandono… No se hizo cargo de él… Y dejo que su madre muriera, es un maldito…. Ahora entiendo por qué trataba de apartarme de su lado… Otoya es el hijo de Shining.

-Eiichi… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No lo sé, no puedo decirle esto a Otoya, sería devastador para él…

\- ¿Entonces?

-Vamos Kira pensaré en algo en el camino.

-Está bien.

Ambos dejaron la sala de estar y fueron con sus compañeros.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En la Academia el ambiente era de emoción también y tal parecía que los chicos habían tenido un poco de calma al ver a Otoya contento y animado, esa mañana se veía radiante, lleno de ánimos y energía. ¿La razón? Era obvia después de mucho tiempo vería a Eiichi y eso era más que suficiente para que sus fuerzas, el deseo de cantar y bailar regresarán.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Pareces contento Otoyan! -Expuso alegre Kotobuki. - Y creo saber por qué. -Ranmaru le golpeó una costilla y murmuró.

-Silencio nadie debe saberlo.

\- No te preocupes ya todos lo sabemos Reiji-senpai. -exponía Tokiya impresionando a los cuatro senpai y Camus el cual murmuró.

-Nosotros nos enteramos un día después de que Reiji lo supiera, verán él no sabe guardar secretos.

\- Eso veo jajaja. -reía emocionado. Otoya estaba sonrojado pues el que sus amigos y sus superiores supieran su relación con Otori le avergonzaba, pero a la vez le hacía feliz que ellos aceptarán con buenos ojos aquel suceso.

Los chicos notaban la sonrisa más linda y genial de Ittoki, les daba muchas fuerzas e iluminaba su camino afirmando que no importa que tan dura este la tormenta siempre llega un momento de calma. Ya subían al autobús que los llevaría a las instalaciones, Quartet Night subió a su propio transporte, estaban cómodos mientras que Tokiya al lado de Otoya cuestionaba.

\- ¿Estas feliz?

-Si. - respondió animado, pero aquella sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver a Shining Saotome, entrar al autobús, hizo sus tontas poses y expuso.

-Esta vez iré con ustedes para asegurarme que todo esté bien.

Otoya trago grueso y pensó _"No puede ser verdad…"_

-No te preocupes. -Expuso Tokiya tomando su mano. -Yo me haré cargo de distraerlo.

-Gracias. -aun animado decidió no deprimirse o si quiera entristecer, debía estar feliz por ver a su querido Otori. Ya el viaje inicio y faltaban minutos para llegar a su destino.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El evento estaba llevándose con gran emoción. Ya habían pasado a cantar varios artistas y grupos del momento. Era una reunión de muchas estrellas, los diferentes gritos se escuchaban en el público aclamado a sus favoritos.

Tras bambalinas, Starish caminaba por los pasillos, al ser miembros del bloque Jpop Otoya pudo ver el nombre de Heavens en una de las puertas estaba seguro de que ahí se encontraba su querido castaño de mirada violeta. Con real alivio se dio cuenta que la puerta siguiente era de su grupo y la siguiente era de Quartet Night. Entraron y enseguida se cambiaron de ropa. Shining hacía guardia en la puerta mientras que Natsuki cuestionaba.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Me da miedo parece que nos está vigilando.

\- No es a nosotros a quien vigila Ochibi-chan… Es al corderito a quien está vigilando.

\- ¿A Otoya? - cuestionó intrigado Cecil.

-Así es. -Expreso Masato.

\- ¿Otoya ya estás listo?

-Si…-Respondió el pelirrojo a Tokiya. -Bien todos síganme… ¿Ya están listos?

-Si…- respondió la mayoría, enseguida salieron de la habitación siendo seguidos por Shining al estar afuera notaron que Quartet Night salía también y otros dos grupos más en conjunto de Heavens también caminaban a Backstage.

Al llegar hasta el lugar en donde aguardaban su turno Tokiya expuso. -Vengan vamos a saludar.

\- ¿Qué hace Ichinose-san?

-Vamos a ser educados y saludar a los demás, está en nuestras responsabilidades como ídolos llevarnos bien, director Saotome. - el pelicaoba se enfureció, pero igual permitió que ellos fueran a saludar, Tokiya de prisa grito- ¡Eiiji-san!

El joven de cabellos castaños se giró, Tokiya se acercó con Otoya a su lado este estaba tomado de su mano, Eiichi entonces fue atraído por su pequeño hermano el cual enseguida susurró.

-Ichinose-san… Etto… Qué bueno que te veo yo…

-Perdón. - interrumpió Tokiya haciendo reverencia y agregando. -Lamento haber dicho todo lo que dije esa ocasión. -El menor de los Otori dedico una sonrisa, estaba punto de perdonar a Ichinose cuando de pronto.

-Eiiji, también tiene algo que decir. -interrumpió Eiichi.

-Si…-el joven rasco su cuello con pena y susurró. -Lamento haberte golpeado.

Shining observaba con atención aquella conversación apretó sus puños cuando noto que Eiichi no dejaba de ver a su hijo y cuando ambos parecían apartarse lentamente de los demás. -Sobre mi cadáver. -Expuso acercándose y cortándoles el paso a ambos Otoya se asustó enseguida agachó su mirada pero.

-Shining… Saotome… Qué bueno que lo veo, necesito hablarle en privado.

-Eiichi…-llamó Otoya preocupado observándolo de forma asustada

-Será rápido, ya regreso…-Dijo dándole un abrazo y susurrando. -Todo estará bien.

El de gafas negras con blanco siguió al chico quien le llevó a los bastidores de nuevo, Kira por otro lado siguiendo las órdenes de Eiichi evitó que el pelirrojo fuera tras de ambos. Le hizo platica cosa que era demasiado raro en Sumeragi, sin embargo, no fue problema ya que los chicos se reunieron y conversaron plenamente distrayendo a Otoya.

En el vestidor Otori observaba al mayor con enfado a lo que este susurró. - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque no hay otra forma de ver a un hombre como usted. -respondió directo.

Saotome se molestó enseguida susurro, con esa voz grave y rasposa. -Eres igual que tu padre, molesto y engreído.

-Mi padre será lo que es… Pero eso no quita la clase de basura que es usted….-Shining se molestó enseguida susurro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Todo el mundo lo quiere, sin conocer su verdadero interior… Ladrón, embustero, estafador y un mal padre.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices niño!

\- No, usted tenga cuidado con lo que hace Saotome… Conozco sus más profundos secretos y pienso usarlos para mi beneficio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que nos deje en paz a mí y a Otoya.

\- Eso jamás… ¿Cuánto vales? ¿Cuánto cuesta que cierres la boca y guardes el secreto?

\- No pienso vender lo que siento por Otoya.

-Sínico… No quieres negociar, pero si quieres chantajearme

-Es la única forma que veo posible para que nos deje en paz. - Shining estaba molesto estaba contra la espada y la pared ¿Qué hacer? Enseguida se le ocurrió algo mejor que acceder.

-Si yo acepto… ¿No te convertirá a ti en un mentiroso?

Eiichi trago grueso, claro que terminaría siendo un mentiroso pero, la pregunta era ¿Shining realmente quería que el mundo o que Otoya, supiera que era su hijo? Ante esto le susurró. -En algún momento pensaré en si decírselo o no… Pero creo que no sería buena idea decírselo, no ahora.

-Entonces olvídalo no puedes decírselo porque lo lastimarías… Jajaja eres más idiota que tu padre al chantajear.

-Lo dudo…

\- ¿A si?

-Tú te aprovechaste de él ni siquiera le diste oportunidad de negociar. En cambio yo te estoy dando el tiempo para que puedas remediar tu situación.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Acaso no quieres que Otoya te perdone por haberlo abandonado cuando nació? ¿No piensas reparará o sanar el daño que hiciste en él? Otoya sufrió desde pequeño, su madre falleció cuando apenas era un niño y la única persona que lo amo, murió por una enfermedad y tú… ¿En dónde demonios estabas?

Shining pensaba con atención, de cierta forma Eiichi tenía razón, pero en realidad era tanto su orgullo y el temor de que los medios lo destrozaran por ser el padre de un fenómeno.

\- ¿Qué más sabes? -cuestionó inquieto.

-Ahora estas interesado… Realmente no me interesa saber más, pero de me gustaría que me cuentes porque lo abandonaste…

" _No sabe nada…"_ pensó con cuidado. Sus orbes brillaron y enseguida susurró. -De acuerdo tú ganas les dejaré tranquilos pueden verse cuanto quieran, pero, sólo hasta cuando yo lo desee… Veamos cuando podrás quedarte a su lado.

Shining dejo la habitación. Eiichi temblaba pues había controlado sus deseos de golpearlo, definitivamente ese hombre era un monstruo…

Relajo su cuerpo y fue enseguida hasta donde estaban los demás, ahí entre la oscuridad del Backstage Eiichi lo abrazo con fuerza y susurro. - Otoya… Se terminó todo va a estar bien… Mi amor podremos vernos cuando lo deseemos y quiero comenzar hoy mismo.

-Eiichi…

Se separaron pues era el turno de Heavens, una batalla había sido ganada… ¿Pero que tanto duraría esa victoria?...

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El evento terminó y como siempre los tres grupos dieron un espectáculo alucinante. Definitivamente estaban en la cima del éxito y estaban emparejados. Ya se preparaban para irse cuando Starish y Quarter Night descubrió que su mánager ya no estaba en el lugar. Eso les permitió a los chicos socializar se reunieron en el parqueo en conjunto con Quartet Night y Heavens habían pasado muchas cosas y ahora que estaban más cercanos. A Reiji se le ocurrió una fabulosa idea.

-Oigan tengo una idea, ¡Porque no vamos a celebrar el concierto de hoy!

-Con este calor estaría bien ir a la playa. -Expuso irritado Kurosaki.

\- ¡Suena genial! -gritó Yamato. - ¡Hagamos una parrillada!

\- ¿Parri que? -cuestionó Syo, confuso.

-Si tiene que ver con carne yo voy. -expuso Ranmaru uniéndose a los dos chicos.

-Suena divertido. -exponía Eiiji observando a su Nii-san el cual pensó un poco y susurró.

-Un campamento… Sería perfecto ¿Les apetece ir a nuestra casa de campo?

Tokiya y los demás se observaron, Otoya observaba con emoción al castaño, pues había propuesto una gran idea a lo que Masato asintió y los demás también mientras que Ren le colocaba el brazo a Eiichi en el hombro y susurraba.

-Si tu invitas todo bien.

-Ah… Claro me aseguraré de que no haga falta nada.

\- ¡Entonces ya está vamos a pasar un resto de fin de semana de fábula! - Reiji tomo del brazo a Otoya y le apartó de la cercanía de Eiichi mientras exponía. - ¿Habrá piscina? Quiero darme un chapuzón.

-Tenemos una piscina olímpica le va a encantar Kotobuki-san. -expuso Eiiji.

Ya estaban reuniéndose para ir en ese viaje inesperado en el cual no habría estrés o trabajo, se merecían ese relax y celebrar su unión, pues aunque eran rivales debían de llevarse bien. Los tres transportes se encargaron de ir por el camino siguiendo la limousine de Heavens dentro de esta Eiichi informaba al personal de la cabaña que tendrían invitados, dio órdenes específicas para que alistarán todo en la cabaña, era irónico aquel lugar emblemático se convertiría en un sitio en donde la unión de los tres grupos se suscitaría.

Dentro de la elegante limousine Reiji exponía. -Oye me gusta esta limo, está equipada y tiene TV… ¡Satelital! ¡RANRAN PODEMOS COMPRAR UNA! - mencionó extasiado y emocionado.

Los chicos se habían intercambiado, en la limo viajaban Eiichi, Eiiji, Reiji, Ranmaru, Otoya y Tokiya. En tanto en el autobús estaba el resto de Heavens y STARISH en la pequeña camioneta viajaba Camus y Ai.

-Deja de tocar botones Reiji…- reprendió Kurosaki a su muy alterado compañero, claro que Kotobuki había estado en varias limosnas, pero no como la que Heavens tenía, apresurado Ranmaru agregó. - Escucha si vendes tu estúpido escarabajo entonces compramos una.

-Eres malvado. -exponía lloriqueando. - Mi escarabajo es un fiel amigo ¿Sabes desde cuando lo tengo?

El platinado rodo sus ojos y exclamó en dúo con el de ojos grises. - ¡Desde antes de ser ídol!

-Si ya lo sé, esa cosa se cae a pedazos y tú la llevas al taller cada que puedes.

Eiiji estaba riendo por las ocurrencias de ellos dos prontamente observó. -Se llevan muy bien. - a su lado Tokiya hablaba con él muy plenamente.

-Así es… creo que las cosas que dicen en los periódicos no son de todo ciertas. - ambos se observaron un poco alejados aún estaba presente el error que los dos habían cometido.

Eiichi los observaba con atención jamás había visto a su hermano tan avergonzado, ni tampoco interesado en otra persona además de los chicos, esto lo inquieto y llegó a pensar que quizás el altercado con Ichinose había despertado algo más en ambos. El de gafas decidió permitir a su hermano el espacio que estaba generando la llegada de Tokiya, podía percibir que algo estaba pasando en ambos incluso llegó a pensar en uno de los dichos más cotizados "del odio al amor sólo hay un paso" se preocupó sin embargo; a su lado escuchó un largo suspiro y luego dirigió sus bellos ojos violetas al amor de su vida. Otoya quien se encontraba a su lado finalizó las cancelaciones de todo aquel montón de trabajo que tenía para el fin de semana. Termino la llamada y susurró.

-Listo ya cancelé todo.

-Qué bueno, ahora relájate, por favor. Escuche por ahí que no has descansado bien.

-Nanami te lo cuenta todo.

-Esta vez no fue ella…-señalo a Tokiya.

\- ¿Eh?

-Otoya… Todos estamos preocupados por ti y decidí decirle a Otori-san para que pueda hacerte descansar.

-Gra-gracias Tokiya. -expreso conmovido por aquel tan inesperado acto del pelinegro.

En el autobús, Van y Ren molestaban a sus amigos tratando de sacar una sonrisa a Kira y Masato pues esos dos tenían caras de ancianos amargados. Yamato por otro lado comía galletas a su lado Syo cuestiono. - ¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Ah~~ mdnsnz me las dio Natsuki. -Expuso con la boca llena.

-Yamato…. Etto no deberías

-¡Están buenísimas!

-Es un caso. -expreso Nagi a su lado Natsuki no dejaba de abrazarse al pequeño en cuanto atrás.

Shion y Cecil mantenían una conversación bastante extraña desde estrellas, musas y pájaros.

El viaje los relajaría y los uniría más, eso es lo que esperaban. Luego de unas cuantas horas por fin llegaron, se les asignó habitaciones en parejas y también ropa cómoda. Mientras sus amigos examinaban aquel lugar en el que ya había estado antes, Otoya, iba a la habitación que le fue asignada.

Fue un alivio abrumador admirar aquella alcoba, ya no estaba encerrado en la academia al menos no por ahora, sus orbes rubíes analizaron cada espacio aquel campamento nunca le pareció tan grande y es que en el pasado nunca había indagado en sus habitaciones la única vez que estuvo ahí sólo hizo uso de la sala de estar; el hecho de encontrarse ahí le hizo reflexionar de los sucesos que habían ocurrido últimamente con Eiichi, se dio cuenta que aquel lugar ya no era el sitio en el cual su querido castaño rompió su corazón ese lugar ahora formaba parte de una buena amistad. De manera cansada se sentó sobre la cama. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, aunque sabía que estaba en la cabaña con su querido castaño y los demás apenas podía estar más tiempo despierto. Shining realmente lo llevo al límite por lo tanto decidió mejor recostarse.

En cuanto Eiichi, le observaba con amor manteniéndose de pie en el marco de la puerta admirando a su pelirrojo, paso un poco de tiempo ahí para asegurarse que todos bajaron y nadie los molestaría, la mayoría estaba preparándose para una noche bastante divertida de hombres, Otori en el marco de la puerta, entró y llegó a su lado cuestionando. - ¿Otoya estas bien?

-Si…-respondió con suavidad mirándole de manera dulce y esbozado una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa al tiempo que manifestaba. - Sólo me encuentro un poco cansado, pero estoy bien.

Eiichi se movió despacio y se sentó a su lado mientras expresaba. -Los chicos quieren ir a la piscina aún está temprano y apenas está anocheciendo ¿Te gustaría ir?

\- No Eiichi, prefiero dormir un poco.

El rostro preocupado se hizo notar en el castaño demasiado que cuestiono de nuevo. - ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si… -sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Eiichi estaba al borde de la preocupación, con suavidad confesó. -Solo dormiré una media hora los alcanzare luego, realmente estoy cansado.

-Está bien, te dejaré dormir, pero. -le beso la mejilla. -cuando estés más repuesto vamos a olvidar todo lo que paso con Saotome.

-Gracias Eiichi lo lamento pero es que solo quiero dormir un poco. -se abrazó a la almohada mientras que el joven de mirada violeta se aproximaba para besar su hombro con cariño.

-Está bien… Entonces me quedaré contigo. - expreso sometiéndose a la cama acomodándose con Otoya el cual ansioso le permitió aquel cálido abrazo.

Se encontraba relajado entre aquellos brazos, sin embargo, el pelirrojo escuchó las voces y risas de sus amigos y los miembros de Heavens en el primer piso.

-Eiichi tienes invitados ve con ellos yo estaré bien.

-Está bien. - dijo el de gafas para brindarle un beso en su mejilla esta muestra de cariño hizo relajar todo el cuerpo de Otoya al punto de dar un pequeño gemido, se giró en la cama y al estar al frente de Eiichi busco sus labios dedicando una muestra mayor de amor.

Los suaves labios de Ittoki rosaban los suyos y entre cada caricia pequeños sonidos de jadeos se dejaban escapar en ambos, Otori invitado por el deseo de aquellos besos fue ganando terreno sobre el cuerpo de este, acariciaba el rostro de Otoya y se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, juntaba su pelvis contra la de su pelirrojo quien no pudo evitar gemir entre aquellos labios, estaban descontrolándose, una vez más sus corazones palpitaban acelerados y sus cuerpos estaban excitándose a tal extremo que dolía. Eiichi se asustó no debía volver a profanar aquel momento, intentó separarse pero la mano de Otoya lo capturó en un abrazo, sintió como las piernas de Otoya se flexionaban y se abrían colocándose a los costados de sus caderas. Aquella faena causo en Eiichi el deseo de cerrar los ojos y acariciar su erección contra la de Otoya el cual jadeo entre sus labios y susurro.

-A.. Ei… Eiichi. -

-Otoya…-Le llamo temblando lleno de excitación a lo que el pelirrojo se estremeció de tal forma que sintió como aquel lugar se humedecía y dolía deseoso de más. Su pene estaba duro y sus piernas temblaban.

De nuevo ambos se besaron y el beso se alargó un poco más mientras Ittoki, exponía entre sus labios. - Te amo.

-Yo también, Otoya…-le beso de nuevo percatándose de que las manos de su pelirrojo incursionaban en su ropa, definitivamente ambos deseaban estar unidos… Pero Otori recordó lo que sucedió hace unos días y prefirió alejarse.

-Otoya… yo … mejor no los dejo solos… Descansa un poco. - dijo con dificultad pues estaba más que excitado, sin esperar respuesta beso fugazmente a su pelirrojo y fue directo a la puerta. Le dejó sólo, Otoya estaba agitado, se cubrió con la sabana y gritó con el rostro cubierto.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Que me pasa! - movía sus piernas como haciendo una pataleta. -Me estoy volviendo raro… Pero es que Eiichi…. Siempre que me besa, siento que algo quema en mi interior y…-Descubrió su rostro al sentir que algo recorría su ingle y se derramaba en sus glúteos. Un líquido cálido que emanaba su zona secreta, asustado expuso. - No… lo que me faltaba. - se movió hasta sentarse en la cama, mientras que él se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta el baño, tomo su maleta y de su pequeño bolso de mano saco un estuche de color rojo y de este una pequeña toalla.

Su rostro era depresivo y aun sonrojado, definitivamente odiaba esa situación. Él suspiró y susurró.

-En buen momento apareces…- ya frente al retrete estaba bajando su pantalón y ropa interior estaba listo para ver el desastre de su periodo, cuando con sorpresa noto que no había nada malo y tampoco había rastros de aquello, pero si había flujo transparente en su ropa interior.

\- ¿Hum… tendría que preocuparme por esto?

No entendía nada, guardo lo que había sacado y se metió a la cama en donde tomó su celular y llamó a la persona que sabría mejor de esas cosas, pues nunca le había pasado aquello, no al menos en esa cantidad tan alarmante. El sonido en la otra línea era persistente hasta que por fin la joven respondió.

\- ¿Hola Ittoki-kun?

-Hola Nanami… Etto perdona que te llame a esta hora pero quería preguntarte algo.

-Dime…

-Bueno, primero debo contarte que, los chicos y yo venimos a la casa de campo de Heavens y pues ellos están disfrutando. El detalle es que yo estoy en mi habitación porque estoy muy cansado.

\- ¿No te sientes bien?

-Bueno… Nanami ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace tres meses?

-Se más específico, por favor.

-Bu-bueno lo que te confesé de mi secreto.

-Oh ya si me acuerdo… ¡No me digas Ittoki-kun! ¿De nuevo, tan pronto?

-No… Eh… Esta vez es algo diferente es como algo transparente… ¿Es normal?

-Mmm… ¿Algo… transparente dices? Pero, eso … -la joven se silenció en la línea y rápidamente respondió. -No. La verdad no lo sé… Ittoki-kun, dime una cosa tú ya… ¿Se lo dijiste a Otori-san?

\- ¡Ehhh! ¡No! ¡Como crees! NO PUEDO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO PUEDO HACERLO.

-Ittoki-kun….-

-Es demasiado, no podría soportar que me rechace por esto.

-Tranquilizante y escúchame. No pasa nada creo que es normal, descuida ok.

-Bueno… Lamento molestar.

-Tranquilo… Ahora hazme un favor salúdame a Cecil de mi parte.

-Si eso hare. -finalizaron la llamada y de dormir no supo más. Prefirió ir con los demás no sin antes cambiarse de ropa, se puso un short de color negro con rayas rojas a los lados, una camiseta y una sudadera blanca, en sus pies sólo se encontraban las pantuflas que usaban en la cabaña.

Enseguida el bajo las gradas y escuchó gritos de Nagi y Syo afuera, paso a la cocina y fue directo a la puerta que daba a la piscina, se emocionó al ver como ellos estaban sobre los hombros de Yamato y Natsuki, jugando a las luchas.

La noche llegó y había antorchas alrededor del jardín, Ranmaru, en conjunto de Ren y Reiji se encargaron de la parrilla, a un costado de piscina estaban Cecil, Shion, Kira, Masato, Camus y Ai. Buscaba con la mirada a su castaño, pero no lo encontraba hasta que escuchó sonidos en la parte profunda eran tres nadadores los que competían.

Rápidamente descubrió a Tokiya, Eiiji y a Eiichi muy atrasado les seguía Van.

Finalmente al llegar a la meta ambos pelinegro y castaño salieron de las profundidades realmente agitados, momentos después Eiiji salía y luego Van ambos susurraban. -Nii-san y Tokiya son muy rápidos.

-Uhhh. -Respiraba fuerte Kiryuin. -Esto no es normal nadan demasiado rápido Ah… Ya estoy viejo.

\- ¡Jajaja! -exponía Eiichi acomodándose los lentes para el agua. - Se equivocan yo soy el mejor en natación y en carreras, ya le gané dos de tres a Ichinose.

-Quiero la revancha.

-Ríndete ya nunca podrás contra mi… jajajja. - Tokiya suspiraba mientras salía de la piscina y exponía.

-De acuerdo tú ganas Otori-san.

\- ¡Eso fue genial Tokiya!

Tokiya se posó al lado del pelirrojo y expreso. -Otoya, que bueno que te nos unes ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Eh… Sí mucho mejor. - escuchó como otras tres personas más salían del agua y el último fue Eiichi, quien dejó boquiabierto al pelirrojo, pues los cabellos alborotados de su castaño estaban empapados y echados hacia atrás mientras que de su cuerpo se deslizaba aquella agua, su torso desnudo fue una visión sublime. Otoya estaba más rojo que un tomate a lo que Ichinose expuso.

-Otoya, ejem.

\- ¡Ah! -salió de su trance al ver que Eiichi y Eiiji se acercaban con Van

\- ¿Y tú sabes nadar Otoya? - cuestionó su querido castaño observándolo de manera enamorada.

-E… ahh… yo… no.- confesó juntando sus dedos.

\- ¡A que sí puedes! ¡Al agua Otoya! - expuso Van empujando a el pelirrojo cayó con fuerza y Eiichi observo a Van susurrando.

-Dijo que no sabía nadar.

-Ups… Ve a rescatarlo Eiichi.

-Van, tarado. -se lanzó al agua y enseguida tomó al pelirrojo quien se aferró a su cuerpo y al salir el pelirrojo tosía con fuerza observaba a Van y le gritaba desesperado.

\- ¡No hagas eso baka!

Las risas se dejaron escuchar en todos los que estaban ahí, Otoya se relajó mientras Van se disculpaba. Adentro Eiichi susurraba. - ¿Estas bien?

-Si…. Gracias Eiichi.

-Porque no te quitas la sudadera y la camiseta será mejor así.

-Si espera. -expuso mientras se la sacaba y lanzaba está a la cara de Kiryuin el cual gritó.

-¡Me lo merezco!

Ya en el agua Nagi llegó y susurro. -Ne Otoya-chan… Te prestare mi tabla te mantendrá a flote.

-Ah gracias.

Ya estaban pasándolo muy bien fueron a la zona menos profunda y ahí se reunieron para hacer un partido de polo en el agua…

Unos minutos después Ranmaru y Ren gritaban que la comida estaba lista, salían todos del agua el último en salir fue Otoya visto por todos y principalmente Eiichi. Definitivamente el joven pelirrojo tenía un cuerpo hermoso, blanco como la leche y con esos pequeños puntos rosas en sus pectorales además de tener una cintura angosta y un trasero envidiable a más de alguno le saco un pensamiento impuro. Van estaba al lado de Eiichi al cual dijo.

-Vaya ahora entiendo por qué te gusta… Demonios es muy guapo.

Eiichi lo observó furioso, fue a una de las sillas más cercanas y tomó una toalla, rápidamente cubrió al pelirrojo y expresó celoso. -Es mejor que te cubras te puedes enfermar. -dicho esto Eiichi le dedicó una mirada maligna a Van quien.

-Upsi….-se alejó por su seguridad y fue a la cercanía de Eiiji el cual observaba con atención a Tokiya no sólo Otoya tenía lo suyo también Ichinose tenía un cuerpo ardiente y hermoso. Luego de examinarlos a todos Ren susurró a Masato.

-Todos son lindos pero nadie como tú, mi querido hombre serio.

\- Ren…

-Está bien. -Se silenció, rápidamente la cena se inició estaban compartiendo en la misma mesa todos los 18 muchachos, amigos y rivales parecían llevarse muy bien y así sería hasta que todos pudieran estar unidos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **espero les haya gustado mucho, les aseguro que en el próximo capitulo las cosas se van a descontrolar jajaja.**

 **se que varias a quieren intimidad entre Eiichi y Otoya pero resulta que no es tan facil confesar lo que le pasa a nuestro pelirrojo en fin muchisimas gracias por leer!**

 **Aurora**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 por fin!**

 **Una disculpa hemos tenido muchos problemas personales, entre enfermedades y otros además de acomodar este capítulo el cual se divide en dos partes (quizás 3)**

 **Bien antes que lean!**

 **Quiero dar un enorme gracias y saludo a las personas que leen y esperan la actualización n . n un enorme abrazo a mi querida amiga Wajiwaji que siempre me ayuda en la fabulosa edición TE QUIERO HERMOSA GRACIAS! Lean sus fics es genial y hermosa escribiendo!**

 **Bien hora de leer espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By :**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Miradas, amor y deseos bajo las estrellas. "**

La celebración fue dándose de manera divertida. Los alimentos que preparaban Ranmaru y Reiji -con la valiosa colaboración de Masato y Ren- lucían más que apetitosos. Aquel enorme grupo de chicos habían decidido pasar un rato en la alberca antes de tomar la cena, se encontraban entretenidos esperando a probar aquellas fabulosas carnes y vegetales a la parrilla, al mejor "Estilo Ranmaru Kurosaki". El curry con arroz y ensaladas no podían faltar. Tenían un ambiente fiestero pues a pesar de ser idols, ellos eran jóvenes y hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de una fiesta o más bien, nunca idearon una convocatoria de ese estilo entre ellos, para acercarse más como amigos o quizás, mucho más que eso.

Conversaban y la música podía escucharse dentro de la enorme cabaña de Heavens; en la espaciosa sala de ese lugar se encontraban de pie Syo, Natsuki y Nagi. El ambiente entre estos tres era muy agradable, mucho más de lo esperado. El más pequeño, tomaba todo lo necesario de la cocina y acomodaba la mesa mientras era observado por Natsuki. Kurusu se detuvo un momento y descubrió aquellos orbes verdes admirar cada movimiento suyo. Shinomiya le apreciaba de manera atenta. Syo se dio cuenta que las expresiones que hacía su compañero rubio le desconcertaban un poco; y es que a veces sentía que lo desnudaba con la vista pero, no podía darse el lujo de pensar que un joven tan dulce y divertido como Natsuki podría verle de manera pervertida. _"Aunque de Satsuki, si puedo creerlo."_ Pensó el pequeño el cual a sus espaldas Nagi apareció y expuso curioso.

\- ¿Oye, porque te ve así?

\- ¡Ah! Mikado-san. -gritó asustado y miró hacia atrás en donde el pequeño idol estaba observándole curioso y atento.

-Presiento que lo ve como una estrella enamorada. - agregó Shion, apareciendo de la nada aferrándose a la espalda de Nagi.

-Más bien, parece alguien pervertido, como… ¡Van! - molestó el menor de los ahí presentes. Syo enojado lanzo un trapo al rostro de ambos y abandono el lugar, llevándose del brazo a su alto y tontito amigo en dirección a la piscina. -Que delicado. -farfulló Nagi, que seguía siendo abrazado insistentemente por Amakusa.

-Tengo frío Nagi, quiero ir a cambiarme ya… Tengo hambre también. - renegaba de manera perezosa.

\- Ya suéltame. Me estas mojando, Shion. Oye ¡Shion! - el pequeño se removía en los brazos del peliblanco sin lograr zafarse de ellos.

-Nagi, ayúdame a secarme… Cámbiame la ropa…. -exclamaba de manera cariñosa Amakusa, Nagi se puso nervioso ante aquella petición algo descarada del mayor. No sabía a qué venía tanta insistencia de parte de su compañero.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Oyeee! -Gritó al notar que el peliplata se aferraba más a su cuerpo y eso no le estaba agradando mucho… más bien le hacía sentirse muy incómodo entre sus brazos. Y desde hace tiempo se venía sintiendo así cada vez que Shion le abrazaba y eso no le gustaba para nada… o quizás ¿Sí? Pues sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y algo en su pecho demandaba con extrañeza, Mikado decidió que para calmar las cosas que sentía ambos se encaminaran hacia afuera aunque Shion no quería, Nagi sí.

En la parrilla, Kurosaki otorgaba un plato a Kotobuki y este le coqueteaba con una sonrisa. Ambos se observaban a los ojos fue mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cocinaron algo juntos, ambos sabían que de los cuatro eran los que se llevaban mejor a pesar de esa diferencia de personalidades. Ranmaru se había acostumbrado a Reiji y este al igual. Había algo en ellos que se podía palpar, sus miradas cómplices, sus pequeños roces y el brillo en sus ojos aunque para ambos el amor era un tema tabú y peor entre hombres. No obstante los dos observaban a la dupla de Ren y Masato, y más aún, en el costado la armoniosa pareja que formaban Eiichi y a Otoya; podían darse cuenta de que los más jóvenes no tenían temor alguno. Ranmaru se acercó y acarició su mano mientras intercambiaban platos. Kotobuki se sonrojó de inmediato. Disimuladamente el platinado acercó un poco su rostro al del otro y susurró. - Más tarde me gustaría que...

\- ¡Ah, los vegetales se queman! - gritó el castaño demasiado aturdido y nervioso yendo a la parrilla por detrás Ranmaru con mucho disimulo comentó.

-Eres muy agradable cuando te pones nervioso.

Todo el ambiente ahí era verdaderamente romántico a pesar de ser una fiesta, sin duda era una oportunidad para que todos lograrán acercarse más. Quizás Heavens les estaba dando el espacio que los chicos ansiaban; un momento a solas, apartados de reglas y la presión. Hasta los más experimentados como Kurosaki y Kotobuki supieron aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-Lo-lo haces muy bien Ranran. -comentó el castaño de ojos grises.

Su contraparte dibujo una expresión ganadora, al tiempo que se aproximaba a la cercanía de Reiji y mientras lo observaba moverse para adobar el pollo que pondrían a asar y susurró con cierto toque seductor en su voz.

-No es lo único que hago bien. - Aquella voz grave en su oído hizo detener todo movimiento al castaño. De todas formas, Kurosaki no se detuvo a esperar que Reiji comprendiera el trasfondo de sus palabras. Se aclaró la garganta y expuso. -Oye, Ren… Ya están listos los vegetales- dicho aquello entregó al pelinaranja un plato con vegetales cocidos, mientras lo hacía Reiji le observaba de reojo. Sin duda todo aquello era un coqueteo que lo dejaba confundido ¿A qué se refería Ranmaru? ¿Por qué sentía que Kurosaki le estaba tratando de aquella manera, tan coqueta?

Por otro lado estaba Cecil que se encontraba hablando por teléfono con su novia Haruka. Le hubiera encantado que ella estuviera ahí junto a él, pero sin duda no era un lugar adecuado para su Haruka, pues había miles de lobos al asecho-por miles se refería a Heavens, no le desagradaban. Pero no por eso estaría tan confiado-. Y eso sí que no lo permitiría, protegería a su novia de todos esos hombres.

Todo iba muy bien. Inclusive Ren quien acomodaba la comida que salía de la parrilla observaba a su peliazul, expresando curioso. -Algo que siempre me ha gustado es la cocina… ¿A ti te gusta algo más que la música, My love? -Hijirikawa deslizó una suave risa al tiempo que se sonrojo. -Oh vaya esa es buena señal.

-Bueno… Hay algo que me gusta hacer aparte de la música. -El ojiazul dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante los recuerdos que la pregunta de Ren trajo a flote en su mente. - Es algo que me enseñó mi abuelo desde pequeño.

\- ¿Y qué es? -cuestionaba curioso nada más ambos estaban sometidos en aquella conversación. Nadie se hallaba alrededor.

-Pues… Me gusta el diseño.

\- ¿Diseño?

-Si…

\- ¿Qué tipo de diseño, gráfico o…?

-Diseñar… vestuarios. -confesó en voz baja y completamente apenado.

Ren agrandó su mirada jamás hubiese pensado que Masato tuviese ese tipo de interés, enseguida él se acercó más y estipula. - Me encantaría que me diseñaras algo.

-Para nada, tú tienes buen estilo, además de un gusto exquisito en vestimenta. A quien si me gustaría vestir es a Otoya. - ambos observaron al joven sentado en la orilla de la piscina observando a sus amigos competir de nuevo.

-Ikki… es distraído y un poco enérgico, por no decir que no le importa que se ponga. Para él es ropa y ya.

-Si… Pero me gustaría verlo con ropas que reflejaran su personalidad, colores fuertes y…-Masato se detuvo al descubrir que Ren le miraba ansioso. -Creo que he dicho demasiado.

\- No te detengas por favor.

\- No, date prisa o puede que ese chico Hyuuga se coma la madera de la mesa.

Jinguji deslizó una sonrisa y susurró. - Okay~~.

Finalmente la comida se suscitó, estaba todo delicioso y a la medida de aquellos jóvenes, que no se detuvieron a brindar sus felicitaciones a los que habían cocinado.

\- ¡Debo admitir que esto está delicioso! -afirmó Yamato con emoción.

-He asistido a los mejores restaurantes pero, nada se compara con estos exquisitos alimentos… ¿Nunca han pensado en poner un restaurante? -cuestionaba Eiichi a lo que Masato terminando de beber su refresco no pudo contenerse y añadir a las palabras de este.

-Sé de buena fuente que a Ren y Kurosaki-senpai les gusta mucho la cocina. -Los mencionados con una sonrisa de suficiencia asintieron acreditando los dichos de Masato.

-Me parecería fenomenal que hicieran su propio negocio -expreso Eiiji.

-Cierto. -afirmaron la mayoría de Heavens, en tanto los chicos de Starish y Quartet Night apreciaban a ambos con expresiones llenas de orgullo y aprobación.

-Entonces ya sabemos que si ponemos un restaurante, tendremos clientela Ran-chan.

-Es mejor que nada. ¿Y cómo se llamaría? No aceptare cualquier nombre andrajoso para mi negocio.

\- ¿Cómo le pondrías Ranran?

-Restaurante R&R.

Ambos peli naranja y platinado chocaron sus manos y sonrieron divertidos.

Mientras hablaban y terminaban de comer. Masato y Ren desaparecían yendo afuera al igual que Otoya pues ya había pasado una media hora y querían seguir divirtiéndose.

Por otro lado las intenciones de Eiichi de acompañar a su novio se vieron volcadas por Van que le halo, hasta el segundo piso en donde se encontraba la habitación de Raging. Al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés se le ocurrió algo, pues dado que todos ahí eran mayores de edad o al menos la mayoría, Van quiso elevar un poco las cosas. Con una idea entre sus pensamientos había ido directamente con Eiichi al minibar que estaba en esa habitación.

\- ¡Di que sí Eiichi, una copita no le caerá nada mal a nadie ¡Vamos, di que sí! -Rogó insistentemente el castaño.

-No… Este licor es exclusivo de Raging, si lo tocamos me matara. -expresó de manera severa.

-Pero, tú eres nuestro líder. Eres el hombre más valiente que conozco. -adulaba el mayor, de alguna forma tenía que hacer ceder a su líder- Y de seguro te importará muy poco cumplir las reglas de ese feo hombre.

Otori soltó a reír, Van tenía una capacidad enorme de hacerle imaginar las peores situaciones con su padre, por lo tanto pudo visualizar el rostro enfadado de este. Ante aquella hermosa y deslumbrante visión, en la que su progenitor se volvía loco buscando algo de beber, decidió seguir los consejos de Kiryuin. Accedió con la condición de que no sé le brindará a los más pequeños, no obstante, Van ya tenía varias botellas de licor entre sus brazos y no perdió tiempo en dirigirse hacia las escaleras, Eiichi le siguió para verlo elevar las botellas, como si de un vikingo anunciando su triunfo se tratase.

\- ¡Oigan! -gritó el castaño de mirada chocolate desde la segunda planta. - ¡El bar está abierto! ¡¿Quién quiere beber algo?!-invitó bajando con prisa para colocar las botellas en el mostrador.

-Jah… Plebeyos. -Expuso Camus verdaderamente molesto, todavía se preguntaba, cómo demonios accedió a ir con esa bola de corrientes a ese espantoso campamento. Socializar con gente de este tipo no era de su agrado. Además estaba molesto, puesto que los mosquitos parecían seguirlo- quizás por su sangre azucarada- pero aunque el conde tuviese delirio por la azúcar, su alma y personalidad estaba más amarga que un limón. Ante aquella flamante personalidad del conde, a Van se le ocurrió un fabuloso plan para sazonar esa agria forma de ser del de cabellos largos.

-Ne… Muy-chan… ¡¿Por qué no les muestras a estos chicos tus combinaciones mortales y haces tus fabulosas bebidas?!- Reiji conocía el gusto exquisito del conde y sabía que era momento de aprovechar aquellos dotes, además quería que Camus dejara de tener cara de orto con los demás.

A su lado Van se unió y agregando a las palabras de Kotobuki cuestionó. - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso...Escuche bien? Este muerde almohadas es un creador de bebidas.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! -Soltó a reír descarado el castaño pelilargo- ¡Sí, lo es y es el mejor!

Camus totalmente ofendido, se cruzó de brazos completamente dispuesto a largarse de ese lugar, pero primero pondría en su lugar ese tipejo andrajoso. Se acercó furioso exigiendo explicaciones a Kiryuin - ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Van demasiado fresco y despreocupado decidió ignorar el enfado de Camus, colocando su brazo sobre uno de sus hombros de manera coqueta expreso. - Vaya, quien lo diría con esa cara de sumiso muerde almohadas… Resultaste ser un bar tender.

\- ¡Tú ranchero infeliz! - la furia se leía en el rostro del rey de la indiferencia, nadie en su vida lo había ofendido tanto. Y mucho menos sacarlo así de sus casillas.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -Reiji se interpuso en medio de ambos y abrazándoles, intentó relajar un poco la situación. - ¡Vamos! Está es una fiesta no discutan.

\- ¡Todo bien! ¡El guapo bar tender nos servirá copitas! ¿Verdad Condesito?

\- ¡Yo lo mato! -masculló el de largos cabellos. Se sentía muy enojado, sin embargo a la vez, una extraña sensación se estaba formando en su estómago, pues era la primera vez que se metían con él de esa forma, Camus estaba acostumbrado a que todos bajarán la cabeza y que hicieran lo que el quería, respeto era lo único que todos tenían hacía su persona; por esa razón . Que un hombre le diga tales cosas bochornosas le provocaba mucha vergüenza y tenía miedo de que como ese infeliz castaño siga diciendo algo más su gran fachada se esfumaría. Y dejaría al descubierto la parte que más odiaba de sí mismo.

-Tranquilo Camus es sólo un momento de esparcimiento, lo necesitábamos.-trato de tranquilizar Kotobuki.

\- ¡Claro! azucarado, deja de poner cara de Angry bird y sírvele tus mezclas explosivas. -intervino Kurosaki.

Aun después de aquella extraña discusión, todos estaban emocionados. Por fin había una fiesta en la que no tenían que ser estrictos o cumplir con la etiqueta. Y Camus era el más apegado a eso de guardar apariencias; sin embargo, decidió darles gustó a esos sujetos. Se vengaría por haber sido llamado de aquella manera, nadie se burlaba del aristócrata Camus, pero para su mala suerte Van tenía otros planes. Ese frío hombre parecía un témpano de hielo con sus amigos y compañeros, no obstante cuando estaba en el ambiente laboral era más dulce y agradable que un artista de telenovelas. Realmente le daban gana de molestarlo y sacar a la superficie el verdadero Yo de ese hombre tan serio, sin embargo, incluso el mismísimo Kiryuin se sorprendió al estar tan decidido sobre ello. _"Es tan endemoniadamente lindo… Lástima que es un hígado con cabello, pero eso puede cambiar…"_ por lo que se acercó a Reiji y continuó molestando al pelilargo.

-Oye, para parecer tan sumiso eres buen bar tender condesito.

\- ¡Corriente!

-Azucarado.

-Plebeyo.

-Sexy.

Aquello dicho por el chico Heavens, descoloco al rubio que nunca se hubiera esperado ese tipo de contrataque, pues se supone que estaban discutiendo. Pero con ese chico no podía prever que sería lo próximo que saldría de sus labios. Realmente ese hombre lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Incluso no entendía porque se sonrojaba hasta el punto de apartar su mirada de esos ojos marrón que parecen escudriñar en su interior, como si quisiera descubrir que es lo que esconde en su alma.

-Oye, eres grande Van.

-Jamás había visto tan descontrolado a Camus. - elogio el peliplata, que disfrutaba de ver al pesado de su compañero en ese estado de confusión.

-Su nivel de pulsación se ha elevado, creo que está nervioso. -Agrego Ai a las palabras de Reiji y Ranmaru.

-No son dignos, aquí solo hay infantes. -replicó orgulloso el pelilargo con una mirada llena indignación y enfado. Con todas sus fuerzas ignoro a esos sujetos y por sobre todo la mirada del chico de Heavens que solo le ponía más tenso y nervioso.

\- ¡Infantes mis narices! -gritó Yamato al escuchar ese tono tan despreciativo que utilizo, el alto rubio se apresuró a llegar a ambos senpais y de manera exigente aclaro. -Yo ya tengo bello en el pecho y tengo 21.-expuso severo a su lado Kira susurraba.

-Yamato... Tu nunca has bebido. Déjalo. -El pelinegro trataba de apaciguarlo, pero cuando a Hyuuga Yamato se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había nadie que pudiera hacerle cambiar de parecer o desistir.

-No.-Exclamó observando a Sumeragi. - Quiero demostrarle a este sujeto que soy lo suficientemente hombre para su bebida.

-Ves lo que causas Van. -Regañaba Eiichi de manera furtiva, la mayoría de los que estaban presentes fueron testigos del pequeño altercado en el cual Camus suspiró y observó de manera penetrante al alto chico rubio que a leguas se notaba que no tenía la experiencia ni la resistencia suficiente para resistir sus bebidas.

-Tranquilo Eiichi será divertido jajaja.

Afuera…

Sentados en el borde de la piscina, Eiiji y Otoya observaban el alboroto que tenían sus superiores en la sala. Como siempre Van se salía con la suya y en eso estaban de acuerdo el menor de los Otori con su cuñado. Sin embargo, fue Tokiya quien llamo aún más la atención del genio musical de Heavens, que miraba con desagrado hacia el interior de la cabaña, lo que hacía pensar al pequeño castaño que él chico no estaba de acuerdo en su totalidad con que se mezclará alcohol en una festividad como aquella.

-Ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado a las fiestas con alcohol – se apresuró en decir el pelirrojo al darse cuenta del escudriño de Eiiji en Tokiya. Pues aunque se hallan disculpado mutuamente, Otoya sabía que la relación entre ellos después de esa pelea sería algo difícil de a arreglar. No obstante Ittoki confiaba en que esos dos se llevarían bien al final de cuentas.

\- ¿En verdad? -cuestiono sorprendido. -Raging a veces nos llevaba a los viñedos a catar el vino y siempre nos llevaba a sus fiestas. Pero eso no significa que nos guste. Mi hermano de vez en cuando le da el gusto a Van.

-Esto será un desastre, el alcohol saca lo peor de ti. - se le oyó decir al pelinegro.

-Lo siento Ichinose-san- se disculpó el chico de orbes violetas. Se levanto y se encamino al lado de Tokiya. – Van, no piensa mucho las cosas cuando hacemos este tipo de fiestas. Pero por una vez no está mal que nuestros amigos de diviertan ¿No? -Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, gesto que pillo desprevenido al mayor, que agradecía la poca iluminación que había en el exterior, así su sonrojo pasaría desapercibido por Eiiji.

A Tokiya a un le costaba asimilar, como ese dulce chico podía tener una faceta tan violenta. En como su rostro podía desfigurarse por la ira. Con verlo ahora, aquel recuerdo solo parecía una tonta pesadilla. Entonces las palabras de Otoya resonaron en su cabeza. Que la furia de ese chico saliera a la luz fue completamente su culpa, por hablar como si lo supiera todo, por insultar al hermano de aquel chico, que según era su mentor y quien velaba por él tal como un padre. Cada vez Ichinose era consciente de lo mal que actuó. El simple perdón que le pidió no era suficiente para el daño que causo. Debía encontrar un momento para poder disculparse de forma correcta y poder iniciar de nuevo con el joven, porque realmente lo admiraba y le encantaría poder trabajar aún más con él en el futuro.

-Aunque no es necesaria la bebida para divertirse, por una vez no puede ser tan malo- terminó por aceptar, si Eiiji se lo decía de esa forma tan amistosa, era difícil oponerse.

-Ichinose-san nadie te hará beber nada. -Prometió el menor de los Otori. Pues respetaba mucho la opinión de todos y comprendía muy bien al ojiazul. Starish es un grupo con una imagen intachable, era de esperar que todos sean así de reservados. Sin embargo, los senpais de estos no parecían serlo para nada. – Suficiente con que mis compañeros sea los únicos borrachos. -añadió divertido, pues ya no era novedad que Van sea uno de ellos, incluso Yamato había caído una vez antes con solo una copa.

\- ¿Y Eiichi también es buen bebedor? -inquirió el pelirrojo con curiosidad, tras escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, no pudo evitar preguntarse si su novio era de los hombres que beben hasta emborracharse.

-No te preocupes Ittoki-san, mi hermano tiene buena tolerancia con la bebida. Nunca lo he visto ebrio ni nada por el estilo. -explico el castaño, conmovido por la preocupación del chico- Tampoco le gusta beber mucho, solo algunas veces para pasar el rato.

-Ya veo- susurro, el pelirrojo. Acababa de descubrir algo nuevo de su pareja. A veces olvidaba que es menor que él. Eiichi es un adulto de 24 años, que obviamente es mucho más experimentado en la vida que él.

-Ittoki-san, si se bebe con responsabilidad llega a ser divertido. Es lo que mi hermano dice siempre. – añadió al no ver muy alegre al chico, tal vez le desagrado que su hermano tome alcohol de vez en cuando. – Si no te gusta que él tenga esas pequeñas costumbres, puedes decírselo. Estoy seguro de que lo dejaría por ti.

\- ¿Eh? No, no es eso. No me molesta para nada – negó sacudiendo sus manos, había logrado que Eiiji lo malinterpretara- Es solo que suelo olvidar que Eiichi es mayor que yo, y ha vivido muchas más cosas. Solo eso.

-Vamos Otoya, tú ya eres un adulto también-comentó el pelinegro, revolviendo los cabellos de su amigo- Ya tendrás muchas experiencias a su lado, no tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas.

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos a Tokiya, pues era un cambio radical en el oírlo hablar de esa forma sobre la relación que tenía con Eiichi. La había aceptarlo claro, y estaba muy feliz de oír al pelinegro hablar así, e incluso Eiiji estaba contento.

-En fin, que tal si nadamos un poco más antes de que vayamos a dormir.- inquirió Tokiya, consiente de las miradas de esos dos chicos sobre él, las cuales quería desviar. No era un tonto para no darse cuenta de que sus palabras los sorprendieron a ambos, si hace un tiempo atrás se la pasaba diciendo un montón de mierdas sobre el de gafas.

-Que tal una revancha entonces, Ichinose-san.

-Creo que alguien me está retando.

\- ¿Que les parece si el perdedor, hace lo que el otro diga? -comentó el pelirrojo, tal vez así lograba que esos chicos lograran limar asperezas de forma amena.

-Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas.

-Nee, Tokiya. No seas aburrido. Que esto es una fiesta- rezongó el pelirrojo, su compañero seguía igual de serio aun pese que hayan pasado años desde que se conocen.

-No me parece mala idea, la verdad-concordó el de ojos violetas, de hecho le gustó mucho la idea. Si le ganaba a Ichinose podría pedirle que hiciera algo que siempre le ha dado mucha curiosidad- Pero si Ichinose-san piensa que esta vez le ganare, no podemos obligarlo.

-Serán dos vueltas el que gane tendrá poder sobre el otro. -aceptó el pelinegro, extendiendo su mano, Eiiji la estrecho dando por cerrado el trato. -Otoya, danos la salida. -Pidió en cuanto los dos estuvieron preparados para lanzarse al agua.

-En sus marcas… listo… ¡Fuera!

De inmediato se lanzaron y cada uno nadaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. El castaño por ganar la apuesta y Tokiya por su orgullo de ganador. De esa manera ambos estaban al mismo nivel, no obstante al dar la vuelta en la parte más profunda Tokiya sintió un fuerte calambre en su pierna. Completamente asustado intento mantenerse a flote, pero no podía moverse. Eiiji se dio cuenta y se detuvo al instante y rápidamente fue a su ayuda.

\- ¡Tokiya no te asustes! -Le gritaba Otoya que veía como el castaño se regresaba junto a su amigo. Se sintió como un total inútil al no poder hacer algo por él al no saber nadar.

El pelinegro nada más al ser rodeado por los brazos del castaño se sintió a salvo, ya no se iba a hundir hasta llegar al fondo de la piscina. Instintivamente se abrazó al cuerpo del menor, cosa que sorprendió a Eiiji y le provoco un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ante eso el pelinegro se sintió avergonzado, pero tampoco podía separarse del chico, su pierna dolía más de lo que se permitía mostrar, como para ponerse a nadar por su cuenta.

\- ¡Rayos, porque ahora! Lo siento mucho Otori-san. – se disculpaba con el chico, que amablemente negaba con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Ichinose-san te llevare cuanto antes a la orilla. - y sin más Eiiji nado hacia el borde se la piscina, donde estaba el chico de cabellos rojos para ser exacto.

\- ¿Está todo bien? -Cuestionó Otoya desde su lugar.

-Si. -respondieron ambos- No te preocupes Ittoki-san -concluyo Otori, sonriendo para tranquilizar a Otoya, que no dejaba su expresión preocupada.

-Solo es un calambre en una pierna. -aseguró su compañero, si no lo oía de sus labios sabía que Otoya no se relajaría. - -Siento que terminara así.

-Ichinose-san no tienes que disculparte estas cosas pasan.

-Otori-san…

Ichinose no sabía qué hacer con los latidos de su corazón, que aceleraban a cada segundo. Fue un tonto al permitir que todo lo que creía de Eiichi afectara en su visión del chico que ahora le ayudaba con la mejor disposición de todas, se comportó como un completo imbécil con todos. Estaba tan arrepentido de sus actos, realmente se merecía cada uno de los golpes que Eiiji le propino e incluso así no sería suficiente para expiar su culpa. El pelinegro salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos al sentir que las manos de castaño eran sustituidas por las de Otoya, que le sujeto fuertemente de los brazos.

-Ittoki-san, tira fuertemente de Ichinose-san en cuanto lo suba.

-Entendido. - aseguró el muchacho fortaleciendo aún más el agarre de sus manos.

-Ichinose-san, solo resiste un poco más- dijo antes de sujetarse de la cintura el pelinegro e inhalar una gran bocanada de aire y sumergirse bajo el agua.

\- ¡Otori-san! - Exclamó su nombre mientras sentía un indescriptible hormigueo en su cuerpo. Las manos del menor hacían movimientos seguros sobre su cuerpo para sacarlo bajo el agua y elevarle lo suficiente para que el pelirrojo le llevara fuera de la piscina. Los colores se le subieron al rostro al sentir las manos del chico deslizarse desde sus costados hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde ejerció la presión necesaria darle impulso y no hacerle daño. Pero no solo era vergüenza lo que paso por la mente del pelinegro, también estaba sorprendido de la fuerza que este tenía como para poder con el peso de su cuerpo. Y aún más que eso le sorprendió el estúpido pensamiento que paso por su mente al creer que el toque de ese chico era suave y cálido, y por sobre todo lleno de amabilidad.

Gracias al dúo de cuñados Tokiya se hallaba ya sentado a la orilla de la piscina con un insistente Eiiji, examinando su pierna lastimada, ya había pasado varios minutos, pero gracias a los primeros auxilios del chico sus músculos agarrotados ya estaban a salvo.

-Otori-san, ya estoy mejor. Gracias- volvió a insistir y seguramente con el rostro rojo. Pues se sentía muy avergonzado por toda la situación, y sus pensamientos no ayudaron en nada.

\- ¿Estás seguro Ichinose-san? Podemos ir al hospital si aún sigue el dolor.

-En serio, ya estoy bien. Todo gracias a ti y a Otoya. – aseguro poniéndose de pie, para que sus palabras tuvieran peso suficiente para calmar a Eiiji. - En fin, parece que he perdido.

-Eso parece- concordó el menor, sin embargo luego dejo escapar una suave risita. - Pero, ganar así no es algo que me haga feliz. ¿Qué tal si dejamos esta competición para otra ocasión?

-Me parece bien- acepto el de cabellos negros, contagiado por aquella sonrisa. Al parecer después de todo, si tenía una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas con ese chico.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En la cocina y en la sala, Camus iniciaba los preparativos para alistar su bebida bomba, como así la llamaba, podría decirse que la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban ansiosos y a la espera, más aún Van y Yamato.

\- ¡Venga Condesito, date prisa que se nos va la noche!

\- ¡Jah! ESTO NO SE TOMA A LA LIGERA. -exclamó un poco molesto mientras era observado por Van.

El grupo de jóvenes estaba ansiosos, mientras aguardaban el pelilargo se dio cuenta que le faltaban algunos ingredientes, ante esto se dispuso a ir a la cocina para cerciorarse y buscar lo que necesitaba. En la sala los chicos aún festejaban y charlaban; Kiryuin dejo de reír al notar que Yamato era distraído por Kira, era la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse detrás del rubio. Decidido se fue a buscar al joven de ojos celestes tan claros que en ocasiones se podían confundir con el gris y que llevaba por nombre Camus, lo encontró hurgando en la cocina, entre en los distintos armarios y alacenas. Van entonces al notar que Camus estaba sólo decidió ir con él, camino en silencio sin llamar la atención de nadie observo a Reiji hablar con Ranmaru y Ai. Aprovecho ese instante para inmiscuirse y acercarse como todo un lobo a su presa.

Camus no noto nada, él estaba ocupado buscando lo que necesitaba frente a la nevera, su impresión fue tal, al ver que los elementos en ese campamento no eran para nada corrientes Otori y su grupo tenía en sus comidas las marcas más elegantes y finas en el mercado.

-Vaya al menos no es leche en descuento. -expuso tomando el bote de vidrio con tapa plateada, también tomó un pequeño frasco de cerezas y en cuando se elevó escuchó.

-¡¿Qué haces hurgando?!- el pelilargo dio un brinco de susto, Van soltó a reír pero se contuvo cuando noto que a Camus se le caería todo, con rápidos y audaces reflejos sujeto todo aquello, pero la astuta botella de leche se las arregló para escapar de sus manos y estaba por caerse, sin embargo, él castaño decidió que la mejor opción para no dejarlo caer era abrazar con su brazo libre al cuerpo de Camus y entre ambos cuerpos evitar la caía del recipiente de vidrio. Finalmente y con los rostros tan cerca Van soltó un silbido y exclamó observando aquellos ojos que lo apreciaban furiosos. - ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

Camus odio aquel acercamiento y también aborreció el hablar de aquel castaño. Pero más aborreció el hecho de que su corazón comenzó a palpitar como loco, pues esa estúpida botella quedo sostenida entre ambas pelvis. Y para rematar el corriente de Van ejercía presión en aquella zona y no con la intención de evitar que esa botella se hiciera trisas en el suelo. Podía ver claramente en los ojos de este que solo estaba buscando provocarle y sacarle de sus casillas. Y si que lo estaba logrando. No se dejaría al descubierto frente a ese plebeyo de pacotilla. Estaba tan molesto con ese castaño que de mala gana le quitó lo que sostenía en sus manos y lo colocó en la mesa de los gabinetes a un costado.

-Tu… Eres un sujeto molesto e irritante…-expreso con gravedad mientras movía su mano a su entrepierna para quitar ese molesto objeto. Necesitaba separarse de ese hombre que le hacia perder la paciencia.

-Cuidado… Condesito… No te vayas a equivocar. - expuso coqueto Van, disfrutando por completo de lo que lograba causar en el pelilargo.

\- ¡Eres in…

Camus buscaba el cuello de la botella, pero el castaño le hacía difícil esa tarea al ceñirse aún más a él. Y no solo eso, Van le hacía caras y exponía.

-Esa no es.

\- ¡INTORELABLE! – grito cuando ya por fin de deshizo de ese objeto y se separo del cantante de Heavens.

-Bingo. -Sonrió Kiryuin siguiendo a Camus quien se fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los demás, estar a solas con Van no solo le irrito, también le incomodó de maneras extrañas…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En el jardín, especialmente en el lugar más apartado de la casa y de la piscina -o al menos lo más oculto posible- Masato y Ren se quedaron sentados en unas sillas reclinables, ellos conversaban mientras iniciaban un jugueteo entre ambos. Se acariciaban y tocaban disimulando un poco. Ren dejo de estar recostado, se sentó en la orilla de su silla tomo la mano de su peli azul al cual observo con deseo y sensualidad; luego por sobre su hombro miró hacia los demás para asegurarse que nadie les prestaba atención porque ambos sabían que tenían que tener cuidado, puesto que estaban haciendo cuestiones que no debían.

-Ren. -Llamó Masato notando como la mano del pelinaranja acariciaba su pierna mientras con cuidado posaba su mano sobre su short azul buscando encontrarse con el delicado, sensible y deseoso miembro de su amor.

Hijirikawa con prisa se asustó y tomó su mano exponiendo en voz baja. - Nos van a descubrir…Aquí no.

-Pero es que no puedo contenerme contigo y esa sudadera abierta. -Confesó acercando su rostro al costado del otro y mientras lo hacía metía su mano entre el elástico de aquella prenda de Hijirikawa al tiempo que exponía. -My sweet baby, no me culpes… Ver tu torso lechoso que me incita a tocarte.

Se acercaba más a Masato, peligrosamente ambos escuchaban como Tokiya, Eiiji y Otoya estaban en la piscina aun disfrutando -creían ellos, tan encerrados en su burbuja estaban que no se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido realmente en la piscina-, y eso quería decir que podían hacer travesuras sin que nadie los descubriera, puesto que los demás estaban dentro de la casa; sin embargo, cierto pelirrojo al no saber nadar y apreciar que su cuñado y amigo parecían haber olvidado sus diferencias, permitió a ambos cantantes de Mighty Aura gozar de la platicas amenas sobre música clásica, opera y varias cosas más, de las que Otoya no tenía idea.

El joven de mirada carmesí observaba a ambos chicos, que aparentemente estaban platicando. Por lo que parecía una muy buena oportunidad para aventurarse a preguntar a ambos un asunto que lo había perturbado y mantenido inquieto desde hace unos meses. Otoya estaba angustiado por algo en particular, pues lo que había pasado en la habitación con Eiichi antes de que comenzara la fiesta, fue verdaderamente peligroso, el deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser uno con el castaño, pero no era capaz de revelarle lo que su cuerpo escondía, no… No aún, por lo tanto su única opción era buscar los consejos de sus amigos pues llevaban más de un año juntos. Se fue acercando tímidamente, pensando en cómo hablar de aquellos temas tan íntimos con sus amigos, hasta que escuchó.

-Espera Ren…, nos verán.

-Pero quiero escucharte y sé que entre el jaleo que hacen, sólo yo voy a ser testigo de tus maravillosos gemidos My love. - Jinguji besaba sus labios invitando a Masato a hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría, pero con ese hombre siempre había algo nuevo que hacer o aprender. Hijirikawa se sintió excitado e invadido por la curiosidad y la adrenalina que generó hacer aquel tipo de cosas en un lugar que aparentemente era público. Quería golpear a Ren por sacarlo de sus casillas quería castigarlo; sin embargo, su corazón latía y los besos de este descontrolaban al máximo a Masato, y mucho más cuando aquella voz ronca ronroneó su nombre.

Otoya impulsado por la curiosidad, con gran sigilo continuo su andar hasta ellos, pues obviamente lo que oía le indicó que ambos hacían cosas que no debían y como él creía, al asomarse tras una columna que estaba al lado de ambos, noto como Ren le masturbaba. Sus orbes se agrandaron de manera inmediata y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Aún más, se quedó sin aliento al ver como se besaban con tanto deseo y esmero. Ya que ambos se amaban con esas muestras de amor las cuales se apreciaba la enorme pasión que sentían el uno al otro, no descubrieron que alguien los observaba, Ittoki pudo ver como su amigo peliazul susurraba entre labios.

\- ¡Ah! R-Ren… Tú haces que rompa mi voluntad. - confesó con dificultad el peliazul cerrando sus ojos y flexionando sus piernas, aquella maniobra era fácil de ocultar, además que el cuerpo de Jinguji cubría lo que estaba suscitándose.

Ren se saboreaba los labios al observar como su querido peliazul se retorcía lleno de excitación y deseo en la silla, pero por sobre todo vergüenza, lo que solo lograba alentarlo a continuar con mayores atenciones hacía este era tanto el amor que sentía por Masato que no podía contener aquellos enormes deseos de ver su rostro lleno de placer y vergüenza, aquellos bellos ojos azules los cuales se cerraban con fuerza y esas cejas juntas eran su motivación. Entre temblores Masato tomaba su mano, abriendo con lentitud sus ojos demostrando aquellos orbes brillantes las cuales le dedicaron una mirada deseosa, cosa que hizo incrementar aquellos besos.

\- ¡Ren… ahh… ahh Ren basta! -Llamo Hijirikawa entre aquellos gruesos y masculinos labios que mordían y saboreaban los suyos, el mencionado aun mordía el labio de su chico y Otoya sólo podía ver como ambas lenguas se encontraban en un desenfrenado beso.

" _Ahhh, no puede ser cierto… ¡Ah! ¡Que estoy haciendo! No debería verlos…"_ se gritaba internamente cubriendo su boca y sintiendo un terrible temblor en su cuerpo. Definitivamente quería hacer eso con Eiichi o por lo menos darle placer hasta llegar al nivel de hacer liberar esos gemidos al de gafas y al menos poder ver aquellas expresiones en su querido Otori. Decidido, acalorado y ansioso se dijo que ya era hora de ir adentro para darles espacio, sintiéndose un completo descarado por haberse quedado mirándolos, por más curioso que se sintiera al respecto no debió haberlo hecho.

En el interior de aquella casa las cosas se habían salido de control, Yamato ya tenía tres tragos dentro y Sumeragi estaba alarmado… En cuanto Nagi-. ¡Tú puedes Yamato! - exponía.

-No deberías alentarlo. -expuso Shion.

-Cierto no necesitamos beber para divertirnos. -agregó Cecil.

-Tú necesitas uno también. -inquirió Van, pasando su brazo por sobre el hombro del moreno mientras ofrecía. -Vamos relájense, mañana es domingo no tenemos nada que hacer así que por una vez en sus vidas olvídense de que son Idols y a divertirnos. -gritó animado Van.

Eiichi lo observaba y susurraba. -Esto definitivamente será divertido mañana. -tomó una copa que Camus le entregó. No era por presumir, pero esa era su cuarta copa y de todos los allí presentes era el único que aún se mostraba completamente sobrio.

\- ¡Otoyan! ¿Quieres probar? - Cuestionó el ojigris al ver llegar al pelirrojo, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello al ver su reacción.

-Ah… Yo… No eso no yo… a…-estaba nervioso y desconcertado, pues hasta Natsuki y Syo probaban aquella bebida.

Cecil entonces dijo. -Vaya es dulce y amarga al mismo tiempo.

-Es mi mezcla especial. -Explicaba Camus mientras batía otra combinación y observaba a Yamato a quien exponía. -Oye niño… No tan rápido. -la mirada afilada de Camus, no demostró más que hastió, pues Hyuuga estaba fastidiándolo desde el comienzo, si fuera por él, seguro le daría veneno para deshacerse de un tipo tan escandaloso como él, y de paso le daría un poco a ese tonto castaño que lo tenía de los nervios mirándolo constantemente.

\- ¡Dame otro!

\- Ya es suficiente Yamato. - susurro el pelinegro a su lado.

-Kira… ¡Yo! Te diré cuando es suficiente. -expuso el rubio serio. El otro suspiro hondo y mejor decidió apartarse. Molesto fue gradas arriba mientras Yamato exponía. -Oye a donde va…. Ash. - chasqueó la lengua y dijo. -Oye cantinero otra.

La mayoría supieron disfrutar a su manera para Otoya fue bastante divertido ver a Syo emborracharse con medio vaso en cuanto Natsuki lo tomaba en brazos y exponía. - ¡Syo-chan, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir!

-esg… vegdhwjrnr… es… ta… xjsjns. - expuso para pronto caer rendido.

-Creo que tu amiguito no aguanta mucho. -expuso Eiichi con una sonrisa a su pelirrojo.

-Sí, la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros está acostumbrado ¿Tú sí?

Eiichi negó con un movimiento suave en su cabeza mientras explicaba. - Nadie de nosotros hace esto, pero Van y sus ideas a veces son un poco extravagantes. Pero no pienses que se lo permito todo el tiempo. - observó un poco preocupado a su pelirrojo; ambos veían al castaño que ahora estaba retando a Camus a beber y a los otros miembros de Quartet Night, había sacado cartas y monedas su idea era participar en un Juego en el que el perdedor tomaría varios shots.

Al guitarrista se le formó un tic en el ojo mientras que Eiichi sólo se le podían ver los brillos en sus gafas, ese muchacho era una mala influencia para Heavens, pero era necesario en el equipo además lo quería mucho como a todos.

-Claro que no pienso eso Eiichi, sé que Van es muy intenso. - dijo finalmente Otoya.

Eiichi ahora le observo con una sonrisa enamorada la cual hizo suspirar al pelirrojo. De tanto jaleo en la sala con sus senpais y Van, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con salir a distraerse al jardín, cogieron unos abrigos antes de salir, pues Eiichi quería enseñarle algo especial a su novio.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

La noche estaba hermosa con el cielo despejado, las estrellas parecían tan cercanas. Algo que no podían apreciar en la ciudad, pero desde el campamento que se hallaba ubicado en un área aislada tenían el lujo de poder ver aquel hermoso espectáculo. Caminaban con calma por entre el sendero de tierra, Eiichi sujetaba suavemente la mano del pelirrojo. Se mantenían en silencio a petición del castaño, Otoya no comprendido aquello, sin embargo hizo como Eiichi le pidió. Al caminar a su lado apreciaba su silueta bajo la luz de la luna, en ocasiones como esta cuando le veía tan esplendoroso a su lado le costaba creer que Otori este enamorado de un chico tan corriente como él. A veces incluso le parecía que vivía un sueño, nunca en su vida había recibido tal sentimiento y mucho menos se enamoró de esta forma, por lo que tenía tanto miedo de poder llegar a perderlo… Realmente la sola idea de perder al castaño le aterraba.

-Quiero mostrarte algo. -Eiichi interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Otoya enseguida deshizo el hilo de sus pensamientos, para dejarse llevar por la emoción. Pues nada más unos segundos después atravesaron una especie de pórtico donde al parecer los mismos arboles adoptaron esa forma con el tiempo y al pasar por este llegaron a un hermoso claro. Era sin duda algo maravilloso donde luciérnagas volaban e iluminaban la fauna con sus tenues luces, el pasto era sin duda fresco y brillante por el húmedo rocío de la noche, además algo se pudo ver entre la oscuridad, que caminaba entre los matorrales.

Eiichi le invito a ocultarse y susurro. -Mira Otoya…-el pelirrojo observó con atención, descubrió una familia de venados hermosos y soberanos. Ittoki impresionado abrió sus parpados como un pequeño niño que había visto algo impresionante, sus orbes temblaban llenos de emoción enseguida el susurro.

-Eiichi… Se ven hermosos.

-Ellos viven libres en estas tierras... Desde que era pequeño mi madre me traía a este sitio, jamás se lo he mostrado a nadie. Era mi lugar preferido y el de mi mamá también. -Tomó su mano y la elevó para besarle.

Ese lugar significaba mucho para Otori, era lo que deseaba mostrarle a su pelirrojo. En el interior Eiichi se sentía tan feliz, otra persona que amaba con todo su corazón se encontraba en aquel paraje que era único y especial para sus sentimientos. Otori cerró sus ojos y confesó. - Cuando era pequeño, era aquí en donde mamá y yo nos sentábamos para apreciar el cielo y sus estrellas, ella me dijo que desde este mismo cielo estaría presente siempre en nuestras vidas… Este lugar me recuerda mucho a ella, Otoya… - La suavidad en su voz hizo temblar al pelirrojo, le observaba y sentía como su corazón palpitaba acelerado. Le costaba creer lo mucho que se estaba enamorando de ese increíble y hermoso chico de mirada violeta. -Bajo este mismo cielo quiero que sepas que te amo y que si madre me está viendo ahora quiero que sepa lo feliz que me haces…

-Eiichi esto es…- el viento sopló y con el acarició las ramas de los arboles causando que rápidamente los venados huyeran, algo que pasó desapercibido por Otoya, que estaba completamente sumergido en esas pupilas violetas, y apenas pudo percibir como la brisa acariciaba sus rojos cabellos. Cerró sus ojos por un momento mientras que Eiichi besaba sus labios. El viento seguía acariciándolos a ambos, como si fuera un gentil abrazo. Ittoki podía creer que esa suave brisa era una caricia de la señora Otori. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y descubrió que Eiichi le miraba con gran detenimiento para luego posar dulcemente una de sus manos en la mejilla de Otoya.

-Tu eres la persona más hermosa que conozco... Me recuerdas a la dulzura que poseía el alma de mi madre.

-Eiichi…-en respuesta el chico se lanzó a abrazar por el cuello al de gafas, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y callera en el césped. -Gracias por permitirme conocer este lugar tan importante para ti.

Ambos se dedicaron dulces sonrisas y traviesos besos bajo aquel manto de estrellas. Otoya se sentía sumergido en el amor que Eiichi le otorgaba, pero también se sentía culpable, por no poder ser del todo sincero con este. Por su parte Otori mientras más veía la hermosa sonrisa de Otoya, se sentía más confundido en si hacia lo correcto al ocultarle la verdad de su pasado. Los dos en sus pensamientos tenían distintas preocupaciones, intentaban descubrir en el firmamento una respuesta a sus actuales dilemas.

" _No puedo creer que ese hombre te haya abandonado…"_ Pensó Eiichi observando a Ittoki. Este era precioso más que la noche, su rostro denotaba bondad y su corazón era más puro que un río claro. _"Debo averiguar por qué lo hizo… Otoya, ¿Debería contarte la verdad?_ Yo sólo quiero… _"_

Las estrellas parecían tener la respuesta la mirada violeta de Eiichi buscaba desesperado una solución a su problema y el otro muchacho otra angustia se presentaba.

" _Como me gustaría poder confiar a Eiichi mi secreto, ¿Tía Hima… que hago? ¿Qué palabras de aliento me dirías en este momento? Señora Otori… Por favor, ayúdeme a que pueda confesar este secreto y que Eiichi no me rechace, no sé qué haría si él no está a mi lado… Lo amo, lo amo demasiado."_ Con el rostro triste y temeroso observaba el perfil de Eiichi. - _"¿Podré confesarlo alguna vez? Pero… en verdad yo solo quiero…"_

" _Que sea feliz."_ Se unieron ambos en un mismo deseo, ladearon sus rostros y se observaron de manera fervientemente, Eiichi le dedicó un abrazo mientras que el pelirrojo se acomodan en su pecho y entre ambos en silencio observaban hacia el cielo estrellado con verdadero temor, los dos por el momento concretaron que no eran capaces de contar los secretos que ambos conocían…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos este fue el capítulo 8, en realidad este capítulo es más largo pero decidimos aceptarlo en este bello momento n.n para que se queden con esa bella ilusión y preocupación. Ahora bien, lo que se viene en la segunda parte será una mezcla extraña de: diversión, tonterías, confesiones y mucho sexo 7w7 jejejejjee espérenlo con ansias por favor!**

 **MIL GRACIAS por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

 **Se que a pasado un tiempo, pero aqui estamos de nuevo invadendo tu telefono o monitor con nuestra locura por el amor a UTA PRI Y AL EIOTO... Hablo en doble persona por que hacemos esto con amor mi querida amiga WAJIWAJI Quien es quien pone su toque personal en algunos detalles y edita lo que escribo (gracias a dios) con la vida agitada que llevo es imposible que lo haga sola me hago bolas, la ortografia es muy dificil pero estoy aprendiendo muchisimo de Waji gracias hermosa, aprobecho para recomendarles sus fics que son los mas lindos y ardientes de UTA pri que conozco.**

 **En fin, este capitulo esta cargado de situaciones graciosas y llenas de desenfreno, espero les sea de su agrado se les quiere demaciado.**

 **ANUNCIO...**

 **Para las personas que leen mis fics de KSB se viene actualizacion, aunque solo lo sabran las personas que leen este cuento pues di una noticia por ahi xD**

 **en fin un placer gracias por leer y por esperar n.n un saludote enorme a Beiiri-chan love you girl!**

 **Y UN GRAN BESO A LOS QUE LEEN n.n disfruten por que el que viene tendra muvho drama... por cierto los que leen en WATTPAD les dejo una imagen con el spoiler de lo que se viene en el cap 10 xD**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga**

" **Momentos íntimos y sensaciones desbordadas."**

El tiempo fue dando entrada a la madrugada, ya todos en esa cabaña se movilizaban para ir a dormir. En aquel campamento las habitaciones eran dobles -por suerte- y temprano se repartieron entre los 18 chicos. Aunque Raging tenía una cabaña que fácilmente podía ser comparada con un lujoso hotel, las habitaciones no eran suficientes para que cada uno durmiera en su propio cuarto, por lo que debieron formar parejas. Este hecho aunque para unos era una táctica bien recibida para otros era incómodo… Realmente incómodo.

En una de aquellas piezas, Kira se marchó unas horas antes porque se hartó de la situación que desencadenó su amigo Van, entre reproches y silenciosos pensamientos entro al mundo de los sueños; intentó dormir, hasta que los gritos de Hyuuga proveniente de la primera planta se hacían más fuertes, alejándolo de su tranquilidad aun así decidió cerrar sus ojos, ya no le interesaba estar pendiente de un tarado como Yamato, sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse, pues el ruido era estridente en la planta baja, gracias al jueguito de copas de Van. Con el semblante serio observada el techo de su habitación, preguntándose cuando acabaría aquel alboroto, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, de inmediato Kira cerró los ojos pensando que se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros, pero para colmar su paciencia nunca pensó que sería Yamato, era a quien menos le apetecía ver. El alto muchacho apenas y sabía en donde estaba parado, tiró todo causando que Sumeragi se incorporará de la cama y descubriera lo borracho que se encontraba.

-Shhhggg. -silenciaba Hyuuga a los objetos de una repisa que había tirado. -Cállense…Kira está durmiendo. -susurró aturdido y con pasos inestables se adentró en el cuarto, pero se detuvo cuando una pequeña fuente de luz ilumino la instancia, proveniente de la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Sumeragi. Aquella claridad pudo iluminar el rostro molesto de Kira, este estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados. -Kira… ¡Holi!

-No es posible. -Dijo apenas entre dientes, acariciando su frente en la cual se formaba una arruga, su rostro que rara vez demostraba expresión ahora parecía estar furioso, enojado, molesto y todo se lo debía a ese alto sujeto. Se puso en pie y fue a ayudarle tomó el brazo de aquel tambaleante muchacho y en cuanto dieron un paso ambos cayeron al piso, Kira por ser más bajo quedo bajo el cuerpo de Yamato el cual reía y susurraba.

-Jajajaja hip… Kira… Estoy ebrio.

-Si… Se nota. -Expuso sarcástico y molesto. -Quítate de encima.

Yamato sólo se elevó colocando sus codos a los costados del rostro de Sumeragi; Kira intentó sentarse, pero se dio cuenta que Yamato no retiro las manos de los costados de su rostro, quien atrapado cuestionó. - ¿Qué haces?

-Kira…-Le llamo observándole de manera examinadora Sumeragi le dedicaba una expresión asesina a lo que Yamato inicio a sollozar. Típico de borracho.

-Pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Kira tú… ¿Me odias?

\- ¡¿Ah?!-Los orbes dorados de Sumeragi rodaron hasta quedar en blanco. ¿Por qué ese niño se ponía así en ese momento? Suficiente tenía con compartir la habitación con él y soportar su maldito olor a alcohol-No Yamato… No te odio….

\- ¿De verdad? -Cuestionaba acercando su rostro, olfateando su cuello y cabellos negros. Yamato sentía la calidez y el dulce perfume de la piel de Sumeragi, este sostuvo el aliento y dificultosamente le aparto.

-S-Si…-Respondió en un suave susurró, al mismo tiempo que agregaba. - Vamos hay que dormir.

-Kira…-Llamo, de manera suave y profunda el joven de ojos color miel y acercando aun más su rostro al del otro dijo. -Van dice que… Yo, te gusto…-hizo una pausa para buscar los ojos dorados de su contraparte. Quería comprobar si las palabras de Kiryuin eran ciertas; pero su estabilidad emocional estaba disparada y sus pensamientos no eran capaces de descifrar la expresión del pelinegro, y mucho menos ante el hecho de que este no le veía a los ojos. -Kira Y-Yo creo que también me gustas. -confesó tragando lo que parecía ser su orgullo. - Y mucho. -agregó.

Sumeragi regreso su vista al frente, observo al chico de forma confusa. Pues este difícilmente aceptó la relación de Eiichi con Otoya y ahora le venia con estas palabras vanas.

-Van… solo dice tonterías- enseguida rectifico. Lo que menos necesitaba era esperanzas con ese chico. -… Tu y yo… No podríamos eso no sería… Correcto…- su voz era muy pacífica y tranquila. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos iban de un lado a otro, entre la ilusión y euforia, hasta caer en la dura realidad. Ese chico solo hablaba disparates a causa del trago, seria un tonto si tomaba en serio todo lo que decía.

-No me digas eso. -Susurró con voz molesta y una expresión furiosa. Lo que logro alterar la expresión de Sumeragi por unos segundos, para luego mirarlo seriamente intentado con todas sus fuerzas ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Yamato… Debes entender. Que lo que dicen las personas a veces no es verdad.

\- ¿Entonces… porque te sonrojas?

El silencio inundó la habitación, Kira no tuvo respuesta para aquella interrogante, observaba a un costado y trataba infructuosamente de salir de debajo de ese enorme chico. Yamato, en cambio se movió de forma lenta, entre sus dedos sujetó el mentón de Kira obligando al ojidorado a verle.

-Yamato… ¿Qué haces? -Cuestionó de manera suave y grave. Aquel joven no respondió solo actuó; acercó sus labios a los del otro. Kira de inmediato colocó sus manos en su pecho y le empujó. - ¡Ya basta Yamato!

-Kira…

-Silencio… Ya deja eso. -ordenó severo el pelinegro.

Forcejeaba para intentar sacarse de encima al rubio, pero entre más lo alejaba Yamato más tenía curiosidad de saber como era besar a un chico tan guapo y serio como Sumeragi. Hyuuga tomó la mano que lo alejaba y la puso sobre la cabeza del pelinegro entrelazando sus dedos, Kira podía darse cuenta de que aquello estaba mal, no debía permitirlo, no obstante su corazón palpitaba acelerado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras pensaba _. "Aléjate, empújalo Kira… No puedes permitir que pase esto Yamato es… Yamato…"_

De un momento a otro la distancia se acorto, Hyuuga observó en sus ojos aquel dorado que brillaba intensamente, Sumeragi también pudo ver ese color caramelo observarle, el suave rose de esos labios rompió su voluntad, dejó de empujar. El más joven le dedicó un dulce y suave beso. Kira que luchaba consigo mismo, intentó deshacer aquel contacto pero sentir los cálidos labios del rubio y esa fuerza que imponía Yamato sobre su cuerpo, no fue capaz de hacer más y se entregó a aquella caricia.

-Kira…- Yamato susurraba su nombre entre labios una y otra vez, mientras que el otro jadeaba y accedía cada vez más a que el alto chico incursionara poco a poco en su boca. No tenia fuerzas para competir contra el ímpetu de Hyuuga.

En la puerta se hallaban escondidos los responsables de que el rubio llegara en una pieza a la habitación, en ese estado el chico no hubiera hecho más que rodar por las escaleras si lo dejaban solo. Los tres se cubrían la boca con asombro, ninguno se hubiera imaginado esa situación entre Yamato y Kira. Van por su parte se sentía cada vez mas orgulloso de su intuición, sabia muy bien que entre esos dos había algo oculto y Shion solo adjudicaba aquello al destino que las estrellas han escrito para esos dos. Nagi solo miraba la situación en silencio, extrañándole lo poco que le incomodó, bueno después de lo ocurrido con el pelo de tomate, seguro que inconscientemente ya se había habituado a ser testigo de relaciones entre hombres.

-Esto habrá que celebrarlo. -susurró Van a su compañero.

-Vamos… hay que darles espacio. -Expreso Shion, cerrando la puerta con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Se alegraba que al menos el amor pudiera florecer en las personas que más atesoraba.

-No me molestaría que terminen siendo novios- dijo el pequeño uniéndose a los pasos de sus amigos-Solo siento algo de lastima por Kira que tendrá que aguantar a esa bestia peluda.

-Para el amor no hay barreras Nagi-chan. -dijo Van revolviéndole los cabellos- Algún día tu vivirá un romance que te haga olvidarte del resto del mundo y solo te importe esa persona, e incluso sus defectos pasaran a un segundo plano.

-Que me lo digas tú, no es para fiarme.

-Me he ganado buena fama ¿No? - se río el castaño. Era verdad, no es la persona más indicada para hablar de amor.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En lo que los chicos tardaban en llevar a Hyuuga a su cuarto. Eiiji se quedo a ayudar a Ichinose, a llevar al príncipe de Agnapolis hasta la habitación que compartirían. Pues los únicos que aun se mantenían en pie eran Masato y Ren que ayudaban a limpiar el desastre que dejaron los mayores.

-Otori-san no era necesario que me acompañaras- decía suavemente Tokiya, pues que el chico sea tan amable con él no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

-Ichinose-san, solo hace unas horas fuiste victima de un calambre en tu pierna. -le explicaba el castaño, al parecer no dejaría pasar eso. Tokiya se sorprendía de lo gentilmente obstinado que era-No me sentiría bien dejándote cargar a Aijima-san solo.

-Entonces, muchas gracias. - dijo antes de que su mirada se ensombreciera y que de sus labios saliera un suave susurro, repleto de congoja -Aunque no lo merezco.

Para Eiiji aquello no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo, no quiso decir nada al respecto. ¿Es que Ichinose aún se sentía incomodo a su lado, aun pese a haberse disculpado con él? ¿Tal vez el peliazul no podía confiar en un chico que pierde el control tal como ocurrió esa vez? El joven de rostro angelical no podía evitar hacerse esos cuestionamientos, pues sabia muy bien que el mayor error lo cometió él, al recurrir a la violencia. Sin duda debía disculparse nuevamente y ser sincero sobre sus sentimientos, si no le explicaba a Tokiya las cosas como debía, Eiiji jamás podría lograr perdonarse a si mismo por lo que hizo. No solo le fallo a su hermano y así mismo, también le había fallado a Ichinose con quien tanto disfruto de trabajar en el pasado.

-Ichinose-san, se que es muy tarde, pero podrías darme unos minutos antes de que vayas a dormir-pidió el castaño posando su mirada en el piso, sin ser capaz de ver los ojos del peliazul- Hay algo que me gustaría platicar contigo, por favor.

El interpelado guardo silencio por un breve momento. Preguntándose que será lo que el chico deseaba decirle, por un momento una sensación similar al miedo se alojó en su estómago haciendo que contuviera el aliento. Sin embargo, cuando sopesó un poco más las cosas esa era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparse por todo lo malo que había dicho en aquella desastrosa entrevista.

-También hay cosas que quisiera hablar contigo Otori-san. -terminó por decir tras pensarlo, sin haber notado que su silencio solo puso temeroso al chico que ahora por fin podía dejar escapar el aire que contuvo en sus pulmones.

-Gracias Ichinose-san.

Luego de dejar al moreno arropado bajo las mantas de la cama, ambos salieron en silencio de la habitación regresando a la sala junto a los demás. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un carcajeante Nagi que apenas se podía a si mismo con lo divertido que se hallaba. Y la causa de la risa del joven era nada menos el mayor de Heavens que con un marcador garabateaba sobre la frente de Camus que cayó rendido luego del juego de póker-que incluía una ronda de tragos para los perdedores- donde el ganador obviamente fue Van que ahora disfrutaba de jugarle una broma al conde de Quarter Night.

\- ¡Van! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exclamó el menor de los Otori al ver a su compañero meterse entre las patas de los caballos. No quería ni imaginarse la que se le vendría encima si su hermano lo descubría.

El castaño simplemente lo ignoro y escribió bien grande "Amargado".

-Escríbele pelo de fideo-solicitaba el pelirrosa entre risas.

-Muy bien pensado Nagi-chan.

\- ¡Van! ¡Qué ejemplo le estas dando a Nagi! Deja al señor Camus en paz- Eiiji rápidamente se aproximo al castaño a arrebatarle el marcador de las manos, pero en el momento que se lo quitó se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde. -No te pienso defender de mi Nii-san cuando se entere de lo que has hecho.

-Ustedes no vieron nada. -dijo en un mormullo, como si no quiera ser descubierto luego de estar ríe y ríe con Nagi. Y para colmo con el mismo cabello del conde ocultó la evidencia. Y como si nada hubiera pasado se aproximó a Reiji e inquirió. - Bien entonces, ¿Quién me ayudara a llevar los cuerpos restantes a sus recamara? Así Eiichi no se dará cuenta de la masacre.

-Da las gracias de que Itokki-san está aquí- Comenzó a reprocharle Eiiji, Van siempre hacia lo mismo. Su hermano le daba la mano y se tomaba hasta el codo. -Y solo por eso mi Nii-san no te está vigilando.

Nagi en cuanto Eiiji había comenzado a regañar a Van, se fue a ocultar a su habitación junto con Shion, no quería meterse en problemas con Otori menor. Por otra parte, Masato, Ren y Tokiya apreciaban la escena divertidos. Era increíble como una inocente celebración logró que la imagen que tenían de los chicos de Heavens cambiara tanto. Más que un grupo parecían una familia de hermanos. Algo que hace mucho Starish no experimentaba.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Kurosaki-senpai- avisó Masato que con ayuda de Ren levantaron al peliplata, pasando los brazos de este por sobre sus hombros. Vaya que era pesado. Pero aun así lograron caminar sosteniendo el peso de este. Adelantándose a los demás.

-Entonces, yo me llevare al pequeñín – dijo Van refiriéndose al peliceleste. Sin mucho esfuerzo se lo echo sobre el hombro, al parecer sus músculos no eran solo de adorno. – Les encargo a Reiji-chan.

Tokiya tomó a su senpai de los brazos y Eiiji le tomó de los pies, siguiéndoles el paso a sus compañeros. Al menos los cuartos de estos estaban en la planta baja, porque subir con ellos hubiera sido toda una tortura.

-Mamá no… No quiero ir a la escuela. – se oyó balbucear a Reiji, y tras eso los jóvenes comenzaron a reír. El pobre estaba tan borracho que al parecer rememoró sus días de infancia.

-Kotobuki-san hace mucho no de divertía así. Todos han tenido mucho trabajo últimamente- Añadió Tokiya sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Aquel momento solo se lo debían a esos chicos con los que tanto rivalizaban. -Gracias por habernos invitado.

-Jejeje Ichinose-san, no tienes que agradecer por eso. -dijo divertido Eiiji, era agradable poder hablar así con el pelinegro, por eso es por lo que debía disculparse apropiadamente, porque quería más momentos como ese.

Cuando se reunieron los cinco chicos en la sala, todos se sirvieron un vaso de agua para recuperar energías, no era nada tan fácil como pensaron cargar a hombres maduros hasta sus habitaciones y mucho menos dejarlos acostados.

-Creo que hubiera sido más fácil llevar la cama a ellos, que ellos a la cama. - exhaló el ojicastaño, nada más pensar que faltaba Camus, le hacía doler la espalda. Ese tipo era más alto que él y seguro que pesaba más por toda la azúcar que consume cada día. ¡Nunca más haría una fiesta con alcohol!

Mientras ellos descansaban un momento antes de continuar la tarea de dejar todo lo más ordenado posible e irse a dormir, por la puerta entraban los dos enamorados que sorprendidos se dieron cuenta que la fiesta había terminado y que al menos la mayoría se había ido a dormir.

-Eiichi, lamento decirte que te perdiste toda la diversión. - dijo de inmediato Van, desando que este se fuera a su recamara cuanto antes y no se enterara de nada.

\- ¿En serio? -inquirió arqueando una ceja suspicazmente, que todo estuviera en orden era sospechoso y más si Van estaba ahí tan tranquilo. - Me parece un alivio que todos se hayan divertido y que este todo en orden considerando que prácticamente eras tu quien estabas a cargo de la cabaña. -Expresó satisfecho Otori mostrando sus gafas relucir de maldad -. Espero no encontrar sorpresas mañana. – el de gafas conocía muy bien a su amigo para suponer que había llevado la fiesta hasta los extremos.

-Claro que no, todos nos portamos muy bien.

-Esta bien, no diré nada más al respecto. - concluyó Eiichi, regresando su atención a su pareja. Otoya solo admiraba la situación, nunca había visto a Eiichi enfadado pero al parecer ahora no seria la ocasión. Cosa muy afortunada para Van- Otoya, si tienes sueño puedes ir a la habitación, yo te alcanzo luego. Debo alistar ciertas cosas con Van para mañana.

-No te preocupes, yo te esperare.

-Pero Eiichi, ¿Seguro que quieres hablar de trabajo ahora? -inquirió el castaño, buscando la forma de distraer a su líder para que no descubriera el cuerpo de Camus. - Aprovecha de tener un momento acaramelado con Oto-chan.

A todos en el lugar se le subieron los colores al rostro tras las palabras de Van. Sobre todo a Otoya que apenas se distinguía su cabello de su piel. Tokiya por poco y se atraganta con el agua que aun bebía, aunque haya aceptado la relación de esos dos, oír esas cosas no le era muy agradable, pues la herida del rechazo aún se sentía fresca.

-Otoya, no le des el gusto de verte avergonzado. Solo lo dice para molestar- Intentó reconfortar al su novio que aun tenia el rostro sonrojado- Van, solo lo diré una vez, en 5 minutos tienes que estar en la sala de Raging o voy a registrar todo y encontrar eso que tanto quieres ocultar. - Y sin más se encamino a dicha sala.

Esta vez todos notaron que el castaño de gafas se enfadó con él, demostrando que era muy suspicaz. Pues todos sabían que Van intentaba ocultar el hecho de que dejo a Camus lleno de grafitis y un montón de botellas vacías en la cocina.

-Ahhh- suspiró Van desganado, ya estaba firmada su sentencia de muerte- Pensé que no se daría cuenta. Es increíble el poder de los cuatro ojos.

-Yo te lo advertí- agregó Eiiji. En fin Van Kiryuin era así y había que aceptarlo, no cambiaría.

-Ahahahah eso te lo ganaste solito Van- Se burlaba Ren. -Bien, te echare una mano y te ayudare a esconder a Camus-senpai- se ofreció sin dejar de burlarse.

-Yo me iré a dormir. - Dijo Masato despidiéndose de los presentes. No quería estar presente cuando se desatara el caos.

Prontamente Ren y Van se situaron al lado de Camus, este se encontraba desparramado sobre la isla de la cocina. Aquella plana superficie de granito negro con gris por lo visto le pareció cómoda al conde, pues se quedó dormido derramando saliva por la comisura de su boca. Van enseguida expreso. -Y si mejor lo dejamos ahí. Al final Eiichi igual me va a regañar.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No creo que le guste su despertar.

-De todas formas despertara molesto ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón, y a Masato no le gustará la idea, pero me parece bien. -concordó el pelinaranja seria divertido mañana por la mañana, de eso estaba seguro.

\- ¿Ren tienes tiempo? - La voz de Otoya se hizo presente junto a ellos- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, no debes preguntarlo.

-Gracias.

-Bien entonces les dejos solos. Iré a rogar por mi vida.

Y así los últimos que quedaban en pie se dispersaron, buscando un lugar para hablar con tranquilidad e intimidad. Sin embargo, los cantantes de Mighty Aura al verse solos en la sala se acomodaron en uno se los sofás, pues habían acordado platicar antes de retirarse a dormir y ninguno de los dos quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad y aun así era difícil para ambos iniciar la conversación.

-Ichinose-san… Yo… Quiero disculparme contigo nuevamente-logró decir por fin el castaño. El joven cerraba fuertemente sus manos en puños, ansioso por lo que esa conversación pueda dar como resultado, pero aun así continúo con sus disculpas- Yo siento mucho haberte golpeado. No debí haberlo hecho nunca. Realmente estoy arrepentido.

El pelinegro observaba con asombro a Eiiji, este miraba fijamente al piso como si tuviera miedo de verlo o si quiera escuchar lo que le respondería, no obstante Tokiya solo sonrió ante ello. Otori al igual que él aun se atormentaba por lo ocurrido ese día.

-Otori-san, por favor no te disculpes. Yo aun me arrepiento de todo lo que dije ese día. -Dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado que se lo permitía la situación, porque por más que intentara negarlo cada vez que hablaba con el castaño, una extraña sensación se esparcía por su cuerpo como si intentara hacerle saber algo que aun no era capaz de ver. Y esa sensación le hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo, pues no le permitía expresarse como le gustaría ante el castaño, las palabras tardaban en llegar a su mente y simplemente no podía formular una frase más competente - Y me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estuve.

\- ¡Ichinose-san, para nada es mi intención reprocharte algo! - se apresuró en decir, no quería que sus disculpas causaran eso en el pelinegro, solo deseaba expresarle que no era lo que le mostro ese día- De verdad que no.

-No lo hagas menos, yo también actúe mal. -rápidamente Tokiya llevó una de sus manos hasta las del menor, no fue consiente de su actuar hasta que el castaño le observó con una triste sonrisa. Pese a avergonzarse por lo que hizo, no apartó su mano. Tokiya se sentía mortificado al ver a ese alegre chico disculparse con tanto abatimiento y no le ayudaba en nada, pues si él nunca hubiera dicho todas esas barbaridades de Eiichi, esta situación nunca se hubiera dado en primer lugar, y ellos seguirían admirándose el uno al otro como fue desde el comienzo- Y por eso quiero que me disculpes. Dije cosas horribles y Otoya me dejo muy claro que fui un canalla, pues Eiichi es más que solo tu hermano es casi como tu padre.

-Ohh ya veo. Mi hermano le conto a Ittoki-san-dijo suavemente Eiiji, alegre porque su hermano tenga a esa persona en la cual podía confiar hasta ese punto. - El día que dijiste todas esas cosas de él, yo más que enojado contigo… Estaba molesto conmigo mismo. Que la gente hable así de mi hermano es solo culpa mía. Por que él se volvió una persona fría solo por protegerme de nuestro padre, el sacrifico muchas cosas por mí, dejo de lado sus sueños para que yo pueda vivir libre, lejos de los dictámenes de Raging.

-Otori-san…

-Mi hermano odiaba la música, nunca le gusto. Pero era algo que se le daba bien. -continúo relatando el chico, deseaba contarle al pelinegro esa parte de su vida, para que este también pueda ver que su hermano es una persona maravillosa -En cambio yo desde que tengo uso de razón amo cantar, disfrutar de orquestas e incluso tocar el piano de vez en cuando. Y mi padre vio en eso la oportunidad perfecta para ganarle a Shining en eso que hace llamar venganza. Utilizarnos a mí y mi hermano para ganar la fama que siente arrebatada. Sin embargo, mi hermano tomo toda esa responsabilidad, solo para que yo no tuviera una miserable vida al lado de un padre que solo nos ve como herramientas… -sin notarlo un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, recordar todo lo que su hermano ha dado por él siempre lograba hacerle sentir un gran remordimiento que se reflejaba como unas traicioneras lagrimas rodando por su mejillas- Y luego de la muerte de nuestra madre, el perdió todas las ganas de luchar, pero seguía en pie solo por mí. Haciéndole frente a nuestro padre cada día hasta que perdió incluso la alegría, fueron años los que pasaron hasta que por fin ahora ha vuelto a sonreír y disfrutar cada día.

-Otori-san, yo realmente…

\- Y estoy completamente agradecido de Ittoki-san que le ha regresado parte de su felicidad. - Intentó sonreír, pero la tristeza de aquellos recuerdos del pasado, no le permitieron expresar aquel dulce gesto. -Por eso Ichinose-san, no odies a mi hermano. Él se volvió así solo para protegernos de Raging. Mi Nii-san no es una persona fría, ni morbosa, ni psicópata o como lo ha tachado todo el mundo.

Ante aquella expresión llena de dolor el cuerpo de Ichinose se movió por si solo, un impulso motivado solo por el deseo de proteger aquel chico que se apreciaba tan frágil ante él. Lo estrecho dulcemente entre sus brazos, deseando de alguna forma, la que sea, borrar esa tristeza que perturbaba al chico al que únicamente le gustaba ver sonreír como el día en que lo conoció, alegre y con la sonrisa dulce como si de un ángel se tratase.

-Otori-san, no llores. - le pidió elevando unas de sus manos hasta acariciar la cabeza del chico, sintiendo el tacto del suave cabello de este. - Prometo que nunca mas te hare sentir mal. Por favor perdóname por todas esas cosas que dije. Yo realmente no creo ninguna de ellas. - Así como el castaño se había sincerado él decidió hacer lo mismo, pues esta era la segunda vez que Eiiji se sentía miserable por su culpa. E Ichinose simplemente ya no podía suportar eso, el remordimiento de saber que actuó mal le atacaba una y otra vez sin dejarle sentir en calma. Debía decírselo. -Yo también, solo hable de esa forma porque estaba muerto de celos. Me molestaba sentir que se llevaba a Otoya lejos.

Luego de decir la verdad tras sus acciones, la frustración regresó al él, pues no importa como se sintiera siempre hacia mal las cosas. Le provocaba dolor a Otoya, perturbaba el frágil corazón de Eiiji y por sobre todo, calumnió a una persona que no lo merecía. Eiichi, ha logrado hacerle ver que no es la clase de hombre que demostró en primera instancia y con lo que el castaño le contó, le quedaba más que claro que se equivocó. Pero ahora que lo sabía, más bien sentía, que le debía una disculpa de lo mas profundo de su corazón y desearle la felicidad junto a Otoya. Con aquella resolución aflojó su agarre sobre el chico; contento por lograr detener las lagrimas de este, sin embargo, junto con ello el rostro de Eiiji se hallaba sonrojado.

-Lo siento, no pensé lo que hacía. - se disculpó avergonzado.

-Ah... ¡Ah! Esta bien Ichinose-san, no-no te preocupes no es-estoy molesto- tartamudeó nervioso y lleno de timidez. Que el pelinegro le abrazara íntimamente lo pillo por sorpresa, pero más que querer apartarse, se sintió muy cómodo en sus brazos. Y el confort que este le brindo logró calmar su corazón. – Gracias, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos. ¡Que vergonzoso!, ponerme a llorar en frente de ti.

-No te preocupes por eso, más vergonzoso fue verme a mi con un calambre en medio de la piscina. -dijo Tokiya intentando aliviar el ambiente. Usándose como objeto de broma.

-Ichinose-san, eso no es para sentirse avergonzado. -refutó el castaño, pues esa situación fue muy seria y no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

-Lo mismo para ti, no debería darte vergüenza expresar tus sentimientos. - puntualizó dedicándole una sonrisa. -Gracias por decirme como te sentías. Ahora puedo entender mejor mi error. Así que olvida lo ocurrido ese día y comencemos de nuevo, Otori-san.

-Muchas gracias - Una radiante sonrisa se poso en los labios del chico, contento por aclarar las cosas y haber logrado expresar como se sentía. – Comencemos de nuevo Ichinose-san...

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Mientras se suscitaba aquella reconciliación -por así decirlo- entre Eiiji y Tokiya, en la oficina de Raging el ambiente era muy diferente. Van nada más entrar se dio cuenta que Eiichi no lo cito para regañarlo, sino, tratar algo mucho más serio.

\- ¿Todo bien Eiichi? -inquirió, preocupado ante la expresión agobiada del castaño. ¿Qué puedo haber puesto a Eiichi así? Algún asunto con Otoya… O tal vez con su padre.

-Sabes Van…- El castaño tomo aire un par de veces. Luego de pensar muy bien sus palabras, llevó sus manos hasta el rostro, deseando que la acción le ayudé a quitar parte del peso que sentía. – Estoy en una situación en la que no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué sucede Eiichi? Me estas preocupando.

-La verdad es que …- inicio a responder dejando su frase a medias. Lo que solo preocupo más a Kiryuin, que observaba su rostro afligido y acongojado. El castaño no necesito más para saber que algo muy malo sucedía, y que no era relacionado con Raging. Pues si se trataba de su padre; Eiichi rara vez tenia una mirada de tristeza y preocupación.

-Habla amigo, dime que sucede. -Aunque Van la mayoría del tiempo se mostraba despreocupado sabía que podía contar con el cuándo era un tema serio.

-Van, me enteré de algo muy grave acerca del pasado de Otoya. -dijo mirando fijamente al castaño de ojos chocolate y prosiguió. -Algo que ni siquiera él sabe... -.

Y con ello Eiichi, relató al castaño la verdad que descubrió y que le atormentaba cada día. ¿Cómo decirle a Otoya que su padre es Shining Saotome?

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Por otro lado en la cocina…-

Ren observaba a su amigo que con nerviosismo llevaba alrededor de 5 minutos tratando de abrir un paquete de jamón. -Ikki… Es mi imaginación o estas nervioso.

-Ne-nervioso… ¿Yo? No, no sé de qué hablas jajaja. -Titubeaba el pelirrojo. _"Otoya baka, como se te ocurre preguntarle a Ren… ¿Ahora qué hago? Pensara mal de mi."_ Gritaba en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y bien?

"Sé que le dije que quería hablar con él, pero ahora siento que no puedo. Es muy vergonzoso" Seguía en silencio sin saber cómo empezar.

-Que adorable. Pareces un anuncio publicitario de todos colores. -Jinguji disfrutaba molestarlo, el pelirrojo avergonzado y tímido era algo lindo de ver. Pero ante la situación de abstuvo de más bromas.

El rostro de Ittoki se tornó más rojo y riendo torpemente se rasco la nuca, signo claro de su nerviosismo. - ¿Se nota tanto?

-Eso es lindo. ¿Qué es lo que te aterra corderito?

Otoya junto sus hombros, tomaba un poco de tiempo para juntar el valor y exponer lo que sucedía, pero era demasiado personal e íntimo. Tal vez no era buena idea hablarlo con Ren.

-No… no pasa nada será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Ren se acerco a Otoya y se colgó de su cuello, para entablar una conversación más íntima. Pues se dio cuenta de que el chico quería hablar de algo personal y no era para ventilarlo a los 4 vientos.

\- ¿Estás seguro? Ikki si hay algo en lo que quieras que te ayude puedes decírmelo, pero no voy a obligarte. -Finalizo retirándose del espacio personal de Otoya, sin embargo este le retuvo de la muñeca.

Otoya tragó grueso, finalmente se armó de valor y susurro. -Ren es que… yo… es decir… Eiichi y yo.

Él peli naranja elevo una ceja enseguida ambos se acomodaron en dos banquitos, Otoya confesó a duras penas lo que había pasado desde hace unos días y Ren divertido hablo.

-Ah~~~ ya entiendo. -Susurro guiñando un ojo. -Así que de esto se trata, aun eres virgen. -Su rostro se tiñó de rojo cerro sus ojos y agachó su mirada asintiendo. -Okay… esto es extraño ¿Por qué acudiste a mi para aconsejarte en estos asuntos?

Otoya junto sus dedos y nervioso respondió. -Es que tu y Masa son novios…. y yo…. Vi lo que hacían al lado de la piscina y… ¡Pero no fue intencional!

Ren cubrió la boca de su amigo y susurro. -Shhh, ¿Qué cosa Ikki, nos estabas espiando?

Otoya quitó la mano de Ren de su boca y expreso. -Fue sin querer. Además tu eres el pervertido que hace esas cosas en donde pueden verlos.

-De acuerdo, pero dejando eso de lado. Yo de verdad pensé que ya te habías acostado con Eiichi.

\- ¡No, por dios! -se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y exclamó. -Ni siquiera sé que hacer.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Pues es que verás yo…. No sé qué hacer. Es que Eiichi y yo cada vez que nos besamos siento algo que no puedo describir y… y…

-Ah~~ te excitan sus besos jajaja ¿Quién iba a creer que ese sujeto te gustara tanto Otoya? -Ren disfrutaba con el sonrojo de su amigo y lo inocente que este era. - ¿Quieres hacerlo hoy?

\- ¡No, que dices! -grito, pero luego suavizo su voz y susurro. -La sola idea me aterra.

\- ¿Ah? Jajaja Ikki ¿Por qué te aterra?

-Pues… no sé cómo explicarlo-respondió ignorando el verdadero porque, ya que decirlo era imposible. Solo Nanami sabría su secreto y nadie más- Quiero complacerlo, pero no de esa forma…-tragaba grueso. -Es decir yo… No quiero que piense que no quiero hacerlo con él o algo, es sólo que no… Estoy listo. -El pelinaranja dibujaba una sonrisa y exponía.

-Se que puedes hacer para volverlo loco aunque no lleguen a ese paso tan importante Ikki.

\- ¡¿Qué es?! Dímelo. -exclamó con alivio.

-Pues…- se acercó a su amigo dando los mejores consejos que tenia, para ayudar a su querido Otoya.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En la oficina Van apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Es que estaba tan impresionado y enojado con lo que Eiichi le había contado.

-Eiichi debes decírselo.

-Pero Van… ¿No será más doloroso para él que lo sepa?

-Será peor si él se da cuenta que tú lo sabías y nunca se lo dijiste. -aconsejo el castaño, ese tipo de secretos era mejor no guardarlos, pues de ambas formas causaban daño. -Solo debes buscar la forma y el momento indicado para hacerlo.

Eiichi entendió completamente lo que quiso decir Van, este no era el momento ni el lugar. Él debía decirle a Otoya la verdad cuando se encontrará más tranquilo.

-Gracias, tienes razón. Ya puedes irte a dormir. Yo iré por Otoya.

-Se que no soy el mas tranquilo, pero puedes confiar en mi cuando la situación lo requiere. -el ojicastaño se levantó y emprendió marcha hacia la salida. -Si necesitas de mi ayuda para lo que sea ahí estaré. -dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Eiichi apagó las luces de la oficina y salió en busca de su pelirrojo.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Arriba en la habitación de Kira y Yamato...

El pelinegro aún era apresado por los brazos de Hyuuga, quien le besaba con entera pasión. Solo sentía el gusto a alcohol entre cada beso que recibía y las manos del rubio acariciar su cuerpo. Desde el inicio, no pudo evitarlo y pese a sus principios y orgullo, termino cayendo bajo la potestad de aquellos labios que lo hicieron perder el juicio. Sabía que todo estaba mal, demasiado mal. Pero no podía hacer nada contra el torrente de emociones que le abordaban en ese momento. Lo que estaba ocurriendo es de verdad un paso importante en una relación; relación que ellos no tenían.

-Vamos a la cama. -Susurro Yamato quien como pudo se levantó, llevándose consigo al pelinegro.

Con brusquedad característica de la ebriedad el rubio se dejó caer sobre la cama, asegurándose que el pelinegro quedara bajo de sí. Observó el rostro de Sumeragi ruborizado, se relamió los labios ante ese delicioso carmín. Cada vez se sentía más excitado ante las reacciones de Kira, por primera vez estaba conociendo más que solo la expresión inmutable del pelinegro. Poseído por el deseo y la excitación lamio el cuello del mayor provocando que un suave gemido se escuchara de sus labios.

-Yamato, detente…- pidió sin fuerzas y voluntad como para huir de esos brazos. El pobre estaba siendo sobrepasado por todas las emociones que mantuvo encerradas en su corazón.

Hyuuga notó como Kira luchaba con sus propios deseos, y aun así no era capaz de detenerse. Quería estar con él, sin importarle si lo hacia llorar. A duras penas se levanto de la cama tambaleándose un poco al pisar el suelo y se retiró la sudadera que traía puesta . Alarmado el pelinegro se incorporó en la cama solo para observar como el rubio peleaba con la hebilla del cinturón. ¿Qué tan lejos quería llegar ese chico?... ¿Y qué tan lejos le permitiría ir? En lo que Kira sopesaba la situación, el rubio perdió el equilibro cayendo de espaldas, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su trasero.

\- ¡Rayos Kira, no sé qué me pasa! -exclamó sentándose en el piso- Me muero por tocarte, sentir como te doblegas ante mis caricias y conocer un lado tuyo que nadie más ha visto. Hasta ese punto siento que me gustas… ¿Tú no sientes eso por mí?

Desde la cama Sumeragi cerro con suavidad sus párpados concluyendo.-No sabes lo que dices será mejor que duermas. - en respuesta, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con aquella declaración de Yamato. Pero sin importar los sentimientos que ambos tengan, no debían llegar mas lejos.

-No quiero. -Yamato espetó luego estar en silencio un momento. Kira creyó que este se había calmado, pero estaba muy equivocado, ya que salvajemente se levantó sin darle tiempo de nada y en cuestión de un parpadeo el rubio se estaba deshaciendo de las ropas de Kira, sin importarle si estas se rasgaban.

Hyuuga colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Kira y lo hizo recostarse en la cama mientras que el ojidorado le observaba molesto. No le gustaba nada como pintaban las cosas

-Yamato… basta. -pidió cordura, no obstante; los labios del rubio se deslizaban en besos por toda la piel del de mirada dorada. Inevitablemente se estremecía ante ese cálido tacto. Estaba excitándose al punto de arrugar sus cejas y respirar apresuradamente. Y odiaba sentirse así.

Yamato se dejaban llevar por su instinto y el fuerte deseo de poseer al pelinegro. Su embriagues no le permitía pensar las cosas con claridad, sin embargo, el gran Yamato Hyuuga no necesitaba de ello un hombre no se retractaba de sus palabras y mucho menos se arrepentía de sus actos. El menor no tenia un gran conocimiento del sexo entre hombres, pero tampoco se necesitaba de ser un genio para ello. Con el cuerpo del pelinegro denudo completamente a su merced, utilizó una mano para sostener ambas manos del pelinegro por sobre su cabeza y con sus piernas inmovilizo las de Kira, uso la suficiente fuerza para que este no intentara librarse de su agarre. Y con su mano libre torpemente tomo su propio miembro el cual bombeo lo suficiente para ponerlo duro y llevarlo a la entrada del pelinegro, la cual presiono con fuerza. Introduciendo dificultosamente su pene en él.

Kira mordía fuertemente sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido. Dolía, dolía como el infierno, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza de Yamato, y tampoco con sus sentimientos, porque muy en el fondo también deseaba estar así con él. Y aunque claramente esta no era la forma que alguna vez imagino, simplemente opto por dejarse llevar e ignorar todo el dolor que sentía con la agresiva forma en la que el rubio le penetró. Al menos no se movió en seguida dándole la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a él y a la sensación de tenerle dentro.

-Se… se siente cálido…Kira, me gustas. -el pelinegro cerró sus ojos fuertemente al sentir como Yamato comenzó a moverse en un vaivén que le volvía loco. Y no podía distinguir si era dolor o placer, o quizás ambos. Pero cuando Yamato libero sus manos y piernas del agarre que le sometió. Se aferro a la espalda de este ocultando su rostro al cuello de este.

Yamato al sentir los brazos de Sumeragi abrazarle, perdió el poco control que aún mantenía. Con ambas manos tomo de los pliegues de las rodillas al pelinegro extendiendo aún más sus piernas. Quería adentrarse en el tan profundo como pudiera, sentir como su virilidad era abrazada por las paredes de ese cálido canal. Sus penetraciones cada vez se volvieron más rápidas y necesitadas. Embestía con gran fuerza hacia el interior del mayor, que aún se aferraba fuertemente contra su pecho. Podía oír como este intentaba ocultar sus gemidos contra su piel, lo cual solo le provocó mayor excitación, tan solo unas estocadas más bastaron para que el rubio liberara su orgasmo en el chico. Con deleite se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kira.

Ambos respiraban de manera dificultosa el sudor se pudo percibir en sus cuerpos, transcurrido un poco de tiempo.

El pelinegro, se las arreglo para salir debajo del macizo cuerpo de Hyuuga. Una punzada de dolor le atravesó cuando el pene de este salió por completo de él. Se sentía asqueroso, pero no por haber tenido sexo con el rubio, sino por haberse dejado utilizar como objeto de placer, pues estaba más que claro que eso fue para Yamato, sin embargo, él se dejó llevar para complacer sus propios deseos. También rompió sus principios y mancho la confianza que su amigo tenía por su persona, con todos esos pensamientos en mente, fue a darse un baño antes de dormir en la cama de al lado.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

En tanto Eiichi y Otoya.

Eiichi se hallaba en el baño alistándose para dormir, el pelirrojo por su parte fue el primero en alistarse. Ambos dormirían en el cuarto del mayor. El cual solo tenia una cama, no como las otras, sin embargo, esta era lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

Otoya sentado al borde de la cama, temblaba mientras notaba como Eiichi salía del baño y colocaba sus gafas en la mesa de noche. Este sólo llevaba un pantalón color celeste y una sudadera blanca. Pues además de entregarle el pijama adicional a Otoya, también le dio la parte superior del suyo, no quería que su adorado pelirrojo sintiera frio por la noche. Ittoki estaba más nervioso de lo que parecía y es porque quería que esa noche fuera algo inolvidable para ambos. Pero la ansiedad lo aturdía, era peor que estar frente a miles de personas; sin embargo, recordó las palabras de Ren _. "Dime algo Ikki ¿Lo amas?… Si lo amas entonces hazle saber que lo deseas tanto como él a ti…"_

Decidido tomó aire en sus pulmones y se preparó para aproximarse a su novio, sin embargo no lo vio en la habitación. Tanto se sumió en sus pensamientos que no notó como Eiichi salió al balcón.

\- ¿Eiichi?

Otori debió suponer que su chico lo buscaría, este lo encontró sentado en una de las sillas reclinables que allí había. Hace mucho no disfrutaban de momentos juntos, sin embargo, Eiichi había decidido ir a la cama después de que Otoya se durmiera, pues no quería cometer el mismo error que antes. Y de eso se dio cuenta Otoya, " _No quiere incomodarme… Soy un idiota… Debe pensar que le tengo miedo."_ La expresión de Otoya se apesadumbro, había logrado que el castaño se sintiera culpable por sus acciones. Ren tenía razón, debía hacerle entender que también lo amaba y deseaba estar con él. Sin embargo. no tenia el valor para decirle de su condición, por lo que tomaría uno de los consejos de su amigo pelinaranja, por más vergonzoso que fuese.

\- ¿Eiichi no vendrás a dormir? -le pregunto luego de haberlo contemplado en silencio.

-Otoya… yo iré en un momento más. Puedes dormir primero si gustas. – Sonrió dulcemente para el pelirrojo, pero este ya comprendía porque no quería estar en la habitación.

Itokki analizó su rostro sonriente, apreciando lo dulce y preocupado que este se mostraba. Cada vez que lo veía terminaba aún más cautivado por Eiichi. Sus cabellos ondulados se mecían con la leve briza y sus ojos brillaban aún más por la luz de la Luna. Y aquel lunar en su barbilla era sin duda un toque le hacía ver más atrayente. Sin duda cada día se enamoraba mucho mas de él, y por eso debía expresarle mucho mejor sus sentimientos. Porque no quería perderlo, quería aun más de la felicidad que estaba viviendo con el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo? - invito Otoya, llevando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Eiichi, la que acaricio suavemente con sus dedos.

Eiichi parpadeo confundido. Aquella invitación era muy tentadora, sin embargo, él sabía que si ambos dormían en la misma cama las cosas se descontrolarían, como ya pasó antes _"No quiero rechazarlo, pero no sé si pueda contenerme a su lado… Lo deseo y lo necesito, pero por sobre todo lo amo y atesoro más que a nada. Tengo miedo de que se aparte de mi lado, solo porque me paso de los limites y…"_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamenteal sentir los labios de Otoya sobre los suyos, a la vez que este se abrazaba a él ciñéndose contra su cuerpo. Su primera reacción fue apartarlo si eso continuaba seguro que no sería suficiente, pero si lo hacía también le haría daño, así que correspondió aquel beso, decidido a contener sus impulsos.

-Por favor regresa a la cama…. Duerme conmigo. -suplico entre labios. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Seducir a su novio y esperaba que diera resultados. Pues esa noche quería fortalecer su relación con Eiichi y a la vez mantener su secreto oculto. Por lo tanto el debía ser quien tomara la iniciativa y diera los primeros pasos.

Con esas seductoras palabras Eiichi cedió ante la petición de pelirrojo. Su corazón inició a palpitar acelerado y lleno de ansiedad. Si Otoya quería estar con él de esa forma, solo debía ser cuidadoso y no hacer algo que este no quiera y así no repetiría el mismo error de antes. Otoya lentamente se aparto de él. Sé dejo llevar por el pelirrojo hasta la cama. Donde nuevamente se besaron, Otoya que estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso, poco a poco fue empujando al castaño hacia la cama hasta que este quedo sentado en el borde de esta. Y sin dejar de saborear sus labios se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo del de gafas.

\- ¿Otoya que…? - intentó preguntar. Si su control era puesto a semejante prueba de fuego no estaba seguro si podría resistirlo.

-Shhh.-Colocó un dedo índice en aquellos labios y sin decir más fue besando el cuello y clavícula de Otori quien notó como Otoya se hincaba en el piso y sus manos temblorosa acariciaba su pecho y bajaban hasta llegar a su entrepierna en la cual las dulces manos de Ittoki tuvieron contacto con su hombría.

\- ¡Humg, Otoya! -tomó sus manos y le observaba con sorpresa. El pelirrojo por otro lado le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un notorio rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eiichi… déjame amarte. -Pidió suplicante, deseando que su voz fuera lo sufrientemente erótica para el mayor.

-…- no pudo negarse a aquello, cayó rendido a la cama mientras que sentía como los dulces labios de su pelirrojo besaban todo su pecho y devoraban tímidamente con su lengua su piel, inició a respirar acelerado. Quería tocarlo, compensar lo que hacía, pero su chico se alejó de su cercanía. Se colocó estratégicamente para no ser alcanzado.

Aquellos besos habían excitado a Eiichi tanto que su erección era notoria, Ittoki la pudo sentir con sus manos. _"Es… enorme"_ pensó el pelirrojo tragando grueso y juntando sus piernas. Aquel lugar secreto comenzaba a humedecerse de forma apresurada. Ignorando el calor y el deseo que le quemaba entre sus piernas y en su propio pene, decidió darle placer a Eiichi. Con movimientos cuidadosos bajó aquella prenda y tomó con sus manos el pene de Eiichi quien mordió su labio y expuso.

-Otoya… ¡Ah!… ¿Que estas…

-Eiichi… Quiero amarte, por favor permíteme hacerlo. -Dijo masajeando el grueso contorno y con sus dedos juguetear con el líquido transparente que se encontraba saliendo del glande. Otori cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y elevó su cabeza para ver lo que estaba haciendo su querido pelirrojo, sus cejas se juntaron al notar que Otoya estaba dirigiendo sus labios a su miembro.

 _"Yo creí que él tenía miedo de hacer estas cosas ¿Por qué ahora? …. Otoya…. Ah"_ mordió sus labios al sentir la humedad de aquella cavidad atenderlo.

Lo amaba y no fue problema para él dedicarle aquel trato especial, cerró sus ojos; acarició con sus labios y lengua aquella punta sintiendo el sabor que este desprendía. Eiichi sostuvo el aliento, tomó los cabellos de Otoya con cuidado y susurró. -Otoya… No hagas eso.

Su mirada carmesí le observo preocupado. - ¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿No lo hago bien? -cuestionó pero Eiichi se incorporó para abrazarle y jadear en su oído.

-Otoya no es necesario yo…

-Déjame hacerlo por favor quiero hacerte sentir bien. - Otoya sabía que decir para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, el castaño era increíblemente débil ante el pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo se esmero de nuevo con mucha dedicación le ofreció caricias y engullidas que estremecían a Otori. Este se sujetaba de las sábanas y respiraba acelerado mientras gemía gravemente. De un momento a otro logró percibir como su pene llegaría al orgasmo. -Ah... Otoya… ahm.

-Mh…-Gemía tiernamente mientras observaba el rostro de Eiichi sonrojado y la expresión en sus ojos fue demasiado para él tanto que podía llegar a su propio orgasmo; sin embargo, decidió deleitarse con él de su querido ojivioleta el cual se desahogo sin poder contenerse. Su miembro pálpito en su boca y derramó aquel líquido en su interior. Otoya se apartó y derramó aquel semen desde la comisura de sus labios Eiichi temblaba, pero apenado busco con prisa la sabana para limpiarlo y expresar.

-Lo siento… Otoya perdóname.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras su querido chico lo limpiaba. -Eiichi...Te amo.

Eiichi, al ver la expresión tan pura y hermosa de Ittoki, le besó con desesperación sintiendo su propio sabor en aquellos labios, lo cual no le importó. Se aferraba a su chico, lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus labios tratando de borrar de su mente ese bochornoso, pero excitante momento.

\- ¿Te gusto?

Eiichi junto sus frentes y susurro. -Si… Me gustaría hacértelo a ti también.

-No es necesario, con que tu estés bien me basta y sobra. -Otori le abrazó de manera necesitada y confundida, no entendía nada pues se preguntaba muchas cosas ya que a Otoya le pareció gustarle jugar sexualmente con él pero… ¿Acaso sus pensamientos eran erróneos? ¿Quizás la idea de que Otoya había sido abusado de pequeño sólo fue un error?

En cuanto Otoya, el aún acariciaba sus labios había sentido la semilla de Eiichi y había probado su carne y le encantó, sin embargo también se daba de golpes mentales pues se preguntaba. " _¿Habré hecho bien, que pensará de mi? ¡Oh diablos! No hubiera escuchado a Ren"._

Esa noche los secretos y los consejos, además de las mentiras habían causado que ambos no pudieran pegar un ojo en todo lo que restaba de la noche, en algún momento ambos debían de resolver está situación y hablarse con la verdad…

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana y el ambiente en aquella cabaña era silencioso. Sólo los pájaros trinaban en las ventanas de cada una de las habitaciones y en una en especial aquellos suaves sonidos parecían gritos. Un joven de cabellos rubios despertaba gracias a los enormes "gritos" de aquel pájaro.

-Ah… Cállate. -Susurraba con voz rasposa y adolorida. Abrió los ojos y la luz fue como un golpe para él trataba de recordar lo que hizo anoche. -Maldición no volveré a beber jamás. - se examinó a si mismo y estaba desnudo, ladeo su rostro al otro extremo y descubrió a Kira en la otra cama, y eso basto para asustarlo al punto de gritar y caer al piso.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -cayó fuertemente boca arriba mientras que Kira abría sus ojos y acomodada su mirada a la luz, lentamente se incorporó y descubrió a Yamato ponerse en pie mostrando su cuerpo desnudo. Sumeragi le señaló y Yamato se colocó una almohada mientras cuestionaba.

\- ¿Qué… qué, qué fue lo que paso? -descubría a Kira que también estaba desnudo, su rostro se sonrojo al verlo ponerse en pie y con la calma que lo representa se puso su pijama expresando.

-Yo no te lo diré…-respondió serio y yendo al cuarto de baño en tanto Yamato ahora que estaba lucido pudo sentir como los estragos atacaban a su cuerpo. Con la mano en su cabeza se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

\- ¡Wahhhhhh!

Kira salía del baño y cuestionaba. - ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Mi trasero me duele! ¡KIRA QUE DEMONIOS ME HICISTE!

El pelinegro lo observo gélidamente a lo que Yamato le bajo a su furia, con una mirada bastaba para saber que Kira no estaba de buenas, Hyuuga decidió silenciarse y lo mejor que pudo hacer es volver a la cama hacerse bolita y esperar a que ese hombre dejara de la habitación y salir de ahí con vida.

Distintos eran despertares de los chicos que habían tenido una noche salvaje y llena de situaciones extravagantes, ya todos estaban en la cocina en donde dos chicos muy temprano se habían levantado a cocinar. Ambos cantaban canciones de diferentes espectáculos a los que habían asistido, la verdad es que Eiiji y Tokiya se llevaban tan bien que parecían una pareja de viejos casados. El aroma que inundó la casa hizo despertar a Camus el cual elevaba su rostro de la barra del bar. En su mejilla tenía pegada una carta y una moneda tal parecía habían estado jugando antes de que todo se descontrolara.

-Buenos días Camus-san… ¿Quieres tus huevos revueltos o estrellados? - el de cabellos largos se cubrió la boca y salió corriendo.

Pasó casi empujando a sus compañeros de grupo. - ¿Camus… pero, qué le pasa?

-Recuerda que a él le da náuseas al día siguiente, espera eso acaso es….

-Ranmaru, mejor no le digas nada….

Los tres se quedaron en silencio cuando de pronto escucharon un grito desde el cuarto de baño. - ¡Ahhhhhhhh! PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE HAN HECHO A MI BELLO ROSTRO… ¡AHG, NO SE QUITAAAAAA!

Reiji soltó a reír mientras que Ranmaru cuestionaba. -Jajajaja quisiera saber quién fue, para estrechar su mano.

-No entiendo como pudimos ser engañados… Especialmente a mí, las probabilidades son una en un millón.

-Ai-chan, creo que deberías de considerar como potencial amenaza a Van Kiryuin.

-Estará en mi lista negra. -expuso serio el chico de cabellos aquas.

El día se fue lentamente en aquel campamento ya estaban preparando todo para retirarse y regresar a sus vidas aburridas.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Esa mañana en la habitación en la que se encontraban Eiichi y Otoya, este último se había levantado mucho antes de que Eiichi despertase, ya eran las 10am y Otori abría sus ojos muy lentamente, sus orbes violetas se acomodan a la luz. Llevo su mano a su frente, pues no supo en que momento se había quedado dormido. Se incorporó despacio sintiendo las sábanas que cubrían su abdomen. Ya un poco ubicado ladeo su rostro para ver al otro extremo de la cama, sin embargo, su pelirrojo no estaba ahí. Eiichi suspiro, flexionó sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos, enseguida recordó lo que había ocurrido en la madrugada. Pudo percibir como su corazón palpitaba acelerado y su respiración se comenzaba a apresurar.

-Otoya. -susurró.

El suave viento se deslizó por la ventana y ahí estaba su pelirrojo. Este salió de la terraza y entró siendo observado por Eiichi el cual se sonrojo de manera inmediata. Ittoki también reaccionó de la misma forma no podían verse a los ojos no eran capaces, la pena y la vergüenza estaban a flor de piel.

Ante esto Otoya llevó una mano a su cuello y un poco temeroso habló. -Bu-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Otoya. -respondió el de mirada violeta, se puso en pie y apenado expuso. -Lo de anoche…

-Ah…. Perdón yo… Perdóname no debí…-su rostro estaba incendiado en la vergüenza, sin embargo, Eiichi se acercó despacio, tomó sus manos para luego besarlas y susurrar mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

\- No debes disculparte en ningún momento, es algo normal es…

-Fue muy atrevido de mi parte. Lo siento en verdad… Yo no soy así…-Otori tomó su rostro en sus manos y le beso para luego abrazarlo.

\- No hay problema, la situación se salió de control. Pido disculpas por no haberme controlado. -acarició su mejilla y le dedicó una sonrisa que saco un suspiro a su chico.

Ya finalizado el asunto ellos decidieron cambiarse de ropa; no obstante el clima se sentía incómodo, no por lo que habían hecho anoche sino más bien porque además de la vergüenza, los secretos que ambos guardaban le atormentaban.

.

 **8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

El día se dio sin novedades, pero el momento de despedirse llegó a eso del medio día. Finalmente ya subían a cada uno de sus transportes y la despedida como en todas las ocasiones eran tristes, pues quien sabe cuando podrían encontrarse de esa manera.

Quartet Night, fue el primero en despedirse. Ranmaru se acercó a Eiichi y dando un apretón de manos le expreso. -No estuvo mal, hagámoslo de nuevo. -el joven de gafas asintió y enseguida el roquero se fue despidiendo de los demás chicos de Heavens, en tanto Reiji agradeció con un abrazo y su reconocible sonrisa.

-¡Eii-chan! Volvamos a reunirnos cuando sea posible. - le dio un fuerte abrazo y en este susurró. -Cuida de Otoyan… No dejes que le pasa nada...

\- No se preocupe Reiji-san es una promesa. -aceptó la propuesta de cuidar a su chico y de volver a verse en esas circunstancias.

Ai, realizó una reverencia y se despido, acto seguido Camus se presentaba furioso frente al líder de Heavens, el cual trataba de controlar sus ganas de reír y es que el marcador que habían usado era permanente y en su frente aún se leía la palabra "Amargado", "Aburrido" y "Pelo de fideo" solo por nombrar algunas.

Eiichi se aclaró la garganta y susurro. -Señor Camus prometo que encontraré al culpable y lo enviaré a que cumpla su castigo.

\- ¡Más te vale!

Nagi, Van y Yamato reían como locos mientras el conde daba la vuelta, pues además sus Kohais de Starish también se reían por dicha travesura. Camus fue a su camioneta siendo seguido por Reiji el cual dijo. - ¡Myu-chan! Lo ocultaremos con maquillaje te lo prometo.

\- ¡Larguémonos ya!

El auto de Quartet Night se fue con prisa, mientras que Eiichi tomaba a Van de la bufanda que llevaba y exponía. - ¡Van esto te va a salir caro!

-Jejejej es que no pude evitarlo. - se excusó pobremente ante su líder.

-Hablaremos después de tu castigo.

-Okay.

Rápidamente el grupo contrario se situó al frente. -¡Ecchi! Gracias estuvo muy divertido.

\- ¿Ecchi? -cuestionaba Otori sintiendo como Ren le hechas el brazo en el hombro y exponía.

-Bien hecho ya te ganaste a todos los que cuidamos de Ikki, déjame decirte que ya no pensamos que eres lúgubre….

\- ¡Ren! -grito Otoya.

-Psicópata….

\- ¡Ren! -ahora fueron Otoya Y Masato.

-Y que no estás loco.

\- ¡Ren! -Masato le dio un golpe en la cabeza a lo que Jinguji susurró.

-Lo siento.

\- Como sea le agradecemos su hospitalidad, también a todos los demás miembros, muchas gracias. - Masato hizo una reverencia y agachado la cabeza de sus pelos de naranja para que también lo hiciera.

Pronto llegó el turno de Syo y Natsuki, ambos se despidieron de todo Heavens y de especialmente Nagi y Yamato.

-Volveremos a vernos enano.

-A la próxima iremos a ver a Piyo-chan. ¡Nagi-chan!

-Eso será super genial. -expresó el pequeño.

-Shion. -el mencionado observaba con atención al Moreno el cual le otorgó un pequeño libro. -Gracias estuvo muy interesante el libro que me prestaste.

-Puedes tenerlo. -Hablo con suavidad el joven de mirada neutral. -Me lo sé de memoria.

-Oh gracias. Cuídate mucho. -Cecil dio un abrazo a Shion quien agrandó sus párpados y enseguida al ser liberado se quedó quieto.

Por otro lado Tokiya y Eiiji intercambiaban correos. -Habrá una obra de teatro musical …. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

-Eso me encantaría. -respondía Eiiji.

-Un momento ¿Cómo que vas a salir con Ichinose, Eiiji? -interrumpió el de gafas nada mas al oír su conversación.

-Nii-san sólo iremos a ver una obra musical.

-Pero.

-Ah~. - se escuchó un silbido de parte de Ren. -Ahora es todo al revés~~~.

-Ren, ven conmigo. -dijo Masato jalándolo de la oreja.

\- ¿Esta bien si vamos los cuatro? -Propuso Otoya uniéndose a la discusión. Eiiji se emocionó y tomó las manos de Otoya exponiendo. - ¡Eso sería fantástico! ¿Nii-san podemos?

Tras de Eiichi Van susurraba. -Vaya vaya… Que tenemos aquí, creo que debes relajar el tic en tu ojo Eiichi-chan.

-Van…

\- ¿Dime?

-Mañana irás a casa de Camus y serás su sirviente por una semana.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-De acuerdo Eiiji…Está bien iremos los cuatro. -observó a Ichinose de manera molesta y este asintió dibujando una sonrisa, mientras ofrecía su mano al líder de Heavens el cual la apretó.

-Gracias por traernos fue muy divertido… Otori-san…espero que nos veamos pronto.

-Eiiji-san, gracias… Te avisaré como quedaremos para ir al teatro.

Los jóvenes ya subían a su autobús y partían a la Academia mientras que Heavens se reunía para poder limpiar el desastre de la loca fiesta. Ayudaban al personal mientras aún recordaban lo que paso fue un fin de semana bastante gratificante...

 **KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Nuevas parejas estan surgiendo jajaja quien diria que esos dos iban a copular antes de los principales xD en fin espero les haya gustado esa escena y la ardiente situacion entre Otoya y Eiichi jajaja deos es que ya quiern estar unidos pero a Otoyita le falta confesar mucho n.n**

 **bien gracias por leer nnos vemos en la proxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Secretos y verdades Parte 1."**

 _La noche era tremendamente lluviosa. Era invierno y toda la ciudad de Tokio se bañaba con las torrenciales aguas que recorrían cada rincón posible. Los edificios alumbraban constantes esa noche, -afuera aunque la lluvia arreciaba-. Los transeúntes caminaban con sombrillas de un lado a otro, la vida no se detenía es más proseguía su curso._

 _En un flamante y elegante hotel el ambiente era oscuro. Las luces apagadas y el humo de cigarrillo inundaba todo por completo. Sus orbes color miel observaban el techo de la habitación, a su lado sobre la cama, se encontraba su acompañante quien estaba sentado_ _y con su espalda apoyada en el respaldo de aquella cama de hotel, mientras fumaba y terminaba de escribir una canción._

 _Al finalizar se movió despacio hacia el joven castaño al cual llamo.- Mitsuo. Estas muy callado.-dedicó un beso en sus labios mientras que bajaba a su cuello y_ _Mitsuo le observaba de manera desagradable mientras_ _susurraba._

 _-Raging…_ _._ _-se lo quitaba de encima, odiaba cada roce de sus labios, aborrecía compartir lecho con ese hombre; durante años él mantuvo este engaño pero finalmente había logrado lo que quería con sus trucos más bajos.-_ _¿Terminaste la letra?_

 _-Sí …_ _-trataba de besarle, no obstante la mirada de Saotome era esquiva._ _-_ _Pero ya no hablemos de trabajo. Quiero volver a hacerlo… ¿Me dejas?_

 _Mitsuo, podía sentir aquellos labios devorar los suyos, había llegado tan lejos para cumplir su más grande plan…_

 _En aquella cama ambos se movían, dándose besos apasionados que descontrolaron uno al otro_ _o al menos eso creía Raging._ _El joven Raging Otori se apodero con besos_ _llenos de amor, engullía a_ _su querido amante Mitsuo Saotome; el chico de ojos miel fue observado por Otori con_ _ilusión_ _y amor por aquellas jemas violetas las cuales se cerraron al encajar sus labios en su cuello y mientras recorrían su hombro el joven de cabellos caobas,_ _rodaba sus ojos esperando que toda esa tontería terminará ya, interesado en el trabajo de Otori dirigió su mirada a la mesa de noche y tomó de esta el cuaderno de canciones qu_ _e Raging había escrito. Lo observaba siento ayudado por la luz de los edificios. Dibujaba una sonrisa al ver que ya tenía más de 12 canciones escritas y la última la cual aquel muchacho de mirada violeta, había finalizado y puesto su alma en ella. La única que más valía la pena por la cual Mitsuo_ _decidió por fin acabar con la farsa que generó desde hace un tiempo, había llegado el momento en que su objetivo se había cumplido, con sus artimañas sacó lo mejor de Raging Otori quien al sentirse amado e idolatrado por su joven y audaz amante concluyó en la creación de aquella hermosa composición llena de amor titulada:_ _ **"Por amor".**_

 _Saotome al tener frente a sus ojos tal letra, dedicó una_ _sonrisa, al tiempo que percibía las caricias de Otori, caricias que se detuvieron gracias a una risa descolocada del moreno quien en_ _seguida exclamó antes de si quiera permitir a Raging avanzar más en besar su piel.-Basta, deja de lamerme con tu asquerosa boca._

 _Otori elevó su torso. Observo a su compañero a los ojos y susurro.-¿Mitsuo?_

 _-No más…-expuso de manera furiosa y tomando la mandíbula del castaño confeso.-Eres un idiota, ¿De verdad creíste que te iba a amar_ _todo este tiempo_ _? ¿A un imbécil pervertido como tú?_

 _La mirada de Otori se fue haciendo confusa hasta el punto de susurrar.-¿De qué hablas…? E-esto no es gracioso…_

 _Mitsuo lo empujó hasta dejarlo boca arriba en la cama y como fiera aún desnudo se trepó encima, Otori trago grueso, aquel muchacho estaba dispuesto a devorar su espíritu y corazón. No comprendía nada, ¿Qué sucedió? Se preguntaba mientras el peli caoba expresaba de manera grave y profunda.-Otori Raging en verdad eres patético, caíste en mis redes como un idiota enamorado…_ _Me das asco, cada vez que me besabas, me acariciabas y me poseías yo te maldecía … Te odiaba más y más._

 _-Mitsuo.-llamo asustado._

 _-No Raging, escucha bien lo que te diré, nunca vuelvas a llamarme así.-Tomo aire y aun observando con odio a Otori exclamo.-Ese ser ya no existe, un nuevo yo a nacido. Mi nuev_ _o ser, recuerda de aquí en adelante mi nombre por siempre será…_ _ **Shining Saotome**_ _.-un relámpago iluminó sus rostros mientras que Shining se apartaba de él, y se colocaba la ropa en tanto Otori se incorporaba y lo observaba de manera herida._

 _Habían sido años de engaño, en los que Saotome Mitsuo, había jugado con él, lo ilusionó, le hizo ver el cielo y más, lo llevo a lo alto, fue su fuente de inspiración para su carrera de cantante y compositor; y ahora que estaba en la Cima… Mitsuo… no Shining Saotome lo dejaba caer a la realidad._

 _Azotando su cuerpo contra el pavimento de la verdad..._

 _Nunca se supo que tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza pero lo próximo en hacer del joven castaño de ojos violetas fue tomar lo que tuviese a la mano y golpearlo. Shining cayó al piso mientras el otro lo atacaba y la sangre salpicada pues había tomado una lámpara y con ella_ _partía su cráneo. Y sus ojos se teñían de sangre…_

Despertaba asustado, el sudor rodeaba su frente y el respirar acelerado en su pecho, definitivamente aquel recuerdo que siempre terminaba como una pesadilla lo había asustado, castigado y mortificado. Shining Saotome temblaba y jadeaba mientras se tomaba la frente tratando de ver si tenía sangre en su cabeza, pero no fue así, todo fue un sueño, como en muchas ocasiones siempre se suscitaba cercano al aniversario de su debut de Idol.

Saotome se calmó y enseguida se puso en pie para buscar algo de tomar y tranquilizar su ansiedad, de verdad que la rivalidad en ambos fue más allá que simples ventas. Y ahora, su pequeño hijo estaba en las manos de un Otori, él no sabía si eso que sentía era deseo de protección o si quiera era miedo porque Otoya fuera despedazado por Eiichi y así al ser descubierto todo lo que había creado se fuera al carajo con los enormes rumores y acoso que sería atacada su Academia Shining Star. El mundo sabría entonces que Shining fue un ladrón mentiroso que jugo con los sentimientos de alguien que lo amo demasiado, un padre desamorado y un idol que debutó con el esfuerzo de otro.

.

 ***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

Ya era lunes, 6 de la mañana cuando se despertaba, Van observaba el reloj de su recámara, con los ojos un poco hinchados y el cabello alborotado. No era de su gusto levantarse temprano, pero la ocasión lo ameritaba pues muy a su pesar la amenaza de Eiichi aun resonaba en sus oídos y se visualizaba fresca en sus pensamientos:

 _-Vas a ir muy temprano a casa de Camus, harás todo lo que te pida y regresaras cuando él este satisfecho…-Van no prestaba atención a lo que exponía su líder, se divertía observando a sus amigos hasta que un fuerte manotazo en la mesa le saco de su distracción.-¡Es en serio Van! Si no haces que Camus se sienta bien, te juro que te encierro un mes en tu habitación sin tus revistas de Cosmopolitan. (Revista de chismes y cosas sexuales de las mujeres)_

Van suspiraba, volviendo -muy contra su voluntad -a la realidad. A veces Eiichi era muy estricto, pero en verdad esta vez tenía razón.-Creo que me pase un poco.-expresó suspirando y entrando al cuarto de baño. Una media hora después ya estaba listo para cumplir con su castigo, se puso un jeans azul, camisa de tela café con botones, zapatos negros y partió decidido a hacer "Feliz" al conde que había ofendido.

Unos minutos después el transporte de Heavens estaba en la entrada del edificio Shining en donde estaban alojados Quartet Night. Al bajarse pudo observar la majestuosidad de aquel enorme rascacielos, silbo un poco expresando.

-A esto llamo elegancia.

-¡Van-Chan!-se escuchó la voz animada de Kotobuki Reiji quien ya estaba listo y preparado para salir al lado de Ranmaru y de Ai, ellos habían salido del edificio y visto a Van bajarse del auto..

El joven se acercó enseguida y cuestionó. -¿Rei-chan, a donde se dirigen tan temprano?

-Tenemos unos pendientes, pero descuida Camus esta arriba esperándote.

-Sí, y no se veía contento.-Expresó Mikaze.

Ranmaru en cambio dio un manotazo en la espalda de Kiryuin y expuso divertido.-Jamás había visto tan irritado a Camus, te mereces el cielo y más Van Kiryuin.

-No lo alientes Ranran… Bueno es hora de irnos, ¡Mucha suerte Van-chan!

Al despedirse observo su reloj, abriendo los ojos espantado. Se había retrasado, Camus lo esperaba a las 7am, pero él ya tenía 15 minutos tarde. Finalmente entro al edificio y fue a recepción, ahí le indicaron que piso era el correcto y le entregaron la llave del apartamento. El castaño estaba confundido ¿Por qué le darían la llave de aquel departamento? Quizás, luego lo sabría, subió al elevador y por fin llego al piso indicado. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver todo impecable, el silencio fue abrazador hasta que escucho a alguien en el fondo de este lugar.

-¿Hola?-cuestiono al aire, comprobando si sus oídos estaban en lo correcto y Camus estaba cerca.

Se abrió paso hasta que llegó a lo que parecía un gimnasio ahí estaba el conde que se ejercitaba en la máquina para correr, sin camisa solo mostrando sus bellos atributos. Van trago grueso al ver ese cuerpo tan bien formado, sudando y expuesto. ¡No! Se sospecho que ese hombre tendría un cuerpo seductor, pero no espero que tanto y eso no hacía mejor las cosas ¡Para nada!

El conde llevaba un pantalón deportivo, lo cual era demasiado raro de ver en él. Sus cabellos estaban atados a una coleta y una toalla caía desde su nuca hasta hombros.

Atontado con el paisaje no se dio cuenta que había una mesa con botellas de agua mineral que mientras caminaba sin querer las tiro a lo que Camus salió de su rutina. Se detuvo accionando un botones de la máquina y observo a su huésped. Cabreándose aún más, porque este era la causa de los garabatos que aún se mantenían es su cara.

-¡Llegas tarde!

-Ah, jajaja.-rascaba su mejilla con nerviosismo.-Es que me entretuve abajo con…

-Eres un inútil.

-¿Disculpa?

Camus limpiaba su rostro del sudor, le observaba severo y exclamaba. -Como sea ya estás aquí y te hare pagar por haber pintado mi bello rostro.

-Bueno desde aquí veo que no es para nada bello, Camus-chan; si sigues frunciendo el ceño te saldrá una enorme verruga en la frente.-Soltó a reír, pero el conde le lanzo una mirada asesina que le hizo callar.

-Tu primera tarea será preparar mi baño, luego harás el desayuno y sígueme te explicare que harás. -expuso chasqueando sus dedos y caminando para iniciar a dar instrucciones precisas. -La temperatura de la tina debe estar neutral, quiero 6 gramos de sales de mar color magenta, poca espuma y que prepares mi salida de baño, debes calentarla con la secadora.

" _No puede ser verdad"._ Pensó el castaño con un tic mortal en su ojo, deteniéndose en el pasillo a lo que Camus se detuvo también y se giró cuestionando.

-¿Qué esperas? Muévete.

Mientras reiniciaban su camino Van pensaba. _-Si no fuera por la amenaza de Eiichi juro que mando esto al demonio Camus, cuando termine contigo sabrás… lo que…-_ silencio sus pensamientos al notar como Camus entraba a su recamara y se desvestía frente a él, los ojos de Kiryuin parecían dos platos y no podía esperarse que una pequeña hemorragia bajara por su nariz. Camus le estaba enseñando su cuerpo ¿Es que lo hacía a propósito? Como sea, se quedó sin aliento hasta que la bata de seda del conde le cubrió la vista, se soltaba los cabellos y cuestionaba irritado.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Date prisa.-señaló en donde estaba su baño y entonces Van se movió a ese lugar. Era un baño enorme, tenía una regadera con puertas de cristal e hidromasaje, una tina jacuzzi, un tocador enorme y pulcro, una repisa con sales de baño y muchas cosas una secadora de pelo entre otras, con prisa él se dedicó a llenar la tina mientras observaba a Camus quien se cepillaba los dientes y trataba de quitarse las manchas, pero era inútil esto le hizo reír a lo que el conde cuestionó.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada… -Expuso dejando ir un montón de sales al agua luego se alejó y dijo.-Ya está tu baño.

-Que mal educado, tu voz es ruidosa y molesta…. Me recuerdas a un pupilo que tuve.-Expreso asevero.-Escucha, a partir de ahora deberás llamarme Su majestad ¿Entendido?

Van irritado arrugó sus cejas, no había manera de que el cayera tan bajo, no obstante recordó que en el ejemplar de esta semana en Cosmopolitan redactarían una columna de las mujeres más sexys de Japón. Así que con esto en mente asintió, sintiendo como la bata de satín le caía en la cara, mientras que el pelilargo caminaba en dirección a la tina en donde metió su pie y expreso.

-No esta mal.-Acto seguido se hundió en el agua relajándose por completo, mientras lo hacía exponía.-Quiero huevos a la florentina, tostadas francesas, te con 4 de azúcar y melocotón en dulce.-Van lo observaba asesino - no le faltaban las ganas de ensuciarse las manos con un crimen- pero no tuvo opción se fue a la cocina mientras estaba ahí, Kiryuin buscaba en YouTube como hacer todo eso que el conde pedía… Perdón, Su majestad.

En el baño Camus se relajó al máximo, que no noto como las sales y las burbujas estaban por todos lados, se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y cara haciéndole entrar en un sueño forzado, cayó desmayado deslizándose lentamente en el agua…

En la cocina Van no sabía qué hacía, incluso se le olvido que fue lo que le pidió el conde, sólo recordaba los huevos así que por lo tanto fue al cuarto de baño y en cuanto abrió la puerta se puso nervioso. Había burbujas y vapor con un extraño aroma en todo el cuarto y alrededores, de Camus no se veía nada.-¿Camus-chan?-Llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que sus orbes cafés pudieron ver entre las burbujas y el vapor una mano que se asomaba en la orilla de la tina.-Oh rayos.- rápidamente fue a ese lugar y lo saco mientras Camus tocia desmedidamente y gritaba.

-¡Infeliz quieres matarme!

Van a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que Camus lo tomo en brazos y lo saco de ahí, lo llevo a la cama y en esta le expreso. -¿Pero qué paso?

-¿Cuánta sales de mar le pusiste?

-Yo que se.

-¡Pudiste haberme matado las sales de mar que uso son relajantes, me sedaron y me hicieron caer en la tina….-el conde se detuvo.-Si no hubieses llegado a tiempo yo….

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que eso sería peligroso, Camus-chan ¡Perdón!-hizo reverencia a lo que el peli largo le observo molesto, pero toda esa seriedad se fue lejos al ver aquel rostro arrepentido, aun serio le ignoro guardando silencio hasta que ambos percibieron un olor a quemado.

-¿Qué es ese olor?

-¡Parece que tus huevos están listos Majestad!

-¿Eh?

Van tomo sus manos y enseguida exclamo- Vamos a pasar un buen tiempo juntos y como yo salve tu vida ahora tú serás mi esclavo.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?!-los ojos de Camus casi se salen de sus cuencas, pero era verdad, le debía la vida a ese tontuelo, ¿Qué cosas sucederían ahora que todo ha cambiado?

.

 ***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

 **.**

Unas horas más tarde en Raging Entertaiment…

Van regresaba de su día bajo el régimen de Camus sin duda había sido un momento extraño y de locura con el conde, sin embargo, aquello le hizo acercarse más al de mirada gélida. Ese día parecía que había pasado algo bastante importante, se dio cuenta que su Majestad era alguien muy sexy que necesitaba a gritos ser poseído por un chico como lo era Van, el castaño aun recordaba ese cuerpo desnudo y por ello tuvo la necesidad de hablar con Eiichi, pedir su consejo o si quiera tranquilizar su deseo loco y corazón alborotado. Por lo tanto Kiryuin entró con prisa a casa y observo a todos con cara de susto. Y es que sus recuerdos eran frescos aun…

 _Había marcado su destinó, Camus seria ahora su esclavo, le observaba ansioso con esos ojos cafés a los cuales el conde dedicaba una expresión molesta._

 _-Parece que te has quedado sin palabras, Majestad._

 _Guiado por sus manos traviesas acaricio la blanca y mojada piel del pecho del conde mientras este relajaba sus cejas y tomaba su mano con fuerza apartando su contacto y agregando._

 _-Te aprovechas de tu sucia suerte…_

 _-¿Y que no te gusta?-dijo agachando su rostro para olfatear su cuello y cabellos mojados Camus sostuvo el aliento y susurró._

 _-Apártate…_

 _-¿Hum?-Van sonrió y expreso.-Lo haría, pero tú no me sueltas.-Camus se dio cuenta que había sujetado el cuello de su camisa haciendo que se acercará. Trago grueso y en aquel pálido rostro Van pudo ver un pequeño sonrojo.-Vaya… Eres muy lindo._

 _-¡Vete ya!_

 _-Lo siento, pero me dijeron que no debo irme hasta que estés satisfecho.-dicho aquello tomo su barbilla e intento besarle, Camus se negaba hasta que por fin ambos se besaron…._

-¿Van?-Cuestiono inquieto Nagi.-¡VAAAANNNN!

Salió de sus recuerdos, estaba sonrojado hasta la medula de prisa gritó.-¡¿En dónde está Eiichi?!-

-Esta arriba se prepara para salir. -Respondió Kira, el castaño se acarició el cabello y sin decir más dibujo una sonrisa malévola y decidió subir al tiempo que decía.

-Nadie me moleste por las próximas 72 horas.-Hyuuga estuvo a punto de diferir sin embargo.-Es en serio Yamato.- gritó desde la segunda planta el castaño de ojos cafés, sólo él sabía que había ocurrido…

.

 ***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

.

La última semana de ese mes estaba transcurriendo, el día de la salida en parejas habían llegado, Otoya estaba curioso en toda la semana intentó cuestionar a Tokiya que era lo que sucedía con él y Eiiji dado a que Eiichi quería averiguarlo, su querido Otori le pidió interceder y pues él también tenía curiosidad de saber si ellos estaban intentando mezclarse de manera romántica el uno al otro. Ittoki ya estaba listo para la cita se había puesto una camisa manga larga blanca fina un chaleco de color negro y un saco negro con una rosa roja en su bolsillo sus pantalones eran de un color negro también aquella sugerencia en vestimenta fue hecha por Ichinose el cual se había puesto bastante guapo, un traje de diseñador de color azul marino con una corbata ocre. Tokiya era observado en silencio por el joven pelirrojo al cual cuestionó.

-¿Qué…. Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así Otoya?

-Pues es que estas muy arreglado y pues yo también, ¿De verdad hay que ir así de arreglados?-cuestionó disimulando sus dudas.

-Es obvio… Tú eres pareja de Eiichi debes vestirte bien para que él se fije más en ti y no pueda quitarte la mirada… Debes vestirte elegante y lindo para él.-explicó mientras tomaba sus medias y se colocaba una de estas.

-¿Entonces tú te vistes así para Eiiji? -inquirió con picardía, disfrutando de la reacción de Tokiya, pues no se esperó que este se sonrojara con sus palabras. Es más se esperaba una reprimenda por parte del pelinegro.

-¡Claro que no! -Negó recuperando la compostura. Sin rastro del carmín que hace un instante se alojó en su rostro. – Somos Idols, nuestra imagen lo es todo, eso debes saberlo muy bien y nunca olvidarlo.

-Okey, no es para que te enojes, solo era una broma. -se disculpó, al final Tokiya si lo había regañado.

El cantante de cabellera negra continúo arreglándose, más que como de costumbre, aunque fuera un gran actor, no podía engañar a su amigo y compañero de habitación, estaba nervioso por salir con Eiiji y el pelirrojo no necesitaba de una confirmación para saberlo, la mirada en los ojos de Tokiya le decía todo. Sonriendo el pelirrojo se acercó a su compañero y cuestiono.-¿Tokiya.. Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca.

-Tokiya, fuera de bromas. Quiero agradecerte. -dijo con dulzura y esbozado una de las sonrisas más alegres que alguna vez le haya dedicado a Tokiya en meses- Gracias por aceptar mi relación con Eiichi, que aun estés a mi lado significa mucho para mí.

-Acepto tu relación con ese sujeto y lo más que puedo hacer es apoyarte.-confesó observándole y dibujando una sonrisa.- Y conocer a los hermanos Otori me ha hecho ver, lo tonto y egoísta que he sido.

-Me alegra oír eso.-Expuso el pelirrojo un poco inquieto, mas que conocer, fue conocer al menor de los Otori lo que le abrió los ojos a su amigo pelinegro. Intuía que un sentimiento mucho mayor al respeto y admiración había nacido en el corazón de Tokiya. Pero este es especialista en desviar conversaciones, si quería oírlo de sus propios labios, no debía titubear al preguntar.- Estoy seguro que eso se debe a Eiiji…. ¿Él te gusta?

Ichinose casi se cae de la cama mientras se ponía los zapatos de manera inmediata observo a su amigo al cual grito.-¡Te dije que no! Además no digas tonterías, él es un genio. -explicó desesperado y afligido. Otoya dibujo una expresión de sorpresa al tiempo que decía.

-Vaya… Okey, no voy a seguir.

-Además, es imposible, él es un chico correcto y además golpea duro ¿Tú crees que tenga oportunidad con alguien que se defiende así?

-jajaja Estas sonrojado.

\- No es cierto.-grito furioso. No obstante Tokiya estaba poniéndose nervioso. La verdad es que Eiiji era un tipo lindo, tierno y conocedor de la música; sumergido en el dulce recuerdo de su voz, se preguntó como aquel pequeño Otori le robó el corazón ¿En qué momento? ¿Cuándo comenzó? ¿Cómo sucedió? Y en medio de sus cavilaciones de pronto escucharon el claxon de cierto cámara rojo. Sonido que acelero el corazón de ambos chicos.

-¡Llegó Eiichi! ¡Vamos!-exclamó contento el pelirrojo, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. El pelinegro al observarlo no pudo hacer mas que imitarle. Ver feliz a Otoya también le daba felicidad. Pues sabia muy bien lo mal que lo ha pasado últimamente.

Rápido ambos terminaron de arreglarse. Se movieron para llegar junto a los hermanos Otori y en cuanto llegaron a la entrada, descubrieron que una gran situación se suscitaba.

-¡Saque inmediatamente su auto de mi propiedad!-era la voz demandante del director de la institución que se dedicaba a la formación de idols.

-¿Ese es Shining?-cuestiono Otoya demasiado confundido ¿Realmente ese era su director?

-Creo que si.-expuso Tokiya apresurándose a salir, afuera el hombre de gafas tenía sujeto a Eiichi del cuello de la camisa rápidamente .Otoya corrió a ayudarle exponiendo.

-¡¿Pero qué está haciendo?!

\- Él no tiene permitido entrar a mi academia. -expreso severo mientras Eiichi lo observaba de manera molesta. Al lado de Saotome se encontraban el profesor Ringo y Hyuuga.

\- Shining Saotome, está no es la manera en que deba tratarme. -Dijo con firmeza y una seguridad inquebrantable. Demostrándole al mayor que no se dejaría intimidar por él, pues el castaño sentía el suficiente desprecio hacia el pelicaoba como para querer golpearlo hasta que ser arrepienta por todo lo que le ha hecho vivir a Otoya, sin embargo no lo hacía, porque eso solo haría todo más difícil para su amado pelirrojo.

Los allí presente, fueron capaces de notar que ese chico hablaba más que enserio. Para Ringo y Hyuuga fue una gran amenaza, pues no era cualquier chico, si no Eiichi Otori, el hijo de Raging. Que no solo era el rival de antaño de Saotome sino que también es un hombre con mucho poder. Y no era nada bueno que el mayor ahí presente cometiera una locura. Por otra parte, los más jóvenes veían al de gafas con asombro y admiración, no cualquiera tenia el coraje para hacer frente a un hombre de la talla se Saotome. No obstante ninguno se atrevía a mover un musculo.

-Maldito mocoso lárgate...-Eiichi lo observaba directo a los ojos él se movió de prisa tomando a Saotome del cuello de su camisa, parecía que en cualquier momento se abrirían a golpes. La tensión que reinó fue frustrante hasta incluso para Eiiji que estaba asustado.

-Si es un hombre inteligente, no se atreverá a ponerme una mano encima otra vez. -Eiichi hablo amenazante, sabia que el verdadero trasfondo de sus palabras ese hombre lo entendería muy bien. Para los demás pudo haber sonado como un chico que se resguardaba bajo el ala de su padre.

Tal como como predijo el castaño, Saotome comprendido a lo que se refería. Ese maldito mocoso no se andaba con rodeos, podía ver muy claramente que estaba dispuesto a delatarlo si no cooperaba. Mascullando para sus adentros, decidió obedecer las palabras del castaño. De un fuerte empujón se libero de las manos del chico, rápidamente Eiiji le sostuvo evitando que este perdiera su equilibrio.

-¿Nii-san estas bien?

-Si…Lo estoy- fue su respuesta antes de poner sus ojos en Otoya el cual demostraba una gran preocupación. Con prisa fue a él para tomar su mano y rodear su auto, alejándolo de inmediato de Saotome, en su corazón Eiichi sentía que debía sacar a Otoya de ahí deprisa. Shining estaba perdiendo la cabeza y debía de evitar que se desquitara con Ittoki de nuevo.-Vamos ya Otoya.

-Eiichi…- le llamo asustado el pelirrojo.

Tokiya estaba impresionado por lo ocurrido de manera inmediata se acercó al director y susurro.-Señor Saotome, esto es un mal entendido yo invite a Otori Eiichi y a Otori Eiiji a ver una obra musical.-Shining aprecio a Tokiya con desprecio tras aquellas gafas, Ichinose sentía que ese hombre ya no era más el director tan jovial y divertido se había vuelto un terrible ogro.- Nos ayudará para ganar más experiencia, por favor disculpe mi atrevimiento por no haberle consultado primero.

Saotome observaba a Tokiya fijamente sin ocultar su entrecejo fruncido. El pelinegro jamás había visto a Shining de esa manera, él también tuvo miedo sin embargo, el pelicaoba se sometía a la Academia siendo secundado por Ryuuga. Ringo al ser el único que quedó ahí se acercó a Tokiya y expreso.

-Lo siento mucho. Shiny, ha estado bajo mucho estrés. Tokiya por favor, cuando regresen háganlo en taxi.

-Pero…No causaremos ningún problema. -Exclamo Eiiji al lado de Ichinose.

-Joven Otori el problema no son ustedes, el problema es que Shining no….- Como explicarle que el director odiaba a Eiichi por estar interesado en su hijo.-Esta bien pueden venir a dejarlos, pero por favor que sea rápido.

-Muchas gracias.-hizo reverencia el joven Otori. Tomando a Tokiya del brazo guiándolo hacia el auto.

Antes de que ellos entraran en el auto, en este Otoya arreglaba la camisa y corbata de Eiichi, que habían sido desordenadas por su director. Sin poder ocultar su molestia susurró.- ¡Esta loco! ¡No entiendo que le pasa!

-Otoya…-Eiichi tomó su mano y sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos dijo:- Necesito que hablemos de algo impórtate.-el pelirrojo descubrió la mirada más preocupada que nunca antes apreció en los ojos de su querido castaño.

\- Está bien.-acepto sin rodeos.

Eiiji y Tokiya se hallaban platicando animadamente en la parte de atrás, parecían que se olvidaron por completo de Otoya y Eiichi, hasta que este último rompió la burbuja en la que ambos chicos estaban.

-Ichinose… espero que no te moleste, pero debo hablar en privado con Otoya. Hermano eso significa que no asistiremos a la primera parte de la obra.

-De acuerdo Nii-san no es problema.

-Claro nos veremos en la segunda parte.

-Gracias…-Eiichi parecía estar molesto por el bochornoso incidente y esto lo noto muy bien Ichinose, que no insistió en que le acompañaran ni pregunto por razones. Estaba seguro de que era un tema en el que no debía inmiscuirse, algo que debió haber ocurrido durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados de Otoya.

El auto aparco al frente del teatro de donde bajaron Eiiji Otori y Tokiya Ichinose. Los diferentes medios y paparazis al verlos no dudaron en tomar fotografías como locos, ellos con placer saludaban a estos mientras se introducían al edificio. En cuando Eiichi y Otoya también decidieron bajar y el ballet llevo el auto, también fueron captados y capturados en fotos. Los cuatro se reunieron en el lobby de aquel elegante lugar que estaba abarrotado de figuras importantes. Otoya observaba a Eiichi de manera interesada este tomó su mano y acercó su rostro al oído de su pequeño guitarrista para indicarle el camino y enseguida se fueron retirando de aquel lobby.

Por otra parte, el pequeño Otori aprecio como su hermano se apartaba con Itokki, dejándole solo con Tokiya. Al final igual estaría a solas con el pelinegro, después de toda la charla que le dio su hermano de no quitarle el ojo de encima. Inevitablemente sonrió ante el recuerdo, Eiichi siempre ha sido muy protector con él, sin embargo no es algo que le moleste, muy por el contrario se sentía realmente querido. Todo el afecto que su padre no fue capaz de brindarle su hermano se encargó de dárselo. Así ver como este le celaba no hacía más que divertirle, pero confiaba en que cuando le diga que está enamorado del pelinegro lo acepte lo mejor que pueda. Pues pensaba conquistar a Ichinose-san, cueste lo que le cueste.

-Ojala no tarden mucho- comento Tokiya algo preocupado – pero aparentemente no será el caso.

-¿Estas preocupado por lo que paso con Shining Saotome? – inquirió el de cabellos castaños, mirando directamente los ojos de Ichinose.

-Es que es la primera vez que veo al director así… Es como si algo muy malo haya pasado entre ellos.

-Si te soy sincero Ichinose-san, más me preocupa la reacción de mi padre cuando se entere de que mi hermano se está involucrando con ese hombre. Porque a mí también me dio esa impresión – expreso con pesar el castaño desviando su mirada hacia el suelo. Lo que decía era cierto, estaba seguro de que su padre no lo tomaría a bien, pues siempre les ha prohibido tratar con Shining Saotome, cosa que le parecía mas que extraña ya que siempre ha jurado venganza contra este. - Realmente no sé como piensa mi padre, pero siempre que se trata de él nunca se con qué va a salir.

-En ese caso puedes estar tranquilo Otori-san, solo nosotros sabemos lo ocurrido.

-Tienes razón, Ichinose-san.- Afirmó el chico, cambiando completamente su semblante por una radiante sonrisa- Sera mejor que vayamos a nuestros asientos antes de que la obra comience.

-Espera Otori-san, hay algo que me gustaría decirte. - pidió el mayor deteniéndole por el brazo, el ojivioleta le observó con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que solo ponía aun más nervioso a Tokiya- Tal vez no sea el momento, pero muchas gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación…

-No me des las gracias Ichinose-san, me haces sentir mal. -Dijo en respuesta, deleitándose con la expresión avergonzada que se poso en el rostro del contrario. Tal vez desde el primer día en que le conoció fue que quedó fascinado con la voz y mirada de Ichinose. Fue un tonto por no notarlo antes.- Yo debería de haberte invitado, de los dos fui yo quien peor se comporto y sigo apenado por ello.

-En ese caso, dejare en tus manos la próxima salida Otori-san- propuso sonriente mientras se encaminaba a la función con su pulso acelerado. Tokiya parecía una niñita enamorada emocionándose por cosas así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener sus sentimientos. Cada vez le gustaba más ese joven de voz angelical eso su corazón lo sabia muy bien, sin embargo, son emociones que se niega a mostrar abiertamente no solo por vergüenza también tenía miedo del rechazo de aquel chico.

Eiiji sonrió tras las palabras de Tokiya, este no pudo verlo, pero si lo hubiera hecho se daría cuanta de el de ojos violetas jamás le rechazaría, pues sentía lo mismo y sus latidos se aceleraban con la idea de poder volver a salir con el pelinegro.

Cuando ambos llegaron al palco -que el mismo Tokiya se encargó de reservar- la obra ya había comenzado. Afortunadamente no fue mucho lo que se perdieron. Así que tomaron asiento en medio de la oscuridad. La obra realmente era fascinante, pero no tanto como la compañía del contrario, la tensión entre ellos podía casi palparse y no era para menos, ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, a unos escasos centímetros de distancia, los cuales ninguno de los dos tenía el valor de acortar.

En ese silencio en el que ambos estaban las voces de los actores hacían eco sin que le prestaran atención. Sin embargo, en medio de la mitad de la función Tokiya ya no pudo soportarlo y fue el primero en romper ese incomodo silencio entre ellos, levantándose rumbo al baño para despejarse y lograr calmar el ritmo de su corazón. Lo que no espero el pelinegro fue que su propio cuerpo le traicionara perdiendo el equilibrio y para mala suerte suya cayo sentado sobre el regazo del castaño.

-Lo siento mucho Otori-san- se apresuró en disculparse más rojo que un tomate, daba las gracias a la oscuridad que ocultaba este echo de los ojos violetas que le miraban. Intento levantarse enseguida pero las manos del menor no se lo permitieron- ¿Otori-san?- inquirió sin recibir una respuesta pero tampoco intento levantarse, por muy loco que sonara quería quedarse entre eso brazos por unos segundos más, a la espera de una respuesta por parte del ojivioleta.

-Ichinose-san… Yo…- Aun pese a la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar, Eiiji pudo apreciar con lujo de detalles el rostro avergonzado de Tokiya, lo que mando lejos todo pensamiento de ser paciente y espera por el momento adecuado de dar el primer paso para capturar su corazón.

Ambos se observaban a los ojos, sin poder formular alguna otra palabra. Solo apreciaban la mirada del otro, perdiéndose en esta. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, la corta distancia ente sus rostros dejo de existir y sus labios se unieron en un delicado beso, del cual solo fueron consientes cuando sus bocas se separaron y como si fuera algo natural volvieron a besarse. Esta vez eran ellos los que controlaban sus cuerpos y querían conocer más del contrario, Eiiji sujeto las caderas de Tokiya firmemente contra su cuerpo, temiendo que este fuera a desaparecer en cualquier instante como si fuera un sueño. El pelinegro por su parte rodeo el cuello de Otori con sus brazos y una de sus manos se perdió entre las hebras castañas de su cabello. Los dos estaban perdidos en el sabor de la boca contraria hasta que los aplausos del publico le hicieron separarse.

Tokiya completamente sonrojado se aparto del castaño y salió del palco, sin darle tiempo de decirle nada. Inmediatamente Eiiji le siguió, no podía permitir que el chico se fuera y perderlo, pues había sido un beso completamente concernido por el pelinegro ¿Es que este sentía lo mismo que él? Si ese era el caso no podía darse el lujo de quedarse en su sitio, debía decirle como se sentía.

-¡Ichinose-san!- Grito su nombre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Poco le importaba si era escuchado por las personas que caminaban por el pasillo. Por fortuna el pelinegro le escucho antes de perderse por el pasillo. Eiiji al verlo corrió aun mas rápido hasta alcanzarlo- Ichinose-san no te vayas, por favor.

-Otori-san, lo siento. No debí haber hecho eso lo siento mucho- se disculpaba el pelinegro una y otra vez. Eiiji se alarmo, nunca había visto al chico tan alterado y avergonzado, es mas este estaba al casi al borde de las lágrimas.- No quiero que me vuelvas a odiar.

-Ichinose-san, por favor cálmate.- le pidió tomando sus manos intentando brindarle confort- Yo no te voy a odiar. Es mas yo nunca te he odiado. -aseguró el de ojos violetas, correspondiendo la mirada vidriada del mayor- Lo que paso, es por que te quiero. Tú me gustas Ichinose-san.

Tokiya casi se queda de piedra, sin creer las palabras que había escuchado. ¿Su amor era correspondido? ¿No era una jugarreta de sus arremolinadas emociones? Lentamente recobro la compostura, sintiendo aún más vergüenza por como se comportó. Se supone que es una persona madura pero había salido corriendo, presa del miedo de ser rechazado, cosa que era por completo lo contrario. El joven frente a él, le confeso sus sentimientos, los cuales eran los mismos que albergaba en su corazón y que no había querido dejar salir por miedo.

-Que tonto he sido- dijo dejando escapar una suave risita- Al final siempre me das una lección. Yo también me siento así.- confesó con su corazón a mil. Al fin podía decirlo sin miedo, solo gracias a que ese angelical muchacho fue quien dio el primer paso- Sin embargo sigo siendo el cobarde de siempre, que no es capaz de decir lo que en realidad siente.

-No me pareces un cobarde Ichinose-san, aunque no me lo hayas dicho me lo has demostrado. – como quería abrazarlo en ese mismo instante, pero no podía hacerlo. La fama se lo restringía. Sin embargo estaba feliz por que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos- Que me permitieras besarte, fue lo que me empujo a decirte mis sentimientos, de no ser así jamás lo hubiera hecho.

-¡Dios! Te he mostrado un lado tan vergonzoso de mi- se quejaba el pelinegro sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Estaba feliz, aunque se comportó como una damisela en se sentía feliz porque el castaño también le quería.

-Y me alegra que así sea. Quiero conocer y amar cada cosa de ti Ichinose-san.

-Gracias. - fue lo único que pudo decir. La confianza con la que Eiiji hablaba solo lograba acelerar aún más su corazón, que en ningún momento había dejado de latir apresurado.

.

 ***8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8**

 **.**

Mientras tanto la pareja se hallaba en el lugar más privado que lograron encontrar en el teatro. Un bar en el cual se podía escuchar música de piano. Eiichi ordenó tener la mesa más alejada de la gente y enseguida ellos se acomodaron para observar el lugar el cual poco a poco fue quedando sólo pues la todos fueron a ver la función en cuanto inicio.

Ittoki observaba con nerviosismo a Otori, el pequeño pelirrojo imaginaba que quizás Eiichi le diría que estaba harto de la situación que Shining había generado desde hace un tiempo y que quizás lo mejor sería darse un tiempo. Con solo imaginarlo su corazón latía acelerado lleno de miedo.

\- Otoya.-Llamo tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza. Eiichi observaba a su chico de manera preocupada y profunda, no era para menos, pues le quería hablar de un asunto muy delicado.

-¿Qué sucede Eiichi? – cuestiono, el pelirrojo. Mostrándose lo más sereno posible aun pese a temer a lo que sea que fuera a salir de los labios del mayor.

-Otoya… quiero pedirte un favor.

\- Lo que sea dime.-Respondió leal Ittoki.

-Quiero que dejes la academia.

El joven al escuchar aquella propuesta agrando su mirada, aquella oferta fue simplemente descabellada, ¿Por qué Eiichi le estaba pidiendo esto? Se preguntaba de manera apresurada pues, si abandonaba la Academia significaría la rotunda separación de STARISH y no sólo eso, sería cortar lazos con sus compañeros.

Ittoki agachó su mirada dio un trago a su bebida. ¿Es que realmente todo lo que Tokiya le advirtió era verdad? ¿Eiichi solo estaba buscando la oportunidad para destruir Starish? ¿Realmente fue engañado todo este tiempo?

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Santo cielo primero que nada Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Gracias por leer quédate a mi lado desde sus inicios y votar reaccionar y comentar. Se que la situación que mas desean va lenta pero estos chicos deben pasar por pruebas difíciles antes de llegar a cabo su amor.**

 **Pero vaya ahora ¿que sucederá?**

 **Muchísimas gracias a mi amiga Wajiwaji hermosa estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti n.n eres una escritora fantástica y tus consejos me sirven mucho yayyy**

 **Bien nos vemos en ñas proximas actualizaciones n.n**

 **Y en los comentarios.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola!**

 **Es un lindo sábado en la noche, aquí en mi zona esta nevando pero en la de ustedes ¿que tal?**

 **Bueno solo quiero darle las gracias primeramente a WajiWaji que siemore esta ahí para ayudarme y fangirlear el EiiOtoya conmigo bxjsbxbzjsbzh te amo adoro nena n.n/**

 **Y a ustedes que leen este humilde cuento, se que el hard no a llegado por parte de la pareja principal pero, pronto será no coman ancias.**

 **En este capitulo habra mucho drama asi que alisten los pañuelos y las almohadas n.n/**

 **A lerr!**

 **Espero que nos regalen un comentario con sus impresiones n.n**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Secretos y verdades segunda parte.**

Otoya no sabía cómo mirar al castaño, en su pecho comenzaron a agitarse un sinfín de emociones que no podía identificar. Eran tan pesadas que creía que en cualquier minuto le dejaban sin respiración. Y pese a sentirse tan agobiado por sus pensamientos, lo cuales iban desde la desconfianza y el dolor de ser usado; a la esperanza de estar equivocado y que Eiichi jamás tuvo una doble intención al relacionarse con él. Y se aferraba a esto último con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Por qué me pides eso Eiichi?- Logro decir, pese a sentir un nudo en medio de su garganta sus palabras sonaron claras.

Por otra parte, Otori creyó estar listo para decirle la verdad de Shining, lo había pensado en todo el camino, no obstante al ver el rostro tan afligido de Otoya con esa mirada que brillaba llena de confusión y quizás con algo de temor por lo que le diría. En solo pensar cómo la verdad de su pasado le rompería nuevamente el corazón dejaba al de gafas, sin valor para decir nada. - "No puedo romper tu corazón… No otra vez"-pensó acongojado, ahora un dilema se formó en Otori Eiichi, debía buscar una respuesta creíble para desviar la verdad que no podía revelar.-Pues… yo…-susurró observando otro sitio.

-Eiichi… Si tienes algo que decirme, por favor, sólo dímelo.-expuso lleno de valor Ittoki.

Su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, no quería cometer el mismo error de antes, no soportaría ver a Otoya ser herido de nuevo, así que decidió disfrazar la verdad con otra más importante.- No me gusta cómo te trata Shining.-expreso rápidamente.

La tensión en Otoya se esfumó al escuchar aquello, incluso se sintió culpable por haber dudado de Eiichi. Por su rostro se extendió una alegre sonrisa producto de saber que esos pensamientos en los que el ojivioleta le utilizaba no fueron más que pesadillas de su imaginación. Eiichi lo amaba sinceramente, sin ningún tipo de engaño de por medio. Él no estaba manipulándolo para dejar Starish, solo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

-Pero Eiichi, ya te lo había dicho Saotome, sólo quiere proteger su industria.

-Cariño sé de qué hablas - Otori dejo ir un suspiro, mientras tomaba su mejilla y acariciaba con su pulgar- Pero, no quiero que estés ahí…-rogaba de manera pacífica, sin embargo en su interior Eiichi pensaba con angustia.- _"Por favor… entiéndelo Otoya, por favor aléjate de ese hombre."_

-Pero Eiichi, yo… No puedo hacer eso…-Susurró tomando la mano de Otori y agregando. -No puedo dejar a Starish, son mi familia y además yo, no tengo a donde ir.

-Si ese es el problema, puedes hablar con Shining y expresarle que quieres independizarte como lo hizo Quartet Night, por lo demás déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargaré que estés en un lugar en donde no te falte nada, pero por favor aléjate lo más que puedas de Shining Saotome.

Otoya se confundía con cada cosa que el castaño decía. Comprendía muy bien la preocupación de este, pero Eiichi no es un chico que insista tanto, además que parecía haber algo más en sus palabras, algo que no quería decirle. ¿Es qué no confiaba en él lo suficiente? ¿Qué era lo que le ocultaba? El pelirrojo entonces recordó algo en el comportamiento y palabras de Otori. Así que enseguida observo a su chico de manera severa y cuestionó.-¿Eiichi qué es lo no me quieres contar?

-Otoya…

-Habla… Que sucede, confía en mi- pidió casi en un susurro. ¿Acaso era algo tan malo que no se lo decía? Sin embargo, Eiichi se mantuvo en silencio y sin decir nada aparto su mirada, volteando el rostro hacia la ventana- ¿Por qué estas tan raro…?-cuestiono con un hilo de voz. La persona que más amaba no era capaz de confiarle sus secretos o siquiera darle un poco de la carga de sus pesares. No pudo evitar mirarle molesto aun pese a que sus ojos lo único que querían eran llorar. Entonces otro clic hizo conexión en su mente, el día de la reunión de las estrellas, Saotome cambio su trato para él, luego de hablar con Eiichi. - Ahora que lo pienso, nunca te pregunte cómo fue que pudiste quitarme de encima a Shining la última vez.

Eiichi, inmediatamente pudo ver la sospecha en aquellas gemas rubíes que tanto quería proteger. Apuño sus manos sobre la mesa mientras observaba el rostro del pelirrojo a quien dijo. -Otoya… No puedo decírtelo, no me corresponde a mi hacerlo.

Con esas últimas palabras el dolor se alojó en el corazón del pelirrojo, él siempre pensó que Eiichi era sincero con él, que nunca le ocultaría nada; pero ahora se negaba a decirle lo que sea que haya tratado con Shining. Molestó y a la vez decepcionado, se puso en pie y enseguida Otori noto que él se disponía a irse, al ver como este se alejaba no perdió segundo en levantarse de su lugar, tirando la silla tras su brusquedad. Desesperado Otori logró alcanzarle y detenerlo tomándolo del brazo, impidiéndole dar otro paso.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó espantado, su voz temblaba el visualizar el peor de los escenario, uno donde Otoya se va para siempre de su vida.

Otoya observó el rostro del castaño, evaluaba su expresión de desesperación. Intento no decir nada, pero la confusión lo estaba atormentando con voz baja y rasposa confesó. -Eiichi, no puedo confiar más en ti.

-Otoya...-expuso casi desesperado.-Esto no es justo.-dijo tomando su mano y atrayéndolo para abrazarle y en su oído confesarle desesperado.-No puedo lastimarte de nuevo de esta forma. Otoya entiende.

-Con guardar en secreto lo que sabes me has lastimado. No confías en mí y eso me duele-dijo liberándose y caminando para alejarse. Atravesó todo el bar, para ir al pasillo e intentar marcharse de ahí. No había razón de quedarse más tiempo en ese sitio, mientras caminaba y lograba llegar al frente del elevador pensaba una y otra vez- o más bien gritaba para si _. -"¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso no eres tú quien guarda un secreto también? No es momento de ser orgulloso… Regresa con él._ "- se enfureció consigo mismo, pues aunque sus pensamientos le dejaron ver que lo que hacía no era justo él, se sentía traicionado y molesto tanto que golpeó la pared de metal con su mano y aguardaba porque las puertas se abrieran.

En cuanto la puerta de metal se abrió el entró y antes de que las puertas se cerraran la mano de Eiichi detenía la compuerta para introducirse al interior. Ya solos en aquel elevador Otori, no soporto más. Tomo a Otoya, entre sus brazos y sin contenerse beso con pasión a su chico mientras este observaba como las compuertas se cerraban al tiempo que luchaba por sacárselo de encima.

Las manos de Otoya se posaron sobre el pecho de Eiichi, lo empujaba mientras apenas susurraba entre aquellos labios. -Eii-¡mmnnchi…n mm no- el de gafas no retrocedió, muy por el contrario decidió capturar aquellos labios varoniles entre los suyos. Prontamente los ojos violetas pudieron ver que los deseos en Otoya sucumbían al tener aquellos labios que lo descontrolaban sobre los suyos. Su amor por Eiichi fue más fuerte, terminó cerrando sus ojos y devolviendo las caricias que le dedicaba su castaño. Otori apartó sus labios veía sus orbes rubis con amor, acaricio su mejirlla con calma mientras susurraba.

-Otoya…. Si guardar este secreto me aleja de ti no quiero…-Tomo el rostro de Otoya entre una de sus amplias manos y junto sus frentes exponiendo.-Por favor cuando te lo cuente prométeme que no harás una tontería.- Ambos se observaron a los ojos, Otoya asintió pero no prometió nada.

-Eiichi… me estás asustando.

Ambos enseguida decidieron ir al último piso, en aquel edificio al llegar ahí en lo que parecía la azotea observaron las luces de la ciudad en profundo silencio. Otoya observaba a Eiichi con atención. Lucia tan solemne como siempre, totalmente elegante con ese traje a juego. Pantalones de color negro, camisa blanca y saco negro sobre su camisa un chalet gris en donde asomaba una corbata roja era simplemente hermoso, sus cabellos bien peinados y sus gafas que adornaban su rostro dando ese toque delicado del cual se enamoró en primera instancia el pelirrojo. Otoya trago grueso, pues sólo el hecho de verlo le desbocaba el corazón; sin embargo debía concentrarse en lo que los había llevado ahí. La fría brisa acarició sus cabellos. Eiichi había sometido sus manos a sus pantalones de vestir negro y mientras pensaba como abordar el tema. Otoya le observaba expectante.

-Y bien.-Susurró por fin el pelirrojo. La ansiedad comenzó a extenderse en todo su cuerpo ante lo que diría su Novio, pues no lograba hacerse una idea de que tratarían las palabras de Eiichi pero por lo visto, no serían muy buenas, lo que se hacía cuestionarse si estuvo bien haber insistido para que le contara.

-Antes de decirte esto, necesito que me respondas algo…-Otoya aceptó enseguida, el joven de gafas agachó su mirada, como si el piso de aquella azotea fuera capaz de brindarle el valor que necesitaba para poder ver los ojos de su amado y al hacerlo, se le sofocó el corazón. Tenía miedo de como la verdad afectaría a Otoya, sin embargo, más dolor le provocaba guardárselo y que este lo odiara por ocultarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo logró sostener la mirada del pelirrojo mientras la preocupación se adueñaba de su rostro, y pese a todo ello, pese al gran dolor que sentía en su pecho, fue capaz de preguntar.-¿Otoya qué sabes de tu padre?

Una sensación demasiado extraña se formó en su pecho _"¿Qué es esto?"_ se preguntó sorprendido. Eiichi estaba metiéndose en territorio peligro. Otoya inició a sudar, el estremecimiento lo rodeó de pies a cabeza pronto el respondió con voz suave y triste.-No sé nada más que lo que me dijo mi madre.

-¿Qué te dijo?-cuestionó directo.

-Di-dijo que… Él era un idol.-expreso con tristeza agachado su mirada y sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía. Aquella conversación ya no le estaba gustando, con prisa intentó retractarse exponiendo. - Eiichi mejor… Olvídalo yo… Ya no quiero saber nada.

Camino a su lado tratando de escapar cuando Otori susurró con voz grave.-Tu madre tenía razón, tu papá fue un Idol. El mejor. ¿Sabes de quien hablo? -El silencio duro unos segundos hasta que: - Shining Saotome… es tu padre.

Ya estaba dicho, no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo el corazón de su amado volvía a romperse, solo esperaba que este no lo odiara y lograra comprender sus motivos. Que muy lejos de su intención estaba volver a remover su pasado, lo único que deseaba es que aquel chico poseedor de la sonrisa más hermosa y encantadora del mundo pueda ser completamente feliz. Que pueda alejarse de ese hombre que le hace daño, que comprenda el temor que yace en su corazón al dejarlo cerca de Saotome.

Sin embargo las palabras de Otori detuvieron al cantante de Starish, la mente de Otoya se tiño de un espeso color rojo para luego quedar a oscuras. _¡Aquello no puede ser verdad!_ _¿Dime que es una broma Eiichi?_ Quería gritarle, pero las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Y sin siquiera notarlo las lágrimas ya descendían por sus mejillas.

-Yo quería comprender porque él se empeñaba en separarnos. - Eiichi suspiro hondo y se giró, para encontrarse con la espalda del pelirrojo, por lo que no pudo ver su rostro lleno de incredulidad y dolor. Sin embargo, continuo con su explicación, Otoya, tenía que saber sus motivos. -Descubrí esto al tratar de comprender porque él tenía tanta inquina hacia mí. Hasta llegar al extremo de dejarte aislado de todos. ¡Prácticamente te tenía encerrado en esa academia! ¡No podía permitirle que continuara haciendo contigo lo que quiera!

Otoya aun no podía salir del shock que aquella confesión le había causado, oía claramente las palabras de Eiichi, pero no sabía que pensar. Su mente ya era un lio con saber que Saotome era el padre al cual alguna vez deseo tanto conocer. Pero ahora que lo sabía, la desilusión que la noticia le causaba amenazaba con romperlo en cualquier momento. ¡Saotome era el hombre que lo abandono al nacer! El que dejo que su madre muriera de tristeza. Y ahora también era el hombre que lo mantuvo encerrado en la academia, el hombre que lo alejo de sus amigos y que le hizo trabajar de sol a sol y sobre todo, el hombre que no le permitía ser feliz con Eiichi. ¿Qué tan cruel podía ser el destino?

-Un investigador que contrate, me dijo que fue novio de tu madre y que estuvo cuando naciste, pero que, por alguna razón no te dio su apellido…

¡Cállate! – un gran grito salió de la boca del pelirrojo. Uno desgarrado por el dolor. Un sufrimiento tan grande que su dulce corazón no lo podía soportar más, sentía que se le caía a pedazos. Y en un intento de deshacerse de esa agonía que quería carcomerlo por dentro, giro bruscamente y con sus puños comenzó a dar golpes en el pecho del castaño. - ¡Ya no me digas más! ¡No quiero saber nada más!

-Otoya.- dijo el nombre de su chico entre sus dientes mientras recibía los golpes que el chico que propinaba. Le dolía verlo así, sabía que eso pasaría. Que nuevamente por su culpa la sonrisa que tanto amaba no la vería más, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Él no permitiría que estuviera sufriendo solo, compartiría su dolor por más duro que fuera, porque le amaba como a nada en el mundo. Porque Otoya se había vuelto una nueva razón para continuar viviendo bajo el ala de su padre.

Cuando los golpes cesaron, los sollozos de Otoya se hicieron presentes desgarrando aún más el corazón de Eiichi que estaba lleno de culpa. Una verdad que el chico ha desconocido por 20 años, le ha dejado devastado. ¡Fue un tonto! Por miedo de perderlo, termino contándole una verdad que lo destrozo por dentro ¡En qué diablos estaba pensando!

-Eiichi…-dijo su nombre entre lágrimas y sollozos. Enseñándole una expresión que seguramente partiría el corazón del castaño. Una donde sus ojos, anegados de lágrimas perdían el encantador brillo que poseían - Prometiste no volver a lastimarme… Dijiste que ya no querías revivir mi pasado, ¿Por qué te empeñas en romper mi corazón?

-Otoya…-Eiichi agrando sus ojos al ser testigo nuevamente de lo misma escena, en donde la vida parecía extinguirse en el rostro de su chico. Siendo otra vez la causa de ello.

Cuando Itokki hizo ademan de retirarse, Otori con todas sus fuerzas lo detuvo, lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos que temblaban de miedo por perderlo. Y fue entonces que él también se rompió e inicio a llorar como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Como si fuera otra vez ese niño pequeño que perdió a la persona más importante para él. Y ahora estaba a punto de perder a Otoya. Solo pensar en una vida sin él a su lado, le hacía pensar que la muerte era mucho mejor.

\- Por favor no me mires así, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño- Sus palabras entre llantos a penas podían ser oídas con claridad, pero Otoya podía entender lo que su novio decía. Y en ese momento fue consciente de lo que le había dicho, se sintió arrepentido de inmediato por culparlo, de dejar sobre los hombros del castaño las consecuencias de revelar la verdad, de hacerlo responsable por su dolor, cuando no era el caso. Este solo buscaba su bien y en ello descubrió más de lo que deseaba. -Yo no quiero lastimarte… Te amo, te amo tanto Otoya. Por favor no me mires así… -Eiichi lloraba sobre su hombro tan fuerte que arrugaba el corazón del pelirrojo por ser el causante de esas lágrimas en la persona que más amaba. ¡¿Cómo pudo decirle que le había roto otra vez?! Culpable solo era uno solo y Otori una víctima por hallar la verdad. No sabía que decir para disculparse, en cambio rodeó con sus brazo a Eiichi y con una de sus manos acarició sus suaves cabellos a la vez que encajaba su rostro en su cuello. - ¿Te lo dije no es así? Amó tu corazón, tu energía, tu sonrisa, tu esencia, tu hermosa alma. Por favor, no me abandones. No rompas tu sonrisa de nuevo por mí culpa.

-Eii….chi yo- ante el silencio que se formó donde sus lágrimas se unían en las mismas. Entendió no solo que su querido castaño deseaba su bien, gracias a este sería capaz de cerrar por completo ese pasado tan lamentable que le tocó vivir, gracias a él esa etapa de su vida podría sellarla y subsanar. Pero sobre todo entendió que él no significaba nada para su padre, solo era como una herramienta para este. _"Ahora que lo sé todo es claro, Saotome… Nunca serás nada para mí."_ \- pensó sintiendo un profundo resentimiento por el peli caoba.- Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir culpable. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Eiichi abrazo a Ittoki hasta que pudiera impregnar su aroma y su calor en su ropa, no podía perdonarse nuevamente lastimarlo. Aunque este le diga que no era su culpa, las lagrimas que Otoya derramo si lo eran. No fue capaz de decirle las cosas de una mejor forma o incluso en un lugar mejor. Culpable se decía a sí mismo.-" _A veces… Es mejor que las mentiras sigan siendo eso y que los secretos sean guardados con recelo, no volveré a lastimarte jamás."_ \- beso sus labios buscando el perdón, sin embargo, aquellos no le correspondieron por completo.

-Creo que debemos regresar con Eiiji y Tokiya.-Aquella voz herida sonaba tan suave para sus oídos, casi sin algún rastro de emoción. Eiichi decidió aceptar y separándose de él percibiendo como su corazón se rompía, temiendo por que las cosas entre ellos no sean como siempre. Que luego de esto, los sentimientos en el corazón de Otoya hayan cambiado.

La obra culminó y los cuatro se reunían en el lobby. Otoya parecía el mismo eso es lo que pensó Eiichi pues su sonrisa estaba ahí, incluso la forma en llevarse con su hermano y su amigo le dio la falsa idea que todo estaba bien. Luego de una cena los jóvenes fueron llevados a la Academia en la cual Eiichi aguardo a Otoya para ser invitado a ir al jardín, sin embargo esto no sucedió.

-Gracias por todo Eiichi.-expuso Otoya dibujando una sonrisa.

-A ti…-expreso pidiendo piedad con su mirada.

-Hasta pronto.-dijo dando la vuelta sin siquiera despedirse de su castaño, Ichinose noto aquella actitud la cual le extraño con prontitud cuestiono.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-No….-Respondió el castaño yendo dentro del auto.

-Hasta pronto Ichinose-san, prometo sorprenderte con la próxima salida. -expresaba Eiiji, que en vez de estrechar su mano como gesto de despedida, le hubiera encantado probar otra vez sus labios nuevamente. Sin embargo, como si su mirada pudiera hacerlo, Ichinose se sonrojaba, girando el rostro hacia un lado.

-Lo estaré esperando con ansias entonces. Hasta pronto Otori-san – concluyó, para seguir a Otoya al interior de la academia.

Luego de la marcha de los hijos de Raging , tanto el pelirrojo como el pelinegro ya se hallaban en su habitación, donde el ambiente entre ellos se sentía incomodo, pues Tokiya quería preguntarle a su amigo que fue lo que ocurrió entre él y Eiichi, pero simplemente no era capaz. Otoya estaba sumido por completo en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera sus gestos podían llamar su atención. ¿Tal vez rompieron? No imposible, si ese fuera el caso el pelirrojo no se mostraría tan tranquilo. Aun que Ichinose estaba muy preocupado, decidió dejarlo por el momento. Si era algo grave estaba seguro de que Otoya confiaría en él y en el resto de los chicos. Y con aquello en mente se marchó al cuarto de baño.

El pelirrojo sentado sobre su cama solo tenía pensamientos para una cosa, que no hacía más que consumir su corazón lentamente. Al final la verdad solo se reducía a una cosa _"A mi nadie va a aceptarme. Solo mi querida tía Himawari pudo amarme por completo y Dios me la arrebato… Si Saotome me abandono al nacer fue porque no soporto tener a un fenómeno por hijo, incluso Eiichi me dejara por mucho que diga que me ama… Mi cuerpo es algo que nadie aceptara nunca."_ -Aunque no quería volver a llorar porque no servía de nada, ni siquiera para aliviar su dolor, traicioneras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. _"Sera mejor que deje de amarte Eiichi, porque no seré capaz de soportar que me dejes"_ Y con esa resolución salió de la habitación, conteniéndose todo lo posible para que su pena no fuera notada por nadie, hasta llegar al cuarto de Nanami. Solo en ella podía confiar en este momento.

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+**

.

La pelinaranja se encontraba componiendo cuando escuchó el suave toque en la puerta, lo cual le extraño, pues al ver el reloj noto que ya se había hecho muy tarde como para recibir una visita. Con calma se incorporó para ir a abrir la puerta en cuanto lo hizo pudo ver a Otoya de pie cabizbajo y susurrando.

-Nanami ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Si, claro.- dijo sin basilar la joven al verlo, pues por más que el chico disimulaba tan solo con ver a su amiga, su fachada se derrumbó. Al adentrarse en la habitación y en cuanto cerró la puerta Ittoki la abrazo. Un silencio lleno de preocupación se formó para Nanami que se preguntaba ¿Qué le puso haber pasado a Otoya? ¿Es que Shining nuevamente le estaba atormentando? Y nada mejoro cuando la joven escucho como Ittoki sollozaba con fuerzas contra su hombro.

-¿Ittoki-kun que sucede?- Le pregunto Haruka asustada.

-Nanami…-exponía temblando y llorando, la joven decidió guardar silencio hasta que por fin su amigo se pudo desahogar por completo. Paso una media hora y ella le ofrecía un poco de té. Mientras Otoya ya más calmado agradecía y bebía un poco sentado en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que había en la habitación de su amiga. Haruka se sentó a su frente y enseguida cuestionó.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Si….

-¿Puedes contarme?

Otoya negó entonces la joven suspiro hondo, no deseaba obligar a su amigo a que le dijera, sin embargo, podía ver que estaba mal. Sus cabellos rojos cubrían sus ojos y sus mejillas Ittoki tenía un aura bastante lúgubre y depresiva en ese momento, tanto que la joven se preocupó con demasía, estuvo a punto de cuestionar pero Otoya le interrumpió.

-Nanami….-susurro con voz apagada.-He decidido abandonar la música.

Aquello fue como un cristal rompiéndose, Haruka se estremeció de tal manera que elevó sus manos y cubrió su boca impresionada. La joven observaba a su amigo preocupada el cantante no le miraba a los ojos, pero la forma en que había confesado aquello fue más que suficiente para creerlo.

-¿Ittoki-kun, pero que dices?

-Quiero… Irme de la Academia, dejar a todos pero…No tengo a donde ir.-la joven tomó sus manos y se cuestionaba que había puesto a Ittoki Otoya de aquella forma. La joven chica aun recordaba esas tantas ocasiones en las que su amigo canto con alegría, era como una película que pasaba al frente de sus ojos; Ittoki amaba la música, porque en ella había desahogado y sobrellevado su pasado, Otoya apreciaba demasiado a Starish y sin duda amaba a sus amigos, por eso no entendía el porqué de lo que decía. Estaba confundida y atrapada, no quería entrometerse más de lo que debía pero si quería ayudarle, o al menos brindarle paz y un alivio pasajero. Por lo tanto ella enseguida suspiro y susurró acariciando aquellas manos.

-¿Estás seguro que es lo que quieres?

Un silencio gélido se formó, Nanami parecía un juez, el cual le cuestionaba si en verdad quería pagar el precio por guardar su secreto.-Si.- respondió sin titubear.-El día del aniversario de Shining Star… Ese día renunciare a Starish.

-Ittoki-kun.- Ella lo abrazó mientras que el otro ya ni siquiera lloraba. No porque ya no sintiera pena, sino que se resignó y acepto su dura realidad. -Nanami… Ya no quiero ser lastimado y creo que es mejor dejar todo lo que amo, lo que conozco para no ser herido.

-Entiendo… ¿Pero a donde iras?

-Quizás, vaya al orfanato. -respondió con suavidad.

Nanami estaba destruida ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Otoya? Rápidamente la joven pensó en algo y enseguida expuso.- No, sé en dónde puedes quedarte hasta que tu corazón y mente sanen.-dijo ella observándolo de manera tierna.- Y te prometo que no le diré tu paradero a nadie.

-Gracias… Nanami…-Llamo observándola con esa mirada suplicante finalizó diciendo.- Prométeme que ni siquiera se lo dirás a Eiichi.

La peli naranja al menos tenía una pista, no había sido Eiichi ni tampoco Starish quienes lastimaron a su amigo ¿Entonces que ocurría? -Te lo prometo….-ambos asistieron y Otoya de manera más tranquila se incorporó para dejarla sola, la joven chica estaba muy angustiada se cuestionaba que sucedía con él ¿Qué fue tan terrible que desencadenó aquello…?

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+**

.

Los días transcurrieron, y en Raging Entertaiment, Eiichi, no había logrado contactar con Otoya durante prácticamente todo la mañana. Aquello le preocupaba al punto de pedir a su hermano que le preguntara a Tokiya por él…

-Nii-san… Tengo a Itokki-san en la línea.

-Gracias Eiiji.- se puso en pie y entonces salió a hablar con Ittoki a un sitio más privado mientras saludaba.

-Otoya…Hola, me tenías preocupado.

-Eiichi, lamento haber estado un poco distante…-escuchó a través de la línea.

\- No te disculpes está bien.-Expuso con calma y suavidad.-¿Dime estas bien?

-Si…-un pequeño silencio se dejó sentir en la línea.-Eiichi, quería decirte… Gracias, por haber sido alguien especial en mi vida, pero, creo que es mejor que lo dejemos hasta aquí.-Otori se quedó congelado observaba la lluvia caer afuera y deslizarse por la ventana enseguida volvió a escuchar.-Te juro que has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado…. Definitivamente me diste una nueva razón para vivir.

-Otoya…-Su voz comenzaba a fallarle. Un gran dolor se alojó en el pecho del castaño, creía que el aire no regresaría a sus pulmones nunca más. ¿Su pelirrojo le estaba pidiendo que se separen? ¿Qué se iría de su vida como si nada? No quería creerlo, Otoya no podía pedirle algo como eso. El castaño incrédulo susurró en voz baja y con dificultad. - Dime que no hablas en serio.

-Lo siento mucho Eiichi. -Fue lo que oyó desde el otro lado de la línea. Palabras sin ningún tipo de titubeo, gélidas como las brizas de un duro invierno que le golpeaban sin clemencia. Algo que nunca pensó encontrar en la dulce voz de su pelirrojo.

-No lo hagas…Por favor. No me abandones, sé que te oculte algo importante… Pero.- ya no podía decir nada más, la mayor de las tristezas le había cerrado la garganta. Sus lágrimas resbalaban en silencio por sus mejillas. La persona que más amaba en este mundo, luego de su hermano estaba abandonándolo, llevándose con él su corazón.

-Eiichi, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil… S-se feliz, adiós Eiichi.

-No por favor.. O…Otoya.- dijo contra el móvil, pero su voz no fue escuchada, pues el chico ya había cortado la llamada.

Inerte su mano resbaló contra la pared en la que intentó buscar apoyo, cada vez le costaba más respirar y la causa era nada más que el cruel llanto que deseaba apoderarse de él, ante el cual tenia todas las de perder. Por más se dijera a si mismo que todo era un malentendido y que lo podría solucionar, Otoya fue más que claro no dejo cabida a la duda. Ese chico acababa de partirle el corazón y destrozado el alma. Eiichi por más fuerte y seguro que siempre mostrara al mundo, también era frágil como el cristal y en ese momento estaba a punto de romperse como tal. Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban se reunió con su hermano entregándole su móvil y subió gradas arriba a encerrarse a su habitación. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie. No se sentía capaz de enfrentar la realidad en ese momento que se sentía tan débil y vulnerable.

En la habitación, Eiichi apenas y pudo llegar a su cama donde se dejó caer como un cuerpo sin vida. En su pecho el dolor era tan inmenso que no estaba confiado en poder soportarlo. El de gafas estaba pagando el precio por haber revelado la verdad. Las lágrimas gobernaban sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas humedeciendo la ropa de cama. _¿Qué sea feliz?..._ Se cuestionó recordando las últimas palabras de Otoya. Tomo aire y este tuvo un pequeño espasmo, mientras liberaba el llanto. _¿Cómo hacerlo sin ti? S_ e abrazó a sí mismo y se dedicó a llorar, quizás nunca se había desahogado como ahora. Sus sollozos eran fuertes y su cuerpo temblaba casi sin poder controlarlo. A su mente llegaban los recuerdos de la primera cita, el primer beso, la ilusión en su corazón cada vez que veía su rostro sonriente.

-Otoya…Otoya…-Prometí no lastimarte y es lo que hice, Otoya… Perdóname.- le llamó entre sollozos, solo su voz rompía el silencio en la habitación.

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+**

.

En el lugar en el que se llevaría a cabo la recepción para brindarle tributo a una estrella tan importante como Shining ya los invitados llegaban, este año sería una fiesta de etiqueta con música a capella de parte de aquellos grupos que el gran empresario musical había creado. De hecho el hombre no tenía pudor en alardear frente a los medios, sus logros que le tomaron años de esfuerzos y sacrificios, sobre todo sacrificios.

En la recepción los jóvenes de Starish conversaban con sus senpai y una que otra estrella; a un costado Otoya estaba sirviéndose bebidas a escondidas de los chicos, estaba bebiendo con la intención de tener el valor que le hacía falta para superar la ruptura que había causado entre Eiichi y él. Se sentía detestable por lo que hizo, pero era lo correcto. Frente a toda esta marejada de sentimientos el obtuvó el coraje para poder anunciar a los cuatro vientos su decisión.

La fiesta se llevó sin ninguna novedad ya sólo faltaba el brindis y las palabras de Saotome luego de eso Starish cantaría a capella. El sonido de música que acaparó la atención de los invitados. Se presentó en el escenario, rodeada de flores y estrellas doradas una pantalla en la cual se proyectó el inicio de Saotome Shining su álbum debut _POR AMOR_ , fue en aquel tiempo su más excitante, impresionante y fulminante interpretación luego de pasar los distintos vídeos recopilatorios de las presentaciones de Shining este mismo apareció de las alturas riendo. Los invitados aplaudían emocionados mientras que Otoya al lado de sus amigos observaba aquel infame acto. El pelirrojo se encaminó a aquel sitio sin ser visto por nadie más que por Nanami.

La joven chica le siguió en cuanto el discurso de Saotome inicio.

 _ **-¡Welcome! Every one… Gracias por asistir a mi celebración, en la que ¡El amor! Es el principal protagonista… Espero que estén listos.**_ -Dijo moviéndose animado en el podio.- _ **Para algo alucinante…**_

Estuvo a punto de proseguir cuando escuchó aplausos que se daban de manera lenta y sarcástica la vista de Saotome y la luz que le alumbraban se posó en el culpable de aquella interrupción él publicó de inmediato se extrañó al visualizar al responsable de aquellos aplausos, este tenía un traje blanco y una chaqueta de color rojo subía las gradas del escenario y gritaba.

-Bravo, impresionante, Bravo Saotome.-el joven fue visto por todos.

Entre el público, en la mesa en donde se encontraba Starish, los chicos se vieron unos a otros.-Tokiya has algo.-expuso Syo.

-¿Qué sucede con Ikki? -Cuestionó confuso Ren mientras los maestros Hyuuga y Ringo se acercaban, los senpais por otro lado expresaban.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-dijo intrigado Camus

-A juzgar por sus mejillas y el pálpito acelerado él está alcoholizado.-expreso Ai.

En tanto Otoya celebrando o más bien burlándose del director, silbaba y reía mientras subía las gradas para situarse al lado del peli caoba, la luz los iluminó a ambos y el de gafas cuestionó.-¿Qué está haciendo Mister Ittoki?

-Nada, señor Saotome, todo está muy bien… Sólo quiero decirle unas palabras.

-Oh que hermoso el líder de Starish le dirá algo a Shining.-expreso uno de los invitados las miradas estaban puestas en Otoya…

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+**

.

En la agencia de Heavens, los chicos estaban reunidos para ver el aniversario de Shining Saotome, aunque a su representante no le agradaba ellos sólo querían ver a sus amigos Starish y a Quarter Night. Sin embargo, lo que veían por la Televisión, era algo que no esperaban para nada, y expectantes no podían apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

Eiiji subió a la segunda planta y gritaba a su hermano que bajase. Al enterarse que se trataba de Otoya él bajo apresurado pidió que subieran el volumen y enseguida susurró.

-Otoya… ¿Qué haces?

En la habitación de Raging este observaba lo que el joven chico estaba haciendo, fumaba su habano cuestionándose.

-¿Qué está pasando?

.

.

De regreso a la fiesta, todo el público estaba en total silencio, Ringo y Hyuuga que subieron las gradas traseras del escenario se habían detenido quizás pensaron que Ittoki haría un tributo o le daría la sorpresa a Saotome, no obstante, Ittoki observaba a Saotome mientras luego observaba a las personas cuando tuvo el tiempo se acercó a él. Le señaló, tomó aliento y expreso.

-¡Señores él es Shining Saotome!-Como si fuera la presentación de una celebridad americana el público aplaudió y se puso en pie orgullosos de la carrera de aquel ex idol que había conseguido crear dos grupos exitosos, con la ayuda de Nanami su compositora estrella.

El público seguía aplaudiendo y luego hizo silencio para entonces notar como Otoya iniciaba a llorar, lucho contra ese enorme nudo en su garganta, carraspeo mientras se limpiaba el rostro ante la vista atónica de los presentes y de Shining. Maldecía, porque por más que trataba de controlar sus lágrimas no lograba contenerlas; pensaba en su infancia, la muerte de su madre, la muerte de su tía y el hecho de que por la culpa de ese enorme secreto ambulante llamado Saotome había roto toda conexión con Eiichi, llenó de todo ese odio él tomó aire y fuerza.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!- Gritó fuerte y claro.

La gente se asustó, en cuanto a los chicos Starish estaba sorprendido, no podían creer lo que su dulce Otoya Ittoki había dicho enseguida, Ren susurró.-Oh por dios perdió la cabeza.

-¡Syo-chan cúbrete, los oídos!

-¿Qué… qué acaba de decir?-cuestionaba angustiado Cecil.

-¡No puede ser verdad! ¿Qué le sucede a Otoya? -expreso Masato, Tokiya se movió de prisa hasta llegar a la tarima en donde Shining tomó al chico y lo apartó de las luces furioso cuestionó.

-¿Qué demonios hace?

-Demostrarle al mundo lo que en verdad eres ¡PAPÁ!

El rostro de todos los miembros palideció al escuchar aquello, nadie pudo creer lo que Ittoki confesó, en el público las principales celebridades, estaban impactadas, llenas de susto, la crema y nata de las celebridades en Tokio no podían creerlo y exponían.

-¿Qué?-los flashes en las cámaras iniciaron a capturar el momento.

-¡¿Otoya Ittoki, es hijo de Shining Saotome?!-cuestionaba agitados.

Tokiya quien decidió acercarse al escenario, se detuvo en ese momento y elevó su mirada susurrando.-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto...-la expresión de Ittoki lo dijo todo, ante esto Ichinose llamó angustiado.-Otoya-susurró al ver el rostro de su amigo que demostraba que era cierto.

-Oh esto no es bueno. -Expreso Reiji quien con Ranmaru se movieron para ir al lugar en donde Otoya se encontraba.

-¡Así es!, Shining Saotome conocido como el hombre MÁS bondadoso y agradable de la historia. Es nada más y nada menos que...¡Un MENTIROSO, mal nacido que abandonó a su hijo! Cuando apenas…-Lloraba con profunda rabia.- Este nació, Shining es un hombre que no le importó que la madre de ese niño… QUE MI MADRE muriera…- las personas no podían creerlo.

-Silencio.- regaño tratando de cubrir su boca y apartarlo del escenario.

-NO ME TOQUES, NI TAMPOCO DES ORDENES.-gritó Ittoki.

\- No digas nada más.- amenazó Saotome.

-¿O que, me despedirá acaso, me sacaras de la academia?

Para Shining eso fue todo, violento tomó a Otoya del brazo y lo sacó por el otro extremo del escenario ahí el chico se liberó mientras gritaba. -¡Suéltame!

-Estas borracho, acabas de arruinarlo. -gruño severo.

Otoya le detuvo y le empujó gritando.- Ahora entiendo tu estúpida regla… No querías involucrarte con el amor pero… aquí la pregunta que tengo es… ¿Por qué me reclutaste?-su rostro estaba mostrando una faceta nunca antes vista del joven que iluminaba los rostros de sus fans con su sonrisa.

-Silencio, Otoya este no es lugar…

-Claro que si lo es.-se acercó para dedicarle una mirada feroz al tiempo que exponía.-Quiero que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que eres un maldito mentiroso.-Sentenciaba temblando de furia.- Es la última vez que vas a hacerme daño, está vez… será diferente.-le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y prosiguió.- ahora que lo sé todo y que se porque me abandonaste yo haré lo mismo contigo…-Se alejó le observaba a los ojos desafiante y sin temor.-No quiero verte jamás, estas muerto para mi….Hubiese preferido morir antes de enterarme de esta miserable verdad.

Saotome estaba más frustrado y colérico, esa verdad jamás quiso que fuera destapada. Enojado tomó su brazo.-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Fue ese Otori no es verdad?

\- No importa quien fue, lo que importa es que finalmente veo la cara del cobarde que me abandonó.-reprocho sin descaro.

-Ya es suficiente.- exclamó Reiji tomando al joven chico al cual susurro.-Vamos te daré un poco de café.

\- No suéltame.-grito.-Me largo.

-¿Irte?-rugió Saotome tratando de hacerle ver que ese joven chico no tenía donde caerse muerto.-¿Adónde irás? No tienes adónde ir, ve de inmediatamente a la Academia cuando esto termine tu y yo hablaremos.

\- No te preocupes "Papá…" tengo a donde ir, quizás no tenga los lujos que tú tienes pero al menos es un lugar en donde podré estar lejos de ti y de tu maldito rostro.- de manera apresurada salió del lugar siendo seguido por Saotome, pero los maestros lo detuvieron.

-Shining, basta debes arreglar lo que sucede el caos está en tu fiesta, los medios nos están acosando.-tenía que resolver el problema y dejar que Otoya se tranquilice.

Ittoki salió del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos, no obstante a su encuentro fue Nanami ambos se tomaron de la mano.

-¡Otoya!- Grito Tokiya apreciando como se reunía con la joven chica, angustiado quería seguirle, sin embargo, Reiji y los demás escucharon el llamado para que fueran al escenario.

Mientras afuera ambos jóvenes abordaron el taxi que los esperaba. Haruka entró primero y el pelirrojo sólo dio un último vistazo a aquella entrada con tristeza lo que más le dolía era dejar a sus hermanos, pero debía hacerlo con esto en mente limpió sus lágrimas y se fue de ahí con nuevas lágrimas que invadieron todo su rostro. Ese hombre no tenía perdón no debía ser flexible con él, jamás lo aceptaría como padre…

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+**

.

Eiichi había visto todo completamente asombrado se había sentado en el sofá, no podía creer lo que había visto, de manera apresurada Kira habló diciendo.

-Esto es bochornoso.

-¿Y ahora qué pasará con Starish?

-Creo que están acabados Van.-expreso Yamato.

-Que oscura tormenta se ha puesto sobre la casa de nuestros amigos.-Susurro Shion demasiado preocupado.

-Nii-san… ¿Tú lo sabías?

-Si...-expuso cabizbajo tomando su cabeza entre sus manos la situación aunque no fuera su problema estaba estresándolos a todos, mientras que ellos se preguntaban como todo esto impactaría a toda la industria de la música, Otori Raging observaba aún las escenas pregrabadas había sido el más duro golpe dado a Saotome.

-Te lo mereces… Incluso traicionaste a tu propia sangre. -inquirió, mientras apagaba su habano el aniversario se canceló luego de una muy mala presentación de Quartet Night y Starish, según los medios Shining no pudo esclarecer lo sucedido…

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+**

.

En la Academia…

Saotome llegó furioso a buscar a su ahora hijo. Fue directamente a su habitación y no encontró rastros de él furioso tomó un auto y fue directamente a donde podía estar su pequeño. El auto en el que viajó se parco al frente de la estatua de Raging de manera decidida entró sin siquiera esperar al personal para dejarle pasar, él tenía algo en mente y eso era llevarse a su hijo de ese lugar.

-Señor Raging el señor Saotome acaba de irrumpir en el edificio y va directo a las habitaciones de los chicos.- Otori se alertó de manera tempestiva salió de su silla y fue en dirección a las habitaciones.

Un furioso Shining entraba al lugar. Heavens le observó de manera confusa ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a entrar a su casa? Sin decir nada el pelicaoba se acercó a Eiichi el cual al verlo se puso en pie, Saotome observo con furia a ese chico al cual dedicó un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al piso.

-¡En donde está Otoya!-exigió

-¡Nii-san!-grito afligido Eiiji llegando a su lado, Eiichi se tomaba la mejilla y observaba con rabia a Shining.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-Gritó Nagi furioso.

-¡Oye, oye viejo que has hecho!-gritó Yamato tomándolo de un brazo a su otro costado Van le ayudó.

-Acabas de cometer un error. -gruñó jalando a los dos chicos con fuerza y apartándolos para ir de nuevo a Eiichi mientras Eiiji exponía.

-Señor deténgase.

\- No me detendré hasta llevarme a Otoya.

-¡Él no está aquí Mitsuo!-gritó severo Raging, llamándole por su antiguo nombre y acercándose. Posándose al frente de su hijo mayor, el cual se puso en pie y observó tras la espalda de su padre a Shining.-Largo de mi casa… No me hagas regresarte el golpe que le diste a mí hijo.- Raging observaba a Saotome con furia no llevaba puestas sus gafas y aquel delirante brillo en aquellas orbes violetas hizo tranquilizar al director.

-Otori… sé que él está aquí, llámalo. -ordenó con voz ronca y profunda.

Eiichi, al escuchar aquello, salió de atrás de su padre enseguida se situó al frente de Shining al cual susurró.-Aunque estuviera aquí jamás le dejaría llevarlo… Ya escuchó a mi papá váyase.

-Estúpido mocoso ¡Te matare!- Yamato y Van se apresuraron a detenerlo, sin embargo Raging se movió más rápido tomó con prisa el antebrazo de Shining y habló de verdad molesto.

-¡No vas a tocarle ni un cabello más a Eiichi!-gritó chasqueando los dedos causando que seguridad entrará y lo tomará para acto seguido llevarlo escoltado hasta la salida de su edificio, este aún se resistía. El juraba que Otoya estaba ahí, pero la verdad es que el joven guitarrista se hallaba muy lejos.

Ya los gritos de Saotome ya no se escucharon, todos estaban agitados Raging angustiado llamó. -Eiichi.

-Estoy bien….-Respondió tocando su pómulo ese golpe había sido tremendo y lleno de maldad, mientras trataba de bajar el dolor su padre cuestionó.

-¿Sabes en donde esta ese muchacho?

-No… Desafortunadamente me dejó…-Expuso cabizbajo, Raginig observó a su hijo mayor y luego a todos los que ahí se encontraban, enseguida el del sombrero les pidió.

\- Por favor déjenme sólo con Eiichi.-los chicos decidieron salir de la sala en dirección al jardín enseguida, en el momento que quedaron solos; Otori Raging se acercó a su hijo tomó su barbilla y; observó el lugar que fue golpeado por Mitsuo, no traía sus gafas pues por obvias razones estas fueron a parar al piso. Su padre se movió a la nevera y sacando un trozo de hielo lo puso en un pequeño trapo, mientras lo colocaba en el ojo de Eiichi exponía.

-Eiichi… Se que no he sido un buen padre…-Inicio de manera suave y tranquila.-Ahora me arrepiento de haber intentado usarlos contra ese hombre y olvidarme de lo más importante…

-¿De qué te olvidaste?-cuestionó intrigado Eiichi.

-De protegerlos.-el más joven tragó grueso al mismo tiempo que escuchó.-Lamento haberte hecho pasar por tanto, estaba herido, loco de venganza…-Explicó, su hijo estaba impresionando finalmente Raging confesaba aceptar su error.- Escúchame hijo quiero, que sigas tu propio camino, si ese chico te interesa entonces ve por él, búscalo…

-Raging…

-Tráelo a casa… Quiero conocerlo y ver si es diferente a ese sujeto.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- el de barba asintió mientras se alejaba de su hijo, camino hacia la entrada y antes de salir se detuvo, adviertiendole.

\- Pero Eiichi… No te equivoques no te lo haré fácil ese chico… Si en realidad te ama debe demostrármelo…-dicho esto salió de ahí dejando a Eiichi demasiado inquieto.

* * *

 **Esto duele… quema y no se imaginan lo duro que fue escribirlo ToT**

 **Gracias por leer y espero sigan leyéndonos, puesto que se viene algo hermoso n.n cuidense**


	12. Chapter 12

**Holaaaaa!**

 **Aquí Aurora y wajiwaji reportándose!**

 **Bien ya que nos atrasamos con los capítulos anteriores hemos decidido actualizar hoy n.n espero sea de su agrado mis niñas!**

 **Miles de gracias ppr sus comentarios y votos además a Wajiwaji por su valiosa ayuda en edición y corrección n.n/**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Cuando el amor es más fuerte que el miedo…"**

Esa mañana el día inicio con el sol deslumbrante, calentando todo aquel paraje, en donde árboles, rebosantes plantaciones y pájaros era el principal atractivo en aquel pueblo rural. Las horas transcurrieron y una nueva historia se formaba para la vida de cierto pelirrojo, que aún desempacaba las pocas cosas que tenía. Con mucha calma doblaba sus camisas, pantalones, deportivos y jeans en un pequeño gabetero, dejando cada prenda pulcramente ordenada. Ittoki, analizo el lugar, la habitación era pequeña con una cama modesta pero grande, una mesa de noche y una ventana que daba a un enorme campo. Él observó en silencio por la ventana de lo que sería en parte su nuevo hogar.

-Ittoki-kun, el almuerzo está listo. - escuchó decir a la amable mujer que le ha acogido en su casa.

-Muchas gracias… señora Nanami. -Aquel chico se dio la vuelta dibujó una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia agradeció a la mujer que se había asomado por la puerta de la habitación

Aquella señora devolvió el gesto esbozando una expresión tierna al joven que alojaría en su casa a petición de su querida nieta. Ella aceptó darle posada en una de sus habitaciones libres a cambio de trabajar el campo de hortalizas que ella poseía a un costado de su casa. Otoya había decidido llevar una vida humilde al lado de la mujer mayor. Teniendo presente que no se quedaría ahí para siempre, en algún momento saldría a buscar un nuevo rumbo; pero por el momento solo quería curar su corazón y despejar su mente.

-Ittoki-kun, ya te lo dije…Llámame Kanae. -expreso ella cerrando la puerta corrediza agregando. -Por favor no tardes.

Otoya se mantuvo en silencio, no había ruido alguno más que el de su respiración, el viento y el tic tac del pequeño reloj en la pared, cerró con calma sus parpados recordando lo que paso en la noche anterior:

 _Haruka se encontraba en la salida del edificio en donde la fiesta de Shining se estaba llevando a cabo, vio salir a su amigo casi cayéndose hasta que sujeto su mano y ambos fueron a un taxi. Ella le había brindado soporte y además comprendió lo que sucedía, todas sus preguntas se respondieron con lo ocurrido en la fiesta y gracias a esto pudo entender por completo a Otoya. Ella llegó a pensar que si estuviera en los zapatos de Ittoki habría hecho lo mismo, pues una cosa era cantar junto a sus amigos y ser libre con la música, a seguir bajo el yugo de ese tirano que no le importo tenerlo encerrado en la academia con tal de que cumpliera con su trabajo y no se involucrara con Eiichi. Saotome se volvió un hombre despreciable que al parecer no sentía nada por su propio hijo._

 _La joven no solo estaba molesta con el director, estaba decepcionada que la persona que más proclamaba en amor es realmente una persona mezquina y sin escrúpulos. No existía excusa_ _para perdonar el hecho de abandonar a su suerte a un pobre bebé, el cual terminó sufriendo a temprana edad: perdidas, abandono y sumado a eso luchar para ocultar su condición médica. La joven observaba a su amigo el cual parecía distante, recostado sobre su regazo observando a la nada mientras lloraba desconsolado, Haruka le dio calma y tranquilidad acariciando sus cabellos y llenándolo de paz hasta que quedó dormido._

 _Aquel taxi recorrió la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras, justo en el campo de donde la peli naranja había salido, a eso de las 2 de la noche llegaron a casa de su abuela; la joven chica despertó a su amigo pues después de llorar desesperado quedó dormido._

 _Al llegar ambos bajaron y el pelirrojo susurró con suavidad. -Lamento molestarte Nanami._

 _-No te preocupes Ittoki-kun. -exclamó ella al tiempo que agregó. -Solo te pido que seas honesto con mi abuela… Ella debe saber todo lo que te perturba para poder cuidarte mientras yo no esté._ _Puedes confiar en ella._

 _Otoya tragó grueso, pues aún sentía miedo de cómo las personas reaccionarían a aquella peculiaridad que yacía entre sus piernas. El taxi abandonó el lugar luego de descargar la maleta de Otoya, mientras la puerta de aquel hogar se abría y aquella mujer se presentaba expresando. - ¡Haruka!_

 _-Abuela. -Saludó la jovencita abrazando a su querida madre postiza._

 _La anciana tenía los cabellos de color cenizo amarrados en un moño, llevaba puesto un suéter y una falda; alejó a su nieta y la admiró, parecía una hermosa muñeca con aquel traje tan elegante; luego de verla apreció al chico a su lado quien,al igual que ella vestía elegantemente Ittoki llevaba una pequeña maleta y en su rostro se descubría la tristeza apresurada la mujer cuestionó._

 _\- ¿Qué está pasando? - ella estaba por demás angustiada y preocupada, ambos chicos se observaron_ _afligidos ante esto_ _la señora decidió hacerles pasar. -Vamos entren, entren. Está haciendo frio._

 _Ya adentro se sentaron en la sala, Otoya logró divisar el piano en el que su amiga había aprendido todo lo que sabía de música, Haruka se movilizó hasta la cocina en donde preparó café para Ittoki mientras la señora observaba con atención y curiosidad aquel chico._

 _-Señora… Una disculpa por irrumpir a esta hora, me llamo Ittoki Otoya. -estrechó su mano mientras ella era presentada por su nieta._

 _-Ittoki-kun ella es Kanae Nanami, mi abuela. -ya con los nombres identificados la mayor escucho la razón porque estaban ambos en casa._

 _-Abuela, tu siempre me dijiste que debía de cuidar de mis amigos… Pues esto, yo quiero ayudar a Ittoki-kun. -expreso de forma nerviosa. -Él tiene un pequeño problema que debe solucionar con el tiempo._

 _\- Señora Nanami… Le prometo que no molestaré, estaré aquí bajo sus condiciones le ayudare en lo que_ _sea. -agregó e_ _l joven chico inquieto y preocupado, era el único lugar en donde quizás sería aceptado._

 _-Entiendo Haruka, haces bien en cuidar de tus personas más cercanas pero, necesito saber al menos que está pasando. -ambos se observaron y pusieron al día a Kanae._

 _Haruka contó que como en sus cartas Otoya era su mejor amigo,_ _pues_ _en la Academia él y Ren le ayudaron a presentar el examen de admisión para Saotome, además explicó que el joven estaba escapando de su pasado y trataba de olvidar el amor que sentía por Eiichi Otori en este punto Otoya susurró._

 _-Nanami… No creo que sea necesario que…_

 _-Un_ _segundo_ _._ _-Interrumpió Kanae. - ¿Acaso escuché bien, a ust_ _ed le gusta un chico? -cuestionó ella inquieta mientras Haruka asentía y exponía._

 _-Ittoki encontró el amor en donde menos lo esperaba, ¿No es verdad?_

 _El juntaba sus dedos y susurraba. -Si… Perdone si le molesta._

 _-Para nada, digamos que soy alguien que entiende lo que sucede en esta actualidad.-Expuso poniéndose en pie.-Tu eres un caso clásico de lo que está ocurriendo, las personas ahora creen en que el amor es pasajero…-ella se silenció y observo por sobre su hombro a ambos.- Hay personas que se han desviado_ _en su elección, pero soy de las que piensa que creé que si el amor está en alguien de tu mismo sexo, y es alguien que te apasiona y te da felicidad, querer a alguien así, no está mal… No obstante si decides olvidarte de tus sentimientos quiere decir que no es el correcto. - la mujer dibujo una mirada triste enseguida se acercó al joven y le observo examinándolo con aquellos orbes cafés. -A pesar de tu curiosa noticia… Sient_ _o que no me lo han dicho todo, para controlar tu situación debo saber que más sucede._

 _-Pues veras…-Inició Haruka a lo que Otoya le tomó de la mano y expreso._

 _\- No, Nanami. Yo puedo contárselo. -Otoya colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerzas, temblaba_ _pues tenía miedo no sabía cómo aquella persona nueva y ajena a su vida reaccionaría, el sudor comenzó a inundar su frente. Tragaba grueso mientras su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, Ittoki tomo aliento para acto seguido expresar de una vez. -Señora yo tengo un problema._

 _\- ¿Problema? -Cuestiono inquieta._

 _-Ittoki-Kun tú puedes. -expuso Haruka dándole ánimos._

 _-Yo, yo…Sufro de una enfermedad de nacimiento, en este momento no se la puedo explicar a grandes rasgos pero, mi cuerpo… no… es decir en mi cuerpo hay una situación… la cual es difícil para mí ocultar yo… poseo, lo que podría decirse como ambos sexos.-El silencio rodeo de manera que Ittoki inicio a respirar acelerado y profundo, ya sus lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse en sus ojos podía visualizar a aquella mujer gritar espantada pero… Kanae se acercó mientras que a_ _quel pelirrojo juntaba sus hombros y parecía aterrado. Aquella abuela tomó las manos de Otoya y le hizo ponerse en pie. Le admiro y susurró._

 _-Te agradezco que confieses lo que te sucede. -Ittoki temblaba y ella agregaba. -Escucha a esta pobre vieja…-Expuso con esa voz suave y cálida. -Otoya, ese miedo que sientes se irá cuando le cuentes a más personas lo que te pasa… Lo que usted tiene no es un problema ni tampoco una_ _enfermedad, perdóname pero no considero que sea algo como para asustarse son cuestiones que solo suceden… Estas son pruebas que la vida nos impone. -Otoya asintió p_ _or primera vez sintió alivio al contar su enfermedad, la noche se fue y la mañana llegó al mismo tiempo que un taxi llevó a su amiga lejos de aquel campo en donde Otoya quedo._

Regresó a la realidad, un enorme peso de sus hombros se había aliviado, la señora Nanami Kanae era una persona hermosa, cuyos principios y amabilidad estaban balanceados y centrados. Ittoki se sintió como cuando estaba con su tía.

Los días transcurrían y él se había hecho un experto en la cosecha, había aprendido como era el proceso de riego y de recolección de vegetales. Esa mañana Kanae se levantó un poco tarde cuando escuchó una dulce voz que cantaba, irrumpiendo en el silencio de aquel campo. Salió a ver y encontró a Ittoki cantando mientras sacaba los nabos.

-Otoya…-Susurró para ella, escuchando aquella letra triste en la que describía a un joven de mirada violeta con un espíritu amable y corazón hermoso, Kanae puso sus manos en su pecho diciendo. - Tú quieres olvidarlo, pero es imposible olvidar a alguien que ha nacido para estar a tu lado. - expuso mientras se acercaba al joven para ayudarle….

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

Raging Entertaiment…

Lo que había quedado de Starish se mantenía reunido en las instalaciones de aquella agencia, también Quartet Night se unió a lo que parecía la búsqueda de Otoya.

-Ya pasó una semana y no se sabe nada. -expreso con tristeza Sumeragi.

\- ¿Qué dijo el investigador Kira?

\- No aparece… Creo que está vez no pueden encontrarlo. -Eiichi acariciaba su frente con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su collar, aquel corazón partido amenazaba con quedarse sin su otra mitad.

-Debe haber algún lugar. -Expreso Ranmaru.

-Ya buscamos en todos los posibles lugares en los que pudiera estar. -explico Syo. -Ni siquiera los esfuerzos de Saotome han logrado encontrar a Otoya.

-Eso me alegra…- Van Interrumpió serio, a lo que los demás asistieron. No había duda de que todos estaban de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que Ittoki no volviese jamás a la Academia, pero al menos deseaban verle y saber si estaba bien.

-Incluso aquel campo de girasoles…-Inquirió Natsuki.

-No está por ningún lado, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo… Por favor musas necesitamos su valiosa ayuda para encontrar a Otoya. -Cecil estaba desesperado.

Yamato lanzó un puñetazo a la mesa y luego exclamo. - ¿No hay algo que se nos haya escapado?

-Solo queda esperar a que Reiji, Tokiya y Eiiji regresen con buenas noticias. -Expuso Al.

El grupo le observo atento, Eiichi parecía descompuesto, no lograba encontrar a su pequeño ni con la ayuda de Starish y Quartet Night. El último recurso era el orfanato en donde Otoya había crecido, él hubiese deseado ir con su hermano pero se negó a dejar la agencia con la esperanza de que Otoya apareciera…

.

.

El pequeño edificio estaba en su hora de clase, los chicos permanecían en sus aulas cantando. Ichinose, Kotobuki y Otori bajaron del taxi al hacerlo percibieron los coros y se animaron creyendo que ahí estaba su amigo, no obstante, parecía que el maestro de música no era él. Los tres entraron al pequeño complejo notando como los niños gritaban y corrían libres al sonar la campana para receso, Kotobuki esquivó unos cuantos mientras la madre superiora les gritaba severa.

\- ¡Por favor, no corran en los pasillos!

-Si madre superiora. -las risas se escucharon mientras la mujer observaba aquel trio y exponía.

-Jóvenes… ¿A que debo su visita?

Tokiya se adelantó hizo una reverencia y susurro. —Necesitamos de su ayuda. - al escuchar aquello, la mujer guio a los tres jóvenes hasta su oficina en la cual Tokiya fue el primero en abordar.

-Señora… Venimos de nuevo a preguntar si Otoya ha venido.

\- Como ya se lo he dicho antes, no ha venido desde hace mucho. -expreso con tristeza.

-Disculpe… pero ¿Usted sabe a donde pudo haber ido? -ella negó a las preguntas de Eiiji quien decepcionado junto sus manos pensativos.

\- No hay algo que nos pueda decir alguna pista ¡Por favor! ¡Estamos desesperados! -expuso Reiji, la mirada de los tres era suplicante.

-No, desde lo que sucedió con Shining Star, él no se ha aparecido y creo que es evidente que su corazón está molesto, incluso con nuestro orfanato… Nosotros debimos decirle. -susurro.

\- ¿Decirle, de que habla? -Cuestiono Tokiya.

-Tiempo después de que Otoya viniera al orfanato, su cuidado… Necesito de muchas consultas médicas, esto fue cubierto por el poco dinero que su tía le dejo, sin embargo, sus necesidades eran especiales el joven tenía una condición médica que debíamos tratar mes a mes.

\- ¿Tokiya tu sabías eso? - cuestionó Reiji.

-No… Otoya jamás menciono nada. -respondió el pelo negro. -Nunca lo vi enfermo, Otoya goza de buena salud, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto. -Inquirió serio observando a aquella mujer tratando de encontrar respuestas.

\- Lo que su amigo tiene no es grave, pero si nos mantuvo pagando el silencio de los médicos. —Explico causando más curiosidad a aquellos chicos. - Cuando los fondos se terminaron un proveedor anónimo dio una gran cantidad de dinero para seguir cuidando de Otoya y pagar sus clases extracurriculares, incluso pago el casting para entrar a la academia.

-Saotome. -Expuso Eiiji Otori. -Él, velo por Otoya en secreto. -Ichinose se enfureció rápidamente exclamó.

-Eso no importa él es un …

-Tokiya… Controla tus emociones. - regaño Kotobuki, el pelinegro asintió enseguida susurró.

\- ¿Qué condición tiene Otoya?

\- Lo lamento no puedo decirlo, hice una promesa con él soy la única que lo sabe y no puedo romperla. -estaban en otro callejón sin salida. Eiiji se sintió atrapado y decepcionado una vez más llegaría a su hermano sin ninguna noticia, sin embargo enseguida testeo lo que esa persona les había revelado…

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

Los meses transcurrían ya eran dos meses desde que Ittoki desapareció y Starish, Quartet Night junto con Heavens se rindieron incluso Saotome, el cual estaba en su oficina halándose los cabellos y tratando de encontrar a su "hijo".

\- ¿En dónde demonios estas? -cuestiono molesto y desesperado, a su lado Ringo habló severo.

\- ¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo? ¿Acaso le pedirás perdón? ¡¿O lo obligaras a ser parte de Starish de nuevo?!

-Ahora no Ringo.

-Shining… jamás pensé que te diría esto pero… eres un hombre sin corazón.

\- ¡Él no puede estar con Eiichi entiende!

-Ya basta, ¿No te das cuenta? Eiichi sufre también. -murmuró terriblemente conmovido. - Lo lograste los separaste y espero que Otoya, no haya cometido una tontería gracias a ti…-Se silencio hasta que reanudó severo. -Shining te lo suplico deja ya está búsqueda, déjalo en paz.

Afuera en el pasillo que daba a la oficina del director…

Nanami había escuchado aquello, rápidamente se fue por donde vino y fue al salón de ensayos en este observaba como sus amigos se deprimían. Ella no podía hacer nada, debía callar para no traicionar a Ittoki, no podía generar más daño en su amigo, sin embargo esa noche…

Cecil y ella se vieron a escondidas en la habitación de la compositora Aijima estaba devastado, pues Shining motivado por su enfado y frustración había reclutado a otro chico para cubrir el espacio vacío de Otoya. El moreno susurraba al lado de su querida novia.

-Es demasiado triste que Otoya haya desaparecido sin si quiera despedirse. -Nanami observaba con tristeza a sus ojos verdes a quien susurró.

\- El necesitaba ese cambio.

\- ¿Tú lo crees? -la peli naranja asintió, pero entonces Cecil cuestionó. - ¿Es justo para ti? Que él se haya ido sin siquiera despedirse ¿Qué daño le hicimos? -Derramó lágrimas algo en su interior le decía que extrañaba al pelirrojo tanto o más que los demás. -Eiichi está destrozado… Y no es el único que lo está- Susurro cabizbajo.

Haruka abrazo a su chico y mientras eso sucedía en su cabeza se vivía una eterna lucha ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer para que todos sus amigos sean felices?

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

En la casa de campo la cena se llevaba silenciosa, Kanae había visto como Otoya se fue descomponiendo lentamente, en estos meses fue testigo de su humor cambiante, vivió solo sus periodos menstruales se reusó a obtener apoyo de Kane. Ella estaba sofocada y angustiada, ahora ya estaban al final del tercer mes en el que el chico llevaba ahí refugiado y de nuevo ese velo negro se posaba en el pelirrojo, Nanami noto que sus vegetales al inicio crecían enormes y sabrosos pero ahora… Estos no crecían y el sabor era amargo como reales lágrimas, en esa cena la mujer noto que Otoya acariciaba un collar que estaba acompañado de un rosario, ella en silencio analizo su plato y expreso. -Otoya… No has tocado tu cena.

\- No tengo hambre señora Kanae… Me duele el estómago. -la mujer suspiro y susurró.

-Entonces si es lo que pienso…-Otoya asintió y entonces la mujer exclamo. -Entonces quizás debas ir a la ciudad. -el pelirrojo elevó su rostro. -Ya no tengo más toallas sanitarias. -inquirió preocupada. - Como verás soy una señora ya mayor y no tengo mi periodo.

-Pero…-expreso angustiado.

-Vamos ve mañana…. Compras las que necesitarás para este mes. -Otoya asintió no tenía otra alternativa su ciclo menstrual ya estaba suscitándose por lo tanto debía de ir a comprar lo necesario para siguientes días restantes. Sin Apetito decidió irse a la cama mientras lo hacía Kanae tomó su móvil y marco a Haruka.

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

La joven ya estaba sola en su habitación cuando recibió la llamada de su abuela, e inmediatamente respondió mostrándose preocupada.

\- ¡Abuela que sucede todo está bien!

- _ **Si, es solo que… Este niño se está muriendo**_ _ **… Dime una cosa, ¿Tan mal terminaron las cosas con ese chico, como se llama?**_

-Eiichi.

\- _**Si él …**_

-Pues abuela, tengo entendido que Ittoki lo corto por teléfono nunca se vieron. -declaró a lo que la anciana enseguida susurró.

- _ **Esto es terrible… No me agrada que la gente sufra, además mis pobres vegetales es tan sufriendo también.**_ -Haruka suspiró enseguida al escuchar el silencio cuestionó.

-A…abuela que estas tramando.

- _ **Dile a ese chico que se dé una vuelta mañana por la ciudad más cercana a nuestro pueblo, Otoya irá a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda de Midori.**_

-Abuela… Yo no creo que.

- _ **Haru-chan… A veces debes hacer que la magia pase, si ellos se aman y están destinados a estar juntos se encontrarán y con suerte se reconciliaran. Si no es así entonces todo quedará igual.**_ -la joven peli naranja asintió y con suma felicidad termino la llamada.

-Ittoki perdóname…-dijo con suavidad a lo que enseguida se sentó en su laptop para escribir un correo…

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

Raging Entertaiment…

Se encontraba en la cama observando el techo de su habitación. Sus ojos color violeta parecían distantes y sin aquel brillo tan encantador, sus gafas no estaban en su rostro, parecía que estaba listo para dormir, pero aquel hermoso recuerdo de su pelirrojo lo mantenía aún despierto.

Acariciaba sus labios y cerrando sus párpados aún podía escuchar su voz decir su nombre. Eiichi había entrado en una depresión tan profunda que ni siquiera le importo que Eiiji iniciase a salir con Tokiya de forma amorosa, tampoco lo movían las bromas de Van el cual después de mucho se hizo bastante amigo de Camus. Todos a su alrededor parecían estar felices y unidos en cuanto a él, estaba destruido sin sentirse capaz de levantarse otra vez.

Se sentó en la cama y se sacó la cadena que llevaba en su cuello, estos tres meses fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que era real, Otoya Ittoki ya no lo amaba, finalmente cedió a lo que Otoya quería; con calma la posó sobre su mesa de noche expresando con suavidad.-Quizás… ya es hora de olvidarte.- el frío en su cuello le hizo temblar no quería eliminar ese sentimiento con prisa tomó en su mano aquella prenda y la presionó a su pecho expresando con dificultad.-¡No puedo! Otoya… Te has quedado clavado en mi pecho y en mi alma. -estaba derramando lágrimas cuando escuchó el sonido reconocible de la notificación de correo en su computadora.

Limpió sus lágrimas y fue directo hasta la silla en la cual se acomodó al tiempo que se colocó sus gafas. Rogaba porque ese email tuviera distintos eventos pues así lograría distraerse, no obstante...- ¿Nanami?

Curioso movió su cursor y abrió el mensaje el cual decía…

 _ **Querido Otori-san…**_

 _ **Quizás te molestes conmigo por lo que estoy a punto de confesar, pero comprende que sólo trataba de protegerlo…**_

 _ **Yo sé en donde está Ittoki-kun. Siempre lo supe, pero él me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie…**_

 _ **Actualmente no puedo romper esa promesa, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es avisarte que mañana Ittoki-kun, estará en esta dirección… No sé a qué hora llegue, pero debes esperar ahí por favor Otori-san ve por él.**_

Eiichi cerró la laptop de manera tempestiva, se cambió de ropa y se alistó para salir de ahí con suma prisa, siendo observado por los demás chicos Heavens, nadie lo detuvo en más se emocionaron y se dedicaron a expresar.

\- ¡Lo encontró!

\- ¿Tú crees Nagi?

\- ¡Si! -respondió el pequeño emocionado.

En el parqueo el auto se encendía y el motor rugía debía ir con prisa hasta donde estaba su chico aunque esperará toda la noche y todo el día él lo encontraría en ese lugar…

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Otoya, se dio un baño antes de salir. Se puso un pantalón negro una camiseta roja y sobre está una sudadera blanca con gorro para cubrir sus llamativos cabellos, eran las 8 de la mañana y Kanae aún no estaba despierta. El joven vio una nota en la mesa en la cual le encargaba algunos víveres, tomó el sobre con dinero y salió. Camino por todo el camino de tierra hasta llegar a la parada de autobús que lo llevaría a la ciudad más cercana. Ya dentro de este él se recostó en la ventana, observando el paisaje continuo, mientras poco a poco el autobús se llenaba.

El agachó su mirada no quería ser reconocido, finalmente a eso de las 9:30 el autobús llegó a la ciudad en la cual busco la tienda de Midori.

En la calle Eiichi había estado de pie despierto y alerta al otro extremo de la calle, el llevaba puesta su chaqueta de tiro largo gris y sus pantalones blancos además de una camisa negra dentro.

Su corazón pálpito emocionado al ver a un joven que caminaba cubierto de su cabeza. Sin duda ese chico debía ser Otoya, aun pese al tiempo en el que paso lejos de él nunca olvidaría su silueta al caminar, porque cada cosa del pelirrojo la tenía grabada en su memoria. Sus manos iniciaron a temblar, estaba nervioso mucho más que la primera vez que le pidió salir a cenar.

-Otoya. -Su voz apenas y se escuchó, se había cerrado su garganta, estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, porque finalmente su alma gritaba llena de felicidad que: ¡lo encontró! No podía equivocarse, ese chico era su Otoya. Retomando sus fuerzas cruzó la calle y de manera apresurada entró a la tienda tras de él. Eiichi fue cuidadoso observaba tras los anaqueles y repisas a aquel chico el cual efectivamente fue su querido Ittoki. Su aliento se contuvo al verle, temblaba eufórico por tenerlo frente a sus ojos. Quería lanzarse y abrazarlo, pero aunque sentía todo aquello, logró tranquilizarse y aguardar por él al frente de la caja registradora.

Otoya en cambió era ajeno a lo que sucedía, ni siquiera en sus más frescos pensamientos paso que Eiichi estuviera ahí, totalmente sereno tomó todo lo que necesitaba y de manera apresurada fue a la caja en la cual posó la cesta con sus compras y en esta el dependiente cuestiono. - ¿Encontraste lo que necesitabas?

-Si…-Respondió con voz baja evitando cruzar miradas con el chico, para no ser reconocido.

-Que bien… Son sólo 1500 yenes. - Otoya saco el dinero y pagó. Recibió las bolsas y en cuanto se giró para salir de la tienda, se detuvo al ver unos zapatos Allstar. - _E-esos… zapatos yo… Los conozco. -_ pensó curioso, elevó su rostro y ahí estaba con sus cabellos peinados, sus gafas y ropa que lo hacía ver tan precioso. " _Debe ser un sueño" S_ e dijo a sí mismo, quedando tieso como una roca y con los parpados abiertos completamente asombrado. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era imposible que Eiichi esté ahí! Sin embargo, este se hallaba frente a él dedicándole una dulce mirada, la que por tanto tiempo ha deseado volver a ver… ¿Realmente era él? ¿No era una ilusión hecha por su locura y deseo inmenso de querer volver a verlo? Como seseaba extender su mano y comprobar si era real, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, tenía miedo de que al hacerlo este se desvaneciera y descubrir al final que solo fue un juego de su mente.

\- ¿Disculpe se le ofrece algo? - oyó cómo el chico de la caja le dirigía la palabra al objeto de su incertidumbre.

Ittoki volvió a mirar hacia el piso, dándose cuenta de que en verdad no era una visión de su cansado y dolido corazón ¡Él estaba ahí! - ¡Humg! -se cubrió la boca, Otoya dejando caer al instante las bolsas al piso. No podía decir nada, estaba asustado y también emocionado hasta que finalmente de su apretada garganta se pudo escuchar. -E…Eiichi.

Su voz fue suave, ronca y totalmente llena de miedo, Otori casi se desfallece al por fin escuchar su voz. Le tenía finalmente a su frente intentando no romper en llanto, con calma y para tranquilizar a su pelirrojo se agachó y tomó lo que Otoya tiro, el joven pelirrojo en cambio no podía salir de su sorpresa, sin moverse pensaba para si " _Esta… aquí, ¿Pero… cómo? Me tiemblan las piernas yo…"_ dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y con prisa se gacho también y le ayudó en silencio ellos recogían los víveres mientras que en el transcurso Otori sujetaba la mano de Ittoki el cual le observo de manera asustada.

Eiichi y Otoya se observaron a los ojos, había tantas expresiones en ambos, se podía leer el amor que en sus ojos se encontraba, pero además de amor había tristeza en el pelirrojo " _¿Por qué me miras así? Otoya … ¿Acaso no te das cuenta mi amor, de lo mucho que aun te sigo amando? Finalmente te encontré y no sé qué hacer con todo lo que siento"_ pensaba Otori acariciando sus dedos y mirándole de manera necesitada, sin ocultar el amor y preocupación que sentía por su pelirrojo. " _No me apartes de tu lado, por favor"_ Rogó en silencio.

Ambos se pusieron en pie se observaban nerviosos, como si fueran dos desconocidos, pero que a la vez el cúmulo de sentimiento se engrandecía. Ninguno dijo nada, no obstante sus miradas, los temblores en sus cuerpos los delataban, caminaron a la salida. Ya afuera Otoya se detuvo sobre la acera al frente de la tienda. Miraba al piso y temblaba apretando el plástico de las bolsas en sus manos, por primera vez no sabía que decir; sin embargo él logró tomar aliento y valor para poder si quiera conjugar en palabras. -Eiichi… ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Otoya no le miraba a los ojos se sentía avergonzado y miserable porque sin querer por su accionar había roto el corazón de Eiichi. Le había castigado por algo que el de gafas no tuvo nada que ver. Ittoki sabía que su comportamiento para con Eiichi fue demasiado inmaduro pero ¿Cómo no serlo? Tenía miedo y aun ahora mismo sentía pavor.

Otori por otro extremo, no podía evitar dejar de verle. Estaba tan lindo como siempre lo recordó, este tiempo sin él fue demasiado doloroso, Pero pudo comprender que Ittoki solo quería escapar de su pasado y evitar sufrir. Sin embargo, termino sacrificando el amor de ambos. Eso no lograba entenderlo… Con voz suave y grave respondió entonces. -Solo… Vine de compras. -Mintió para proteger a Haruka. -Estamos cerca grabando un comercial y…-se contuvo antes de decir otra mentira, quería decirle que había recorrido medio Japón en una noche y que había estado de pie al otro lado de la calle desde las 5 de la mañana esperándole, aguardando a que el amor de su vida llegase… Para Eiichi el sacrificio y el cansancio había valido la pena.

El silencio se hizo sentir… Otoya estaba luchando contra sus miedos, contra el amor que sentía, contra los demonios que lo carcomían lentamente y que le hacían perderse en la oscuridad " _¿Por qué… estas aquí? ¿Por qué cuando estoy más vulnerable? ¿Cuándo te necesito más que nada en este mundo?"_ Se pregunto tragándose sus lágrimas y de manera un poco seca expreso. -Ya… veo…

Otori percibió aquella desazón en su voz. Eso le lastimo. " _Me odias, te lastime, esta vez… ¿Podremos solucionarlo?"_ No podía dejar de pensar en que era culpable, pero el jamás se daría por vencido. Como pudo supero el nudo en su garganta y ofreció. -O-Otoya… Estoy libre, ¿Podría llevarte?

\- No es necesario. -expreso iniciando a caminar. " _No me sigas… "Por favor vete"_ Se gritaba desesperado en pensamientos angustiosos, pero antes de siquiera perderse de la cercanía de Otori, fue sujetado suavemente por el castaño quien dijo.

\- Por favor… -Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanta desesperación, que comprimieron el corazón de Ittoki que agrando sus parpados y de nuevo escucho. -Solo, déjame llevarte a casa y… Te juro, que… N-no te volveré a molestar. -finalizo con dificultad.

Otoya no supo que hacer, el miedo de lo que había hecho a Otori lo atormentaba. Además de ese rotundo pavor de caer por el amor que sentía hacia él. Ittoki en contra de su cordura asintió y ambos fueron al auto como siempre Eiichi le abrió la puerta y él se sentó en el asiento, con calma el castaño prendió la marcha y susurró.

-Dime hacía donde.

Otoya le indicó el camino y el viaje inició. El silencio incomodo en el interior del carro podía casi palparse. Otoya no podía evitar mirar de reojo al castaño, parecía tan irreal que esté nuevamente junto a él, pero así era. El destino volvió a unirlos y aunque había renunciado a Eiichi, estaba sumamente feliz que este no lo haya olvidado… Aunque seguramente él ya no lo amaba por el daño que le causo tras su partida.

Para el pelirrojo era sumamente difícil contener sus lágrimas, pero lo que menos quería era ponerse a llorar enfrente del ojivioleta, no tenía derecho de hacerlo. ¡Que tonto fue al creer que podría borrar sus sentimientos por Eiichi! Se sentía arrepentido por todo lo que causo, sin embargo, no era capaz de expresarlo en palabras. El chico apretaba sus puños fuertemente sobre su regazo, intentando no mirar al castaño a la cara, si no esté vería lo vulnerable que se sentía. De manera triste y avergonzada dejo ir un suspiro, con el intento de calmarse.

Durante todo el camino Otori no dijo nada, el de mirada violeta no quería agobiar más a Itokki con su presencia, pues no era tan tonto como para no notar lo incomodo que este se removía en su asiento. Aun así, podía soportarlo. Ese silencio que su chico le regalaba, no se comparaba en nada a su ausencia por todos esos meses en los que sintió como su corazón se marchitaba con el paso del tiempo. Pero pese a estar feliz por verlo, se sentía asustado. ¿Qué pasaba si Otoya realmente ya no le daba otra oportunidad? ¿Este sería el fin? ¿Dejaría que el amor de su vida se fuera para siempre de su lado?

Con aquellas cosas en mentes, el viaje concluyo tras una hora sin dirigirse la palabra. Eiichi aprecio la casa de campo en la que su chico se ha resguardado todos estos meses. Sonrió con pesar, pues debió de esperase que Otoya haya elegido un lugar tan remoto para alejarse de todo.

Cuando Eiichi apagó el motor, apretó fuertemente el manubrio reunió todo su coraje para decirle a Otoya, lo que seguramente este quería, aun si eso significaba sacrificar una parte de sí mismo. Porque sabía que al pelirrojo le sería difícil perdonarlo y empezar de nuevo… Además que tenía miedo de oír como este le pedía que se marchara de su vida para siempre ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar luego de todo el dolor que le provocó?

-Otoya… No puedo saber cómo te sientes pero, respetare tu decisión… Yo…-Se contuvo para tomar de su cuello el collar y enseñárselo, intentando sonreír con su mayor esfuerzo, para no quebrarse en frente de su amado pelirrojo. -Yo siempre te recordare, yo siempre… guardare esto porque sé que al menos obtuve una parte de tu corazón ….

Ittoki había abierto sus ojos enormes, su corazón dejo de palpitar. Aguantó la respiración como si eso le ayudara a detener el tiempo. Eiichi estaba despidiéndose de él, se iba a alejar para siempre, no podía permitirlo. Sabía muy bien que todo era su culpa y aunque sea egoísta no lo dejaría marchar. Eiichi era lo único que no quería perder para siempre.

-Perdón. -interrumpió el pelirrojo mientras jadeaba dolorosamente al recuperar el aire. Su boca temblaba ante el llanto que ya no pudo contener por más tiempo. Lagrimas brotaban desmedidas de sus ojos. El dolor que por esos tres meses intento ocultar estaba saliendo a flote, haciéndole llorar desde el fondo de su corazón. -Per-Perdóname… Eiichi lamento haber…yo… lo siento… Yo te sigo amando.

Otori no pudo contenerse más tomó a Ittoki en un abrazo y lo hundió en su pecho. No podía con la felicidad que se alojó en su corazón. Aquellas palabras le regresaron la razón para volver a sonreír como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

-Mi… mi amor, no pidas perdón… -Expuso vencido entre llantos. -Quiero que sepas que mi amor hacía a ti no ha cambiado, incluso estos meses sin ti me han hecho ver lo mucho que te amo. Te quiero más que nunca.

Finalmente ambos habían llegado al límite se dieron cuenta que era imposible no estar unidos, pero había muchas heridas que sanar y mucho por que platicar. Con aquello bastaba por el momento, volver a reunirse era lo primero. Luego tendrían tiempo suficiente para aclarar las cosas.

-Eiichi – gimió su nombre, aferrándose a su pecho, donde sus lágrimas no daban indicios por detenerse. Tenía tantos sentimientos en su corazón que no le permitían calmarse. " _Baka_ … _Eiichi… Siempre te quiso. Él siempre querrá estar a tu lado!" S_ e decía a sí mismo, aun en sus brazos temblaba y lloraba como si se tratara de un niño herido…

-Quizás nunca pueda entender del todo lo que te pasa pero, estoy dispuesto a escucharte. -acaricio su cabello y susurro necesitado. -Por favor hablemos…-le aparto del abrazo y tomo sus hombros observando sus orbes rubíes.

-Está bien. -acepto.

Ambos limpiaban sus rostros, Eiichi le observaba con ilusión y devoción. Deseaba tanto besarle, pero tampoco quería obligarle a nada. Salieron del auto y al hacerlo fueron recibidos por Kanae, Ittoki se puso nervioso enseguida, presentó a su acompañante. -Señora Kanae él es Eiichi Otori…- Nanami sorprendida tomó la mano de Eiichi y animada dijo.

-Es un placer soy Kanae Nanami, abuela de Haruka y protectora de este muchacho tan lindo.

-Gracias por haber cuidado a Otoya y a la señorita Nanami. -el castaño elevó su mano y la beso-Encantado de conocerla.- Kanae se sonrojo rápidamente expresó con cariño.

-Pero que lindo chico, pasen, pasen. -Animó a ambos chicos para ofrecerles sentarse pero Ittoki tenía una urgencia que atender. Enseguida se disculpó y se fue al cuarto de baño. Eiichi descubrió que aquella acción le pareció un poco curiosa, no quiso cuestionar a Otoya pues sería un poco incómodo. Pero había visto que el pelirrojo dejo las bolsas del mandado en la sala todas excepto una, él se preguntó ¿Qué hacía Otoya con toallas sanitarias? Estaba divagando cuando Nanami susurró.

-Joven ¿Le gusta el té? -ofreció una tasa al chico el cual asintió y agradeció de manera educada. Kanae enseguida cuestiono. -Otori-Kun disculpe me gustaría preguntar si usted, ¿Piensa quedarse a dormir? -Eiichi casi se ahoga con el té. Esa fue una pregunta atrevida.

-Yo… -aclaró la garganta antes de continuar- No puedo abusar tanto.

\- No te preocupes, no es ningún abuso. - Sonrió con amabilidad para luego añadir- Además luces muy cansado, debió ser agotador conducir toda la noche hasta acá.

\- ¿Cómo es qué…?

-Hijo, esta mujer ya ha vivido lo suficiente como para saber cuándo un corazón está sufriendo. – La mujer se sentó junto al castaño a quien miro directamente a los ojos. - Te puedo asegurar que ese lindo chico no ha dejado de pensar en ti desde el día que llego aquí.

Otori se regocijo con las palabras de la mujer, por lo visto ella estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, hasta de su relación con Otoya.

-Entonces he de suponer que fue usted quien intervino para que Haruka me diera información sobre el paradero de Otoya.

-A veces solo hay que dejar que la magia suceda. Y el hecho de que estés aquí hoy, significa que existe. – La mujer se atrevió a acariciar los cabellos del chico, acomodando sus mechones tras su oreja, en un gesto muy maternal. - Si estaban destinados a encontrarse, nada lo iba a impedir.

-De verdad se lo agradezco. No solo por su ayuda. También por cuidar Otoya todo este tiempo, cuando yo no pude hacerlo.

-No me des las gracias. Si ustedes son felices juntos es suficiente- aclaro la mujer, sin dejar de sonreír, pues estaba feliz por esa pareja de tortolitos. Era claro que eran el uno para el otro- Además Otoya estará feliz de que le des tu apoyo y comprensión…

-¿Disculpe?-Susurro Eiichi confuso que quería decir con esto aquella dama esta se dio cuenta que había metido la pata un poco y decidió agregar.-Otoya estará muy contento de que te quedes a dormir.

Aquello último fue escuchado por el pelirrojo quien justamente estaba de regreso en la sala - Se-señora Kanae… ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Le decía al joven Otori que puede quedarse a dormir hoy. -Otori dibujo una sonrisa tímida que causó sonrojarse al pelirrojo.

La visita transcurrió y la noche llegó, Eiichi decidió quedarse no sin antes avisar a su hermano que no llegaría a casa otra vez. Ya entrada la noche estaban los tres en la mesa cenando, Kanae contaba a los chicos como era Haruka de pequeña y ellos reían.

-Otoya… no has comido.

\- Lo siento señora Kanae yo… No tengo mucho apetito. -Eiichi observo con preocupación al pelirrojo, pues con ello recordó lo que su hermano averiguo cuando fueron a buscar a Otoya al orfanato. Atormentado se preguntaba qué era lo que Otoya tenía ¿Era grave? ¿Tenía cura? ¿Tal vez, por alejarse de todo postergo también su salud?

Con esos pensamientos, Eiichi presto mucha más atención a su chico que iba de manera reiterada al baño y cuando eso pasaba la señora Nanami trataba de desviar su atención. A eso de las 10 Kanae se ponía en pie y exponía. -Otoya, ¿Está bien que el joven Otori se quede en tu habitación? La cama es más grande y estará más cómodo.

-Pues… Está bien, entonces yo ocupare el sofá.

-Nada de eso. -Exclamo Otori. -Yo ocupare el sofá.

-No, es muy pequeño y no cabras jovencito. -la dueña de aquella casa notaba el nerviosismo de ambos a lo que ella expuso-Ninguno de los dos va a ocupar el sofá, quédense a dormir en la misma cama además es sólo por una noche. -explico.

Ambos asistieron ya ella partió y apagando las luces de la sala ellos se dirigieron a aquella habitación en la cual Eiichi cerró la puerta y susurro. -Ella es muy amable… Es muy nostálgico.

-Es una gran persona. -expuso nervioso mientras estiraba las sábanas. Otoya estaba en silencio, a pesar de que todo parecía estar normal no era así. Se sentía incomodo al lado de Eiichi, aunque habían aclarado en parte sus sentimientos, aun no se disculpaba como debía con él por haberlo abandonado de esa manera. Sin mencionar que compartir cama era muy peligroso en su estado.

Otori por otro extremo y pese a sentir que su chico estaba incómodo. No quería marcharse de su lado. Le daba miedo que al despertar a la mañana siguiente este no esté junto a él.

En silencio se sometieron a esta y mientras Otoya se acomodaba de costado Eiichi tomaba el borde de las sábanas y exponía. -Buenas noches Otoya.

El joven no pudo responder pues pensaba una y otra vez. _"_ _Dile algo… Él vino hasta aquí para conversar, pero ¿De verdad quiero que Eiichi se arriesgue a estar conmigo… No en verdad deseo arriesgarme a que me abandone?_ " Su miedo era fuerte, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que sin él no podía vivir. Lentamente se incorporó y con valor habló.

-Eiichi… esto no está bien. -el castaño se incorporó también y le observo con una expresión preocupada, Ittoki se giró a verle no tenía sus gafas puestas y así era más hipnotizante el brillo de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué no está bien Otoya? -cuestiono de manera preocupada. - ¿El que haya venido a recuperarte? -Aquellos orbes rubíes agrandaron su mirada. Pues Eiichi le estaba revelando que había llegado allí por él-Sé que lo que ocurrió con Shining abrió las heridas en tu corazón. Sé que estas molesto conmigo porque no te lo dije cuando lo supe y también sé que lo único que quieres es alejarte de todos para no pasar por el dolor de perder lo que amas… Lo entiendo muy bien.

-Tu no entiendes… Yo…

-No es necesario comprender que prefieres estar sólo porque así fue tu vida desde hace mucho e intentaste acercar a los demás con tus sonrisas… Otoya. -Llamo con dulzura a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en el rostro del pelirrojo. -Te lo he dicho no es verdad… Me gustas con tus demonios o sin ellos y por eso estuve dispuesto a aceptar que no querías verme, sin embargo; no pude quedarme quieto. -se aventuró a tomar una de las manos de su pelirrojo y confesar con voz agrietada casi inaudible. Y pequeñas lagrimas iluminaron más sus ojos violetas. -Debes darte cuenta de que no soy el único que te extraña… Tokiya, Cecil, mi hermano… Quartet Night, Heavens y tus amigos te quieren tanto que no les interesa que hayas sido abandonado o que seas huérfano… Todos te queremos por la persona fuerte que eres. No pienses que sentimos pena por ti, eso no es así…-tomo la barbilla de Otoya el cual temblaba y al cual exponía. -No sé qué hacer para que entiendas que no me interesa cuál es tu pasado, lo que me importa es nuestro presente y nuestro futuro; y quiero que en ambos estés a mi lado.

-E…iichi. -susurró abrazándolo, encajando su rostro en su cuello y expresando. -Perdóname por haberte alejado de mi… Yo no sabía qué hacer y solo termine huyendo.

-No pidas perdón, el único aquí que te ha lastimado desde que todo inicio soy yo… Lamento haber abierto y expuesto tus heridas. Me merezco todos los castigos que me dedicas.

El ojiruby apretaba sus puños en la ropa de Otori y enseguida gritaba forzando a que de su garganta saliera su voz. - Ya no quiero escapar más. -cerro sus párpados con fuerza y agrego. -Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Eiichi cerró sus ojos y con calma beso aquellos labios en los cuales pudo sentir las saladas lágrimas que el chico derramó. Feliz acaricio esos labios que por tanto tiempo le hicieron falta. Al fin la otra mitad de su corazón volvía a estar con él.

Después de aquella conversación en la que por fin fueron claros el uno con el otro, se sometieron a la cama para dormir. Ambos lo necesitaban, el cansancio mental y físico les paso factura. Sin embargo pasada medianoche el pelirrojo se ponía en pie.

\- ¿Otoya? -susurró al sentir que su chico se había levantado.

Aunque escuchó a Eiichi no pudo decir nada sólo fue directamente al baño en donde se encerró sentándose en la tapa mientras se apretaba el vientre y sentía que aquel cólico terminaba. Era el peor momento en que pudo reencontrarse con Eiichi, a la mitad de su periodo cuando los dolores eran más fuertes y le dolía como nunca. Ya más tranquilo fue a la cama en donde se recostó de lado y se encogió colocando su sabana en su cadera tras de él Otori se acercó pegándose por detrás y besando su oído exponiendo.

-Otoya… estuve pensando… ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo en un apartamento?

\- ¿Un apartamento?

\- Si. -Respondió besando su hombro, sin enterarse que su chico sufría dolores menstruales.

-E-so… sería lindo. -imagino a ambos en un apartamento, pasando el tiempo con Heavens y sus amigos estaba teniendo una dulce visión que le hizo por fin desistir al dolor y caer dormido.

\- ¿Otoya? -Llamo dándose cuenta de que su chico quedó dormido, Eiichi beso su mejilla y acomodándose de su lado le dejo dormir, estaba seguro de que algo más pasaba pero que… ¿Que tenía a Otoya de aquella manera?

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

El día llegó sin ninguna novedad, nada más la terrible sensación de no haber podido dormir bien y cómo hacerlo si Otoya se despertaba a cada rato e iba al sanitario, preocupando a Eiichi de sobremanera. Este se dio cuenta que el joven no había despertado con la ropa que durmió aquello le pareció extraño y más extraño lo que ambos descubrieron. Kanae se había puesto guapa y elegante. Ella había preparado una maleta y observaba a esos chicos diciendo.

-Otoya debo ir a la ciudad, una amiga ha venido de viaje y quiero pasar el fin de semana con ella. -anuncio bastante emocionada.

\- ¿Qué pero señora Kanae? -refutaba el pelirrojo no quería quedarse solo con Eiichi. No cuando su periodo aun no terminaba.

-Regresare el domingo por favor cuida bien mi hortaliza. -no pudo impedir aquello ahora estaba sólo con Eiichi el cual de seguro ahora, ni si quiera se iría ya que su pequeño quedó sólo en aquella casa.

El silencio fue terrible Otoya nunca estuvo tan nervioso, decidió tranquilizarse y susurrar. - ¿Ti-tienes hambre?

-Si… ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar a la ciudad?

Ittoki no estaba de ánimos para otra salida, la espalda le dolía, tenía náuseas y dolor de estómago. Odiaba esos 4 horrendos días en los que se sentía inflamado, incómodo y angustiado. -No... Yo puedo prepararte algo.

\- ¿Tú no comerás nada? -cuestionó Eiichi.

\- No tengo hambre. -Dijo mientras se movilizaban a la cocina y hacía una lista mental de lo que necesitaba para cocinar, tomó lo necesario y luego se colocó el delantal mientras Eiichi observaba como su pelirrojo se movía en la cocina como todo un experto y decía. -Kanae-san… Me enseñó a cocinar es fácil en realidad sólo debes seguir tu instinto. -Eiichi se acercó a observar lo que hacía. Bajo su mirada depositada harina para panqueques en un recipiente.

Eiichi se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa se posó en su labios al observar como Otoya se movía de una manera ágil por la cocina, estaba bastante sorprendido de como él lo hacía tanto que intento ayudarle.-ahora… Mantequilla.-Expuso el peli rojo moviendo su mano hasta donde estaba el elemento, sin embargo se encontró con la mano de Eiichi quien, se detuvo y le observo un poco sonrojado, Ittoki le miraba nervioso pues el solo roce de las manos de Eiichi le estremecía. Trago grueso a lo que Eiichi al notar que no se movía cuestionó.

\- ¿Sucede algo Otoya?

-No… no nada. -Respondió nervioso.

\- ¿Me dejarías ayudarte?

-No es necesario, déjame atenderte. – respondió amablemente ocultando el hecho que la presencia de su chico le estremecía de pies a cabeza.

-Como tú quieras, pero me quedare por aquí en caso de que llegues a cambiar de opinión- Dijo juguetón, si quería que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad entre ellos debía hacer sentir cómodo a Otoya, demostrarle realmente que lo ocurrido esos 3 meses ya no tiene importancia. Que solo importaba el ahora.

Cuando Otoya termino de hacer los preparativos del desayuno, se tomó un momento para ir al baño, el tiempo suficiente para que Eiichi decidiera darle una sorpresa, al ayudarle con el desayuno o al menos intentarlo.

El pelirrojo al salir del baño logró sentir el aroma a vainilla y miel. Caminaba curioso hasta la cocina en donde descubrió a Eiichi que en ese momento daba un brinco al quemarse un dedo soltando el sartén en el acto.

\- ¡Itai! -tiro al piso el sartén afortunadamente ya había terminado.

Ittoki se acercó a él e inmediatamente tomo su mano y le guio hasta el lavavajillas para mojar su dedo. Debía admitir que ver a Eiichi así de torpe era algo muy lindo. - ¿Qué hacías? -cuestionó con dulzura.

-Cocinar… o al menos intentarlo. -expuso mostrando la torre de panqueques mal hechos, unos estaban quemados, otros deformes y sólo uno parecía estar redondo y bien cocinado. Otoya dibujo una sonrisa fue a traer platos y sirvió ante la mirada de Otori el cual descubrió que todos parecían desmoronarse. -Rayos, soy muy malo en la cocina.

-Veamos-Otoya le derramó miel y tomó un buen trozo con el tenedor, aquel platillo tenía mala pinta, pero en realidad sabía delicioso podía sentir el amor en aquel plato. - ¡Esta delicioso!

\- No te burles. -expreso formando un puchero. -Esto no es bueno. Arruine todo tú trabajo, lo siento.

-Es en serio. -Expreso acercándose y besando su mejilla al tiempo que susurraba. -Están perfectos…Como tú dices son ¡Geniales! - Eiichi dibujo una sonrisa sonrojándose junto su rostro al de Otoya y acarició su mejilla mientras le dedicaba un beso y entonces ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

Estaban sentados en la mesa y conversaba de los actuales sucesos. - ¿Qué Eiiji y Tokiya?

-Si… deberías verlos, son una mezcla extraña de cinismo y ternura. -Otoya reía de manera divertida, Eiichi se deleitaba con aquella risa que era música para sus oídos. -Eso no es todo, hace unos días encontré a Shion y a Nagi tomando un baño juntos fue demasiado raro y traumarte, pero no logro entender como Shion convenció a Nagi o ¿Habrá sido al revés? pero peor estuvo ver a Van besar a Camus-san.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-Grito realmente sorprendido Ittoki. - ¿Camus?

-Si… Parece que hicieron clic cuando fue a servirle de sirviente… Por lo del plumón en el rostro de Camus lo recuerdas.

\- ¡Claro!

De repente se hallaron pasando un día de calidad juntos. Habían limpiado la casa. Eiichi le ayudó en todo incluso le ayudó a cosechar. Afuera ellos estaban regando y jugando de vez en cuando con el agua. Mantenían platicas triviales sobre cómo era para Otoya la nueva vida en el campo, pues para el castaño era algo fascinante ya que desde que piso esa casa sintió que todo era muy acogedor y mucho más con la presencia de Kanae. Le alegraba saber que el amor de su vida estuvo en un lugar seguro y con muy buena compañía.

La confianza en ambos estaba regresando, tal parecía aquellos días en los que se enamoraron habían vuelto Otoya estaba feliz y contento, Eiichi era el motivo de su alegría.

La tarde llegó y con ella el deseo de descansar tras un arduo día de trabajo.

Eiichi no tenía mucha costumbre a ese tipo de trabajos pesado, por lo que cayó rendido en el sofá con sus piernas colgando del posa manos. Ittoki le observaba desde una silla donde decidido descansar. Vio como lentamente la respiración del castaño disminuía, al parecer se había dormido. Dejándole descansar aprovecho el momento para ir a bañarse y poder sacar la basura del baño, pues durante todo el día se las arregló para ocultar los papeles que revelaban su periodo.

Eiichi que no se había dormido realmente, al sentir como Otoya iba de un lado para otro. Abrió uno de sus ojos para observar que hacía. Parecía que intentaba ocultar algo. Metiendo un montón de bolsas en el tacho de la basura, para llevarlo al depósito que había en un costado de la casa de campo. El pelicastaño recordaba muy bien que no había mucha basura en primer lugar, no la suficiente para ir a tirarla al depósito.

En ese momento inicio a preocuparse, ¿Qué tan enfermo estaba Otoya? ¿Qué era lo que tenia?... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva soportando en silencio? Y por sobre todo se preguntaba porque no le había contado algo tan serio. Sin dudarlo Eiichi le ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario. _"Debo averiguar qué te sucede."_ Pensó decidido levantándose del sofá, siendo sumamente cauteloso cuando salió al patio. Si Otoya no quería decírselo, de alguna forma debía averiguarlo, y calmar a su corazón que no podía con la preocupación. Si estaba en su mano ayudar a su chico con la enfermedad, lo haría cuanto antes y sin perder tiempo.

Ya ante el contendor y casi por descubrí que fue lo que Otoya boto en la basura, la voz de su conciencia le gatillo impidiéndole ir más allá. Tragó grueso y se apartó de ahí. _"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!_ _No lo hagas… Estas traiciona_ _ndo su confianza si a él le ocurre algo… Ten fe en que te lo dirá."_ Sería un verdadero tonto al estropear las cosas de nuevo. Molesto consigo mismo regreso al interior de la casa. Casi rompía la privacidad de Ittoki, estaba seguro de que si lo hubiese hecho jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

En las próximas horas de ese sábado, Eiichi intentó acercarse más a su pelirrojo, de descubrir si este realmente se sentía a gusto a su lado. Estaba feliz porque Otoya le haya asegurado que aún lo amaba, tal como siempre … Pero seguía sintiendo que había un muro entre ellos, aun pese a haber tenido un día como los de antes, donde reían y platicaban de cosas importantes y otras no tanto. Tal vez sea muy osado de su parte, pero anhelaba sentir sus besos otra vez, en los que sus corazones de fundían con dulces caricias. Esos besos que lo llenaban de vida. Pero sus intentos por acercarse al chico no dieron frutos, de alguna forma noto que este le evitaba, eso en otra ocasión pudo haberle herido en demasía, sin embargo, comprendía que tras lo ocurrido Otoya no podría dejar atrás todos los problemas tan fácilmente, aunque le dijera que no tenía porque preocuparse.

Ittoki hacia las cosas despacio pues pensaba en varias situaciones una de ella era la más preocupante de todas " _Debo evitarlo hasta que llegue Kanae… Debo alejarme de él o si no él descubrirá todo_." Se movía por la casa intentando hacer lo suyo en silencio mientras aquellos ojos lo observaban de manera penetrante. Otoya podía sentir la mirada anhelante de Eiichi sobre él. Le dolía evitarlo, pese a que también deseaba estar junto a él como antes. Pero ese no era el momento, aun no estaba preparado para decirle que poseía ambos sexos. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero ahora mismo se sentía incapaz de ello.

Otori decidido hacer un último movimiento, si su pelirrojo volvía a apartarse no insistiría más, hasta que este le permita nuevamente acercarse a él de forma intima. Se movía despacio hasta llegar a donde este se encontraba. Otoya estaba frente al ventanal de la salida que daba al campo de hortalizas, ahí había dos cortinas que se movieron con el viento causando que él quedará cubierto e invadido por el caluroso viento. Eiichi también fue acariciado, aquel momento se hizo silencioso, ambos sentían las caricias del viento cuando Otori elevó su mano y de manera suave acarició la tela y parte del brazo de Otoya quien cerró sus ojos pues la otra mano de su castaño tomaba su cintura y lo atraía. El pelirrojo podía sentir como su cuerpo se hacía débil ante aquellas suaves caricias.

El de mirada violeta apartó el blanco manto para abrazarlo y besarle, de manera profunda y deseada… Estaban solos y no había nada que les interrumpiera. Los besos aceleraron la respiración de Itokki, su contraparte acariciaba con delicadeza sus brazos y su espalda invitándolo en un deseo insano. Eiichi apartó sus labios y con esos mismo acarició su mejilla derecha y los cabellos que cubrían está para con calma ir al lóbulo de su oreja y susurrar con voz ronca y profunda pero sobre todo grave. -Otoya… Otoya te amo…

Él abrió lentamente sus ojos escuchando música de un piano en su cabeza. No podía evitarlo que se volvía loco por Otori. Tragaba grueso y controlaba sus movimientos, sin embargo, no pudo controlar el hecho de entrelazar sus dedos a los cabellos de Eiichi y con este movimiento acercar sus labios a los suyos. Otori no soporto más y lo tomó en brazos el pelirrojo al ser elevado enroscó sus piernas a la cadera del mayor. Y aferró sus brazos al cuello de su chico quien le miraba deseoso y le llevó a la habitación de ambos.

Al llegar colocó el delgado cuerpo de su novio sobre la cama y Eiichi se acomodó sobre él con cada una de sus rodillas a los costados de sus caderas. El castaño mientras le besaba sometía sus manos a aquella camiseta de Ittoki, se movía lento mientras el respirar de ambos chocaba en sus rostros.

-E…Eiichi…-Susurro Otoya de manera deseosa y con labios temblorosos. Todo su cuerpo quemaba.

Sus piernas temblaron al descubrir que aquellas manos acariciaban sus pectorales y los labios varoniles del de mirada violeta le besaban necesitados de más. -Hmmg. -gimió entre ambas bocas. Otori después de un momento separó sus labios para expresar con poco aliento.

-O-toya… Quiero que te sientas bien conmigo. -dicho esto bajo con besos por su cuello hasta posar sus labios en aquel lindo pezón rosa el cual degusto como si se tratara de la más dulce fruta.

\- ¡Hm! -Ittoki tomó con sus manos aquel cabello castaño del cantante, mientras su chico se sacaba las gafas y devoraba de manera desesperada aquella piel dejando pequeñas marcas. Ittoki se encontraba tan tenso y excitado que no sintió que este ya sujetaba con sus manos el cierre de su pantalón y lentamente lo habría para acariciar aquel miembro del pelirrojo sobre su ropa interior. El rostro de Otoya se tornó pálido cuando aquello sucedió enseguida susurró.

-Eiichi no, por favor… Detente. - tomaba la prenda con ambas manos, mientras su mirada era suplicante. - Yo – yo no puedo…

El castaño al sentir como este retenía sus manos, impidiéndole ir más lejos confirmó que su chico no estaba listo o más bien a gusto cuando le tocaba de esta forma, lo que solo le hacía pensar que sus sospechas tal vez fueron ciertas, y en la infancia de su amado chico alguien intento hacerle daño de esta forma. Que un infeliz se atrevió a poner sus sucias manos sobre él y mancillar su cuerpo… ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar si Otoya le miraba tan asustado?

-Lo siento, fui muy lejos- se disculpó apartándose del pelirrojo. No sabía cómo sentirse en se momento. Tenía mucho coraje con la vida misma, que solo ha hecho sufrir a un chico que no lo merecía, y por otra parte estaba triste de ser él quien siempre termine reavivando las pesadillas de su pasado. Además que el chico no quería contarle nada _"Tal vez piensa que algo así me hará sentir decepcionado…Muy por el contrario, me hace querer atesorarte aún más"._

-No tienes que disculparte, yo siento mucho no ser capaz de corresponderte de esta forma. Pero no me siento listo. - Se apresuro en decir, no quería hacer sentir mal Eiichi, pues lo deseaba de la misma forma. Pero no podía revelarle su secreto.

-Yo voy a esperarte lo que sea necesario- aseguró mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos rubíes, y posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del chico se atrevió a preguntar. – Solo dime una cosa… ¿Alguien te hizo daño de esta forma cuando eras niño?

Tras aquella pregunta sus ojos de abrieron con asombro. " _¿Es que Eiichi ha estado creyendo eso todo el tiempo?_ "Se pregunto lleno de culpa, sus acciones causaron que su castaño llegara a una conclusión que seguramente le causaba remordimientos. _"Tonto, él piensa que fui violado… Seguramente se está sintiendo culpable al creer que me hace recordar cosas dolorosas"_ Sin poder evitarlo lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Esto es lo que había logrado por no ser capaz de confiar en el amor que Eiichi le profesaba, en creer que también lo abandonara al enterarse de lo raro que es. ¿Pero cómo no tener miedo, si es la persona que más ama en este mundo y tenía miedo de perderla?

-A mí no… Nadie lo ha hecho -inicio a explicar, pero ¿Qué seguía después? ¿Le diría la verdad, realmente lo haría?… No, es tan cobarde que no es capaz de hacerlo- Lo siento Eiichi.

El pelirrojo cubierto en lágrimas se dispuso a sentarse en el borde de la cama y en ese momento sintió como algo mojaba su trasero _"Esto no puede estar pasando"_ Fue entonces que horror se asentó en su mirada. Gesto que obviamente alertó al de ojos violetas.

\- ¿Otoya? - el mencionado halo las sábanas y las enroscó en su cintura. Eiichi se inquietó al ver que este tiraba de las sábanas en las que antes estaba sentado, le dejo partir, pero fue tras de él al notar el color rojo en las sábanas se asustó. - ¡Estas sangrando!

Al escuchar esas palabras todo en él se derrumbó. Sentía como todo su mundo se caía a pedazos. Y nuevamente la voz del rechazo lo atormento. Sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a Eiichi corrió a ocultarse en el baño. Por lo que no conto con que este le impidiera cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Déjame solo! ¡Por favor! No quiero que me veas- le rogó entre lágrimas. Ya todo estaba acabo. Debió haber dejado que Eiichi se marchara el mismo día que llegó… Desde el principio nunca debió haberse enamorado tanto de él, no si todo iba a acabar de esta forma. - ¡Vete!

-No lo hare. -Rechazó el castaño forzándose a entrar al baño con Ittoki- ¡No te dejare solo nunca!

El pelirrojo, resignado dejo caer las sábanas al piso y dejaba ver aquel como un pequeño sangrado destilaba por sus muslos. Otoya, odiaba esos días en los que su periodo caía desmesurado y dado a que su fisionomía no estaba preparada. Él era presa de estos terribles accidentes. Eiichi agrado su mirada y descubrió como Otoya prendía la regadera y gritaba.

\- ¡Sal de aquí por favor! - lo repitió sabiendo que sería inútil, ya de nada servía.

Otori estaba en silencio, no sabía como actuar ante la situación. Por primera vez su mente quedo en blanco por unos instantes, hasta que poco a poco cobro la compostura. Lo que se estaba suscitando era la raíz de todo, por qué Otoya es tan inseguro, por qué siempre tenía miedo, por qué se marchó sin decir nada… Sopesando la verdad, tras de todo no dudo en meterse a la bañera cuando vio como Otoya se metía sin quitarse ninguna prenda.

-Por favor Eiichi, te ensuciaras.

Otoya elevo una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho, le observaba asustado, pero la vergüenza gano terreno; aquellos orbes rubíes agachaban la vista, Eiichi le abrazo sin pensarlo ambos recibían las gotas de agua y como estas escurrían por entre sus ropas, Otori después de un pequeño rato, junto su frente con la de Otoya. Y sin decir nada, solo acompañados por el ruido de aquella regadera fue quitándole la ropa a su pelirrojo, el cual ya no opuso resistencia de hecho él también coopero en silencio. Pues ya no había vuelta atrás, acepto que ya lo había descubierto y entonces… Ittoki no tenía más nada que perder… Muy tristemente se dio cuenta que esa no era como otras de sus pesadillas aquello era real, su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor y es que eso sentía su corazón. Sufría por lo que por mucho tiempo oculto fue descubierto por la persona que más amaba.

Eiichi acariciaba sus hombros para darle tranquilidad y seguridad no había por que llorar o tener miedo. Eiichi unió sus frentes donde sus cabellos se unieron bajo el manto del agua. Esos orbes violetas observaban fijamente los de su querido pelirrojo, Ittoki podía sentir aquella mirada penetrante en Otori. Sin sen capaz de soportarla por más tiempo, desvió su mirada hacia el piso, donde el agua rojiza parecía burlarse de él.

-Yo no... soy… como tú. -Hablo con esa voz rota y triste. - Yo… soy un fenómeno… No quería que lo supieras, y aun así no pude dejar de amarte.

Eiichi le admiro de pies a cabeza era cierto que era diferente pero, al apreciar su pecho sus piernas su miembro todo a excepción de que aquella zona, ambos eran idénticos tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro y dedicó un largo suspiro al tiempo que dijo. -Yo no veo la diferencia. - dicho esto sujeto su mentón con sus dedos lo elevó con calma obligando a Ittoki verle a los ojos en cuando eso sucedió Eiichi agrego. -Yo sólo veo a la persona que quiero, que amo y que respeto. - Acercó su rostro al de su pelirrojo el cual cerró sus ojos mientras que su castaño dedicó un beso más profundo que le dio fuerzas.

El miedo se fue lejos en aquel momento podía sentir como todos los malos pensamientos se esfumaban y como el terror de perder a la única persona que amaba fue cediendo, sólo podía sentirse pleno y aliviado bajo aquella regadera en la que el agua lavó sus cuerpos….

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

Colgaba las ropas de Eiichi y las suyas en el tendedero, la noche era fresca y seguramente en el trascurso de esta se secaban. Ya finalizado el trabajo regreso al lado de Otori quien tenía puesta una camiseta suya y un pantalón deportivo, se encontraba sentado en el mismo sofá Otoya suspiro y se sentó a su lado ambos observaban a un punto en la pared, pero luego de un momento Eiichi habló.

-Viviste con esto desde que naciste…-Otori no podía creerlo, era simplemente increíble y tenso cuestiono. - ¿Entonces… puedes tener un periodo? - el exlíder asintió se encogió de hombros y el de gafas agrego. -Lo siento, te estoy incomodando.

-Eiichi, escucha… si decides romper lo que tenemos yo…-su garganta se cerraba no deseaba tener otra decepción.

-Es admirable, Otoya Ittoki. Cada vez logras maravillarme aún más. - dijo adueñándose de una de las manos el chico, la cual llevo hasta su boca para depositar un beso en ella. - Siempre he admirado tu fuerza, debí haberlo mencionado mucho antes.

\- ¿Eh? -Cuestionó confundido.

-Siempre ha sido capaz de sobreponerte a todo, algo que yo no sabría hacer ni en un millón de años. Mi corazón no es tan fuerte como el tuyo. Sin embargo si crees que esto me alejara de ti, estas equivocado. - Dedicándole una sonrisa cargada con sus sentimientos más puros, lo rodeo con sus brazos, acunándolo en su pecho. -Ahora sé que debo protegerte…

Ittoki tras esa declaración del mayor, le fue imposible contener sus lágrimas, la cuales demostraban el alivio y felicidad de su corazón. Tanto tiempo temiendo por el rechazo de Eiichi al enterarse de su condición, le habían hecho olvidar que a veces el amor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-Gra…Gracias Eiichi. -el pequeño pelirrojo se aferraba de aquella camiseta, cerró sus ojos sintiendo el suave latir del corazón de Otori. – Gracias.

Eiichi acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos de su chico. Mientras que por fin comprendía por qué Shining lo había abandonado. Ese hombre era la peor escoria que alguna vez haya conocido, llego a ser tan cobarde que no fue capaz de hacerse responsable por su hijo. Ese hombre pudo haber tenido miedo, pero no justificaba ninguna de sus acciones. Y por cobarde perdió al ser más hermoso que alguna vez pudo tener en su vida, perdió la oportunidad de tener a un hijo, más luchador que cualquiera, con el corazón más hermoso que pueda existir. Sin embargo, agradecido estaba, porque ahora él como un verdadero hombre, se haría responsable de Otoya. Lo protegería de todo y de todos. Porque no es un cobarde que se asustaría por esto. El amor que sentía por el pelirrojo era más grande que cualquier cosa o peculiaridad, era como si realmente sus almas estuvieran atadas por el hilo del destino. Definitivamente era un afortunado por tenerlo a su lado.

.

 **8+8+8+8+8+8+8**

.

La mañana del domingo llego y ambos estaban dormidos en la cama Eiichi en sus sueños abrazaba al pelirrojo protectoramente a Otoya, quien al despertarse escuchó como tocaban la puerta de la casa, muy despacio se levantó de la cama. No quiso despertar a su querido castaño. Enseguida se movió en dirección de la entrada y abrió mientras se rascaba los ojos, a su frente estaba un cartero el cual susurró.

-Telegrama para el señor Otoya Ittoki.

-Soy yo…-aquel hombre uniformado le entregó el sobre y se fue con prisa sobre su bicicleta; mientras que el cerraba la puerta y abría aquel sobre con cuidado. Era impresionante que la gente en la actualidad utilizará esos medios tan antiguos, no obstante estaban en el campo donde no había líneas telefónicas.

 _ **Querido Otoya… Estoy feliz con mi amiga y creo que me quedaré unas semanas más por favor en mi ausencia, cuida mi hortaliza y mi casa, si necesitas dinero hay en un frasco de galletas en la alacena. Disfrútalo y lamento haberte dejado sólo es que tengo muchísimo tiempo sin verla.**_

 _ **Saludarme a ese guapo caballero.**_

 _ **Kanae Nanami.**_

Otoya suspiro y susurro. -Nanami… se suponía que Kanae, me cuidaría ahhh~…-suspiraba cuando de pronto escuchó.

\- ¿Qué sucede Otoya?

\- ¡Ah! ¡EIICHI!-Expuso mostrando el telegrama para que Otori lo leyera.

-Bueno eso significa que estamos atrapados en esta casa de campo, ¿Acaso no es genial?

\- ¿Genial, atrapados? -inquirió. -No, no, tú debes regresar a Tokio.

\- No, no. No te dejaré solo en este lugar volveré cuando Kanae este aquí… Además necesito vacaciones y es perfecto.

-Eiichi. -le llamó dibujando una sonrisa que iluminó sus orbes, Otori colocó sus manos sobre sus propias caderas y comenzó a reír exponiendo.

-Tenemos todo este campo para nosotros esto será divertido. -si lo ponía de esa manera a Otoya no le pareció tan mal… ¿Qué podía pasar?

* * *

 **Finalmente Eiichi lo sabe! Que duro fue tratar de decirle las cosas se que Otoyita tenia miedo pero lo que él no sabe es que el amor de Otori es enorme n.n**

 **Espero les haya gustado 7u7 ya se viene lo ricolino xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola~~~**

 **Bienvenidos a una nueva entrega, antes que nada feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasados.**

 **Quiero darle las gracias a Wajiwaji que sin su caliosa colaboración esto no seria posible n.n**

 **También a ti lector muchísimas gracias.**

 **Bien es el capítulo que todos han estado esperando, sin más preámbulo que lo disfruten n.n**

* * *

 **Quédate a mi lado.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

" **Almas gemelas"**

Aquella semana paso con rapidez Eiichi y Otoya se habían acoplado a estar solos y encargarse del que hacer en aquella casa de campo. Otori en estos días aprendió lo básico de agricultura, Ittoki había sido un gran maestro.

 _Gracias al telegrama de Kanae, el joven guitarrista ojos de color rubí se empeñó a enseñarle lo primordial a su querido novio, esa mañana sacarían algunos vegetales de su fresca profundidad._

 _-Tienes que tomarlo firmemente, halarlo con suavidad y cortar algunas raíces… es fácil.-le explicó el pelirrojo, animado mostrándole cómo sus manos se movían ágiles, a Ittoki no le parecía difícil trabajar la tierra era cosa que el joven desde pequeño amaba, pues con su tía sembraron varias semillas de girasol. Mientras que para el pelirrojo era un truco no tan difícil, para el castaño era cosa del demonio._

 _Eiichi se encargaba de una de las hileras, los nabos serían su cosecha. Se propuso que ayudaría a Otoya, así que decidido, vistiendo ropas adecuadas para el trabajo junto con guantes, pues como era su primera vez trabajando la tierra, su muy atento novio le dijo que lo mejor es que los usara, porque un Idol no puede presentarse al público con las manos descuidadas._

 _El castaño se tronaba los dedos y expresaba._

 _-Esto no es difícil saldrá al primer tirón estoy seguro.-se alentó a sí mismo, tomando con firmeza el tallo y de un enorme jalón saco la mitad del nabo. En cuanto lo hizo, cayó de espaldas sobre las lechugas, llevándose la carretilla y lo que había en ella junto con él._

 _Otoya escuchó el escándalo y rápidamente se incorporó asomándose por sobre los tomatales. No logró contener su carcajada, al ver a su castaño destartalado sobre las lechugas con la carretilla de sombrero y los demás utensilios sobre su abdomen._

 _-¡Jajaja! ¡Eiichi!- Grito dejando lo que hacía y yendo a su lado. Le ayudó a quitandole la pala, el azadón, la escoba de encima. Y por último descubrió su cabeza de aquel carretón al verlo todo sucio y lleno de tierra suspiro diciendo.-Te dije que con suavidad._

 _Otori estaba avergonzado, pero orgulloso por haber sacado la mitad de aquella demoníaca verdura.-Al menos tengo un poco de él._

 _-Sí, pero destrozaste las lechugas._

 _-Te compensare._

 _Ittoki sonrió, dedico un beso a aquellos labios y pasó el dedo sobre el rostro del de mirada violeta susurrando.-Estas muy sucio._

 _-Soy un desastre y aun no saco mi primer nabo, bueno al menos uno entero._

 _-Jajaja ven déjame mostrarte de nuevo.-ánimo el pelirrojo invitándolo a acercarse al siguiente, ambos observaron las verdes hojas de aquel tallo parecía que el pobre nabo sudaba aterrorizado, no obstante la suave mano derecha de Ittoki se posó sobre la planta, la izquierda guió la mano de Eiichi sujetándola expresó.-Con firmeza… pero suave…_

 _-¡Oh vaya!-expresó emocionado al ver como salía aquel blanco fruto de la tierra, otoya lo limpio y le colocó en la cesta que le había dado a Eiichi._

 _-¡Tu puedes, prométeme que serás el mejor!_

 _-¡Te lo aseguro!_

 _Pasado el bochorno Eiichi se esmero, al principio no salían perfectos pero el último , lo saco entero. Otoya aplaudía a pesar de ver a su chico lleno de lodo él estaba aprendiendo…_

Al recordar aquello Ittoki ahora veía el presente y se constataba que Otori se volvió todo un profesional y perfeccionista en el arte de la agricultura, le costó tres días hacerlo pero finalmente dedujo que había sido de gran ayuda, Otoya entendió que él sólo no hubiese podido hacerlo, a pesar de todo el trabajo que realizan a diario los hizo conocer más, tanto del uno como del otro. Además de resolver los problemas, desconfianzas y miedos.

En esos luminosos días sanaron de tal manera que Ittoki se sentía nuevamente cómodo con la presencia de Eiichi por fin logró ser honesto y sincero. Ambos se dieron cuenta que aquel sentimiento supera todos los obstáculos que el pasado les trajo, en silencio cada uno notó que a pesar de todo parecían haber nacido para estar juntos aunque, la diferencia en personalidades era notoria, no cabía duda en que se complementaron la armonía, la felicidad, los sentimientos, las lágrimas y sensaciones, fortaleciendo su relación, al punto de llegar a sentir palpar ese maravilloso romance entre ellos.

Otori cada vez que miraba a Otoya, podía sentir ese cosquilleo en su estómago, él estaba seguro que su padre aceptaría a ese chico el cual no se parecía ni un poco a Shining Saotome.

En cuanto a Otoya, durante estos maravilloso días junto al hombre de su vida, se dio cuenta que el amor que sentía por él no era algo de lo que se pudiera deshacer a su antojo, de hecho se enamoraba cada vez más del castaño, pero la diferencia es que ahora el miedo a que lo rechazará ya no existía. Eiichi aceptó esa parte que tanto odiaba de sí mismo, gracias a él por primera vez sintió que su cuerpo no era algo horrible, incluso ahora al recordarlo podía sonreír. Realmente Eiichi era una persona maravillosa, es un chico, comprometido, bondadoso, amable, atento… y mucho más. Otoya se sentía afortunado de tenerlo en su vida. _"No puedo creer que haya sido tan tonto de siquiera pensar en olvidarme de ti."_ se decía Ittoki mientras repasaba los sucesos de los últimos días. _"Eiichi, eres cálido, comprensivo y tus ojos me ven con tanta devoción y amor que todavía no puedo entenderlo… ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?"_

La oscura habitación era su confidente, mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido, se deleitaba con el perfil del rostro de su enamorado el cual estaba cansado por todo el trabajo y terminó dormido antes de darse cuenta. Otoya le miraba con tanto anhelo, aun se preguntaba si en verdad estaba ahí, acarició sus labios hasta que finalmente le dedico un beso susurrando.

-Aún ahora me pregunto ¿Qué más necesitamos para ser felices?- se arropó entre las sábanas y se abrazó a su pecho, aunque claro que sabía lo que necesitaban: una muestra de amor que solo dos almas enamoradas podían demostrar, aquel hechizo mágico que solo dos pueden profesar…

.

 **8+8+8+8+**

.

Un nuevo día resurgió y en este en particular…

Estaba animado puesto que era un clima espectacular el sol brillaba y el ambiente parecía estar seco. Era una mañana de sábado hermosa finalmente hace unos cuantos ayeres Otoya se alivio de varios dolores, había curado todo este tiempo su corazón y sentir, además de haber pasado tiempo con su querido oji violeta el cual le hizo sentir deseado, sexy y hermoso en cualquier momento que podía.

Se sentía amado y el otro también, las cosas parecían ir tan bien que el recuerdo de su doloroso pasado se borró por completo, además de olvidarse de Shining. En ese momento sólo quería sentirse conectado con Otori Eiichi.

El cual se había levantado muy temprano también para hablar con su querido hermano por teléfono. El joven de gafas caminaba por la sala sin camisa sólo un pantalón deportivo. Mostrando su abdomen, pectorales y espalda. Para Otoya no era la primera vez que le veía así, sin embargo, lograba ponerle tenso en cada ocasión. El chico tenía músculos bien definidos y daban el aspecto de ser firmes, pero suaves a la vez. Desde que se habían revelado los secretos no había momento en que ambos no demostraran su cariño con besos, además de ciertos roces casuales, Ittoki aun se sonrojaba con lo de ayer por la noche se había arriesgado a dormir sujeto al pecho desnudo de Eiichi, pues aún no se atrevía a tocar el cuerpo del contrario más que eso, al menos no por su propia iniciativa.

No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, volvió a sentir aquello que en el inicio de su relación lo inquietaba en cada beso que Otori le dedicó, aquel descontrolado deseo había crecido aún más en él, o más bien… entre los dos. No existía momento en que ambos no se observaran con anhelo y esa fue la situación en esa mañana. Con ittoki sentado en el comedor mientras comía una manzana, observando a su chico hablar con su hermano.

-Eiiji…. -Expresó su novio al teléfono.-Por favor… Sólo explícale que estoy en una situación que requiere toda mi atención… Se que lo entenderá… dile que le compensaré después.-Su voz era suave demostrando calma, estaba a mitad de aquella llamada hasta que se giró y descubrió aquella mirada sobre su persona. Solo el pelirrojo lograba sonrojarlo de esa manera, nervioso decidió concluir la llamada.-Me comunicare después… dile a Raging que regresare en cuanto pueda… Te quiero, saluda a los demás y por favor no digas nada.-cortó la llamada y con calma se acercó a su chico al cual saludo.

-Buenos días… ¿Podría decirme cuál es su nombre y porque me ve así?-Ittoki soltó a reír una sonrisa real y cálida que causó que Eiichi también dibujara una sonrisa más. Sin duda aquella linda expresión ya no tenía máscaras en el exlíder de Starish a quien se acercó y besó con real amor.

Las horas transcurrieron rápido, desayunaron y se dedicaron a hacer los mandatos y arreglos que Kanae le indico a Otoya, ambos coincidían que aquella semana llena de situaciones hogareñas privacidad y tranquilidad les sirvió recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-¡Ah!- se quejaba Otoya siendo rociado por el agua que Eiichi esparcía sobre los vegetales mientras que su rojito exponía .-Basta…está helada.-Ittoki lanzó un trozo de lodo al rostro del oji violeta el cual se acercó con los lentes sucios y le abrazo por la cintura mientras su chico manchaba con sus dedos su mejillas pero también limpiaba sus gafas.

-Te has portado mal.-Susurro Eiichi besándole de manera que Otoya perdió el aliento y tomando el cuello de su castaño entre sus brazos incremento aquellos besos que los fueron descontrolando; sin embargo Ittoki logró contenerse.

-Eiichi… -Le llamó inquieto, sonrojado y observando a un costado.-¿Por qué no vamos a bañarnos y caminamos un rato?-terminó cuestionando para eliminar aquella tensión todavía le daba mucha pena y nervios pensar que las cosas se pudieran transformar en algo que ambos con profundo deseo querían.

Comprendiendo su nerviosismo Eiichi dibujó una sonrisa cuestionando.-¿Quieres ir más lejos que ayer?

-Sí…-respondió con suavidad el pelirrojo.

Ambos se movieron hacia a dentro con cuidado de no ensuciar nada. Ittoki aunque estaba nervioso, decidió, luchando contra sus pensamientos de ser más abierto y accesible con el castaño, tomó la mano de Eiichi y lo llevó hasta la habitación en donde se quitaron la ropa de trabajo la cual era un pantalón tradicional y una yukata… ambas prendas fueron más cómodas a la hora de trabajar en la hortaliza.

Los dos ya desnudos entraron a la ducha. Es tanto el amor que se tienen, que la confianza se fue solidificando entre los dos, para el pelirrojo ya no era un problema bañarse juntos.

-¿Ya no es roja?-cuestiono curioso el pelicastaño.

Otoya dibujó una sonrisa y exponía con real calma.-Ya te lo dije… se ha ido.

-¿Cuándo regresa?

-Cuando sea fin de mes… siempre he sido exacto nunca cambia.-se acariciaba con esponjas y jabón.

Eiichi lavaba la espalda de su pelirrojo, sin ir más allá de ese sitio. No estaba en su mente explorar el cuerpo de su amante sin que este lo deseara. Y aunque se conocían ya de manera íntima, no era suficiente para traspasar la línea aún.

Luego de unos minutos ellos salieron de la ducha se cambiaron con ropas más cómodas y frescas, pantalones de jeans y camisetas. Además de unas chaquetas de tela delgada, por si el clima se ponía fresco. Tras dejar la casa, observaban las colinas y los árboles dispersos. Caminaban a paso lento, disfrutando de lo acogedor de ese gran prado del que kanae era dueña. Entrelazaron sus manos con calidez, siguiendo más allá del camino de tierra que ya conocían.

-Es tan delicada la vida… su curso y el ciclo de esta.-expresó Eiichi con suavidad. Contemplando la danza de la naturaleza ante sus ojos.

-Si, lo es… .-Susurró el pelirrojo, mientras caminaban la memoria de su tía llegó a sus pensamientos enseguida añadió.-Cuando era muy pequeño caminaba con mi tía… Ella siempre me tomaba de la mano y me mostraba lo importante que éramos todos en este mundo… Desde la más pequeña hormiga hasta un gran oso...

-Me hubiese gustado conocerla.- Expuso el de gafas, agachando su mirada mientras Otoya le observaba.

-Eiichi, para mi hubiese sido hermoso que la conocieras.-La sinceridad estaba en cada palabra. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Otoya un poco nervioso cuestionó.-Eiichi, ¿Puedo preguntar… qué sucedió con tu madre?

Otori le observo un poco sorprendido luego su expresión fue de nostalgia observó al frente, tomando un largo suspiro respondió.

-Bueno…-Otoya tomó sus manos acariciándolas entre sus dedos luego se dispuso a escucharle.-Mi madre…-expresó orgulloso haciendo que sus ojos brillarán con intensidad. -Ella era calculadora, con carácter fuerte siempre nos educó con la intención de ser niños fuertes y de bien…-emitió una sonrisa cariñosa al recordarla.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Yumiko.-respondió observando a su pelirrojo al tiempo que agregó.-Ella murió cuando yo tenía 12….

-Eiichi…-susurro el pelirrojo con un tono triste.

-No te preocupes mi madre fue una persona a quien admirare siempre, logró superar muchas dificultades entre ellas la terquedad y tonterías de Raging.-expuso orgulloso.-Cuando ella estaba en sus últimos días, Eiiji y yo le hicimos una promesa…-hizo una a pausa.

-¿Cuál es esa?

-Prometimos nunca recordarla con tristeza… -Susurró tranquilo observando a Otoya con una expresión pacífica y aunque él no se permitía sentir tristeza esa mirada opaca se podía notar en sus orbes violetas, Ittoki entrelazo sus dedos apretando con más fuerza los de Eiichi.

-Que fuertes son ustedes….-elevó su rostro observando el cielo azul con nubarrones al fondo de este.-Quisiera tener ese temple…-Otori se detuvo enseguida negó y tomando su barbilla le observó con un gesto preocupado.

-No eres débil, para nosotros no fue fácil tratar de cumplir esa promesa, Eiiji trata de ser fuerte con la música, su lectura y sus pasatiempos y yo…-expuso con calma.-comencé a manejar para distraerme y cumplir su promesa.

-Ahora recuerdo… lo que dijiste aquella primera cita.-Otori dibujó una sonrisa y asintió.

-Así es… a eso me refería- Otoya admiraba mucho más a su querido Eiichi se aventuró a acariciar sus cabellos mientras el otro tomaba su mano y la besaba al tiempo que agregaba.-He tratado de cuidar a mi hermano y seguir las enseñanzas de mi madre. Al tener a un padre loco como Raging… debes comprender que debimos sobrevivir y sobresalir en todo. Aunque el genio siempre fue Eiiji yo soy un cero a la izquierda.

-Jajaja, No digas eso, los panqueques de la otra vez estuvieron bien. Y un nabo de 10 destrozados esta perfecto jajaja.

Eiichi sonreía -La señora Kanae me matará.- otoya soltó a reír más mientras que sus orbes violetas apreciaba aquella bella expresión en Otoya sin duda amaba verlo feliz.

Siguieron su camino y se les hizo ameno el hablar del pasado al tiempo que disfrutaban de la caminata admirando la naturaleza.

-Algún día… -Interrumpió el guitarrista.-Cuando regrese a Tokio quiero mostrarte el campo de girasoles…

Eiichi observó a Otoya con una expresión sorprendida ante conocer que el joven quería compartir ese sitio tan significativo con su persona, ante esto él entonces dijo.-Es una promesa, pero también quiero que cuando regreses a Tokio vengas conmigo a ver a Raging.

Otoya se detuvo, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro observo a su castaño de manera pálida y afligida, sus orbes rubíes demostraban confusión y miedo al mismo tiempo, pues se preguntaba si él castaño realmente hablaba en serio.

-Eiichi.-exclamó sorprendido.-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Lo prometes?-cuestionó tomando sus manos y observándolo de manera anhelante.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esos ojos suplicantes? Pero aunque aquella propuesta le haya causado miedo, también le brindó alegría pues jamás pensó que Eiichi lo presentaría de manera formal a Raging, no quería imaginar cómo saldría aquella futura reunión, pero sí para su castaño eso era importante entonces lo haría sin chistar.

\- Sí, está bien… Te lo prometo.-Respondió Ittoki animado. Otori, dibujo una bella sonrisa y luego observaron el sitio en el que se habían detenido. Se encontraban en medio de un túnel de árboles, ambos sintieron el viento acariciar sus cabellos además de sus rostros. Parecía que la brisa acariciaba ese sentimiento llamado amor que existía entre los dos. Y cada uno lo podía notar en los ojos contrarios.

-Y yo.-añadió Eiichi a aquel ligero silencio.- Prometo que iré contigo cuando decidas regresar.-afirmó el castaño, ante la propuesta hecha por Otoya.

-Esta bien.-El pelirrojo de verdad que no comprendía de dónde salió el deseo de Eiichi por presentarlo a su padre sin embargo; Ittoki expresó.-Eiichi también quiero saber… Si después de todo aún está en pie la propuesta de vivir juntos, me gustaría hacerlo.- Eiichi enseguida le tomó en brazos, abrazándolo lleno de alegría.

-¡De verdad!- gritó el castaño sin disimular su emoción. Otoya le dedicaba una dulce mirada, que confirmaba sus palabras. Estaba dando un paso enorme, vivir con Eiichi en un apartamento ¿Sería lo correcto? Se preguntó sin embargo al notar lo emocionado que estaba Otori, decidió que era la mejor decisión para que su vida adquiriera un nuevo rumbo.

Cuándo llegaron a una pequeña colina, descubrieron como varias nubes negras se movían deprisa hacia ellos.

-Creo que deberíamos volver.-Otoya susurro.

Eiichi no era bueno pronosticando el tiempo pero así como el viento soplaba él dedujo que no lograrían regresar a tiempo.

-Para entonces la tormenta nos alcanzará, es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde resguardarnos.-expresó mientras descubrían que el viento comenzó a mover las nubes con más prisa.

Regresaron por donde venían ya que antes de llegar a aquel lugar ellos habían visto un granero y fueron a este para poder resguardarse del agua, cuando estuvieron al frente se dieron cuenta que al parecer casi nadie llegaba a ese lugar, las hierbas y algunos girasoles rodeaban la propiedad apoderandose de este, Otoya estaba emocionado nunca había estado dentro de un sitio como ese. Se encontraba atraído ante aquella aventura. Mientras que Eiichi inspeccionaba la entrada del lugar. Aparentemente no habían indicios de vida, ni de haber sido usado en mucho tiempo.

-Parece una bodega- acotó el pelirrojo - ¿Estará abandonada?

-Veamos si podemos entrar.-indicó el castaño mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y cubría a Otoya, pues la lluvia se apresuró tal como se lo esperaba y en unos minutos más seguro que caía con mayor fuerza.

A Eiichi le costó trabajo forzar la entrada, no obstante, luego de varios intentos por fin Otori logró forzar la cerradura.

-Rápido entra Otoya. Se nos cae el cielo encima.- le pidió haciéndole pasar rápidamente, no deseaba que su novio, cogiera un resfriado. Ya que Otoya estaba empapado casi por completo y no se diga de Eiichi; definitivamente era una tormenta causada por la humedad del ambiente.

Ya adentro el de ojos rubíes, observaba aquel lugar con suma atención efectivamente era una bodega con, fardos de paja quizás para alimentar a los animales de las casas aledañas y algunas herramientas en buen estado. Lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez aún la gente iba de vez en cuando.

-No deberíamos estar aquí. - susurró, mostrándose preocupado

-Descuida mi amor, sólo dejaremos que pase la tormenta y nos iremos.- expresó Eiichi quitándose los lentes intentando secarlos con las pocas zonas secas de su ropa.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en los que aquella tormenta parecía no querer irse y dado a que se intensificó, Otoya se angustió no quería pasar la noche ahí pues, además de estar en un lugar privado, y algo retirados de la casa de kanae, estaba sintiendo mucho frío. El pelirrojo trataba de coger calor acariciándo sus brazos, deseando que la fricción sea suficiente para calentarse. Otori al verle sonrió ampliamente, y manteniendo esa expresión se acercó a su chico abrazándolo con ternura.

-Ven… acurruquémonos juntos- sugirió, mientras extendía las chaquetas de ambos sobre la paja. Donde se acomodaron uno al lado del otro. Eiichi sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrojo, puso atención a lo que era una de las tormentas más fuertes que alguna vez haya presenciado, pero con Otoya a su lado, no le parecía la gran cosa. Pues más fascinante era ver y sentir como su pelirrojo se estremecía en sus brazos en busca de su calor.

El silencio se instaló dentro de aquella bodega, más no en sus corazones que palpitaban casi al unísono, al sentirse tan cerca el uno del otro. El nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel. Ambos sentían que el ambiente lentamente fue volviéndose más íntimo, más romántico. Otoya inquieto por ese hecho, se removió incómodo en su sitio, estremeciendo de paso a su compañero. El castaño carraspeó desviando su atención hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas de esa estructura. Acción inútil tras tener ya grabada en su mente como la traviesa playera se ceñía al cuerpo del menor. Tentandole de tal manera que sus ojos por voluntad propia regresaban su vista hacia él. Le era tan difícil controlarse, lo hacía cada vez que lo besaba, cada vez que lo abrazaba… pero para su corazón ya no parecía ser suficiente. Este se moría por tocar a Otoya, por besarlo sin miramientos, por sentir su piel, por darle su alma por completo.

Y el pelirrojo por su parte podía sentir los ojos violetas que con ansiedad se posaban sobre si. Su corazón latía más rápido que nunca. Desbocado como jamás lo imaginó. Un dulce calor recorría su cuerpo hasta alojarse en su vientre, doliendo placenteramente. Sensación que solo se presentaba cuando Eiichi estaba con él… y ya sabía muy bien a lo que se debía. _"¿Qué hago…? estamos solos y con esta sensación que hace temblar mi cuerpo y mi corazón…"_ se decía a sí mismo, llegando a la conclusión que muchas veces intentó negar y que ahora, razones para evitarlo no existían. " _Yo lo deseo"_ determinó, olvidándose de la vergüenza y el miedo que alguna vez sintió, elevó su rostro y observó los ojos de Eiichi, ese violeta que estremecía cada fibra de su ser.

Eiichi se movió despacio, con mucha calma sujeto la mejilla de Otoya, sumido en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta de la sutil invitación en los ojos de su novio. Solo se dejaba llevar por sus deseos, rogando porque esta vez el pelirrojo no lo apartará. Lentamente y con delicadeza le besó, uniendo sus labios en una tímida caricia. Sin apartarse cerró sus ojos esperando una negación de su parte, la cual no llegó. Que Otoya correspondiera aquel beso, bastó para que devorara aquellos deliciosos labios. El calor se propagó por su cuerpo. Guiado por la pasión que por mucho yació reprimida en su interior, sin darse cuenta se hallaba besando al menor con vehemencia a la vez que le recostaba de espaldas contra la paja. Cada beso fue haciéndose más intenso hasta el punto en que ambos en silencio acordaron entregarse en cuerpo y alma.

Otoya no podía pensar en nada. Su mente estaba llena por las caricias de Eiichi, que descendían desde su pecho hasta sus caderas, las que involuntariamente ceñía contra el mayor haciéndole reprimir gemidos entre sus bocas. Itokki rodeo la ancha espalda de su amante sin dejar de corresponder aquellos besos tan eróticos que Eiichi le daba, donde sus lenguas se acariciaban con frenesí y sus salivas se mezclaban en una sola. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no era el único que experimentaba deliciosos estremecimientos, el de gafas se sentía de igual forma. En cada uno de sus movimientos la excitación junto con el nerviosismo eran partícipes.

Ninguno podía pensar en otra cosa más que en el contrario. Sus cuerpos ahora temblaban bajo la pasión que desde hace mucho tiempo había surgido entre los dos, tomando el control totalmente de sus acciones.

Eiichi se sostuvo con uno de sus codos a un lado de la cabeza del pelirrojo, apreció el dulce rostro de su pareja que era bañado por un tentador carmín que le incitaba a ir más lejos y probar su piel. Conocer a un Otoya que nadie más que él podría. Y con eso en mente su otra mano comenzó a subir camiseta que desde haber entrado a allí suplicaba por ser quitada. Con lentitud subió la prenda, se sentía titubeante de continuar, pues no era la primera vez que hacía un movimiento de este tipo con su pelirrojo y cada vez solo terminaba asustandolo " _¿Estará bien que siga?… ¿Puedo seguir?"_ pensaba inquieto sin poder formular esas preguntas a su chico. _"Otoya no quiero lastimarte, si tan solo me dieras una señal de que también lo quieres…"_ y como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, el de ojos rojos, rodeo su cuello en un abrazo consintiendo su silenciosa petición con un beso que poco a poco fue intensificando.

Se alejó jadeante de sus labios, mientras observaba el rostro de Eiichi quien estaba sonriendo con timidez y los pómulos colorados de rosa. Sus ojos violetas demostraban la plenitud que sentía. _"Fui tan tonto por haberte apartado tantas veces."_ Se reprochaba duramente, pues esa mirada le decía muy bien que no solo le había negado caricias, sino también una parte de felicidad _"Yo siempre he querido ser tuyo, no tienes que detenerte está vez"_ eran los pensamientos que acompañaban sus acciones, lo que había detrás de los besos que le daba.

Eiichi, comprendió completamente lo que su pareja le expresaba. Las palabras sobraban en aquella muestra de amor. Correspondía sus besos con dulces caricias. Saboreaba la piel de su pecho como muchas veces lo hizo, más no pudo conocer por completo su sabor. El pelirrojo, enterraba sus manos en los cabellos del mayor que lamía y succionaba uno de pezones con esmero, y con los dedos acariciaba el otro.

-aaahh, Eiichi… -gimió su nombre ante la placentera sensación que éste brindaba en sus pezones. Con oír aquella seductora voz, la excitación en el mayor crecía desmedida. Necesitaba que su pelirrojo lo sintiera tanto como él.

La única que sería testigo de aquel momento era la dura tormenta, que se negaba a retirarse ofreciéndoles tiempo de sobra para demostrar con sus cuerpos lo que ya muchas veces, con miradas y palabras de amor habían expresado. En tal punto se estremecieron al sentir sus entrepiernas encontrarse, sintiendo el calor que en ambos existía. Compartían el deseo apasionante de ser uno.

-Amor…-se elevó mirando a los ojos de su amante y confesó- Desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero que sepas que jamás ame a alguien como lo hago contigo…

-Eiichi…-una vez más le permitía hundir sus labios en su boca y volverlo desquiciadamente loco. _"Esto es todo… no puedo más, quiero ser tomado por Eiichi… por favor, hazme tuyo."_ pensaba invadido por la pasión y excitación. Ansioso ante aquellos besos profundos y caricias llenas de amor. - … Yo también te amo, con todo mi corazón.

Ittoki emitió un jadeo entre los labios de su castaño, desatando en este el incontrolable deseo de hacerlo completamente suyo. Eiichi se movió acomodándose entre las piernas de su pelirrojo mientras este le sacaba las gafas y de manera temblorosa su camiseta. Otoya sentía que no podía más con ese calor que humedecía su parte femenina y el deseo de sentirlo dentro. De conocer la sensación de ser penetrado por el castaño y hacer el amor con él. Anhelaba estar unido a su alma gemela.

Las caricias que dedicaban el uno al otro eran suaves y tímidas, pero a la vez firmes y decididas. Con temblores desconcertantes retiraban la poca ropa que aún les quedaba puesta. Otoya alzó sus caderas facilitándole a Eiichi el desvestirlo. Completamente desnudo ante el castaño, comenzó a sentirse avergonzado. Su intimidad estaba expuesta ante el chico que amaba, se sintió aliviado al ver que la mirada deseosa del mayor no cambio al verlo desnudo. El castaño observaba con fascinación a su chico, que tenía mejillas sonrojadas e intentaba ocultar su vergüenza con las manos. Acción que comprendía muy bien, pues le estaba enseñando su cuerpo por completo, ese que seguramente por muchos años repudio y ahora le permitía apreciar, aguantando el pudor que le provocaba. Conmovido por ello, el castaño le abrazó con dulzura. Se sentía tan feliz por ser el elegido en pasar el resto de su vida con ese maravilloso chico, poco importaba cómo fuera su cuerpo cuando tenía un alma tan maravillosa.

-Eres hermoso.-Susurro el castaño y con mucha calma besó sus labios mientras bajaba por su cuello, dejando un camino de besos hasta su abdomen y sus manos, sin perder el tiempo acariciaban los muslos del menor. Ittoki temblaba debajo del chico, cerraba sus ojos entregándose a las caricias de su pareja. -Otoya… -El cálido jadeo al decir su nombre lo estremeció, tanto que le observo totalmente embriagado lleno de excitación, en tanto Eiichi rápidamente hizo voz a sus pensamientos.- ¿Estará bien?- y es que Otori aunque deseaba poseerlo quería estar seguro que su chico le aceptará, asegurarse que sintiera lo mismo que él. No quería presionarlo, era su persona más amada y eso significaba que no le obligaría a algo a lo cual su pelirrojo no estaba preparado. Otoya era a quien cuidaría como a su propia vida y si esperar hasta que estuvieran más consientes y seguros era el caso lo haría.

Eiichi aguardaba por aquella respuesta mientras aún con la punta de sus dedos tocaba la piel de Otoya, se deleitaba con el rostro de su pequeño el cual estaba rojo casi igualando el tono de su cabello. Sus párpados estaban entre cerrados enseguida su respuesta vino.

-S-Si…- declaró tomando una de las manos del ojivioleta, la que guió a su intimidad y pidió- Eiichi yo… quiero amarte y que me ames también.- El pelirrojo se sorprendió, por cómo fue capaz de decir aquellas vergonzosas palabras sin ningún tipo de titubeo. Pero… tenía que decirlas, hacer sentir seguro a Eiichi tras todos los rechazos que le había dado. El merecía que fuera sincero y le expresara que también deseaba lo mismo.

El corazón de Eiichi comenzó a latir como loco luego de oír como Otoya le aseguraba que estaba bien continuar. Con delicadeza envolvió el miembro de Otoya en su mano, acariciando el contorno de este y con cuidado descendió más allá de la base. Tocó con sus dedos aquella zona que el pelirrojo oculto con recelo por largo tiempo y que ahora era explorada por él. Otoya cerró sus ojos, ahogando suaves gemidos al sentir como las yemas de los dedos de su amante incursionaban en su vagina, que se humedecía más y más. Ansioso separó sus piernas para comodidad de ambos. La excitación en el mayor no dejaba de presionar su miembro que aún aguardaba bajo sus pantalones. Quería entrar en Itokki, en ese mismo momento mucho tiempo habían perdido ya, sin embargo, por más excitado que se sintiera, no sería rudo con su amado pelirrojo, además que lo que más le importaba ahora era hacerlo sentir bien, que aceptara la unión de sus cuerpos con naturalidad.

Lentamente y aprovechando la lubricación propia de aquella zona, inicio a introducir uno de sus dedos, deleitándose con lo cálido que se sentía y lo suave que era su interior.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eiichi! -Jadeo su nombre cuando una oleada de placer surgió desde su abdomen. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía aquella caricia en su zona genital. En lo placentero que era sentir como los dedos de Eiichi se deslizan hacia su interior sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

-Otoya… por favor dime que hago.- inquirió preocupado pues en sus pensamientos se vivía una lucha, ¿Qué lugar era el indicado para unirse a su alma gemela? Sentía el inmenso deseo de reemplazar sus dedos por su pene. Sin embargo no sabía si sería lo correcto para el pelirrojo, tal vez sería ir muy lejos si hacia eso, y aunque pensara eso con su mano libre desabrochaba sus pantalones liberando su miembro.

-Eiichi…-Llamó desesperado, mientras este retiraba sus dedos de él, quedando un grato palpitar en su interior. Indicándole que eso no era suficiente- Yo, no lo se.

-No quiero lastimarte… es mi primera vez y no sé …

-La mía también. - dijo Ittoki tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas dedicando una encantadora sonrisa.

Con calma Otori se acomodó de entre sus piernas y con sumo cuidado observaba a su chico. El pelirrojo podía ver la interrogante en las pupilas de su pareja. Conocía muy bien a Eiichi para darse cuenta de que estaba preocupado por él, en no hacerlo sentir incómodo. Observó el pecho desnudo del castaño hasta fijar la vista en el duro y erecto pene, que se erguía frente a él. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la noche en la que desvergonzadamente había probado ese glande, lamiéndolo y succionándolo a su antojo y lo mucho que quiso tenerlo dentro aquel día. Se irguió apoyándose con su codo y acarició al castaño con su mano desde el pecho hasta su el pene al cual guío y susurró con suma calma.-Ha-Hazlo aquí…-Expresó nervioso posicionando la punta aquel pene en su parte femenina.-Eiichi…-Trago grueso, estaba asustado pero también ansioso, jamás había sentido tal deseo sexual hasta que conoció los besos y caricias de Otori, el nerviosismo y la excitación le hicieron pedir…- Por favor… no me hagas esperar más… Qui-Quiero ser uno contigo. Con mi alma gemela.

Ya no había dudas, se entregarían ambos, se unirían en cuerpo y alma. El castaño tomó la mano derecha de Ittoki y la colocó sobre su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos. Busco sus labios y mientras lo besaba presiono la entrada de Otoya. Su pene se deslizó lentamente en aquella cavidad que lo envolvía con aquel elixir que Otoya derramaba. Su pelirrojo flexionó sus piernas, mientras se aferraba con su otro brazo al hombro de Otori.

-¡Hmg!-Aquella sensación era dolorosa, pero también placentera una mezcla tan intensa que le nublaba la vista.

Otori arrugaba las cejas al sentir las paredes de aquella húmeda y tibia cavidad apretar su falo. Era demasiado placentero. Entreabrió sus ojos y descubrió que el rostro de su pequeño formaba una mueca de dolor. Ittoki estaba con los ojos cerrados y el castaño al admirar ese rostro apretó con fuerza los dedos en la mano de Otoya; aquella lenta y cuidadosa penetración causaba que el guitarrista arqueara su espalda e hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando con fuerza. Eiichi aprovechó aquello para besar su cuello.

-¡Ahm!-Los gemidos provenientes de Otoya se hacían más roncos y tiernos al mismo tiempo que de la respiración de este se aceleraba. Eiichi observaba toda expresión en su pelirrojo. Era una explosión de pasión y lujuria, que le tenía fascinado. Le admiraba con tanta curiosidad que le pareció ser un pervertido, sin embargo, mientras se introducía más y más cuestionaba con dificultad.

-O-Otoya… hm, ¿E-estas bien?

Ambos respiraba acelerados con los ojos cerrados Ittoki asentía, él podía sentir cómo se unían poco a poco; Eiichi trago grueso mientras que el pelirrojo apretó las cejas, lograba sentir dolor pero también algo cálido y grande que se introducía cada vez más profundo en su feminidad. Cuando el castaño introdujo casi por completo su miembro, se mantuvo quieto esperando a que Otoya se acostumbrara, sin embargo el dolor no abandonaba el rostro del chico.

-Otoya…-Llamaba con la respiración agitada y el corazón palpitando de prisa. Además de aquel insano placer en su miembro que amenazaba con llegar al orgasmo cuando menos se lo esperaba, Eiichi trago grueso y concreto la frase cuestionando de nuevo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? Dime… por favor.

-Yo… hm.-no podía decir nada estaba aterrado y también sumamente excitado, sentía como la hombría de su querido Otori palpitaba en su interior, Eiichi en cambio le brindaba el tiempo para que lograra acostumbrarse a su magnitud. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales escucharon como la lluvia arreciaba fuera, Otoya liberaba su mano de la de Eiichi y se aferraba al cuello de este jadeando y susurrando.-E…estoy bien, estoy bien.-Besaba su cuello y buscaba sus labios los cuales acarició con los suyos propios y jadeaba ancioso.-Ahh, por favor… mu-muévete.

Aquello dicho por su novio, le excito al punto que junto sus labios con los de su amado ojirubí, mientras con mucha calma apartaba su miembro de aquel lugar, se introducía nuevamente, percibiendo lo tibio, lo intensamente angosto y recientemente delicioso que era ese sitio.

Otoya se acomodó a la grandeza de Eiichi y entre jadeos y besos ambos iniciaron un baile de amor, donde sus almas se conectaban profundamente en el contrario. Estaban sintiendo el placer de hacer el amor.

El frío se esfumó y el calor que ambos cuerpos propinaban fue suficiente para que ellos se olvidarán de lo que sucedía afuera. Eiichi se elevó observando el hermoso cuerpo de su chico, acarició los pectorales y luego con mucha calma tomó el miembro de su amante para acariciarle.

-¡Ah!- Gimio Otoya temblando mientras apretaba las caderas de Eiichi con sus rodillas.-Eiichi… ahm ah….-Gemía causando que el mencionado se estremeciera al punto de sentir que llegaría al orgasmo.

Quería amarlo como siempre lo deseo y ahora que eran uno sólo decidió brindarle placer de maneras intensas. Se movía lento y Otoya moría de deseo confesando. -Hmmg…. Eiichi ¡Aah!… por favor más… más rápido. - el castaño mordió su labio inferior y así cumplió el capricho de su chico mientras jadeaba con fuerza. Tomó a Ittoki de sus caderas brindándole embestidas rápidas y profundas.

El ex líder de Starish estaba envuelto en tanto placer y deseo que tomando aquel collar en el cuello del castaño le hizo agachar a su nivel para besarle mientras que Eiichi le embestía una y otra vez hasta que por fin ambos cuerpos no podían más… ambos gimieron entre sus labios rápidamente Otoya confesó. -¡Ei… Eiichi ah, ahh… se siente muy bien.-Estaba perdiendo el poco control que mantenía en su cabeza- Eiichi te amo.

-Otoya…-Llamó totalmente excitado y desenfrenado, quería abrazarlo pero tampoco quería perderse la expresión de su pelirrojo al correrse; así que como pudo lo tomo por la cintura y se hizo hacía atrás para sentarse y sin separarse de Otoya le invitó a sentarse sobre su pelvis. Ittoki sintió que el pene de Eiichi se introdujo aún más en él al punto de provocar un espasmo en su zona femenina que se presentó de la nada, aquello le hizo apretar las rodillas que estaban sobre la paja a los costados del torso de Otori mientras al mismo tiempo deseaba mover sus caderas.

-Eiichi esto… se siente dema…demasiado bien ¡ahh!…-confesó jadeante mientras el otro arrugada las cejas y sentía un escalofrío que lo rodeo de pies a cabeza.

-Otoya ahm…ahh.- Ittoki al escuchar la voz ronca de su pareja gemir agrado su mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces le volvió a besar mientras movía sus caderas causando en Otori sujetar sus nalgas y responder a aquellas provocativas caderas, penetrando a Otoya con suma profundidad y rapidez tanto que ambos separaron sus labios y jadearon sin control hasta que llegó el momento en que Otori confeso.-Otoya… hmg, no puedo más. Otoya te amo demasiado… ¡Aah! Siento que moriré de placer…. Otoya voy a… ah..

Un beso de Ittoki lo atrapó sin darle oportunidad de salir de aquel interior el cual recibió el esperma de Otori, mientras que Otoya sentía que aquellos espasmos se hicieron más profundos y continuos causando que gritara de placer; y eyaculara sobre el abdomen de ambos. Respiraban apresurados sobre los labios del otro, el castaño junto sus frentes aun liberando su orgasmo en el interior del pelirrojo. Ittoki por otro lado percibía el calor de aquel líquido dentro de su vagina, y también sentía el propio correr hacia abajo en su abdomen.

Aquello había sido intenso y hermoso. Ya sus cuerpos por fin se habían conocido plenamente, pues desde que iniciaron a salir, siempre existió este deseo de entregarse el uno al otro en una unión inolvidable, única, llena de amor y devoción.

Eiichi temblaba abrazado a aquel cuerpo que apenas y relajaba su respiración, se acercó a los labios de su chico y susurró.-¿Estás bien?

-S…si…-Respondió sin aliento aquel orgasmo que Otoya había sentido le dejó agotado, pues tanto su pene como su vagina se habían venido.

Sin cambiar su postura ambos continuaron dándose suaves besos, dedicándose sonrisa entre ellos. Mirándose a los ojos sintiéndose más enamorados que nunca.

-Jamás olvidaré esto.

-Yo nunca creí que haría esto contigo… Eiichi, me has hecho muy feliz.- Otori beso sus labios de nuevo aquellos que transmitían ese reconocido calor y sentimiento que Otoya percibió desde que se conocieron. Se mantuvieron unidos unos minutos hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que ya la lluvia había cesado. Muy despacio se movieron, Eiichi le recostó y luego con mucho cuidado liberó su miembro de aquel lugar el cual derramó su semilla y un poco de sangre. Enseguida este susurró. -Te lastime.

-No… No me duele nada.-Confesó sintiendo muy liviano su cuerpo.

-Perdóname… -Eiichi le abrazó y con lágrimas confesó.- Yo no quería lastimarte yo… Soy un idiota.

-Eiichi… mi amor no me has lastimado, me has hecho muy feliz.-confesó besando su mejilla y limpiando sus lagrimas. Eiichi definitivamente era a la persona que amaría por el resto de su vida…

.

. **8+8+8+8+**

.

A eso de las 4 de la tarde la tormenta había sido cosa del pasado, ambos aún se encontraban en aquel lugar que les vio entregarse por primera vez, con calma ellos se acariciaban ya con sus ropas puestas se dedicaban besos tiernos y llenos de amor. Eiichi recogía algunos mechones desordenados de Otoya, pasándolos tras de su oreja, mientras susurraba.

-A sido la mejor experiencia que haya vivido, de verdad nunca creí que pudiera sentir esto… -Ittoki se sonrojaba mientras observaba la tristeza en el rostro de Otori.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Temo a que esto sea un sueño.

Otoya junto sus frentes y de entre el cuello de aquella camisa liberó el collar de Eiichi y el suyo también unió ambas piezas y exclamo.-Esto es tan real como el hecho que estas dos mitades permanecerán juntas para siempre.

Un beso selló aquel momento, se vieron de nuevo, poniéndose en pie decidieron salir de aquel sitio. En alrededor de una hora llegaron a casa en la cual ambos se sacaron la ropa húmeda.

-Ire a bañarme.-expuso Otoya mientras Eiichi asentía buscando ropa.

El agua golpeaba el cuerpo de Itokki con suavidad, limpiaba su piel y también aquel lugar en donde sintió como con calidez aquella semilla de Eiichi buscaba una salida. Nervioso, sonrojado y agitado susurro. -No puedo creer que lo haya hecho…-elevo sus manos hasta su pecho y cerró sus ojos recordando los jadeos de Eiichi en su oído y aquella sensación de ser llenado por su miembro le hizo temblar -Tía… ¿Esto, está bien verdad?

Acariciaba el collar y su rosario en su cuello, sin pensar más se limpió para pronto salir de la ducha.

Afuera Otori se acercó a él, le tomó entre sus brazos y cuestionó.-¿Todo esta bien?

-Sí… -respondió al tiempo que ladeaba su rostro y besaba su mejilla, Eiichi se separó y fue a ducharse mientras que Otoya aun cubierto por la toalla se sentaba en la orilla de su cama. _"Esto… está bien… él me ama y yo a él…."_ Finalizó descubriendo su cuerpo y mirándose al espejo totalmente desnudo; estaba orgulloso de verse así, por primera vez no sentía pena, ni percibía aquel extraño desagrado hacia sí mismo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así hasta que, unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, le abrazaron mientras que su rostro se encajaba en su cuello y ambos se miraban al espejo. Otoya y Eiichi comprendieron que era así como siempre debieron estar, fueron hechos el uno para el otro….

.

.

 **8+8+8+8+**

Mientras aquellos jóvenes se amaban en aquel lejano lugar otros se encontraban desesperados y uno de estos el más angustiado, y preocupado era Starish y el director de aquella academia. Este se hallaba sentado en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas al nivel de su boca con las luces apagadas observaba en su computadora las fotos y presentaciones de su hijo además la grabación de aquel infame día en el que se reveló.

Saotome apreciaba como de feliz y adorable, su hijo transformó su rostro a uno furioso y colérico; aún no podía olvidar como le había visto Otoya mientras le reclamaba, Shining logró percibir el odio en sus palabras y en su mirada. Aquello lo atormentó de tal manera que llegó a recordar ese día en que su pequeño nació.

 _-"No lo quiero."- había confesado a la pobre chica que mantenía sobre sus brazos al pequeño Otoya el cual estaba envuelto en sábanas azules y con sus pequeños puños cerca de su boca. El recién nacido dormía._

 _-"Saotome…"-susurro con tristeza la chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes la cual sintió como su corazón se rompía al descubrir el rechazo de su primer amor, el joven Shining enterado del pequeño problema que traía su criatura lo rechazó al punto de abandonarlo. -"Saotome"-grito la chica a la cual el peli caoba miró con recelo._

 _-"No… Kotomi ese fenómeno jamás será hijo mío."_

 _Aquellas duras palabras retumbaban en sus pensamientos._

Shining estaba preocupado debía encontrarle para protegerlo como siempre lo hizo a escondidas, y es que a pesar de las duras palabras Saotome lo cuido y velo por él hasta que lo hizo entrar a la academia. Era su orgullo, su estrella, seguiría sus mismos pasos porque así Otoya lo deseaba; sin embargo el orgullo de Saotome, sus deseos de ser el mejor y tener el mundo de la música en sus manos, no le permitían abrir su corazón él tenía demasiada maldad en ese pecho; una parte de él gritaba "Arregla las cosas con Otoya" otra y la más fuerte decía "No puedes arruinar tu imperio, debes ser dueño del mundo musical, ellos solo son instrumentos, Otoya está muerto para mí" dichos pensamientos eran más grandes que el deseo de solucionar las cosas con su hijo por lo tanto consiguió un reemplazo para Ittoki.

Este reemplazo los tenía demasiado incómodos a los chicos de Starish ya que el joven en particular era un genio en la música, con cabellos púrpura, ojos de color turquesa y un cuerpo atlético aquel engreído sujeto se quejaba de nuevo.

-¡No puede ser son un asco bailando!-Gritaba desesperado mientras los observaba de manera asqueada.-No puedo creer que ustedes sean los ganadores que se presentaron en el anterior triple S.

-Pues créelo.-Expuso Syo bastante molesto.

-Vaya.-Inquirió el nuevo integrante.-Sinceramente no entiendo… debió ser buena la cantidad con la que sobornaron a los jueces.-Los 6 jóvenes observaron severos a aquel muchacho.

-Oye, oye tranquilo Zeto.

-Es Seto con S cabeza de zanahoria.-corrigió a Ren.-Ridículo no puedo con estos inadaptados, un enano con problemas de control, un tipo pedófilo con complejo de gigante-señaló a Natsuki-un modelo frustrado, un ex genio que ya no sabe ni como se llama porque pasa todo el tiempo en el teléfono hablando con su novio el pelo de coco…

-¡Detente!-expuso Tokiya molesto.

-Un ridículo exsamurai sacado de una novela vieja … y te aseguro que si sigues así de inadaptado no conseguirás papeles más emocionantes sólo esos feos y aburridos cortometrajes de películas antiguas.-Masato arrugó sus cejas mientras que el oji turquesa se acercó a Cecil quien le observaba enfadado y al cual expreso.-Y tu… descontrolas mi paciencia cómo es posible que tengan a un negro en este grupo de artistas tan bellos y guapos.

-Okay… Creo que te pasaste de la raya.-Exponía Ren furioso llegando a Seto pero con asombro los chicos descubrieron que quien se apresuró a golpear al de mirada Turquesa era Tokiya. El intruso cayó al suelo pero fue levantado por el mismo Ichinose quien empujó al tipo y lo hizo hasta sacarlo del salón mientras ex ponía.

-Lárgate y nunca vuelvas, suficiente… te soportamos este tiempo pero, tu jamás serás Otoya ¡Vete!-los chicos se acercaron a Cecil quien conmovido por aquella acción en Ichinose agradeció y susurró.

-Lamento las molestias.-

-No… tranquilo ese sujeto me tenía estresado desde el primer día.-el grupo suspiro tranquilo aún extrañaba a Ittoki se notaba en sus rostros definitivamente querían volver a estar unidos no obstante la situación por la que el pelirrojo se fue les hizo entender que lo mejor era que él no estuviera en la academia.

.

 **8+8+8+8+**

.

En otro extremo en Raging Entertaiment.

Esa mañana en que había hablado con su hermano, este fue asechado por sus compañeros los cuales lo observaban con mucha atención deseando que les contará que sucedía con Eiichi se preguntaban si en verdad había encontrado a Otoya o seguía en su búsqueda por todo este tiempo que pasó.

-¡¿Y bien?!-cuestiono Yamato.

-Cuéntanos ya Eiiji, no diremos nada te lo prometemos estaremos supercalladitos, ¿Verdad?-inquirió Nagi de manera suplicante.

-Si/lo prometemos/No lo sabrá/ confía en nosotros.-hablaron Van, Shion, Yamato y Nagi.

El joven castaño observo a Kira, el peli negro se encontraba de brazos cruzados observaba a todos de manera sería y luego al notar que Otori le observaba expreso.-Si tu quieres decirles yo no me opondré.

En ese momento incluso Raging estaba pendiente de lo que diría su hijo menor pues como siempre se hallaba observando lo que sucedía a través de las cámaras, ya hacía dos semana que Eiichi no regresaba y eso le preocupaba.

Ante aquella curiosidad de sus amigos Eiiji colocó su mano sobre su cuello nervioso y susurro.-Deben... prometerme que no dirán nada.-expreso nervioso el castaño siendo observado por sus amigos con demasiada curiosidad.-Chicos… etto, si… Nii-san lo encontró y está tratando de hacer que regrese.

-¡Lo sabia!-Gritaron Yamato y Van.

-Genial ese cabeza de tomate me las va a pagar cuando regrese.

-Gracias a las estrellas todo se está aclarando y ambas almas se encontraron.-Expuso Shion.

-Me pregunto… si, ¿Otoya regresará a Starish?-con prisa los chicos dejaron de estar felices al escuchar esto de Kira enseguida ellos cambiaron sus rostros a preocupación.

\- Lo dudo.-Exclamo Eiiji.-Ittoki-san fue dolorosamente lastimado por el director Saotome no creo que regrese ahí.-su tristeza fue palpable, Raging silencioso pensaba en aquello también.-Además Tokiya y los demás, han acordado que no permitirán que Shining lo encuentre… ¡Por eso les pido que no digan nada!

-Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros.-Expreso Van.

-Confía en nuestra lealtad.-prometió Kira.

-¡Oigan miren!-Grito Nagi

.

Al instante en las noticias de la televisión una vez más Starish era presa de los medios de comunicación, al no haber esclarecido lo ocurrido en el aniversario de Shining estos permanecieron afuera de la Academia con la esperanza de ver a Otoya o a Saotome, sin embargo ni uno ni otro se mostraron; lo que sí captaron fue la expulsión de Seto Ibaki.

"Nos encontramos en las afueras de la Academia Saotome en donde los chicos que forman parte de Starish acaban de expulsar y literalmente echar a la calle al nuevo integrante que cubriría el puesto de su ex compañero e hijo de Shining Saotome Otoya Ittoki."

Esas eran las declaraciones de la televisora que había presenciado el momento con prisa los micrófonos se acercaban a los chicos a quienes cuestionaban.

-¿Qué está pasando, por que lo expulsan?

Seto tomó el micrófono y grito severo.-Estos son unos sujetos inconscientes, nada profesionales y ridículamente mediocres… Starish está acabado para siempre -aquel peli púrpura arrojó el micrófono al suelo y fue directo a buscar sus pertenencias que estaban en el piso mientras los chicos habían escuchado aquello y se habían visto unos a otros con rostros tristes, agacharon sus mirada y dándose la vuelta ignoraron la avalancha de preguntas que les hacían. Por otro lado corriendo llegaba Ringo y Ryuga ambos respiraban agitados y cuestionaban.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Heavens noto que sus amigos no dijeron nada es más se fueron hacía adentro de la Academia. Aquellos jóvenes notaron que el grupo sin líder estaba perdido.

Van apagó la televisión y enseguida susurro. -Esto es malo.-buscaba su celular y pedía permiso mientras que Eiiji se había quedado pensando…. Incluso su padre que estaba en su oficina pensaba también en alguna solución…

* * *

 **Bien espero les haya encantado como a nosotras n n**

 **Ya estos niños se tenian que amar! Ahora que sucederá kyahhh!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
